Survivor Xover Version 3
by Tinyrocket
Summary: The next third season of my Survivor season. Eighteen fan-characters representing a different franchise will try to follow in the footsteps of the previous winners in hopes of winning the grand prize of a million dollars.
1. Day 0

Completely isolated by any and all civilization was a familiar and beautiful yet small and inhabited island. However, the lonely island will be in the company of eighteen people for more than a month.

A dark-skinned young man with glasses, dark curly hair and facial hair stood on a familiar dock with his hands behind his back looking at the camera.

"Hello! I am Tiny! On Fanfiction, Tinyrocket. On Deviantart, Tinyhammer." He announced. "I will be your host to the third season of Survivor Xover."

Tiny made his way down the dock.

"Last season, Stinky, fan-character of Starfox overcame all hardships and followed in Ace's footsteps as the Sole Survivor winning one million dollars!" He said. "And now eighteen new contestants from different franchises will see if they have what it takes to win."

He then made his way back.

"Now, these people had never met each other before but they would need to adapt as a tribe to build a camp and win Challenges." Tiny said. "If they lose an Immunity Challenge, they are forced to vote off one of their own and get their torch snuffed by moi."

His smirk had gotten big and looked to the end of the dock where a boat was floating over.

"Speaking of which, here are the contestants. Shall we meet them?" Tiny asked.

He then made his way towards the boat. As he did so, the first contestant got off the boat and proudly marched off towards the host. He was a tall man clad in army camouflage attire.

**Roger/23/Medal Of Honor**

"And here is our first contestant!" Tiny said before turning to Roger. "Good to have you here Roger."

"Good to be here." The military man nodded shaking his hand.

"You are a soldier who had fought under a lot of hardships and conditions in the war." Tiny said. "Do you think it will help you here?"

"I don't just think so. I know so." Roger said with a confident smirk. "In fact, I will think without a doubt that I will be my tribe's leader."

"Well, let's see if your confidence is not misplaced." Tiny said pointing to the side. "In the meantime, please wait at the end of the dock for the other contestants."

Roger nodded before making his way down to the edge of the dock. As he did so, a teenaged man leaped off the boat and jogged over as his orange tennis visor shaded his excited eyes from the sun.

**Alan/19/Mario Sports**

"Alan, you seemed very excited to be here!" Tiny smiled.

"That's because I am!" The young man grinned. "I can't wait to use my skills to help my tribe."

"Oh right! You are a tennis player, aren't you?" Tiny mused. "Do you think playing that kind of sport will help you?"

"Hey, if I could at least barely return a power shot from Bowser, I think I could rough it up with the others." Alan shrugged before running off.

When he reached Roger, he wasted no time sticking out his hand in form of a handshake. The camouflage-clad man raised an eyebrow before accepting the handshake. Meanwhile, the next person swaggered down the dock bobbing his head to non-existent music. Dark shades had covered the teenanger's eyes just like his white beanie had covered his head.

**Nick Boy/14/Parappa The Rapper**

"Yo, Nick Boy!" Tiny said. "How is it…?"

"Yo, yo, yo! Nick Boy is in the hizzhouse!" The pink-clad young man announced loudly before he started beat-boxing.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, what are you doing?"

"What does it looking like I am doing?" Nick Boy asked. "I am busting a rhyme! Because it's party time!"

"Wait. Isn't that the same line from the Titanic movie with the rapping dog?" Tiny asked.

"What? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Nick Boy shrugged.

"Just… Go wait with the others…" Tiny said.

Nick Boy raised an eyebrow before his shades before walking off rapping to himself. Roger and Alan looked at each other in confusion. The first female contestant had finally walked down the dock looking quite shy. She wore a dark blue sailor-like costume with her dark hair in pigtails.

**Yuri-Chan/15/Tekken**

"Ah. Yuri-Chan." Tiny said gently. "Are you excited to be here?"

"Um… yeah. But I am also kinda nervous." The Asian girl said in a Japanese accent.

"Now, now. I am sure that you could show that you would be a great asset to your tribe." Tiny offered. "Just relax and do your best."

Yuri-Chan nodded looking a little more confident now. She made her way over to the others.

However, Nick Boy was quick to get into her face startling her.

"So you like wearing school uniforms outside of school, eh?" Nick Boy asked with a creepy grin. "Bet you like showing those chicken legs of yours."

Yuri-Chan's eyes widened before shrieking in disgust and running behind Alan in fear. Alan and Roger glared at the boy who nervously scratched the back of his head. Another woman then strolled down the dock. Only she was older. She had snow white hair with her bangs over her left eye with a light blue dress.

**Belle/29/Perfect Dark**

"Ah, Belle. A meaningful name." Tiny grinned. "How is your life at as a secretary at the Carrington Institute?"

"Oh, it is just fine. It is never a dull moment there." The woman giggled.

"What do you think you would bring to the table?" Tiny asked.

"Well, definitely more than sorting papers." Belle said with a small smirk. "I will show that I am just more than a pretty face."

With that, she strutted over to the others. Just like before, Nick Boy immediately jumped into her pathway.

"Yo! Righteous! Another woman would generously show her legs for…" Nick Boy started before Alan and Roger shoved his head down greatly confusing Belle.

Tiny shook his head before looking at the next castaway skipping happily towards him. She was a teenaged girl with brown sponge hair and an orange bow with a matching dress.

**Honey/16/Sailor Moon**

"And here we have a big fan of show!" Tiny smiled. "Welcome to Survivor, Honey!"

"Thank you! I am SO happy to be here!" Honey beamed. "It is a honour to be on the show!"

"Do you think you can help your tribe?" Tiny quizzed.

"Of course! Being with the Sailor Scouts had given me the power to help people!" Honey winked as she skipped over to the others. Particularly Yuri-Chan. "Hi, I am Honey! What's your name?"

"Um… Yuri-Chan." The shy girl said meekly.

"Let's be friends, all right!" Honey smiled sweetly.

Yuri-Chan smiled and nodded. The next person then swaggered down the dock in a weird manner while holding his fedora. He wore purple sunglasses with a green-shirt and loud Hawaiian shorts.

**Dan/20/Scooby Doo**

"Aw, good ol' Dan." Tiny smirked. "It is not every day that we get a hippie on the show."

"Hey, as much as I find stereotyping taboo, you can definitely call me that." Dan chuckled. "Can't help it though. I live for love and peace!"

"Well, try not to annoy your tribe." Tiny chuckled.

"Wouldn't have anything of the sort. In fact, I intend to be the heart of my tribe." Dan said making his way over. "Wassup!"

Most of the castaways looked entertained but Roger seemed annoyed. Meanwhile, a blonde teenager with glasses nervously made her way down the dock. Everyone was quick to notice that her weird springy hairstyle which bobbed as she looked around.

**Regina/17/The Jetsons**

"Hailing all the way from the future, Regina!" Tiny announced. "I heard that this is your first time outside of your timeline, right?"

"You can say that again…" The blonde said looking around. "I am actually second-guessing myself coming here."

"Hey, don't say that." Tiny scolded. "There had been a few contestants that made it far that didn't have experience in the wild as well."

"If you say so…" Regina said walking off still looking at her surroundings.

Alan then stepped forward with a warm smile. "If we end up on the same tribe, I could help you get over your nervousness if you want."

Regina gave a small smile. "Why, thank you. It is nice to know that I am playing with a couple of gentlemen."

Nick Boy looked back and forth between the two older teenagers before getting an idea. Looking forward, he saw that the next castaway wasn't even human. She was some kind of blue lioness with a horn and summer wear on.

**Larka/27/Final Fantasy X**

"And here we have Larka!" Tiny smiled. "And for those who don't know, she is a Ronso from Final Fantasy X. Not Avatar."

The tall white-haired woman folded her arms.

"You came all the way from the frigid mountain of Mt. Gagazet." Tiny said. "How does it feel being in a hotter climate?"

"Feel strange. But Larka warrior. Larka will survive." Larka said.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, all right? Just move over to the others."

Larka nodded before slowly walking over. When she finally reached the others, Nick Boy stepped forward.

"Hey, furry-honey! If you need any help trying to survive out here, just count on Nick Boy the Glorious!" The teenager smirked.

Suddenly, Larka surprised everyone by grabbing the wannabe-rapper by the collar with one hand. Without any effort, she threw him straight up the air sending the poor boy screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked in shock and horror as Nick Boy came plummeting towards the ground.

However, before he could have an unsatisfying death, Larka grabbed his leg just before he could crash down.

"Pink boy still think Larka needs help?" She asked slowly.

"Um, no…" Nick Boy said shaking like a leaf.

"Wise boy." Larka said dropping the boy.

Everyone was so stunned by Larka's action that they didn't notice the next person heading his way over. It was another anthro only he was a muscular black bear wearing something a little formal for Survivor but not too much."

**Barry/44/Sly Cooper**

Tiny then noticed the bear. "Ah, Barry! One of the strongest people this season!"

The bear chuckled at this as he flexed his arm. "Thank you. I value my strength very well and I am quite confident of it."

"I also hope that you are just as confident in your intelligence." Tiny smirked. "I doubt that you get to be a boss of a mob just by busting skulls."

"You're right. Though it helps." Barry chuckled as he straightened his tie.

As he made his way over, everyone cast him suspicious looks.

"He is a mob boss?" Regina whispered. "I don't think I would be able to trust him inside of the game or out…"

"Now, now. You don't want to make the same mistake that knight did last season." Belle warned.

The next person came down with a confident grin on his face. He was a young man with sandy brown hair, a journalist's vest and a camera around his neck.

**Floyd/19/Dead Rising**

Tiny stepped forward. "Floyd, you can't bring your camera here."

"Why not?" The man whined. "I want to take some scandalous pictures out here!"

"I know how much you love Frank West but you can't take pictures here." Tiny said darkly. "Hand it over unless you want a penalty vote this early in the game!"

Floyd rolled his eyes before handing the camera over to Tiny. "And I assume that you want all of my spare cameras as well."

Tiny blinked twice not liking the sound of this. "Um, yes, please?"

Everyone looked at awe as one by one, Floyd took out a camera from a random part of his body and place it in Tiny's arms. The pockets on his vest, his pants pockets, taped to his socks. He even took out a camera from inside from his pants. Thirty seconds later, Floyd patted himself as Tiny was now holding a heap of cameras and looked like he was about to collapse.

"There. I think that is all of them." Floyd said walking off in a grumpy fashion. "Happy?"

"I would if I could keep my balance." Tiny muttered.

Everyone was so concerned about the two interns walking in to take all of the cameras off of Tiny's hands that they didn't noticed the next contestant walking over. She was a small white cat clad in monochrome attire.

**Kat/Unknown/Shrek**

Tiny had finally just noticed her. "Oh, hey there, Kat! Sorry I just noticed you."

The feline giggled. "It's okay. When you are as small as me, you get used to it."

"So I hear that you are actually in a band." Tiny smirked. "Do you think actually being on the show will help your publicity a bit?"

"I sure hope so." Kat asked. "Our band is off to a good start but we still having trouble trying to get a good gig."

She then made her way to the others. She cheerfully waved while Alan, Honey and Yuri-Chan returned the gesture. Meanwhile, a dark-haired young man with a dark attire made his way down the dock with an emotionless look on his face.

**Blake/20/Nemi**

"Hey, Blake! Blakey!" Tiny said with a huge grin.

"Just Blake is fine…" The man said in a deadpan tone.

"So are you excited to be here representing a lesser-known comic?" Tiny asked.

"The only reason I am here was because I lost a bet with Nemi and now I have to be here." Blake said before sighing. "Well, might as well get this over with."

With that, he walked off to the others looking annoyed. Dan and Yuri-Chan were quick to back away from him. The next person looked just as grumpy. She was a tall and dark-skinned a blue vest over a light grey shirt and had her hair done in a dreadlocked ponytail.

**Bertha/33/Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends**

"Bertha, how's the cop life?" Tiny grinned.

"More like MALL cop." The tall woman said with a snarl. "I got fired from the force."

Tiny frowned at this. "Oh, sorry to open any wounds."

Bertha scanned the contestants. "Can I say something?"

"The dock is yours." Tiny offered.

Bertha nodded her head before turning to the others. "All right. Here's the deal. I hate losing so whoever tribe I get stuck on, you had BETTER work your tails off because there is no way and going to the first Tribal Council just because I am stuck with a bunch of weaklings like those little girls over there."

Honey, Yuri-Chan and Kat looked at each other in fear knowing that her comment was forwarded at them. The others simply glared at her as she made her way over.

"Way to make a good impression." Regina spat.

Thankfully for Bertha, everyone's attention went onto the next man jogging down the dock. He was a muscular young man with dark skin and bandages around his arms. He wore a red shirt with a vest and jeans.

**Mikey/18/Rival Schools**

"Ah, Mikey! How is life at Pacific High?" Tiny asked.

"Just fine! I get to not only spar with the students there but also the students and teachers of rival schools!" The teenager smirked before getting into a boxing position. "Anyway, when is the first Challenge? I am pumped."

"Dude, settle down. We haven't even gone finish sorting out the teams yet." Tiny chuckled. "Besides, you would be lucky if you could get a Challenge on Day 1."

"I know but can't fault a guy for wishing." Mikey said walking off towards the others with his hands behind his back.

He gave Floyd a high-five however the latter recoiled his hand in pain. Once again, a dark-skinned person stomped down the dock. With her long dark hair, she wore a black shirt with light grey checked pants.

**Victoria/21/Vigilante 8**

"Why, hello there, Victoria." Tiny smirked. "Or should I say, howdy, pardner."

"Yeah… That is real cute stereotyping someone based on their accent." The young woman said rolling her eyes while speaking in a cowboy accent.

Tiny's smirk vanished. "I'm not. I just thought that you would say that because you told me that your brother always said that."

"Humph. Whatever. Best as well make the most of this." Victoria scoffed before storming over.

Nick Boy once again decided to try his luck and stepped forward.

"Yee-haw, little lady! Those hips of yours must be great for sitting on!" The pink-clad boy smirked.

Victoria promptly took Nick Boy's beanie and pulled it over his eyes. A few girls couldn't help but give reassuring smirks. One of the last two castaways made their way over to the dock. Everyone looked in awe when they saw it was some kind of yellow blob-like ghost with dark blue gloves.

**Rinky/Unknown/Pacman**

"And here we have Rinky, everyone!" Tiny grinned. "So kiddo, what does a common enemy have to survive out here for 39 days?"

"Well, I actually thought a goal in mind to help me make it all the way to the end." The yellow creature said.

"Really? And what is that?" Tiny asked.

Rinky's eyes then turned into dollars signs. "Being a millionaire, baby! Power! Chicks! A party every day! I want that million! Nay, I NEED it!"

With that, he strolled over to the others with Tiny blinking twice.

"Well, at least he is honest." Floyd muttered.

Bertha on the other hand narrowed her eyes in pure hatred. The last contestant got off the boat walked down the dock in a regal fashion. She had long blonde hair with a pink dress and a light pink sunhat. She also had a white purse.

**Megan/21/Wario Ware**

"Ah, Megan! All the way from the aristocratic life!" Tiny smiled. "Glad to have you here, Megan!"

The blonde woman didn't answer. Instead, she scanned the contestants one by one.

"Um, Megan?" Tiny asked.

"Tiny, may I give a speech?" The pink-clad woman asked.

"Um, sure." Tiny nodded.

Megan nodded before looking at the others. "Now I never met you before but I could already tell you that you had been living in lower-class most liking leaving in run-down houses and having over a stale loaf of bread and a glass of water."

Everyone looked appalled by this.

Megan then smirked. "But fear not! I, Megan the one and only had arrived on the same season as you! I will give a taste of what it is like to be this close to the rich and beautiful life! While my main purpose was to win, I intend to spread my radiant beauty for everyone to share!"

With that, she spread out her arms with a bright grin on her face as if expecting a round of applause. However, it never came. Opening one eye, she noticed that everyone were either glaring at her not looking amused or looking hurt.

Blinking twice, Megan turned back to the host. "Um, why aren't they cheering?"

Tiny shook his head. "If the reason isn't already visible then I wouldn't know."

"Gosh… Maybe it is worse than I thought." Megan said making her way over. "Maybe they are so poor that they don't even know what upper class is."

Bertha narrowed her eyes in hatred. "She needs to be voted off first."

"Definitely." Roger said sternly.

After Megan joined the others, Tiny did a head count. After all eighteen contestants were accounted for, he nodded to himself.

"All right! That is everyone!" Tiny smiled. "If everyone could follow me, we can sort out the tribes!"

Everyone nodded before they followed the host. Soon, they reached a large beach area. They all knew that this was the Challenge area. They also noticed two mats. One was silver and the other was orange.

"All right! I think you already know but welcome to the Challenge area! Here you will compete in Reward and Immunity Challenges." Tiny said before taking off a piece of paper. "Okay, I am going to read out a colour followed by a series of names. If your name comes up, head over to that mat. Everyone understand?"

All eighteen nodded their heads.

"Okay! Now for the silver tribe!" Tiny read. "Roger… Nick Boy… Yuri-Chan… Regina… Larka… Floyd… Kat… Mikey… and Megan… You will be the Taberna tribe."

Everyone nodded as they silently made their way over. However, a few people were unhappy that certain people were on their tribe.

"All right! Now the orange tribe!" Tiny read. "Alan… Belle… Honey… Dan… Barry… Blake… Bertha… Victoria… and Rinky… You will be the Robur tribe."

Most of the people were happy with the choice as they made their way over to the mat. However, one certain person was giving another one a death glare.

"Here are your maps!" Tiny said throwing two rolled-up pieces of paper. "They will lead you to your new camps."

Roger and Barry had caught them for their respective tribes. They wasted no time opening it to reveal about where their camp was.

Tiny then smirked. "Okay…"

"18 CONTESTANTS… 39 DAYS… 1 SURVIVOR!"


	2. Day 1 to 3

**(Day 1, Taberna Tribe)**

Roger led his tribe towards the jungle with the map. However, Megan brought the rear already looking tired.

"Ugh… This is taking forever!" Megan whined. "How long are we going to reach the limo?"

The others looked back in confusion.

"Limo? What limo?" Floyd asked.

"The limo to take us to our camp, silly." Megan said.

Everyone simply blinked twice.

"Um, Megan…" Yuri-Chan said. "There is no limo. We have to walk all the way there."

The blonde woman's eyes widened at this. "What? You mean I have to… WALK all that way to get to camp!"

"Why not? You walked all this way to get to your limo." Mikey said rolling his eyes.

"So there's really is a limo." Megan said with hope as everyone rolled their eyes.

"_Megan is a dumb blonde. I am sorry for stereotyping but she is. I mean face it, the minute she came onto the dock in a pink dress, high heels and a purse, you knew that there was no hope for her." Mikey said rolling his eyes. "Fortunately for all of the blonde viewers, we also have Regina who at least looks like she have half a brain."_

Roger shook his head before reading the map again. "All right, everyone. According to this, we are here."

Everyone walked forward and saw that the green-clad man was right. They saw that their camp was a slightly small grassy field. However, to make up for it was a large stretch of shore in sort of like an arc.

"Wow… This place is beautiful." Yuri-Chan said with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, you are." Nick Boy said raising his eyebrows before his shades with a grin.

Yuri-Chan shrieked before hiding behind Mikey. A few people glared at him.

Roger then walked forward. "All right! I think the first thing to do is get our camp set up."

"_Before coming into this game, I told myself that I would be the leader of my tribe. After seeing who else was on my tribe, I knew that nobody would have any objections." Roger said confidently. "After all, most of these people haven't looked like they had camped a day in their lives."_

"Okay. Let's split up into three teams." The military man said. "One to build a shelter, one to pick fruit and one to build a fire pit. How does that sound?"

Everyone looked in each other for a moment before nodding their heads.

"_So Roger wants to be the leader. Good for him. Then, HE could take most of the heat if he and I make the merge together." Floyd explained. "Sometimes in this game, you have to stay under the radar and only become visible to make big moves to help yourself."_

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Megan said. "Oh, and may the food team get some lobster for dinner?"

"What do you mean, Megan?" Kat asked. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"What? Of course not! That's what I have you guys for!" The pink-clad girl smiled making some of the others growl.

"_My strategy is quite simple. Everyone will be soon amazed with my beauty and status that they would do whatever I say." Megan said. "In fact, I will have no doubt they would take me all the way to the finals."_

"Now, look here, woman. Maybe in your node, you get everything delivered to you on a silver platter." Roger said narrowing his eyes. "But in MY node, you have to fend for yourself!"

"But this ISN'T your node." Megan pointed out. "This is Tiny's node. I think…"

"Don't take that lip with ME!" Roger snapped.

Megan shrank back. "Why are you shouting at me?"

"Because you are so spoiled that you actually think that we will be okay with you just sitting back and let us do all of the work!" Roger snapped.

"How dare you! It is a honour to work for someone like me!" Megan countered.

"I would rather eat dirt than work for you!" Roger snapped.

Megan blinked twice. "You like dirt?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "No, I loathe the taste of it."

"Then, why would you…" Megan started before she realized what he meant and got angry. "Hey!"

"Yo, yo, yo. It is far too early for a Survivor Smackdown, yo!" Nick Boy said.

"Yes, we have a lot of things to do and arguing will hinder us!" Kat agreed.

"You heard him, you mean old army guy!" Megan snapped. "So get to work!"

Roger grinded his teeth and everyone looked at each other not liking where this was going. Larka on the other hand just shook her head.

"_Larka no like Megan. Megan is spoiled and ignorant. Megan will not good asset to tribe." Larka said crossing her arms. "Larka will need to double efforts to help tribe."_

**(Robur Tribe)**

The Robur tribe followed Barry to their new camp.

"Yo, Smokey! Are we there yet?" Rinky yelled. "My feet are getting tired!"

"You don't even have feet! Quit whining!" Bertha snapped without looking back.

"Like you are one to criticize! You can leap over buildings with those legs!" Rinky snapped.

Bertha immediately whirled around. "You wanna start something, punk!"

"Whoa, whoa! Put down the fists!" Dan warned. "We are all on the same side here!"

"Besides, we are here." Barry piped.

Everyone looked ahead to see their new camp. The area looked a little smaller than the Taberna tribe. However, there were three islands off the coast with the biggest one having a rope bridge to the shore.

"Wow! Our camp is SO cool!" Alan said with sparkling eyes.

"Yes! Just like real life Survivor!" Honey agreed.

"_Aw man! This is everything I could imagine on being on Survivor! Being a tribe full of mostly cool people! Having a lovely camp!" Alan grinned. "And it is only Day 1!"_

"All right, all right, all right! Seeing that we are here, we might as well make a shelter!" Bertha said getting everyone's attention. "Barry, Alan and… Blake and Victoria come with me to get some lumber!"

"My, aren't WE bossy?" Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Watch it!" Bertha snapped.

"Um, what about getting fruit and building a fire pit?" Honey asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Bertha said rolling her eyes. "Whatever's left, go do those things, okay?"

Everyone looked at each other with frowns.

"_I guess all meatheads aren't male, after all. Bertha has an one-tracked mind when it comes to certain things." Victoria said rolling her eyes. "Building a shelter may be the most important part but building a fire pit and getting fruit is just as important."_

Bertha, Barry, Alan, Blake and Victoria were carrying lumber. However, the latter two had to work together to carry theirs.

"I know that this is real early but can we talk strategy?" Bertha asked.

The others looked at each other looking unsure.

"Um, okay, Bertha." Barry asked.

"Good. We'll make an alliance." The mall cop said. "Then, we'll pick off Rinky, then Honey, then Belle and finally Dan."

"Wow… I could really see us making the Final 5 with that strategy." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"I'll watch your tongue if I was you." Bertha said darkly. "You barely make it to the top half in terms of strength."

The men simply shook their heads.

"_Bertha wants to make an alliance to get rid of the weak. Understandable but that is all she is basing her entire vote on." Barry said. "I may look like a brute but I am far smarter than I look. If there is a bigger liability that might bring the tribe down, I will lose no sleep going against Bertha."_

"Don't you think it is a little early to see who might be liabilities? I mean, we haven't even been to our first Challenge yet." Alan said.

"All right. If Honey, Belle and Dan are stronger than they look which I sincerely doubt, then I may consider keeping them." Bertha spat. "But Rinky HAS to be on our first target."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Why you ask!" Bertha said in disbelief. "Because he is small, weak and annoying! That's why!"

"_I hate weaklings. Only the strong stay alive in this game. That is why I am making this alliance despite I don't really like some of the people here." Bertha said before narrowing her eyes. "However, I hate that yellow freak the most! He reminds me all too much of a certain imaginary friend that got me fired!"_

"Look, vote with me and you will be voting for the good of the tribe." The tall woman said.

Alan stopped to call out about how he felt about Bertha's actions. However, he failed to notice that Blake and Victoria were walking behind him. Without noticing, he accidentally clocked Blake in the side of the head with his lumber knocking him and Victoria over. Alan, Bertha and Barry didn't notice until it was too late.

"_It is official. I hate half of my tribe." Blake said flatly holding his head._

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Floyd looked up as he held a bunch of fruit in his arms at Kat in a tree.

"Okay, I am sending another one down!" Kat shouted as she threw down a mango.

Floyd easily caught it in the pile. "Thanks, Kat! That should be plenty!"

The white cat nodded before she climbed down the tree.

"All right! Let's go back! Oh, if you see me drop any fruit, just pick it up for me." Floyd said.

"Sure thing, Floyd!" Kat said smiling sweetly.

"_My plan is be as hard-working and nice as possible so I could get on a few people's good sides" Kat explained. "It is safe to say that I am the smallest person on the tribe so I can't afford to do or say anything to rub somebody the wrong way."_

As Kat and Floyd returned to camp, Regina, Yuri-Chan and Nick Boy were building a fire pit.

"The rock formation goes like this right?" Regina asked placing down a rock.

"It should. Or at least from what I seen." Yuri-Chan said scratching her head.

Regina sighed. "I know that this may sound totally lame but I am surprised I didn't mess it up.

"_I am from the future. Where everything is automated. This is the first time I ever done anything in present day." Regina said hugging her legs. "This is all so new to me and I feel like a real fish out of water here."_

"Oh, yeah. You are not from a present timeline, are you?" Yuri-Chan asked concerned.

"Yeah… I was honestly drawing a blank when making the fire pit." Regina sighed.

"There, there, Regina. I consider myself a small fish in a large pond too." Yuri-Chan reassured. "I don't camp that much either."

"You really think so?" Regina asked.

"Of course. I kinda know how it feels by experience." Yuri-Chan said with a giggle.

Suddenly, Nick Boy came out of nowhere and put their arms around the two ladies surprising them.

"Aw, poor chicas… Looks like you both need a stud to carry you through the early phrases of the game!" Nick Boy grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea." Regina said removing his arm from her shoulder. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"_My plan is to make it good with the ladies! Not that I don't like hanging out with bros but my charm makes my social skills with women better than men." Nick Boy smirked. "I am sure that those girls are becoming like putty in my hands as we speak."_

"_Nick Boy… Is far too forward. And that is without saying anything mean. He constantly flirts with us girls despite we kept showing what uncomfortable he is making us feel." Yuri-Chan sighed. "I am just glad that he doesn't live in my node. He probably wouldn't last one day."_

Then, Floyd and Kat walked in.

"Nick Boy, that is enough." Floyd scolded. "Leave them alone before they slap a restraining order on you."

"Aw, they are just playing hard-to-get!" Nick Boy chuckled.

"No, we truly think we are annoying." Regina said flatly.

"Aw, don't be like that."

Then, Roger, Mikey and Larka walked in.

"All right! The Taberna shelter is now open for business!" Mikey grinned.

Everyone looked to see that indeed the shelter was put up.

"Wow… It looks amazing!" Yuri-Chan said in awe.

"And it seems you all did your part as well." Roger smiled. "Nice work, everyone."

Suddenly, he scowled.

"Now if only certain people followed your example." He said.

Everyone then turned their heads with sour faces to Megan sitting on a log looking at her nails. Suddenly, she noticed them all looking at her. With a wide grin, she waved to them as if they weren't mad at her.

"So are you all done?" Megan said sweetly.

Everyone merely shook their heads in hopelessness.

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_I am loving my tribe so far! I am sensing great karma from everyone. The only one that reeks of bad mojo is Bertha." Dan smirked. "But I ain't going to let one weed ruined the entire garden."_

He and Belle walked over to a tall mango tree.

"Well, might as well start with mangos first." Belle said.

"Right on, lady!" Dan smirked rolling up his already short sleeves. "Stand here while I throw down the fruit to you."

"But you are bigger arms than mine." Belle said. "Don't you think it would be logical to have me climb the tree?"

Dan raised an eyebrow behind his shades. "Can you climb?"

"I admit that I may be a simple secretary but don't expect me to just sit back in the office all day." Belle explained. "I trained myself ever since I found out I been selected."

Dan paused for a moment. "All right. I am up for women's rights. Show me what you can do."

Belle nodded as she readied herself to climb the tree. Then, much to Dan's amazement, she started to climb up at an alarming rate.

Dan slowly got over his shock to cheer. "WOO! Go, girl! Show that real women CAN wear dresses!"

Belle smirked at this. However, it was more of a sinister smirk.

"_All right. I kinda lied about my job. I am not a secretary from the Carrington Institute. I am actually a sniper from dateDyne aka "the bad guy's lair"." Belle said with a smirk. "I knew that a villainous sniper would not get that much trust right off the bat so I decided to be a sweetheart secretary."_

Meanwhile, Honey and Rinky put together a fire pit made of stones.

"Sheesh, do we really need a team just to put a bunch of rocks in a circle?" Rinky asked.

"Guess it is starting to be a Survivor tradition." Honey asked. "Anyway, can you believe it? We are actually on Survivor!"

"I know! We are actually competing for a million dollars here!" Rinky grinned.

"We get to see stuff we probably never see in our home node!" Honey smiled.

"And we are competing for a million dollars!" Rinky grinned.

"And we get to play in a lot of fun Challenges!" Honey beamed.

"And we are competing for a million dollars!"

Honey blinked twice as she paused. "You are really fixated on winning that million, aren't you?"

"_Rinky needs to see the bigger picture. Sure, that is why most people are competing but others are competing for fun, the thrill or just to make friends!" Honey smiled. "Even if you lose here, you could still win."_

They then noticed the others trying to put the shelter.

"How is it going with the shelter guys?" Honey asked.

"Decent." Blake said before turning to Alan revealing an unsightly black eye. "We would had done this earlier with someone didn't crash into us."

"I didn't bump into you on purpose." The tennis player pouted.

"Well, just make sure that you get it done soon. It is getting dark." Rinky said.

Bertha quickly whipped her head towards the ghost. "Are you going to help us?"

"Are you kidding? I can't lift up a single piece of lumber." Rinky pointed out.

"Then, shut up!" Bertha snapped.

Rinky immediately took offence. "Okay… What is your problem, anyway?"

"My problem is that you are acting like a hotshot even though you are just a squirt!" Bertha spat.

"You are the hotshot here!" Rinky yelled.

"Come on, dudes. Don't fight." Dan said and he and Belle returned with fruit in their arms.

"Yes, it is only Day 1." Belle nodded. "Far too early for drama to start."

Bertha and Rinky merely scoffed before going back to their respective jobs.

"_It is as clear as day that Bertha hates everyone but for some reason, she hates me the most." Rinky said grumpily. "It is like everything I say rubs her the wrong way. Pfft! I am worried! I know that everyone would keep me over her."_

**(Day 2, Taberna Tribe)**

Everyone woke up from their newly-constructed shelter. Well, almost everyone. Megan who just waking up, got up and looked around her. Roger made his way over to her.

"Well, I assume you slept well." Roger said sarcastically.

"Kinda. It could have been better." Megan shrugged. "I mean we didn't had any pillows or covers and I had to share it with the others."

"That's because it is the way of the Survivor." Roger growled. "Just like working."

"Oh, you still got more work to do?" Megan asked.

"Yes, and we want YOU to help." Roger said narrowing his eyes.

Megan's eyes widened at this. "What? Why?"

"Because you didn't lift a finger to help yesterday!" Roger snapped.

"That's because I am too rich and beautiful to work!" Megan insisted.

"That is hardly an excuse!" Roger snapped.

"_Roger is such a bully to me. He kept yelling at me to do work even though I am not built for hard labour. That is what the peasants are for." Megan grumbled before looking ahead. "Speaking of which, why don't you some of those "chores" that jerk get threatening me to do?"_

"_Megan is the type of girl they cast on Survivor just for the sole purpose of conflict. She is lazy, she is ignorant, she won't lift a finger to help." Roger said exasperated. "There is no way I am letting someone like her go any further than first out."_

The two continued to argue. Mikey jogged past them looking at the scene while shaking his head. Deciding it was best to ignore him, he made his way over to Larka who was leaning against a tree.

"Yo, Larks!" Mikey yelled before jogging over.

The Ronso turned her head. "Larka would like if Mikey no use nicknames."

Mikey shuddered. "Um, sorry. Listen, do you have a few minutes?"

Larka raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How about you and me have a good old-fashioned arm-wrestle?"

"Arm-wrestle?" Larka asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is?" Mikey asked in disbelief.

"Larka knows. Larka just don't understand. Why arm-wrestle?" Larka asked.

"Well, in case you don't know, our first Challenge should be tomorrow." Mikey explained.

"Correct." Larka nodded.

"So why don't we test out our strength." Mikey smirked.

"_Screw strategy. My gameplan is to win every individual Immunity Challenge until I reach the Final Tribal Council. I mean who WOULDN'T vote for a super-athlete to win?" Mikey smirked. "However, I knew that I had a lot of work cut out for me. Especially considering who else was on my tribe."_

"So what do you say?" The high-school student asked. "What do you say? You and I. One on one."

Larka stood in her position with a confused look on her face. However, she slowly nodded.

"Very well. Larka take Challenge." The blue feline nodded.

"Sweet!" Mikey grinned before looking over. "Let's do it on that log over there."

With that, the two made their way over to the log. They then lay down on their stomachs on opposite sides on the log. Both of them put them link their hands together.

"All right. On the count on three." Mikey said as Larka nodded. "One… Two… Three!"

SLAM!

Mikey found himself onto his back staring into the sky. Larka raised an eyebrow.

"Did Larka arm-wrestle wrong?" The woman asked.

"Um, no… But if you still feel that unsure, we can have a do-over." Mikey said weakly.

"_Mikey is weird man. Larka can't say anything else but that." Larka said flatly._

Meanwhile, Regina, Yuri-Chan and Kat sat on a log talking to each other. Nick Boy stood a bit away from them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_For some reason, the ladies aren't becoming putty in my hands as I initially thought." Nick Boy sighed. "I think that may need to bring out the big guns for these girls if I want a concrete alliance."_

The wannabe-rapper then made his way to the girls. "Hellooooo, ladies."

The girls groaned as Regina spoke up. "Okay, seriously… How many hints do you have to take before you leave us alone and/or we get a restraining order on you?"

"Aw, come on. I just wanted you to see the real Nick Boy." Nick Boy frowned.

"The REAL Nick Boy?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… I want to show you that there is more to me that meets the eye." Nick Boy nodded.

"I don't think I want to see any more of you…" Kat said quietly.

"Aw, come on! It will be quick!" Nick Boy whined.

"Well, all right. If it's quick." Kat said.

Nick Boy nodded their head with a smirk before turning his back to the ladies. The girls looked at each other in confusion. Nick Boy then bobbed his shoulders up and down as if he was in a music video. He then turned around with a seductive smirk on his face.

"Yo, yo! Nick Boy is in the hizzhouse! Pimping it up with all of the ladies in the outhouse!" Nick Boy rapped.

"Outhouse?" Yuri-Chan asked confused.

"Man, are the ladies so hot! They are hotter than a boiling pot!" Nick Boy rapped.

Regina blinked twice. "Are you serious?"

"The girls are so lovely! Kind of like a white dove!" Nick Boy said.

"Wow… I am surprised he didn't say dovely." Kat said.

"Chorus time!" Nick Boy yelled. "The best thing about women! Boing! Boing!"

The girls' eyes widened at this.

"The best thing about women! Boing! Boing!" Nick Boy sang while doing pelvis thrusts. "Keep bouncing! Keep bouncing! Bouncing, bouncing, bouncing, bouncing!"

The girls grunted in disgust before they got up and ran off screaming.

"_Nick Boy is… Disgusting. Just disgusting. I want to be nice and say that he is quirky but none of his "quirks" are charming." Kat frowned. "Worst of all, no matter how much you tell him how annoying he is being, he just shrugs it off."_

Nick Boy watched as the girls ran away with a stunned look on his face.

"Was it something I rapped?"

**(Robur Tribe)**

Blake sat on the island that was connected by the bridge with his legs crossed. He looked at the ocean. He actually looked content.

"Hey, Blake!"

That was short-lived. With a wince, the dark-clad man turned around to see Alan bounding over from the bridge with an excited grin on his face.

"What do you want, Alan?" Blake asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"I just wanted to know why are you sitting all alone on the island." The tennis player asked.

"Well, maybe I was just minding my own business!" Blake snapped.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" Alan frowned. "I mean, we are all on the same tribe here. Don't be like Bertha!"

"I could assure you. I don't want ANYTHING to do with that woman." Blake spat.

"Then, how don't you socialize with me?" Alan asked.

"Because you are annoying." Blake said flatly.

Alan frowned at this.

"_Blake is being a lone wolf which never a good thing to do in this game. Didn't he watch last season? Poor Caroline never stood a chance." Alan said before looking determined. "No. I won't let that happen. I just won't!"_

The teenager than sat down next to Blake much to the latter's chagrin.

"What did I just tell you?" The dark-clad man scowled.

"Aw, come on! This IS a social game, after all." Alan said.

Blake gave a sigh of defeat.

"Now, you are from Nemi, right?" Alan asked. "Forgive me if I never had of it before."

"I am not surprised. Nemi is a very rare newspaper comic." Blake shrugged.

"What is it about?" Alan asked.

"Well, it is about a goth named well… Nemi." Blake said.

"Just like you…" Alan asked with an excited grin.

"Well, in terms of clothing, anyway." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked confused.

"Nemi may dress like a goth but she is either a child in form of a full-grown woman or a complete maniac." Blake explained.

Alan's eyes sparkled at this. "Oh, really? How? What is her personality like? Is she nice?"

Blake shrank back with a freaked out face.

"_Ever since Alan joined me at the island, he won't stop talking with me. What does it take to drill into his thick skull that I want my privacy?" Blake groaned. "I swear my dark hair shouldn't turn white at the young age of twenty!"_

Rinky had watched the exchange before shaking his head before walking away.

"_Once I got over the whole fanboyish state over being on Survivor, my tribe leaves a lot to be desired." Rinky grumbled. "Blake is a creepy loner. Bertha is a jerk. Victoria is a Negative Nancy. Honey is a cutesy-wutesy girly-girl. Bertha has a short temper. Barry is an old fart. Belle is a boring nice girl. Dan is an annoying hippie. Bertha is a loudmouth. The only one who is likable is Alan and he seems to be dedicating all of his free time with Blake. Yay."_

The yellow ghost then sulked off towards the shelter. There, he saw that Barry was napping in there. The bear yawned before he sat up wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Enjoy your sleep, old man?" Rinky said crossing his arms.

Barry immediately took offense of the remark. "Hey, I may be in my forties but I am no fogey."

"Said the guy who just woke up from a nap." Rinky said flatly.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with a little nap in the middle of the day." Barry snapped. "And from your attitude, you could use some."

Rinky scoffed at this. "I don't need any naps. I got all the energy I need to make it through the day! If you wanted to nap, you should have stayed home!"

"Hey! I take offense of that!" Barry countered. "Because this is one of the rare times where I can take a nap!"

"Why is that?" Rinky asked not really looking interested.

"Because I always had to deal with policemen and rival mobs bugging me and my men!" Barry countered.

This immediately caught Rinky's full attention. "What?"

"Yeah, my mob is one of the biggest ones in my home node. So we sometimes get in shuffles." Barry sighed. "Never a dull moment."

Barry then looked ahead. He jumped a bit when he found that Rinky was standing right in front of him.

"Do tell more about these never-dull moments." Rinky said.

Barry blinked twice before sighing.

"Should have known that you would be attracted to violence." The black-furred man said. He then chuckled. "All right. Why don't I start with one of our shuffles with the police? You see…"

"_I found myself telling Rinky all of my stories in the mob for at least a hour but soon I actually started to listen to the kid's stories as well." Barry chuckled. "You know, he is not a bad guy even known he is of an antagonist species."_

Belle sat on a log looking around at everyone. She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face.

"_I decided to spend the rest of the day trying to think up potential goats to take to the end with me." Belle said. "I know that it is only Day 2 but choosing an ally is very important in this stage of the game."_

"Hmm… Should be easy. Most of my tribe could pass up for perfect goats." The beauty mused. "Barry is not a big brute like I thought he is but maybe I could manipulative him. Alan, Dan and Honey were extremely naïve. I could see them as my Becky. Blake and Victoria are wildcards. If they keep up their negative attitudes, nobody would want to befriend them. Of course, Rinky is a better goat because he is annoying."

As she continued thinking, she sighed.

"One could argue that Bertha is a better goat but with her "take-the-strong-to-the-end" attitude, she will never align with me." Belle sighed. "I guess I just have to wait a couple more days until I know everyone a little better."

She then noticed Honey and Dan walking past talking to each other.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Belle said getting their attention.

"Hi, Belle!" Honey smiled.

"Where are you going?" The white-haired woman asked.

"Oh, we were just about to explore our camp." Dan said. "We never got the chance to do so because we were so pooped from settling in."

"Oh, I see. May I come too?" Belle asked.

"Sure." Honey nodded.

Belle gave a convincing warm smile as she got up and walked over.

"_It is so nice to know that everyone on this tribe besides Bertha is nice and trustworthy. Which is good because that means no drama this early in the game." Honey smiled._

**(Day 3, Taberna Tribe)**

"_So far so good. I managed to last two days in the wilderness. However, the journey is far from over." Regina explained. "Today, we should have our first Challenge and I am not looking forward to it one bit. Hopefully, I don't screw up my tribe too badly."_

Yuri-Chan walked off as she looked behind her at most of her tribemates. "Um, I am going to see if we have any treemail."

"Smart move. They probably just delivered it." Roger nodded.

"I wonder what kind of Challenge Tiny will throw at us." Nick Boy said.

"I sure hope that it isn't too hard." Kat said.

"I wish." Regina said shaking her head. "While the first Challenge is almost always simple, it is always hard."

"Well, do your best! I don't want to lose the first Challenge!" Megan said causing a few people to glare at her.

"Don't tell me that you are thinking of staying out of the Challenge too." Roger said in disbelief.

"Of course." Megan said as if confused.

"It is absolutely fascinating AND disgusting to think that one person could think they have more power than they really have." Roger said flatly.

"_We have to win the first Challenge. If we win it, we will get an early boot in our morale AND an one person advantage." Floyd said crossing his arms. "WHICH will help us out with Megan literally being a worthless anchor."_

It didn't took very long for Yuri-Chan to return with a letter in her hands.

"All right, guys. I got it." The young girl said.

Suddenly, Mikey came out of nowhere and zoomed up behind Yuri-Chan.

"How does it say? Is it our first Challenge?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Yuri-Chan shrieked as she ran forward in fright.

_Yuri-Chan sat in front of the camera shivering. "W-Why am I on a tribe with so many people that greets people from behind?"_

**(Robur Tribe)**

"Well, what does it say?" Alan asked Honey rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"It says "How long can you hang on for"?" The brown-haired girl read.

"Sounds like an endurance Challenge." Bertha said with a small smirk.

"This early?" Rinky whined.

"Hey, you are free to quit the game!" Bertha snapped.

"Hey, nothing is going to keep me from that million!" Rinky countered.

"You make it sound like you would make it past the first week." Bertha said flatly.

"_Right off the bat, we get an endurance Challenge as our first Challenge. And I couldn't be more happier." Bertha smirked. "This way, we are able to show everyone who are really the main liabilities of the tribe. And hopefully, it will be Rinky!"_

"_I am not looking forward to this Challenge. Sure, the other tribe got their fair share of scrawny people but so do we." Victoria frowned. "I sure hope that the Challenge doesn't actually show everyone's weaknesses in strength this early."_

"Come on, we are wasting time. The Taberna tribe had probably left to go to the Challenge by now!" Bertha scolded.

"Calm down, Bertha." Belle said. "I doubt this is a race."

"No but you know what they say. There's no time like the present!" Alan grinned pumping his fist in the air. "Let's go!"

Everyone agreed.

"_All right. I know that I been talking about karma since the start but it is time to truly show how well it will help us." Dan said with a smirk. "With the positive ambitions from most of our tribe, we are sure to win the first Challenge if we put our minds to it."_

**(Reward/Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made it into the Challenge area from opposite sides. As they made it onto their respective mats, Tiny waited patiently for them.

"Hello, survivors! Ready for your first Immunity Challenge!" The host asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"All right. Look behind me." Tiny said.

Everyone did what they were told. However, all they saw was a white lone on the ground and two large poles apart from each other.

"Your first Challenge goes like this. One tribemate will hang onto those two poles each while two tribemates from the opposite side try to pry them off and carry them to the finish line. If you do so, you score a point for your team. Best two out of three wins Immunity." Tiny explained. "You will also be playing for flint which will help you last a good long while."

Everyone looked content by this.

"Now, before we start, let's do something a little interesting. We will be playing in three groups of three otherwise. One group's male, one group's female and the last one is coed." Tiny explained. "You have to think carefully on the groups."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this would take a lot of strategy.

"All right. I will give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

It took a while but both tribes had managed to pick their formations. The ladies' group was up. Larka was on the Taberna pole with Belle and Honey as her opposition. On the Robur pole was Bertha who was getting ready to face off against Yuri-Chan and Megan.

"All right, first up is the females." Tiny announced. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

The two pair of girls wasted no time running towards their respective opponents. Though, Megan brought up the rear a little. Honey and Belle reached their pole before Yuri-Chan and wasted no time trying to pry the Ronso off. However, her grip was tighter than they thought.

Meanwhile, Yuri-Chan grabbed Bertha's arm and try to pry her off. Megan on the other hand casually skidded to a stop.

"Okay… Bertha, was it?" Megan asked.

"So what of it?" The mall cop spat.

"You see, I was supposed to sit out of the Challenge but Roger, the big scary military man is a bully and kept yelling at me to work so if I don't, he will yell at me for no reason." Megan said. "So my offer is this. Let me carry you to the finish. Seeing that I am kinda royalty, you will accept."

Bertha blinked twice before giving a surprisingly low growl. Megan then grabbed her arm and tried to pull her off but to no avail.

"Come on. Don't be shy. Just let go and let me carry you off." Megan said.

Yuri-Chan sighed as she shook her head. "At least she is more or less helping me."

Honey and Belle had the same amount of luck so far with Larka.

"My, aren't you a big kitty." Belle grunted.

"Ronso always big." Larka noted.

Honey frowned before looking down. Suddenly, she got an idea. With a mischievous smirk, she started to tickle Larka's sides. However, the Ronso merely looked confused.

"What technique Spongy-haired girl trying to accomplish?" Larka asked.

"Um, the tickle technique?" Honey asked not liking where this was going.

"Ronso have no weakness to tickles." Larka said simply.

"Come on! What part of let me win don't you understand!" Megan whined.

"Oh, I understand, all right!" Bertha snapped. "I just don't understand why I should let someone like YOU win!"

"Well, I never! I am rich and beautiful!" Megan snapped.

"That doesn't mean squat here, pretty-girl." Bertha scoffed.

"Keep at it, Megan!" Yuri-Chan yelled.

Bertha merely smirked thinking nothing could stop her. She decided to play it tough and push Yuri-Chan and Megan off of her.

However, as she did so, Yuri-Chan fell back and accidentally kicked Bertha in the head. Surprisingly, this cause Bertha let go of the pole and fall on her back dazed. Megan saw this and blinked twice.

She then smiled. "There! Now was that so hard?"

With that, she grabbed Bertha's leg and started to pull it. Yuri-Chan despite looking surprised and confused got back up and grabbed Bertha's other leg and started to pull her away much to the surprise of everyone.

"Bertha, what in the world are you doing?" Belle said one second away from shouting in pure rage.

"Fight back! Fight back!" Honey yelled.

Bertha had just woken up from her daze and immediately got ready to fight back but it was far too late. Yuri-Chan and Megan had already carried her past the line.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, Taberna had won the first point."

"What just happened?" Bertha said in disbelief.

"Good. Continue being oblivious." Megan smirked.

**(Later)**

It was the males' turn. Roger firmly grabbed onto the Taberna pole as he glared at Blake and Dan who glared. Barry casually grabbed the Robur pole as Floyd and Nick Boy watched him.

"All right! Robur has to win this to stay in the game." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready! Go!"

All four men ran towards their respective opponents at the nearly the same pace. The two pairs then grabbed their arms.

"Come on, big guy!" Nick Boy grunted. "Let go!"

"As if!" Barry snapped.

"Man, you really ARE a bear, aren't you?" Floyd winced.

Meanwhile, Blake and Dan were having the same amount of difficulty with Roger.

"Man, are you strong!" Dan asked.

"Mainly because I train myself." Roger said. "Which is more than I can say for you two."

Blake scoffed at this. "Just let go."

The two pairs struggled for a while. Everyone cheered their respective tribes encouraging them to hang in there.

However, everyone saw a breakthrough. Blake and Dan managed to break Roger away from the pole and were now trying to drag him away. However, Roger refused to go down without a fight.

Shooting his foot out, he struck Blake in his back.

"Ow!" Blake yelled. "Why you!"

However, Roger kicked him again, this time in the side.

"Lay the smackdown, Roger!" Nick Boy yelled while standing on Barry's arm and pulling it. "We almost got Barry off."

Floyd looked at the pink-clad boy in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Dan on the other hand actually believed them. "Dude, don't mean to bring stress but we got to hurry!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Blake growled as Roger kicked him in the face.

With that, they both ran off dragging Roger with them. The latter tried to break free but they had already dragged him across the line.

"And Roger is across the line!" Tiny yelled. "Robur wins the round! They are now tied at one point each!"

"Dude, seriously. Was it really necessary to kick us like that?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Like I am going to let you carry me off that easily." Roger spat.

**(Later)**

The remaining contestants got themselves ready for the final round. For Taberna and Robur sat Mikey and Alan respectively. Leaving Victoria & Rinky and Regina & Kat as their opponents.

"All right. It is the final round! Whoever wins this, wins Immunity." Tiny announced. "Survivors, ready! GO!"

Both pairs ran towards their respective opponents with Victoria taken the lead. However, they all arrived at the same time.

Rinky jumped onto Mikey's back and tried to pull him off. "Come on!"

"Are you kidding? Do you think I am going to lose to you two?" Mikey said with a smirk. "I could say here all day!"

"Great. I have to deal with a stereotypical jock…" Victoria said rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, Regina and Kat were having just as much trouble with Alan.

"Come on! You are not a jock like Mikey!" Regina winced. "You are a freaking tennis player!"

"I am still a "jock"." Alan said with a small smirk. "And nothing personal but I cannot afford to let my tribe down."

Regina grunted as she helped Kat in a vain attempt to get Alan off.

Meanwhile, Mikey decided to gloat. "Aw, come on. Guys! We all know that I am not going to be moved any time soon."

"Your tribemate was." Victoria countered. "And you seemed weaker than him."

Mikey's smirk vanished. "Hey!"

Suddenly, the two noticed that Rinky was walking away.

"Rinky! What are you doing!" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Probably realizing that what he was trying to do was useless." Mikey said with a smirk.

Bertha growled. "I knew that squirt was worthless. He is…"

However, that was all she got out before something remarkable happened.

After Rinky had walked away a bit of distance, he darted straight at Mikey at full speed. With a strange battle cry, he latched himself onto the stunned Mikey's face. Realizing that this was her chance, Victoria grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him off of the pole.

"Let go, you lemon-flavoured marshmallow!" Mikey demanded trying to pry Rinky off of his face.

"Up yours, jock!" The ghost smirked.

Alan saw this and smirked. "Good work, guys! We got this!"

"Oh, crud! What are we going to do?" Regina said in despair.

"I dunno!" Kat frowned. Suddenly, an idea came up in her mind. Then, a smirk came from across his face. "I got an idea!"

With that, she made her way over to Alan's feet. She then untied his tennis and took off his socks much to the others' confusion.

"Um, what are you doing?" Alan asked bewildered.

Kat didn't answer. Instead, she merely turned around and starting to wag her tail against Alan's feet. The latter then chuckled.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" Alan said trying to hold his composure.

"I'll stop it when YOU let go." Kat smirked.

"N-N-Never!" Alan laughed.

"All right." Kat said.

Regina couldn't help but smirk. Pulling on Alan's arms, she found it easily to pull him off.

"Kat! Don't stop tickling him!" Regina commanded.

The cat nodded her head before continuing the tickle torture. Poor Alan started to laugh hysterically. Nonetheless, he tried to fight back.

Both tribes watched in anticipation. Rinky had blinded Mikey and Victoria was taking advantage of this and trying to pull him away to the finish line. However, Mikey was much heavier and was not going to lose to these two. Kat had successful managing to subdue Alan enough for Regina to drag him. However, despite now a laughing lunatic, he refused to go down so easily.

"Girls, I am trying to stall for as long as possible! Come on!" Mikey yelled.

"Guys! Please, hurry! I don't think I could take anymore!" Alan said between laughs. "AHAHAHAHA!"

"Fight them off, Mike!" Nick Boy yelled.

"Hang in there, Alan!" Honey shouted.

Both tribes cheered their tribemates on knowing that it all came down to this. This could win them the first Challenge.

Suddenly, they noticed two contestants dragging their opponent across the line.

Victoria and Rinky collapsed in exhaustion while Mikey angrily punched the ground.

"Mikey is across!" Tiny announced. "ROBUR WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Robur tribe cheered happily as Regina and Kat released Alan in sadness and defeat. The teenager laid out on the ground panting heavily.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Robur tribe! You had Immunity! You had earned the safety from Tribal Council." Tiny smirked. "You had also earned flint! Good luck creating a fire!"

With that, he threw the flint to the Robur tribe. Alan despite still feeling tired, caught it.

Tiny's face darkened as he turned to the Taberna tribe. "As for you, Taberna. You WILL join me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out. You have all afternoon to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Taberna Tribe)**

The Taberna Tribe headed back to camp with their heads down. Floyd then broke the silence.

"Well, this stinks…"

"_Today at the Challenge was seriously messed up, man! We came into the game all pumped up. So that we can win but instead we lost." Nick Boy groaned. "And we were sooo close too! And I wanted to be on the winning side as well."_

"Wow… If I knew that you guys were this weak, I would have gone to the other tribe." Megan grumbled.

Everyone immediately glared at the blonde when she said this.

"Hey, it's not like I gave up!" Mikey snapped.

"Yeah, Alan is heavier than he looks!" Regina agreed.

Megan merely shook her head. "Yes… I suppose I am selfish for thinking I should just depend on you. Maybe if I asked Barry and Alan, they would have given up like Bertha. Just goes to show that good help is hard to find these days."

With that, she walked off leaving a few of her tribemates (especially Roger) steamed.

"_I was hoping that Tiny would put me on the winning tribe but no. He put up on the losing one. Why would he do that?" Megan said crossly. "I don't know the reason but I intend to find out at tonight's Tribal Council."_

Roger watched the aristocrat walk out of sight before glaring at everyone.

"Everyone, it is time to discuss who is going home tonight." He said.

"Megan?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roger nodded his head. "Indeed, she had proven to be a liability to every way. Even thinking of keeping her would be stupid."

"I hear ya." Nick Boy agreed. "She is hot but cacophonic."

"I agree. I don't think Megan is even taking this seriously." Yuri-Chan nodded.

"So it is unanimous?" Roger asked. When everyone nodded, he gave a small smirk. "Excellent."

"_An unanimous blindside would be a more than suitable wake –up call for Megan. It will show her what little power she has over the game." Roger said with a smirk. "You can't go on Survivor and expect to have people wrapped around your finger right away."_

"All right, the meeting is adorned." The soldier commanded. "Let's spend our time before Tribal Council wisely."

Everyone nodded as everyone walked away. However, Regina stayed with her eyes narrowed.

"_I hate Megan and would love nothing more but to see her gone but there is a bigger annoyance in my sights." Regina said crossing her arms. "Nick Boy had been harassing us girls for the last three days and I think he is one day away from "bad touches". Thankfully, I should get a majority to vote him seeing that we have more girls than guys but we have to wait and see."_

The blonde girl had summoned Megan, Yuri-Chan, Kat and Larka to a part of the jungle to talk.

"Well, Regina, you got our attention." Kat said. "But whatever for?"

The bespectacled girl looked back to make sure that they weren't being spied on. When she made sure that they were in the clear, she looked back to the others.

"Girls, we need to blindside Nick Boy." Regina said solemnly.

Yuri-Chan and Kat's eyes widened at this. Larka and Megan on the other hand raised their eyebrows.

"Nick Boy? Why him?" Megan asked confused.

"You gotta be kidding me." Regina said flatly. "Can't you see how much of a pervert that runt is?"

"Yes, he kept looking at my legs." Yuri-Chan said before shuddering.

"And higher up for me." Regina said putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think that punk is going to take a hint so we just have to give him an even bigger one."

"But Nick Boy not main target." Larka explained.

"I know. It is not going to be an unanimous vote but can you really live with Nick Boy for three more days?" Regina asked.

"Larka has bigger fish in sight." Larka said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Megan asked. "In that case, why don't you grill one for me? Make it well-done."

The others looked at Megan with blank stares. Larka looked back at Regina with an emotionless stare.

"All right, all right. I know that there are bigger liabilities but at this rate, Nick Boy might do something unforgivable to us!" Regina said.

Yuri-Chan winced at this. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Darn right you don't! Listen, girls! I need your votes!" Regina begged. "We can always go back to our original plan at the next Tribal Council."

"I am with you." Yuri-Chan nodded. "Nick Boy is scary. Not in the scary demon way but still…"

"Larka despise perverts." Larka said. "Larka vote with Regina."

"Well, I guess Nick Boy IS annoying." Megan sighed. "But like you said, we can always vote off Roger at the next Tribal Council."

Everyone looked at her with strange looks.

"Wait. Why do you think we were going to vote off Roger?" Regina asked confused.

"Why not? Because he was being mean to me. Duh!" Megan scolded. "Who else do you think would be the target?"

The others shook their heads in hopelessness. Regina then looked down at Kat.

"Having second guesses, Kat?" Regina asked.

"Hm?" The white-furred cat asked looking up.

"Well, you never said anything since I brought up the matter." Regina said.

"Oh, don't worry. I am on board with you guys." Kat nodded.

"_Now let's see. Besides Megan, of course. I could be easily seen as the biggest liability of my tribe. And yet they are willing to keep said liability over someone a little stronger than me." Kat said rubbing her chin. She then smirked. "Yeah, I am not going to say anything to spoil it."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine Taberna members made their way up to a cozy looking hut. There, they saw nine torches, nine benches, a path to the voting table and of course, Tiny.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council, Taberna tribe." Tiny greeted. "Grab a torch and light it."

Everyone nodded before grabbing a torch each. They then put it in the burning fire in the middle of the hut.

"In this game, fire represents life." Tiny explained. "Once it is gone, so it are you."

Everyone once again nodded before sitting down.

"Now, Mikey, how are things settling at your new camp?" Tiny asked.

"Things are settling nicely. We got a shelter, a fire pit and lots of food." The boxer smirked.

"What about bonds? How are bonds going?" Tiny asked.

Mikey's smirk vanished. "Um, well, would saying that it is mostly good okay?"

"Normally, yes. But as of now, not so much." Tiny asked shaking his head. "Roger, what do you know Mikey means by that?"

"Of course! In fact, everyone does." The camouflage-clad man said crossing his arms. "The only person who DOESN'T know is the person itself."

Megan blinked twice. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't, Megan?" Tiny asked.

"How could Roger not know about that he was a problem but yet knows about the conflict he is causing?" The pink-clad woman asked.

Roger looked at Megan in disbelief. "I beg your pardon? It is YOU who is the liability!"

The blonde shrank back at this. "Excuse me! How am I a liability!"

"You did absolutely no work at camp and let everyone do your dirty work while you sit around looking at your nails every five seconds!" Roger scolded.

"That's because they wouldn't let me bring a nail file out here." Megan said putting her hands on her hips.

"You are missing the point!" Roger snapped.

"Calm down, you two." Tiny scolded. "Megan, is it true that you haven't done anything yet to help your tribe?"

"Why should I? I had already helped out in the best way possible." The aristocrat insisted.

"And what is that?" Tiny asked.

"Blessed them with the presence of my status and beauty." Megan said proudly.

Everyone stayed in silence at this. Roger then shook his head.

"Um, okay…" Tiny said. "Nick Boy, is the um… obvious problem the only spike in the bonds in the tribe?"

"Yep-yep. We are all chilling it out together in perfect harmony, baby!" Nick Boy said.

Regina rolled her eyes at this.

"You don't agree with this, Regina?" Tiny asked.

"Kinda. Nick Boy had been annoying half of the tribe since we came here." The young woman said.

"Say what?" The teenager said in disbelief. "I try to be friendly!"

"Well, you were being far too friendly for MY taste!" Regina scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Nick Boy asked.

"What Regina means is that your methods are far too forward." Yuri-Chan said. "You kept looking at my legs."

"That is because they are fine!" Nick Boy smirked making Yuri-Chan wince.

"See? This is EXACTLY what I meant!" Regina scolded. "You kept hitting on us with perverted comments!"

"Perverted? No, no, no. You are shaking down the wrong snake." Nick Boy said.

"Larka no know rap but Larka knows that not rap saying." Larka said.

"Oy!" Nick Boy growled. "I am just trying to get in good with you girls!"

"I assure you, we all noticed." Regina said crossing her arms.

"Hoo boy. Big reaction here." Tiny said shaking his head. "Yuri-Chan, do you have any idea how the vote is going to go?"

"All I could say that we will lose a major liability." The high-school student said.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny smirked. "Roger, you are up."

The young man nodded before getting up and marching down the path to the voting table. Once he got there, he picked up the pen with a satisfied smirk. "Perhaps being first off will open your eyes to the real world." Roger said holding up "Megan".

Larka slowly made her way over to the voting table. Firmly grabbing the pen, she wrote down a name before putting it back in his urn and making her way back.

Yuri-Chan nervously made her over to the table. Despite this, she wasted no time writing down a name.

Nick Boy swaggered (or at least tried to) over. He wasted no time grabbing the pen to write down a name. "You are the reason why most men hate pink." Nick Boy said holding up "Megan".

Adjusting her glasses, Regina proudly made her way over to the voting table. Narrowing her eyes, she swiped the pen. "Hopefully this will teach you a lesson in chastity." Regina said holding up "Nick Boy".

Floyd walked over to the voting area knowing exactly who he was voting for. Once he was done, he put the name in the urn and walked back.

Megan elegantly walked over trying to look professional. Trying not to break a nail, she picked up the pen. "I wanted to vote off Roger but my purity is part of my beauty." Megan said holding up "Nick Boy".

Mikey jogged over to the table. He wrote down a name, put it in the urn and ran back.

Kat made her way over to the voting area. After bounding up a stool put out just for her (and Rinky), she wrote down a name with a deep sigh and made her way back.

Once she returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said before walking off.

Everyone waited eagerly as Tiny picked up the urn and walked back.

"I'll read them out. Remember, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Whoever gets voted out have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Megan."

Megan glared at Roger who returned the stare.

"Second vote, Megan. Two votes, Megan."

Megan turned to the host with a raised eyebrow.

"Third vote, Nick Boy. Two votes, Megan. One vote, Nick Boy."

Nick Boy raised an eyebrow behind his shades.

"Fourth vote, Megan. Three votes, Megan. One vote, Nick Boy."

Megan gasped in horror at this.

"Fifth vote, Megan. Four votes, Megan. One vote, Nick Boy."

Roger couldn't help but chuckle at Megan's reaction.

"Sixth vote, Nick Boy. Four votes, Megan. Two votes, Nick Boy."

The men looked confused by this.

"Seventh vote, Nick Boy. Four votes, Megan. Three votes, Nick Boy."

Nick Boy's eyes widened behind his shades.

"Eighth vote, Nick Boy. Four votes, Megan. Four votes, Nick Boy. One vote left."

Nick Boy looked around not believing this was happening.

"First person voted out of Survivor…" Tiny said.

Everyone nervously looked on wondering how the vote will go.

"Is Nick Boy."

The men looked surprised by the vote. Especially Roger and Nick Boy. The women however looked quite satisfied.

"Nick Boy, you need to bring me your torch." Tiny said.

The wannabe rapper finally accepted his fate and got up. "This is whacked on so many levels, yo."

With that, he grabbed his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing it down in front of him.

"Nick Boy, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting a snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "It is time for you to go."

"Peace, my homes." Nick Boy said before knocking his chest twice and putting a peace sign in the air. "I am out."

With that, he walked off. Everyone watched him stalk off of sight before Tiny turned to the others. "So apparently your tribe has two major liabilities. And from what I seen today, you all had trouble trying to figure out which one to vote off first. Hopefully, this will not affect you too much. You may head back to camp."

The remaining Taberna members got up and grabbed their torches before heading back. Roger brought up the rear looking furious. The plan was simple. Vote off Megan. But instead half of the tribe went behind his back and voted off someone else. Perhaps some discipline was in order.

"_That was totally messed up, yo. I know that I wasn't the strongest but I think I could had slip through the first few rounds." Nick Boy sighed while looking down. "Did the babes vote me out? If so, they must had not liked me spying on them while in the bath. Oh well… Nick Boy out."_

RESULTS

Nick Boy: Kat, Larka, Megan, Regina, Yuri-Chan

Megan: Floyd, Mikey, Nick Boy, Roger

And Nick Boy made his way out as the first person voted out. Nick Boy was always going to be an annoying OTT first boot. While Zoro and Caroline were M, you can't help but feel sorry because the way they got voted out. Nick Boy on the other hand is a little harder to feel sorry for.

NOTE: Nick Boy is part of a cast of an old Total Drama Island idea of mine. Just like here, he was an annoying first boot for his constant rapping and his less-than-charming way with woman.


	3. Day 4 to 6

**(Taberna Tribe)**

The remaining Taberna members went back to camp with mixed reactions.

"_We all voted out Nick Boy over Megan. Normally, that seemed like a bad game move but I am glad we did it, anyway." Yuri-Chan said with a small smile. "Nick Boy had been nothing but offensively forward to all of us girls and we feared it was only a matter of time before he does something unthinkable."_

After the tribe had put their torches against the shelter, Megan turned to the others.

"Okay, I think what happened back there." She said.

"Really?" Floyd asked in awe.

"Yes, it is clear that I got four votes because four people thought that this was the Final Tribal Council!" Megan explained.

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"Don't worry, I am not mad. In fact, I am kinda flattered." Megan said before putting her hands on her hips. "But I wish that you would think more next time!"

This struck a nerve on Roger's head. "WE need to think more next time?"

"I don't think you are in the position to talk." Megan scolded. "If Nick Boy wasn't trying to de-pure me, he would have been gone."

Roger's eyebrow started twitching.

"_What? You don't think they think that tonight was the Final Tribal Council? It HAS to be the reason." Megan scoffed. "I don't see any other reason for voting me off first out of my tribe."_

The blonde then walked off leaving the others with blank stares. Suddenly, Roger coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Could someone please tell me…" He asked with a scowl. "What just happened?"

Kat and Yuri-Chan looked at each other in worry while Larka stayed silent. Regina shook her head and stepped forward.

"It's my doing, Roger." Regina confessed. "I rallied the girls to vote Nick Boy out!"

"WHY? He is far stronger than Megan and a harder worker too!" The soldier snapped.

"Because he is a pervert." Regina said simply.

"_I knew that Roger would be against voting out Nick Boy but we had to. Nick Boy was a creep who had no respect for women and actually thinks he is a Casanova." Regina said crossing her arms. "No way we could stay with him for three more days."_

"I mean come on… He'd been bugging us since Day 1!" The future girl insisted.

"So has Megan." Mikey said crossing his arms.

"You have family jewels. Nick Boy didn't went after you." Regina countered. "Besides, Nick Boy is not that strong. We can manage without him."

"Yeah but we can't manage WITH Megan!" Floyd insisted.

"Oh, calm down. We may had lost the Challenge but not by much." Regina said. "Besides, we can always get her out the next time we lose Immunity!"

"Very well, we'll see if your "big move" was a great one." Roger said narrowing his eyes. "In the meantime, we will all reflect on it tomorrow."

Regina blinked twice at this. "Um, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You will see soon enough." Roger said walking off leaving everyone in worry.

"_If I done something like what Regina did, I would be court-martialled for mutiny! I want to show her the consequences of her actions!" Roger said narrowing his eyes. "And not just her but everyone else so that this would not happen again!"_

**(Day 4, Robur Tribe)**

Dan laid in the shelter taking a nap. Suddenly, a black and purple blur zoomed back him followed by a white and orange blur. Dan immediately sat up wide awake. However, he felt tired again. With a yawn, he felt back to sleep.

"Get away from me!" Blake yelled behind him.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" Alan yelled chasing the man.

"_Ever since Day 2, Alan seemed determined to be my friend. And all I could ask is what crime I did to deserve this." Blake grumbled. "I mean, come on. I am on a tribe with Bertha! There is no way my sins are larger than hers!_

"Stop chasing me!" The dark-clad man shouted.

"I'll stop chasing you when you stop!" Alan yelled.

"As if!" Blake shouted as he ran into the jungle with Alan hot on his trails.

"_No, I am not bothering Blake. I just thought he needed a friend. That's all. However, it is pretty hard when he is constantly running away from me!" Alan sighed. He then smirked. "Well, unfortunately for him, I am known for my speed on the court! It is only a matter of time before I hunt him down!"_

Blake had managed to lose Alan in the jungle. However, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he found him again. Looking around frantically, he noticed Victoria sitting on a log by herself. Thinking quickly, he ran over to her.

"So how are you doing with your new friend?" Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hush!" Blake growled. "In fact, hush, PERIOD."

With that, the young man dove into a bush in an attempt to escape. Then, Alan dove out of the jungle. He frantically looked around before seeing Victoria. Deciding to find out if she seen anything, he jogged over.

"Hey, Vicky! Have you seen Blake?" Alan asked.

"Um, yeah. He ran THAT way." The dark-skinned woman said pointing in a random direction. "Better hurry though. He looks like he is in a hurry!"

"Thank you!" Alan winked before running off.

Victoria watched the tennis player run out of sight before turning to the bush.

"All right. He's gone now." She said.

Blake sighed in relief before he made his way out of the bushes. "You have my gratitude. I don't know what is it about me that attracts to him!"

"I heard that he is trying to help you break out of your shell." Victoria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't NEED to break out of my shell." Blake snapped. "I am perfectly happy isolated from everyone in eternal darkness."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I am just repeating what he told everyone." Victoria said. "Though he IS right…"

"Hm?" Blake asked.

"You are not going to be very popular with the tribe if you keep isolating yourself from the tribe like this." Victoria warned.

"Even with people like Bertha and Rinky around?" Blake asked sitting down next to her. "Besides, I find being popular is overrated."

"I know too." Victoria said. "Especially people who know fully well of their popularity and flaunt it around as if they got money in their underpants."

Much to her surprise, Blake actually chuckled at this. "That is actually a good one."

"Wow, and here I thought you didn't have a sense of humour." Victoria said in awe.

"I don't…" Blake shrugged. "Well, at whatever these people think is humour."

"Yeah, we are stuck with quite a bunch of clowns, aren't we?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah…" Blake said before giving a small smile. "But at least we know that are all in the same boat here."

Victoria giggled at this. "Heh. Truth."

"I have to ask though. I don't know too much of the Vigilante 8 series but I heard that game is a game about vehicular destruction, right?" Blake asked. "You are the LAST person I expect in a game like that."

"Ugh… Don't remind me. My brother made me ride with him because he needed a partner to fire weapons while he drove like a maniac." Victoria groaned.

"I kinda know how you feel. Nemi sometimes drag me to crazy things too." Blake nodded.

"Try riding shotgun. With a wildcard brother. While having Coyotes and Drifters shooting at you."

"_Blake and I started talking for a while now. As it turns out, we both have a lot in common. We are both easily annoyed by most of the people in our respective nodes." Victoria smirked. "Well, it is always good to have a friend out here."_

"Seriously, your brother actually named his car the "Lone Ranger"?" Blake said in disbelief.

"Of course!" Victoria said rolling her eyes. "It is even built with old fashion Western guns!"

"Wow… What a drag…" Blake lamented.

"Yeah…" Victoria said with a sigh. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem. At least there are about situations that are similar to my own problems." Blake smiled. "At least I have someone to speak with!"

Suddenly, a blur came out of nowhere and tackled Blake from the back knocking him on the ground.

Victoria's eyes widened as she looked down. Blake laid first down on the ground with Alan on top of him.

"Found him!" Alan said cheerily.

"Someone to speak with on the same level!" Blake grumbled.

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Roger narrowed his eyes as he eyed his castaways. They were on the ground doing push-ups. Most of them were looking tired.

"Twenty-six… Twenty-seven!" The castaways groaned.

"_I decided to stay true to my word and show everyone the errors of Regina's actions. After properly disciplining my tribe, they would think twice before pulling a fast one on me." Roger said sternly._

"Keep it going! You barely made it halfway and yet you are already tried!" Roger scoffed.

"I am not used to exercises like these!" Regina countered.

"Look at me! Do you really think I am a kind of guy to do push-ups?" Floyd snapped.

"I am sweaty!" Megan cried.

"Silence! Do you want to go for one hundred?" Roger yelled.

"_Roger had elected himself the leader but we didn't had any qualms with that seeing that most of us were inexperienced with camping." Floyd said looking to the side. "But I don't think we gave him the rights to treat us like bulldogs."_

"Come on! Mikey and I both voted with you!" The cameraman groaned.

"I know that. I just wanted to teach everyone the consequences of Regina's actions." Roger said.

"Well, that isn't pompous!" Regina growled.

"Aw, quit whining!" Mikey scolded. "Seeing that a certain someone is still here, we need all the exercise we can get to win future Challenges."

"Easy for you to say. You've been doing jumping jacks ever since Day 1!" Kat said.

"Oh, you are just hating because you have such a small frame compared to mine!" Mikey said with a smirk.

"_Okay… I don't really approve of Roger's "collective punishment" move but in this case, we are going to make an exception." Mikey said. "I mean we are already one down in players in Challenges. We need all the exercise we could get to excel at Challenges."_

"Can I stop now?" Megan whined. "My arms hurt!"

"Good. Keep going. That way you will find out how hard life is!" Roger said.

"But I don't like how hard life is!" Megan cried.

"Well, tough because that is how it is outside of your mansion!" Roger said narrowing his eyes.

Megan started to cry. "You are such a big bully!"

"Well, maybe you are just a big baby." Roger said. "Now shut up and push those ups. Same goes for the rest of you."

Everyone half-heartedly agreed as they continued their exercises.

"_Roger is so mean! He made me do fifty push-ups for no reason!" Megan cried with tears running her face. "Now I had probably wasted away to nothing thanks to him! I am surprised that I could even lift up my dress. Why!"_

**(Day 5, Robur Tribe)**

Honey and Belle walked over to the treemail box together.

"I wonder what kind of Challenge we got today?" Honey said excitedly.

"I don't know, Honey." Belle shrugged. "I just hope that it suits our benefits."

"Yeah, unlike the last Challenge." The orange-clad girl sighed.

"To be fair though, it was more Bertha's fault than our own that we didn't win the last Challenge." Belle shrugged.

"I know. Rinky had been bugging Bertha about it ever since we got back from our Challenge." Honey said shaking her head.

"_Winning the first Challenge is always good because it gives you a sense of pride. It adds a lot to your morale and gives you more determination to win further Challenges." Honey smiled. "Here's hoping that winning the last Challenge will give us a power boost."_

The teenager took a letter out of the treemail box.

"Well, here it is. Shall we?" Honey asked.

"Let's." Belle smiled.

With that, the two girls made their way back to the others.

"All right! We got treemail!" Honey yelled summoning everyone around.

"Sweet! Let's keep our winning streak going!" Rinky said with a smirk.

"Don't sound so cocky." Bertha said narrowing her eyes. "You ARE the smallest tribemate here."

"Hey, at least I helped scored the winning point!" Rinky insisted before smirking. "Which is more than I can say for you?"

"Watch it!" Bertha snarled.

"Now, now." Barry said before turning to Honey. "So what does the letter say?"

"It says "How good are you at fishing?" The brunette read.

"Fishing? But that is sooo boring!" Rinky whined.

"And unfair to the fish, man." Dan added.

"That is Survivor, boys." Barry shrugged. "Not everything has to be fun and you have to eat or get eaten to stay alive."

The two men mumbled under their breath but still nodded their heads.

"_So apparently our next Challenge has something to do with fishing. One could only wonder what THAT is supposed to work." Belle mused. "Sure, it is definitely something Survivor-related but it is also long and somewhat uneventful. I strongly believe that Tiny had something else in mind."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Robur made their way onto their tribe mat where Tiny was waiting.

"We now bring in the Taberna tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Nick Boy voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Seriously, they actually kept that spoiled brat?" Bertha said in disbelief.

"Well, considering who got the boot itself, I am not too surprised." Victoria said with a small smirk.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look at the sea."

Everyone looked to see four boats. Two of them were in their respective team colours.

"Four of you will get into a boat each using oars to row out. You will be given a grappling hook each and will try to use it to capsize the other tribe's boats. The tribe that makes their opponents tip over wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A whole sack of rice. Which will definitely help you a lot out here." Tiny said. "Now, Robur, you have one extra player. Who are you sitting out?"

"I'll sit out." Honey offered.

"All right, Honey, come join me. Everyone else, I give you a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

The Taberna tribe had chosen the teams as Roger, Floyd, Yuri-Chan and Kat and Mikey, Larka, Regina and Megan. Meanwhile, Robur chose Barry, Alan, Victoria and Belle and Bertha, Blake, Dan and Rinky.

"All right, Survivors, ready! GO!" Tiny yelled.

All four boats pushed the boats into the ocean and started rowing. However, Megan seemed to be putting little effort on her part.

"Sheesh, at least TRY to put a little muscle into it, Megan." Mikey scolded. "Your oar is barely touching the water!"

"What? You want to row and I am rowing." The blonde scolded. "What more do you want? To PUSH the boat?"

"That will be a camera-getter." Regina said rolling her eyes.

The boats continued rowing trying to think up strategies to outsmart their opponents.

"Yo, Larka!" Mikey whispered. "We'll try to get close to the bear's boat and you use the grappling hook to snag them."

The Ronso nodded as the team rowed themselves over so they could get enough distance on Barry's boat. When Mikey confirmed that they should be close enough, Larka grabbed the grappling hook and got ready to throw it. It successfully snagged the side of the boat.

"Oh no!" Alan yelled.

"Nice throw!" Mikey encouraged. With that, he, Larka and Regina grabbed the rope and started to pull.

"Victoria, get it off quick!" Barry yelled.

"On it!" The woman said narrowing her eyes and pulling the grappling hook off of the boat. It took a while but she managed to get it off.

"Well, THAT sucked." Regina lamented as she pulled the grappling hook back.

"Grappling hook at six o'clock!" Roger yelled.

The other turned around to see that Bertha threw their grappling hook at them. Larka thought quickly and used her hook to deflect it.

"Nice one, Larka!" Mikey smirked.

"Thank you." The blue-furred woman said.

Rinky watched as Bertha pulled the hook back. "Nice throwing."

"Hey, like you could do any better!" Bertha yelled. "Oh wait, you can't! Because you are a small bed-sheet ghost with no fingers! So shut up!"

"Hey, watch it!" Rinky growled.

"Make me!" Bertha demanded.

"Hey, come on! We are all on the same side here!" Dan said. "This isn't going to help anyone!"

Bertha and Rinky grumbled under their breath before continuing on with the Challenge.

This continued on for a long while. Whenever one tribe tried to catch another's boat with the grappling hook, the latter easily took off just as quick. The castaways were started to get frustrated and tired from this.

"I'm tired!" Rinky whined.

"If you are tired already then you should had sat out when you had the chance!" Bertha scolded. "But you didn't so shut up!"

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I'd been rowing ever since we started!" Rinky insisted.

"Oh, like your rowing affected us with those limp limbs." Bertha said rolling her eyes.

Rinky growled at this. "Hey, I am doing everything I can!"

"Like it matters." Bertha said.

Rinky then jumped up. "Now listen here, you brute! Just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean you are tougher than me!"

"Yes, it does because I been throwing the grappling hook ever since we started." Bertha countered.

"Come on, guys. Don't fight!" Dan begged.

"Hey, she started it!" Rinky said.

"No, I didn't! I merely countered your annoying whining!" Bertha scolded.

"Well, excuse me for not being built like a gorilla!" Rinky snapped.

This struck a nerve on Bertha's head. "What was that?"

"Guys, shut up. You are giving me a headache." Blake said.

"Oh, like your emoness will make things any better!" Bertha growled.

"Can't we all just get along?" Dan asked.

"NO!" Bertha, Blake and Rinky yelled.

"Now you listen here! I am in charge of the boat! I am the one with the grappling hook! As long as I sit in this boat, I could…" Bertha said.

That was all she got out before Roger threw his grappling hook onto her boat and the others easily pulled on it making the boat capsize and spilling their contents in the water.

Tiny blinked twice at this. "Um, one of Robur's boats is down. They are now out."

"Great…" Barry muttered.

Mikey gave a smirk. "We got a one boat advantage! Let's use it!"

The others looked back and forth not liking where this was going.

"They are trying to box us in!" Alan said in despair.

"Row! Don't give the opportunity!" Barry commended.

With that, they tried their best to avoid the two boats as much as possible.

"Roger, try to hook the side of them!" Mikey yelled.

"Why?" The soldier yelled back.

"Just trust me!" Mikey said with a smirk.

Roger raised an eyebrow before nodding. "All right. For now we are taking Mikey's lead."

"Okay." Kat nodded.

With that, they rowed their boat over to the side of Barry's boat. Roger narrowed his eyes and readied his grappling hook. He then threw it.

However, Barry easily deflected it with his oar.

"Heh. Must have been very cocky to think that would work so easily." The muscular man smirked.

"We know. That is why it is only a distraction." Floyd smirked.

Barry's eyes widened before turning around. Mikey's grapping hook was on theirs. He got ready to pull it out but it was already too late.

SPLASH!

All Honey (and the people sitting on shore) could do was watch in disdain as their tribe's boat capsized dropping the four in the water.

"Robur's second boat had tipped over!" Tiny announced. "TABERNA WINS REWARD!"

The Taberna tribe pumped their oars in victory.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Taberna tribe. You had won Reward in form of rice." Tiny said. "Also…"

He then threw something at the winning tribe. Mikey caught it.

"You had also won flint." Tiny said before turning to Robur. "As you for, Robur. I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Taberna Tribe)**

"_Well, how do you like that? We saved our biggest liability and still we managed to win. It just goes to show that Nick Boy was not needed that much." Kat smiled. "Now we found something other rice for the next few days."_

"Congratulations!" Roger smiled. "Most of you had done quite well in the Challenge and we managed to overcome the Robur tribe despite being at an one-person disadvantage!"

"Yeah, I am proud. Perhaps I was put on the right tribe, anyway." Megan smiled.

Roger glared at the woman before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Um, so…?" Kat said nervously. "Why don't we celebrate with a feast?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Mikey grinned.

"What?" Roger asked confused. "Why?"

"Why not? We all fought hard for this Reward and we deserve to get a taste of it." Floyd agreed.

"But we need to save that rice for rations." Roger pointed out.

"Come on, lighten up." Regina said crossing her arms. "We got plenty so we could have a feast."

"Even still, we don't know how long we are going to be here." Roger said. "Personally, I want to save it for a long while."

"Don't be like that, man." Mikey said. "Here, somebody help me to get water."

"I'll help." Yuri-Chan offered following her tribemate away from the camp.

"_Roger seriously needs to get laid. This isn't the army. We are not his soldiers. We are free to slack off how we wish." Regina said shaking her head. "Seriously, he is making me uneasy with that stiff attitude of his."_

Meanwhile, Mikey and Yuri-Chan made their way over to the water.

"Congrats on winning the Reward for us, Mikey!" Yuri-Chan praised.

"Why, thank you, little lady." The dark-skinned man said proudly. "Sometimes I have my moments and sometimes I have my moments."

"You must have trained very hard for the Challenges, huh?" Yuri-Chan asked.

"Of course! My goal is to win every Challenge." Mikey said before frowning. "I already messed up at the freaking first one so I had to step it up."

Yuri-Chan blinked twice at this. "Um, you are really going to base your whole game on that?"

"Of course! They can't vote you out unless you win Immunity." Mikey shrugged.

Yuri-Chan paused.

"_I don't think Mikey should focus his whole strategy on winning Challenges. There are other ways to play the game." Yuri-Chan said. "In fact, people mostly worry about individual Challenges to keep themselves safe or stop OTHER people from winning it."_

"Speaking of competitions…" Mikey said.

"Hm?" Yuri-Chan said looking up.

"How are you from Tekken?" Mikey asked. "Are you friends with one of the canon fighters or something?"

Yuri-Chan blushed a little before looking away. "Um, well. More or less."

Mikey's eyes widened at this. "Don't tell me you are a fighter."

"Um, all right. I won't tell you." Yuri-Chan said quietly.

"Dudette, you are a fighter in one of the most violent fighting games that DOESN'T have explosions of blood." Mikey said in awe. "That is so cool!"

Yuri-Chan looked up at Mikey. "Really?"

"Of course!" The young man smirked. "So what kind of fighting style do you use?"

"Um, Aikido…" Yuri-Chan said shyly.

"Oh, I heard of that fighting style." Mikey grinned. "So have you been in a tournament?"

"Yeah, but I am lucky if I won the first round." Yuri-Chan frowned.

"Yeah… Life is different for us fan-characters, eh?" Mikey sighed. "So that means you should be stronger than you look."

"Um, well… I don't know about that but… yeah." Yuri-Chan said.

"Nonsense! I heard that tournament is hard to get into, you should be strong." Mikey said.

Yuri-Chan blinked twice at this. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Mikey grinned.

Yuri-Chan looked down with a small blush. "Um, thank you…"

"_Being from a fighting game, I like to speak with other fighters. Yuri-Chan isn't exactly what you see in a fighter but if she is as strong as I think she is, she could be a real asset to us." Mikey said before arrogantly smirking. "You know… Besides ME, of course."_

**(Robur Tribe)**

"What do you mean it's MY fault!"

"Want a list of reasons?"

Everyone looked in exasperation as Bertha and Rinky exchanged insults.

"_We had lost the Challenge which is a major bummer. But to make things worse, Bertha and Rinky started fighting ever since we got back to camp." Dan frowned. "Why? Why do something that would bum us out more than before?"_

"Well, I am sorry but I fail to see how this is MY fault!" Rinky insisted.

"You had distracted everyone with your constant whining!" Bertha scolded.

"Hey, the only person who responded negatively to me is YOU!" Rinky snapped.

"Yeah. OPENLY." Bertha said unimpressed.

"And besides, maybe we wouldn't had our boat turned over if you stopped yelling at me!" Rinky scolded.

"Well, maybe you would stop whining, I wouldn't had been distracted!" Bertha scolded.

"Hey, my arms were on fire!" Rinky insisted.

"So was mine but you don't hear me whining!" Bertha snapped.

"Actually, I do!" Rinky countered. "The entire time since we first started!"

"That is because I am stuck with someone as annoying as you!" Bertha said.

"Like you are any better!" Rinky snapped.

"_Everything about that little squirt just annoys me! The way he talks! His voice! His devil-may-care attitude! I don't think I could stand another minute with him." Bertha snarled. "Hopefully, his screw-up would show the entire tribe how useless he really is."_

"Okay, you know what? I am going Rinky Island!" The ghost snapped.

"You can't possibly mean the small connected by the bridge." Blake said.

"Okay, seriously. Who are you to name that island?" Bertha asked.

"Shut up! You suck!" Rinky said walking off.

Barry watched the short figure leave before glaring at Bertha for a moment. He then walked off after Rinky.

"_I don't know what Bertha's beef with Rinky but it had taken to ridiculous levels. Bertha is just as much to blame as Rinky." Barry said crossing his arms. "I think I am Rinky's only friend so I might as well try to cheer him up."_

The bear made his way across the bridge to see Rinky throwing a couple of stones into the water. He then sat down next to the ghost.

"Don't let her get to you." Barry said coolly.

"Too late." Rinky pouted. "Bertha… Sucks. And yet she acts like she is better than everyone else when really she sucks. I mean this…"

"Sucks?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, right?" Rinky growled.

"I admit… Bertha's attitude is quite irritating." Barry said. "ESPECIALLY since she kept harassing you the most for no reason."

"Pfft. Even if she wasn't, I'll still hate her." Rinky grumbled. "She bosses around trying to sound intimidating like a certain yellow psychopath with a Power Pellet."

Barry looked confused at this. "Yellow psychopath? You don't mean…?"

"Don't let his simple look fool you. That guy probably eats ghosts for breakfast!" Rinky countered.

"_Meh. I am not afraid of Bertha. Especially since physical assault is against the rules. She tries to use her size to intimidate others but I am not buying it!" Rinky said narrowing his eyes. "If Bertha wants to start a war that to arms, men!"_

**(Day 6, Taberna Tribe)**

Regina decided to go on get treemail.

"Hey, Reg!"

The blonde's eyes widened before she whirled around to see Kat walking over.

"Oh, hey, Kat! How are you doing?" Regina smiled.

"Just fine." The white cat asked. "I wanted to know how are you doing so far?"

"So far?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, with your first ever trip to the present time." Kat shrugged.

"Oh, so far so good. I am getting used to sleeping in the shelter and walking to Challenges." Regina shrugged.

"That is good to hear." Kat smiled. "Remember if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere."

"Why, thank you, Kat." Regina nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

Suddenly, Megan walked past them grumbling.

"Stupid Roger only giving me a small amount of rice despite we got plenty. If I knew that he was going to be THAT stingy, I would have asked Tiny to give us individuals bags of rice." Megan growled. She then perked up. "That's not a bad idea! In fact, give us individuals shelters and showers!"

Megan walked off continuing her brainstorm unaware Regina and Kat were watching her with exasperated looks on their faces.

"And if that advice fails, I could say that I did much better than HER." Regina said flatly.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right…" Kat said as Regina went to get the treemail.

"_So far I am doing quite well on my own, however, there are some things you can do alone. I need someone to back me up." Regina said. "Not right now, of course seeing that Megan is still here but definitely after that."_

It didn't take long for her to return with the letter.

"All right, guys! It is Challenge time!" Regina announced summoning everyone.

"Sweet! What does it say? What does it say? What does it say?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Hold on there, Muscles. You don't even know that it is a physical one." Regina scolded. "In any case, it says "How is your eye for picking out threats?"

"Sounds like an elimination Challenge." Roger mused.

"Yeah, unfortunately that is the ONLY thing concreted." Floyd said scratching his head.

"Though that was probably what they were planning." Regina sighed.

"_Larka need to be on guard. Larka strongest player. Taberna target Larka." Larka said crossing her arms._

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made their over to their respective mats.

"Hello, Survivors. Ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "All right. Take a look."

Everyone looked around to see some kind of obstacle course. Also, in between were a cage held in the air at each segment.

"Here is your next Challenge. Three of your tribemates will in cages. The other five will have to make their way past a large haystack. After that, you have to climb up onto each other and free your first tribemate. Next, you would break across a brick wall. Don't worry, it is fake. After that, you have to free your next tribemate. Then, you have to manoeuvre through a large net maze. After that, you have to climb up onto a high platform. First tribe to get all of their tribemates across wins Immunity. Here is the kicker. The opposing tribe has to choose which person has to be caged though not in any particular order. Now, Robur, you have one ext…"

"Rinky." Bertha interrupted. Rinky merely rolled his eyes.

"Um, all right." Tiny said. "Taberna, you have an one-person disadvantage so you can choose who gets caged first."

"Barry, Bertha and Alan." Roger said.

"I see. Robur?" Tiny asked.

"Roger, Larka and Mikey." Barry said.

"All right. You have a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

Both tribes got themselves ready to free their tribemates.

"Survivors, ready! Go!" Tiny shouted.

The ten castaways made their way over to their respective haystacks. However, Floyd was holding Megan's hand dragging her.

"No! No! That hay looks dirty!" Megan begged.

"Sucks to be you, then!" Floyd grumbled.

With that, both teams jumped into the large haystacks at nearly the same time. (Robur had a slight lead though.) They all crawled their way through the hay trying to make it to the other side. Rinky waited eagerly hoping that his tribe would make their way though.

Blake made it through first and whirled around.

"Victoria!" The man yelled reaching out his hand.

The young woman accepted it so Blake could pull her out. The two then proceeded to do the same with the others. After helping Dan, Belle and Honey, they all ran over to their first cage that had Bertha captive.

Meanwhile, the Taberna tribe made their way out of the hay.

"Ugh… I am tired! Can't we take a break?" Megan whined.

"No! We are behind!" Floyd scolded before he dragged the blonde off.

With Robur, Blake and Dan both crouched down so Belle could step onto them to unlock Bertha's lock.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Bertha growled. "We got a lead and I will be angry if you lost it!"

Belle growled a bit but tried to ignore it before trying to unlock the lock with the key already in it.

Meanwhile, Taberna had caught up. Floyd and Regina got on their hands and knees to help Yuri-Chan up. However, due to her short stature, Kat had to volunteer to stand on her shoulder to reach the lock.

"Hang in there, girl! I will get you out!" Kat reassured.

Larka nodded as she looked at Bertha's cage. Belle had already unlocked it.

"All right! You are free!" Belle said before jumping off of Blake and Dan.

"Bout time!" Bertha snarled before leaping off. However, she narrowly missed landing on Blake and Dan.

"Hey! Watch it! You nearly broke our backs!" Blake scolded getting up.

"Ah, quit your belly-aching and move it!" Bertha shot before running off.

The others frowned before following the large woman.

"Hey! We are behind!" Megan yelled.

"I know! I know! I am trying to unlock this thing!" Kat said. She was then successful.

As everyone got down and made their way out of the way for Larka to jump down. Bertha ran straight the brick wall surprisingly easily breaking through it.

SPLAT!

Bertha fell face-first into a large mud puddle smearing her all over her.

"Did I forget to mention that behind the brick wall was a giant mud puddle?" Tiny asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes!" Bertha snarled. She then noticed Rinky was laughing his head off. "Watch it, you runt!"

Meanwhile, Larka led her tribe towards the brick wall. She tackled her way through it. However, unlike Bertha, she managed to secure her balance and continue running with the others following her. Megan had tried harder to escape from Floyd's grip.

"Come on! It is mud! And not even the beauty kind either!" Megan whined.

"Don't act like we actually have to DIVE in it!" Floyd growled pulling Megan through.

Meanwhile, Dan stood on top of Bertha and Blake trying to unlock the lock to Alan's cage.

"Hurry up, the Taberna tribe is catching up!" Bertha snapped.

"Well, maybe we would have a decent chance if you didn't slow yourself down in the mud." Blake scolded.

"Shut up!" Bertha snarled.

Meanwhile, Dan had unlocked Alan's cage. "All right. You are free!"

"Thanks, guys!" Alan grinned.

"Hurry up!" Bertha scolded. "That nerd almost got the jock free!"

As she said this, Regina opened Mikey's lock and jumped off of Larka and Floyd.

"All right! Let's go!" Regina said.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Mikey smirked before jumping down.

With that, the two tribes made their way towards the net maze. With their lead, the Robur tribe wasted no time climbing into the maze first.

"Keep going, guys!" Honey cheered. "We got this!"

Bertha however was moving a little slow. Belle noticed this.

"Hurry, Bertha! You don't want to get left behind!" Belle yelled.

"I know! This mud is dragging me down!" Bertha growled.

Meanwhile, Larka had taken Floyd's job of dragging Megan. And by dragging, as in carrying her over her shoulder.

"Stop it! This is no way to carry an aristocrat like myself!" Megan shouted.

"Quiet." Larka snarled.

"Rinky, do you think your tribe will win?" Tiny asked.

"Of course! We got a lead!" The ghost smirked.

"But the Taberna tribe is catching up!" Tiny said.

"Don't worry! We will win!" Rinky winked.

They then noticed both tribes making out of the rope mazes at nearly the same time. They both rushed over to their last captive tribemates. Bertha and Alan both got down letting Blake stand on top of them to free Barry while Mikey and Larka did the same to help Floyd up so rescue Roger.

"Good work, everyone! Keep going!" Roger urged.

"Come on! Just one more turn!" Barry said.

Rinky waited impatiently hoping that his tribe would win.

Soon both tribes freed their respective tribemates and allowed them to get down. They then both ran over to their platforms hoping to get up first. Tiny and Rinky eagerly watched.

Then, they saw one tribe hauled their last tribemate up.

"Taberna have all of their tribemates up!" Tiny said. "TABERNA WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Taberna cheered in victory and the Robur tribe looked devastated that they lost by a hair.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Taberna, you have won Immunity keeping you safe from Tribal Council." Tiny said before turning to Robur. "As for you, Robur. You got a date with me at Tribal Council will you have to vote someone out. You may head back to camp."

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_Ugh… When we won the first Challenge, I actually thought that I was on the stronger tribe but after losing the next two, I find out our win was a fluke." Bertha grumbled. "It just goes to show that we need to get rid of the deadweight as soon as possible and that deadweight is Rinky."_

Everyone but Rinky gathered around in a circle.

"We think we all know who we want to vote off." Bertha said.

"No, we all know who YOU want to vote off." Barry countered.

"Shut up!" Bertha growled. "Look, Rinky is our weakest member by far! Losing him would surely benefit our tribe."

"I can't believe I am saying this but Bertha is on the right track." Victoria sighed.

"Yeah, Rinky had been a buzz in my ear since Day 1!" Blake agreed.

"That's what I'm saying! He is a liability in every way!" Bertha smirked. She then scowled before looking at Barry. "And I expect EVERYONE to see that."

The bear blinked twice before narrowing his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'll say that you are acting like you are the leader of the tribe!"

"Well, I don't care if I'm NOT!" Bertha snapped. "If I was you, I would vote for Rinky and not rub anyone the wrong way!"

"Right! Because you would never do that." Barry said rolling his eyes making a few chuckle and Bertha growl.

"_I don't like Bertha. She scares me. However, she IS strong and we need all the strength seeing that we just lost two Challenges back-to-back." Honey lamented. "I don't really mind Rinky that much but this is for the good of the tribe I am afraid."_

"I don't want to do it but he IS the weakest player." The young girl sighed.

"Yeah, we have to make our tribe stronger." Blake nodded.

"I guess." Honey said looking down.

"All right! It is an easy 8-1 vote for Rinky!" Bertha smirked.

Barry merely narrowed his eyes in determination.

"_In Survivor, you can take many roles to get far. But I can tell you one role I WON'T be playing. The sheep." Barry said sternly. "I like Rinky and I am NOT going to let him get voted out just because a brute says so."_

Rinky sat alone on the island. Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the bridge. Turning around, they saw Barry walking over.

"Hey, Big B! What is going down?" Rinky asked.

"Might be you, I'm afraid." Barry sighed shaking his head.

Rinky blinked twice. "What?"

"Bertha wants you out." Barry lamented.

Rinky paused. "So what else is new?"

"I mean it, Rinky. Bertha had managed to convince a few people into voting you out." Barry scolded.

"What! Why! She is a jerk!" The ghost said.

"Yes, she is. But she is a strong jerk." Barry sighed shaking his head.

Rinky looked worried.

"Don't worry, I am not going to let you get voted out like that." Barry said.

"Really?" Rinky asked.

"Yes, I think you already know this but Bertha isn't very popular, is she?" Barry smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rinky said rolling his eyes.

"Then, maybe I could swing the votes against someone else." Barry said. "Just to show that she is not that important."

Rinky immediately smirked at this. "Oh man! I would love to see that!"

"Then just leave it to Uncle Barry!" Barry winked.

"_I am not surprised that Bertha is going after me. If you didn't think so then you are an idiot. Still, I am shocked to hear that people actually considered voting with her." Rinky said. "Luckily I got Barry backing me up."_

Barry had managed to pull Alan, Dan and Belle aside to talk with them.

"All right. You got our attention and I don't think anyone else is listening so what is it, Barry?" Belle asked.

The mob boss sighed. "I was thinking that we should vote off Honey instead of Rinky."

The other looked in shock at this.

"What? Are you actually going against the tribe's wishes?" Alan asked in disbelief.

"Is it really the tribe's wishes or Bertha's?" Barry countered. "Think about it. Ever since Day 1, she had been acting as if she is queen of the tribe."

"I know. I don't remember ever making her leader." Belle agreed.

"Right. She is getting too big for her boots and it is only Day 6." Barry said.

Dan scratched back of his head. "If that's the case, then why not vote off Bertha instead of Honey?"

"Because Bertha may be a negative force but she is strong." Barry said. "Which is what we need after losing the last two Challenges."

"Ah, I see." Belle agreed. "So instead of voting off our weakest player which is what Bertha had been burrowing into my minds since Day 1, we vote off our second weakest to exactly show how much power she have in this tribe."

"Correct. It is nothing personal against Honey but Bertha needs to learn some humility." Barry said.

"I agree. I like Honey but Bertha is acting like a corrupt authority figure." Dan said looking surprisingly stern. "She may scare me but I still not going to give my freedom to her."

"Yeah, I want to show that we don't like being bossed around." Alan nodded.

"Gee, I don't know. Honey may be not that stronger but we need all the strength we got." Belle frowned.

"I know but please give it some thought." Barry said. "Personally, I rather take my chances with strength just to show Bertha that she doesn't run the show."

Belle looked to the side. "All right. I will think about it…"

"Thank you." Barry sighed missing Belle's devilish smirk.

"_Well, I be. And here I thought I actually had to WAIT before I get the chance of controlling a vote but suddenly I am being put in the role of the swing vote." Belle smirked. "Should I vote with Bertha and get rid of our weakest player or should I vote off Honey just to spite her? Decisions, decisions."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine Robur members made their way to Tribal Council.

"Welcome, Robur tribe." Tiny smiled. "Take a torch, light it and sit down."

Everyone obliged knowing how important it was to keep their torch ignited. They then sat down.

"So Dan, how are things at your new camp?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, it is just grand!" The hippy grinned. "The scene is wonderful and we even got our own island of tranquillity."

"I thought we agreed that it was Rinky Island." Rinky piped up.

"Nobody agreed to that! Because NOBODY would want to live on something named by YOU!" Bertha snapped.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rinky snarled.

"Whoa, whoa! Where did this come from?" Tiny asked.

"Bertha is quick to bite my head off for every single thing I say!" Rinky growled.

"That because you are an annoying, weak, useless shrimp!" Bertha countered.

"Honey, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Yes… Bertha seems to dislike Rinky the most of this tribe." The teenager sighed. "Which is weird because Rinky never did anything to annoy her in the beginning."

"He was a whiner. Who WOULDN'T get annoyed?" Bertha asked.

"Yeah, woman! She was not talking to you!" Rinky snapped.

"Neither was Dan when he was describing the island!" Bertha snapped.

"Please don't put US into your mess." Dan said.

Tiny sighed as he shook his head. "Alan, is the conflict between Bertha and Rinky the only one?"

"Yes. All of us get along together like family." The tennis player smiled.

Blake rolled his eyes at this.

"Is there something you don't agree with, Blake?" Tiny asked.

"Oh no… In a way, Alan is right." The dark-haired man said. "He is just a little TOO friendly for my taste."

"Aw, come on! I was only trying to be your friend!" Alan insisted.

"Since when friends chase each other around the same island?" Blake countered.

"The type whose favourite game is tag." Alan said.

"That is NOT what I meant."

"Hoo boy. We have a potential Mano here." Tiny said. "Victoria, who do you think is going home today?"

"Rinky." Bertha said.

"Oh no! Don't mind me even though his question was directed at me." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"What? It is no secret. Everyone knows Rinky is the weakest link and should be voted off." Bertha said.

"That still didn't justify answering her question as if you own her." Barry scolded.

"All right, I answered for her because she would say something indirect." Bertha snapped. "Happy?"

Barry merely shrugged. "Makes sense. Victoria usually talks with tact."

Bertha growled as a few people chuckle.

"Um, Belle. Is tonight's vote is really going on as Bertha says?" Tiny asked.

"It should but you never know on Survivor." The beauty shrugged.

"That may be true but the answer should be obvious." Bertha butted in.

"Aw, shaddup!" Rinky yelled.

"Yep. Definitely Mano Part 2 material." Tiny sighed. "Anyway, it is time to vote. Barry, you are up."

The large bear nodded before he got up and walked over to the voting table. He then firmly grabbed the pen knowing who to vote for. "I like you but I am not going to let a fired cop get her way. Sorry." He said holding up "Honey" to the camera.

Dan strode over to the voting area with a laidback look on his face. However, it faltered when he actually took the pen to vote. Nonetheless, he wrote down a name and went back.

Alan bit his lip as he jogged over. He didn't want to vote but he did so anyway knowing that he had to.

Honey made her way over to the table not liking where the vote was going. With a sigh, she wrote down a name. "I am so sorry but we need to keep our tribe strong." She said holding up "Rinky" to the camera.

Victoria crossed her arms and walked over. She wasted no time grabbing a pen, writing down a name and heading back.

Bertha smirked triumphantly as she headed over the voting table. She cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Time to get rid of the anchor once and for all." She said holding up "Rinky" to the camera.

Rinky narrowed his eyes in determination as he walked over. Jumping up a stool, he grabbed the pen. "You are okay… For a girly-girl but I refuse to be the first one out of my tribe." He said holding up "Honey" to the camera.

Belle strutted over to the voting table with a smug smirk. She knew that she was the swing vote and she needed to make sure that her vote mattered.

Blake took the slowest pace heading over to the area. Grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Once he returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said before walking off.

Everyone waited patiently as he returned with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, once the votes are read, the person got voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Rinky."

Rinky turned to Bertha to see her smirking in success. The former rolled his eyes.

"Second vote, Rinky. Two votes, Rinky."

Rinky took a couple of deep breaths trying to keep himself calm.

"Third vote, Honey. Two votes, Rinky. One vote, Honey."

Honey raised an eyebrow but otherwise look unfazed.

"Fourth vote, Honey. Two votes, Rinky. Two votes, Honey."

Bertha immediately glared at Barry who returned the expression.

"Fifth vote, Rinky. Three votes, Rinky. Two votes, Honey."

Rinky looked at Barry looking surprisingly worried.

"Sixth vote, Rinky. Four votes, Rinky. Two votes, Honey."

Bertha crossed her arms with a confident smirk.

"Seventh vote, Honey. Four votes, Rinky. Three votes, Honey."

Honey gasped in horror.

"Eighth vote, Honey. Four votes, Rinky. Four votes, Honey. One vote left."

Honey put her hands in her mouth while shaking her head.

"Second person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked on eagerly.

"…Is Honey."

Bertha looked thunderstruck at this. Rinky smiled at Barry as the latter winked. Blake and Victoria raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Honey, you need to bring me your torch."

The brunette slowly sat up with tears forming in her eyes. "Well… Sorry, for whatever I did to tick you off, guys…"

With that, she took her torch and made her way over putting it in front of Tiny.

"Honey, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said before putting his snuffer over his torch extinguishing it. "It is time for you to go."

Honey looked at her tribe while walking off. "Good luck, guys. Please win for me."

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "It is safe to say that Honey never saw that coming. And judging by some of your expressions, neither did you. It just goes to show that nothing is concrete in this game. You may head back to camp."

The eight Robur members got up and picked up their torches heading back to camp. Rinky brought up the rear with a small smile. He was one vote away from going home but instead he made it to see another day. And he was going to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"_Wow… That really hurt. First person voted out of my tribe in a blindside. I don't know what I did to make them keep Rinky over me." Honey said wiping her eyes. "I do hope that what they did was the right decision. I am rooting for you, guys."_

RESULTS

Honey: Alan, Barry, Belle, Dan, Rinky

Rinky: Bertha, Blake, Honey, Victoria

And there she goes. Honey was always going to be an early boot. She was nice and had the potential to be a sweetheart but last season already had three of those, Dormie, Allison and Becky (though your mileage may vary on the last one.) I find that compared to them, she is a bit stale and had no role in the main story.

NOTE: Honey, like Nick Boy was part of my Total Drama Island idea. Not much had changed except she is a boy-lover. Like here, she was an early boot that didn't leave much of an impact on the main story.


	4. Day 7 to 9

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_We voted off Honey tonight. And I couldn't be happier!" Rinky beamed. "Don't get me wrong. I don't hate her or anything! But it was either her or me. And the face on Bertha's face when Tiny revealed the final vote was priceless!"_

Bertha immediately glared at everyone.

"Barry, fess up! I know that you spearheaded the stupid move to keep Rinky!" Bertha growled.

"So what if I did?" The bear asked crossing his arms.

"I can't believe you! And we all agreed that it should be unanimous!" Bertha snapped.

"No, YOU agreed that it should be unanimous." Barry said coolly.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Bertha spat. "Everyone agreed to vote off that useless blob!"

"I am standing right here, you know!" Rinky growled.

"Trust me, if I didn't noticed, I wouldn't even have this conversation!" Bertha said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"_Tonight's vote was simple! Vote off Rinky! But nooo, Barry and three other idiots just HAD to keep him!" Bertha growled. "Am I the only person here who actually knows how to play this game?"_

"This is ridiculous! He is our weakest player!" The dark-skinned woman said. "I mean it's not like Honey is much better but still better that mustard ball!"

Barry sighed as he shook his head. "You had it coming, Bertha. You kept acting like we should do things your way!"

"And after tonight, it only confirms my motives!" The mall cop snapped.

Barry narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't throw stones if I was you. If you were JUST a little bit weaker, you would have been voted out."

Bertha's eyes widened before she growled. "Are you threatening me?"

"Why not? You threatened him when you wanted an unanimous vote." Rinky piped up.

"Shut up!" Bertha snapped. "Nobody asked if you could talk!"

"Well, I will anyway because you nearly voted me out!" Rinky scolded.

"You make it sound like you don't deserve to!" Bertha growled.

"Not by you, anyway…" Rinky scoffed.

"What was that, short-stuff?" Bertha growled.

"_I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Bertha's reaction. She is acting like a loud child who just refused a new toy from her parents." Barry groaned. "Tell me, do you honestly want to follow the orders of someone like that?"_

Everyone looked at each other not liking where this was going.

Dan then stepped forward. "Now, now… Love and peace."

"Like heck they will be!" Bertha growled.

"No, Dan is right. Just yelling is not going to solve anything." Belle said shaking her head. "Let's get ready for bed. We will all feel better in the morning."

"I know I will." Rinky smirked making Bertha growl.

Rinky and Barry walked off with Belle staring at them. She seemed to have a small smirk on her face.

"_I was more or less the swing vote tonight. Whoever went was by my vote. Now you may think I voted off Honey to put Bertha in her place but you are wrong." Belle said. "I got an idea to help me in this long-term game."_

**(Day 7, Taberna Tribe)**

Regina hummed a jovial tune as she made her way past the jungle. Suddenly, she heard a strange growling noise from behind her. Turning her head, she found herself looking at the bushes.

"_Okay, today I was just doing my own routine until I heard a weird sound coming from the bushes." Regina said. "Immediately I got nervous because it sounded like a wild animal. I am already having trouble trying to survive out here as it is. How am I going to fend off against a beast?"_

"Um, hello? Is anyone in there?" The blonde woman asked nervously before making her way over.

She never got an answer except for the same growl as before. With a gulp, she decided to take a chance to uncover the bushes. When she did, her eyes widened.

"Floyd?"

The cameraman gave a sheepish grin. "Uh-huh. How are you all doing?"

"Floyd, what are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Um… Nothing." The brown-haired man said nervously.

"Oh, so you guess hang out in bushes for kicks?" Regina asked not looking impressed.

"Um, of course! You should try it sometime." Floyd said.

Regina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Floyd gulped nervously knowing that he was caught. He then sighed in defeat.

"All right. You caught me. I am spying." Floyd sighed.

"Spying?" Regina quizzed.

"_I am a photographer. I live for discovering secrets. That is why I am spying on everyone." Floyd sighed. "I want to discover juicy dirt on my tribemates. And who knows? Maybe it will help me in the long run."_

"You mean even since Day 1, you been spying on everyone?" Regina said in awe.

"Um, yeah." Floyd said scratching his head.

"So THAT is why I rarely see you around!" Regina gasped. She then narrowed her eyes. "Instead of working, you are spying!"

"N-No! I've been working! Honest!" Floyd insisted.

"Uh-huh. Well, the others will be upset to hear that one of their own had been trying to leak out information about them!" Regina said crossing her arms.

Floyd's eyes bugged out at this. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't tell, please! Everyone would see me as sneaky and paint a target on my back!"

"Well, tough cookies!" Regina snapped. "I did NOT come into this game to have some creep eavesdrop on me!"

Floyd held his head not believing this was happening so early in the game.

"However…"

Floyd looked down at Regina to see her with a malicious smirk.

"If you want me to keep it a secret, you have to do what I say." Regina said.

Floyd's eyes widened at this. "What! You are blackmailing me!"

"So? Serves you right for trying to spy on everyone!" Regina countered.

Floyd growled at this glaring at the young woman for a moment. He then gave an annoyed sigh.

"All right, Baroness. What do you want?" Floyd asked.

"An ally."

"_It had been a week. This is usually when the game starts to kick off. When that happens, I want a reliable ally to help me through these days." Regina said. "I encountered Floyd's dirty little secret and found a perfect chance for blackmail!"_

"Okay, here's the deal." The blonde said. "I need some back-up in case things turn out for the worst for me and I may need all the help I could get."

"Still getting rid to the natural setting?" Floyd asked putting his finger to his chin.

"You could say that. And when the game turns ugly which we both know it will, it may be difficult on my own."

"Ah, so that's why you want an ally?" Floyd mused. He then sighed with a shrug. "All right. I'll help you but you didn't have to blackmail like that.

"Hey, I need someone I could trust 100%." Regina shrugged. "Or at least someone I could FORCE into trust."

Floyd actually chuckled at this. "All right, then. Seeing that we are now more or less allies, how about a favour?"

"Um, okay?" Regina asked.

"Could you fetch me some grub? I skipped breakfast this morning and it turned out to be a stupid mistake." Floyd said holding his stomach. As if on cue, it growled.

"So THAT'S what I heard." Regina said before frowning. "Gee, Floyd. It's not like I want you to starve but if someone like Roger catches me, I may get targeted immediately after Megan goes."

Floyd merely smirked. "I could enlighten you with the perils of Mikey and having to live here far away from Mr. Fuzzykins."

Regina blinked twice before walking off.

"Leave it to me."

"_Yeah, I am not too grand about being blackmailed into an alliance but when I think about it, this may be a good idea." Floyd mused rubbing his chin. "Regina may be weak but she is quite smart. She could be an useful ally. However, if she abuses her power over me, I will not hesitate into sending her butt out the door."_

**(Robur Tribe)**

Barry and Rinky on the island talking to each other.

"Seriously?" Rinky said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, all four of them!" Barry smirked.

"Um, excuse me?"

Barry and Rinky blinked twice before turning around to see Belle walking around looking nervous.

"Oh, hey, Belle. What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"Um, well, I didn't get much sleep last time." The white-haired beauty said looking down.

"How come?" Barry asked concerned.

"Well, I was one of the people who went against Bertha ." Belle said. "And now she may go after me."

"_I want to make it good with Barry. He is a classic Alpha Male. Strong. Smart. A decent fellow. And yet wouldn't know what he would be played by a schemer before it is too late." Belle smirked. "Also, I saw a potential alliance with Barry and Rinky and I decided I want in on it too."_

"You see, I am afraid that she may target me for keeping Rinky." The sniper frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy to show Bertha exactly how much power she had in this game but…"

"Don't worry, how hatred she has will definitely be forwarded at me." Rinky said rolling his eyes. "Again."

"Even still, she scares me." Belle frowned.

"So basically you want someone to sit with to protect you?" Barry asked.

"Um, more or less…" Belle sighed.

Barry stroked his chin. "What do you think, Rinky?"

"Well, I kinda was hoping for some guy-only time but…" The ghost said before smirking. "Aw, what the heck? Anyone who opposes Bertha is an ally of mine."

"Yeah, take a seat." Barry said with a warm smile.

"Thank you…" Belle said in relief before sitting with the others.

"_I don't really like Belle that much. I mean she is a nice woman and hot to boot but personality-wise, she is kinda boring." Rinky said crossing his arms. "However, that doesn't mean I won't prevent her from staying with us."_

"So you are a secretary, right?" The yellow creature asked.

"That is right." Belle nodded.

Suddenly, Rinky came out of his mouth in a sick manner.

"Does that mean you wear hot glasses and stockings?" Rinky asked.

"Hey, don't be rude." Barry scolded tapping Rinky's head with his fist.

The poltergeist rubbed his head as he glared up at Barry. "What the heck are you talking about? Weren't you just telling me that you…"

The bear quickly coughed with a small blush. "The conversation should be different in front of a lady."

Belle giggled at this. "Wow, you boys sure look like you have a lot of fun together!"

"Yeah, we've been hanging out since Day 2!" Rinky agreed.

"Yeah, we just seemed to enjoy each other's company." Barry nodded.

"I find it fascinating and very sweet that despite your differences, you both managed to get along." Belle said.

"Hey, that didn't stop some other people from the last two seasons." Barry pointed out.

Rinky then noticed something on the shore. "And it's DEFINITELY not stopping one of them."

Barry and Belle looked in confusion at the ghost. They then set their sights on the shore. There, they saw Alan chasing Blake again. The trio blinked twice at the scene before laughing.

"_Belle had talked with Rinky and I for a good while now. She is a lovely lady despite she is somewhat shy about explaining her personal life." Barry said with a smile. "I would love to ask her if she could join Rinky and I in an alliance. A mother figure may help me balance out Rinky's behaviour."_

**(Day 8, Taberna Tribe)**

Mikey energetically done jumping jacks.

"The sun is out! The weather is fine! You know the time! It is for a Challenge!" Mikey sang.

"Sheesh, someone is eager for a Challenge!" Regina said putting her hands on her hips.

"You know it!" Mikey said before jogging off.

"_I live for competitions. Whether it is fighting or sports, I am always up for a challenge." Mikey grinned. "Bring that next Challenge at me and I will make sure that Tiny would make the Challenges harder next time!"_

Everyone blinked twice.

"Well, at least he is enthusiastic." Kat shrugged.

"A bit TOO enthusiastic for MY taste." Regina said.

Suddenly, Mikey returned with a letter with a wide grin surprising everyone.

"Back!" Mikey grinned.

"Dude, how?" Floyd asked in shock.

"What can I say? Perhaps I am just that fast!" Mikey grinned before turning to Roger. "So what's my time, Roger?"

The soldier blinked twice. "I… Wasn't timing you."

Mikey's face fell at this. "Are you serious?"

"Just… Read the letter." Regina said.

Mikey then read the letter. "Is your mind sometimes in the gutter?"

Everyone paused at this.

"What does that even mean?" Kat asked.

"Does the Challenge involve actually putting your head in a gutter?" Megan asked. "Because I am telling you right now I am NOT going to get my hair dirty!"

"Because heaven forbids." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least you know THAT much." Megan said making Roger growl.

"_To have one head in the gutter would mean to think only negative thoughts, right? But how do you make a Challenge with that?" Yuri-Chan asked. "I think it is safe to assume that it had something with a gutter. But in what way? These Challenges descriptions are never too simple."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Taberna tribe made their way onto their mat.

"We now bring in the Robur tribe." Tiny said as the Robur tribe walked in. "Honey voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Meh. Not too surprised." Mikey shrugged.

"Well, are you guys ready for your next Challenge." Tiny said as everyone nodded. "All right. Take a look!"

Everyone saw two large towers. On top of each of them were a large water holder with a bucket while the bottom had four tall gutter parts. There was also a giant bucket with a bunch of puzzle pieces.

"Here is your next Challenge. Four of you will hold up these gutter parts so that one person could pour water down them and into the bucket at the end. Once it fills up enough, it would release a bunch of puzzle pieces. The remaining puzzle pieces have to fetch them and complete a puzzle. Whichever tribe completes their puzzle first wins Reward."

"Want to know what you are playing for?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Fishing gear. A fishing rod, a net, a harpoon. Everything you need to catch fish. Now you have a minute to figure out the order." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It took a while but everyone decided on the order. Roger, Mikey, Larka & Floyd and Barry, Bertha, Alan and Blake were going to hold up the gutters while Yuri-Chan and Dan would be pouring down water at them. Leaving the others with the puzzles.

"All right! For Reward, Survivors, ready go!"

Everyone who was holding the gutter parts trying to align them. A few seconds later, they confirmed to each other that it was okay. Yuri-Chan and Dan both started to use their buckets to put water down their respective paths to the buckets.

Dan on the other hand was slowly pouring his water down while Yuri-Chan was rushing with the water. Bertha looked up at the two and noticed this.

"Oi! Hippie boy! Move it or lose it!" Bertha yelled. "You are going slower than the dandelion!"

"Tsk tsk. A raging river never gets to the ocean." Dan warned.

"What the heck does THAT even mean?" Bertha growled. "Make with the splashing!"

"Patience, dear Bertha. Patience." Dan warned.

"DEAR Bertha! Are you actually coming on to me!" The dark-skinned woman said shaking in anger. "I have you know that I have no interest in scrawny hippies like you!"

"Bertha, stop it!" Alan scolded. "You are messing up the formation!"

"Huh?" The mall cop asked confused. She then noticed that her gutter was out of formation letting the water flow onto the ground. "Aw, nuts!"

With that, she realigned her gutter. "You are so lucky that Rinky is still in the game!"

"Way to be subtle!" Rinky shouted.

Tiny and the puzzle solvers watched slowly as the water flowed into the respective buckets. They knew whichever bucket gets filled up first, gets a head start at the Challenge.

Suddenly, Floyd noticed that Robur's bucket is almost full.

"Hey! Robur is almost done and our bucket isn't full yet!" Floyd said.

"What? That is impossible!" Mikey said. "Yuri-Chan is putting in more water than Dan!"

Floyd looked up and his eyes widened. "Crud! Yuri-Chan, pace yourself! You putting the water in at once is making some water splash out before it even went on the gutter!"

"I am sorry!" Yuri-Chan frowned.

"Don't apologize. Just focus on making up for it!" Roger scolded.

Yuri-Chan nodded before doing what Dan was doing. However, it was already too late.

Robur's bucket was already full up releasing the bag of puzzle pieces.

"Now!" Victoria shouted as she, Belle and Rinky ran towards the large bag of puzzle pieces. They then picked them up and ran over to the puzzle table as the Taberna puzzle solvers look in defeat.

"We're screwed." Regina said shaking her head.

"Don't say that! It isn't over until Tiny said so." Kat warned.

Meanwhile, Victoria, Belle and Rinky worked on the puzzle.

"Okay, there is definitely a pattern here." Victoria mused.

"I see it, too." Belle agreed with a nod. "Rinky, be a sweetie and pass me that triangular piece?"

"Um, okay." The ghost said handing his tribemate the piece.

Meanwhile, the water in the bucket had filled up for Robur. It soon released the bag of puzzle pieces. Regina and Kat got ready to run over until…

"We got it!"

Everyone's eyes widened before they looked over at Victoria, Belle and Rinky looking confident. Tiny jogged over their puzzle and imagine it for a moment.

"They have it!" Tiny said. "ROBUR WINS REWARD!"

The Robur tribe cheered in success while the Taberna looked quite disappointed.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Robur! You won Reward and fishing gear!" Tiny said as he handed Dan the equipment. He then turned to Taberna. "As for you, Taberna. I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_We had won Reward and while I dislike fishing, this is an amazing feeling. Hopefully our win will grant us good karma for future Challenge." Dan smiled._

The tribe watched Barry and Rinky walked off with the fishing pole.

"Guys, we are going to Rinky Island to test out the new fishing pole." Barry said.

"Yeah, Barry is going to teach me how to fish!" Rinky grinned.

Bertha's eyes widened before she gave chase. "Oh no, you don't! Don't even think for one second that I am letting THAT little squirt use our fishing pole! And since when we had confirmed it to be "Rinky Island"?"

"Oh, don't you ever get off my back?" Rinky grumbled.

Everyone looked with exasperated looks on their faces.

"Why is Bertha quick to throw a fit whenever Rinky speaks?" Belle asked.

"A bad experience with ghosts of some kind when she was younger?" Victoria shrugged.

"Aw, but Rinky is a cute ghost!" Alan said before turning to Blake. "Don't you think so, Blake?"

"Huh?" The dark-haired man said.

"I thought you said one time that you liked ghosts." Alan said.

"Yeah, when they are not loud, obnoxious and bright." Blake said.

"Ah, come on." Alan said putting his hands behind his back.

"Anyway, I am going for a walk." Blake said.

"Can I come?" Alan said cheerfully.

"No." Blake said quickly before walking off. Victoria shook her head before following him.

Alan slumped his shoulders as he looked down to the ground. "He rejected me again..."

"Now, now, dear. I doubt it is because he dislikes you." Belle reassured.

"I hope not." Alan sighed. "I really want to get rid of out that "anything-annoys-me" phase."

"Well, more power to you for trying to get Blake out of his shell but maybe you would get more luck if you haven't always trying to chase him everywhere." Dan warned.

"Hey, I was only trying to chase him down because he was always avoiding me!" Alan insisted.

"Yeah, but a chased chicken would come to you." Dan warned.

"Um, yeah. What he said." Belle said.

"_Okay, maybe my methods may have been forward so far but how else am I supposed to get him to talk to him if he keeps running away?" Alan asked shaking his head. "I mean we may live together until Day 39 for all he knows!"_

Meanwhile, Blake and Victoria were talking.

"You know, Blake." Victoria said. "Alan may be an annoying buzz in the ear but he is a FRIENDLY annoying buzz in the ear."

The dark-clad man raised his eyebrow. "Where's this all of a sudden?"

"Well, you know, Alan maybe wouldn't be a non-romantic Amy Rose if you stop blowing me off." Victoria said.

"Well, he… He just ticks me off!" Blake said crossing his arms. "He is everything that annoys me. And what's the big deal, anyway? I am on a tribe with Bertha and Rinky for crying out loud."

"I think you are missing the point." Victoria said shaking her head.

"_I don't see why I am getting some flak for my actions. While Alan's actions may had been "harmless", that still doesn't mean they aren't annoying." Blake said. "I don't see what is his fixation with me, anyway."_

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Roger marched back and forth with his hands behind his back with everyone standing in front of him.

"All right. We had lost today's Challenge." Roger said pacing back and forth.

Yuri-Chan looked down. "I am sorry. If I saw that I was spilling too much water earlier…"

"It is all right. It was a simple mistake." Roger said. "However, we still lost. It shows that we needed to improve ourselves."

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"_So we lost the Challenge today and for some reason, Roger being the idiotic weirdo he is deciding to make a speech about improving ourselves." Megan said. "It's not that I don't disagree with him. I am just scratching my head wondering why I am there."_

"Why?" Floyd asked.

"What do you mean, why? So that we could make up for our mistakes!" Roger scolded.

"What mistakes? Yuri-Chan just used a different method and just didn't found out that it was the less effective one until it was too late." Regina shrugged.

Roger looked a little ticked at this. "Well, I am appalled that you would take training so lightly."

"Training? For what? For all you know it could be a trivia Challenge next!" Regina groaned.

"I hope not." Mikey said holding his head. "I did NOT come all the way on Survivor to have a headache."

"You are missing the point! We have to prepare ourselves physically and mentally!" Roger scolded.

"It's not that we don't get what you are trying to say but I think you are overdoing it with your leader position." Floyd said.

"Yeah, I am up for training and all but even I know when to take it easy!" Mikey said putting his hands behind his head.

"I think you should take it easy as well." Kat pointed out. "You had been so uptight since we started."

"That is because Roger doesn't know what "downtight" is." Megan smirked crossing her arms.

Roger blinked twice at this. "That's because downtight is not even a real word!"

"Pfft! Whatever!" Megan scoffed. "If anyone needs me, I want to give my fans a bit of fan-service by taking a swim!"

"A swim DOES sound nice!" Mikey smiled. "I haven't gotten some swimming practice in."

"I could use a cat nap." Kat mused.

"That sounds nice." Floyd nodded.

With that, everyone went their separate ways except for Roger and Larka. The former watched with a slack jaw.

"_I could understand what Roger is trying to accomplish but he seriously need to lighten up." Kat said. "There is a time to be serious and there is a time to goof off and it is not the former in this case."_

Roger slumped his shoulders in disbelief. He slowly turned his head towards Larka.

"Aren't you going to take a break too?" Roger asked.

"Ronso proud warrior race. Ronso trains hard every day." Larka said.

Roger sighed. "Well, it is refreshing to know that there is at least SOMEONE here who appreciates hard work."

"Larka have low tolerable for laziness. Ronso dislikes weak soldiers." Larka said.

Roger nodded his head.

"However…" Larka said getting Roger's attention. "Robur tribe are not soldiers."

Roger blinked twice at this. "What do you mean?"

"Roger leading like army leader. But Robur tribe not soldiers nor warriors." Larka explained. "Robur tribe ordinary people."

The green-clad man blinked twice as he stood his place.

"Larka understand Roger. Roger wants discipline and order. Larka respects that." Larka said. "But Roger try too hard. Robur tribe may betray Roger."

"What? Why? I am not trying to be a tyrant!" The soldier insisted.

"Larka know. But Roger needs to draw line between discipline and freedom." Larka said.

Roger stood stunned by Larka's words.

"Larka going to train. Do Roger want to come too?" The blue feline asked.

"Um, sure. Just give me a minute." The young man said.

Larka slowly nodded her head with a small smirk. Roger's eyes widened at this.

"What?" Larka said before going back to her usual stoic expression.

"Y-You smiled. You actually smiled." Roger said in awe.

"Of course. Larka knows how to smile." Larka said walking off.

"_People think Larka has no emotion. Not true. Larka may have stoic personality but Larka has other emotions." Larka explained crossing her arms. "Larka don't mind much. But Larka get annoyed when person overreacts to Larka's smile."_

Roger watched the tall woman leave with wide eyes.

"_Maybe Larka IS right. Maybe I AM trying too hard to be a leader. I mean this isn't war, this is Survivor." Roger sighed. "While they are both harsh, you don't have to worry about someone being killed on Survivor. I just thought that a leader like myself was what the tribe wanted."_

**(Day 9, Robur Tribe)**

"You nearly lost the fishing pole into the ocean! Are you TRYING to weigh us down?"

"Hey! Come on! I almost got pulled into the ocean myself what do you want me to do? Get eaten by fish?"

"Don't make me answer that!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Bertha and Rinky started to bicker. Again.

"_Here is our daily routine. The sun rises. We wake up. Bertha and Rinky go at it like wolves. We go to bed." Victoria said rolling her eyes. "I swear, I am SO glad that they are not in MY node. They could cause more damage than the Coyotes."_

"Seriously, woman! What is your beef?" Rinky snarled.

"My beef is puny, an obnoxious yellow and standing right in front of me." Bertha snapped.

"That is NOT what I meant and YOU know it!" Rinky growled.

"Hey, come on, guys." Dan said. "This is ridiculous!"

"I rather not get involved, Dan." Victoria warned. "It would only make things worse."

"Well, how are we going to calm those two down?" The hippy frowned.

"We don't…" Barry sighed. "Except maybe step in when one of us think that a fist is about to be thrown."

Meanwhile, Belle stepped in with a letter.

"All right, guys." She chirped catching everyone's attention. "Challenge time!"

However, this didn't stopped Bertha and Rinky from yelling at each other.

"Um, guys? It is Challenge time…" Belle asked.

The two continued to argue. Blake shook his head in hopelessness. He then crouched down and picked up a coconut before throwing it at Bertha's head hitting it head-on before landing on top of Rinky's head.

The two rubbed their heads before they glared at the guilty party. "What!"

"It is time for a Challenge…" Blake said annoyed.

"Oh, really, cool? What is it, this time?" Rinky asked.

"It says "How long can you say on a roll?" Belle read.

Victoria said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah. Because the next Challenge will involves rolling. Funny, har-har. Oh wait. No, it's not."

"I thought it was funny." Alan piped up.

"That's because everything is sunshine and rainbows with you." Blake piped up.

"_I don't know what the Challenge is but I could bet it is a physical one. And probably involves BEING athletic as well!" Alan grinned before clenching his fist. "Yes! All right! Time to show my tribe how big of an asset I am!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes went onto their respective mats where Tiny.

"Welcome, tribes to your next Immunity Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look at the ocean."

Everyone looked to see a long log on the ocean.

"The Challenge is a good old-fashioned log rolling contest. Two contestants will stay on trying to knock each other off. If you knock off your opponent before they knock YOU off, you score a first for your team." Tiny said. "First tribe to get five points win Immunity."

Everyone looked in each other with mixed reactions.

"All right! Let's draw for spots!" Tiny said.

**(Later)**

After the order had been decided, Floyd and Dan stood on top of the log trying to gain their balance.

"The first match will be Floyd VS Dan!" Tiny announced.

Floyd blinked twice. "This is going to suck for the both of us, isn't it?"

"Aw, don't be so negative." Dan chuckled.

"BEGIN!" Tiny shouted.

Floyd and Dan both started running building up a good speed on the log. The two young men decided to take up the pace trying to trip the other person up.

Then, Floyd stumbled and ended up falling headlong into the water.

"Dan wins the round!" Tiny announced. "Robur leads 1-0!"

Floyd poked his head out of the water. "How the heck did you manage to outrun me?"

"I guess that all that running from ghosts made off in the end." Dan said with a small shrug before diving in.

With that, both men swam over to shore as the other two got up.

"Next up is Larka VS Belle!" Tiny announced.

Larka raised an eyebrow. "Larka think she should give warning. Larka no like holding back."

"Oh, don't you worry." Belle winked. "I think I can keep up with you."

"BEGIN!"

Both women started running at a quick rate. Both of them looked determined to win the match so they needed to go as quick as possible.

However, Larka had proven to be much quicker as Belle fell off her log first.

"Larka wins the round!" Tiny said. "Both tribes are tied at 1-all!"

"I would had won if I wasn't against an anthro Amazon." Belle muttered under her breath.

As the two women swam away, the two tried to make their way onto the log.

"Next up is Roger VS Rinky!" Tiny announced.

Rinky blinked twice at this. "Aw, come on! This is rigged!"

"I am afraid not." Roger said with a small smirk.

"BEGIN!"

The battle was so one-sided, it wasn't even funny. All Roger needed to do was run fast so that Rinky couldn't catch up and was sent off of the log into the ocean.

"Roger wins the round!" Tiny said. "Taberna leads 2-1!"

Bertha slapped her forehead. "Are you freaking serious! That was the shortest match so far! Are you even trying!"

Rinky glared at the tall woman. "Hey! I was up against a soldier! If you think that I don't know how to log-roll, YOU show me! You are next, right?"

"Smartest thing you ever said!" Bertha said narrowing her eyes. "Watch and learn as an actual asset to this tribe win a match!"

Rinky rolled his eyes as he and Roger swam off allowing Bertha and her opponent to get on.

"Next up is Kat VS Bertha!" Tiny announced.

Kat gulped nervously as she eyes her much larger opponent. "Um, hi?"

"You don't want to face off against people like me?" Bertha asked with a sadistic smirk. "Don't come on the show!"

"BEGIN!"

Both females both started to run. Kat however started to run on all fours. Bertha merely scoffed as deciding to go faster thinking it would be easier.

However, much to her surprise, Kat had actually managed to keep her balance. Justified since she was a cat. Bertha looked shocked before she narrowed her eyes in determination. She then started to sprint.

However, she ended up tripping and falling off of the log.

"Kat wins this round!" Tiny said. "Taberna leads 3-1!"

Rinky laughed hysterically as he pointed at the fallen woman. "Oh, yeah! That is how you win a Challenge!"

"Shut up!" Bertha growled.

With that, she and Kat had gone to shore. The two people then went on the log.

"Next up is Megan VS Barry!" Tiny announced.

"Hey, Barry. Could you do me a favour?" Megan asked.

"Um, it depends but shoot." The black-furred bear said with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you jump off so I could win?" Megan asked.

Barry blinked twice. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I am rich and beautiful!" Megan scolded. "You should be honoured to lose to me!"

Barry stood in his place before narrowing his eyes.

"BEGIN!"

Barry immediately started running. Startled, Megan stumbled to keep her balance as she tried to run to avoid falling into the water.

Then, Barry jumped up in the air and landed hard on the log sending the surprised Megan flying off the log with a mighty splash.

"Barry wins this round!" Tiny said. "Taberna still leads 3-2!"

Megan poked her head out of the water looking upset. "My hair! My beautiful hair! How dare you! I thought I told you to jump!"

"Whoops, I am sorry." Barry smirked. "You wanted me to jump INTO the water? My mistake."

Megan swam off grumbling to herself. "Are bears always this dense?"

As the two went back to shore, the next people got up the log.

"Next up is Regina VS Blake!" Tiny said.

"Well, this won't end well." Regina said struggling to keep her balance.

"I am already having difficult staying on." Blake grumbled.

"BEGIN!"

The two young people started running at a decent pace. However, Regina due to her inexperience to tasks like these was having a hard time keeping up.

There was nothing stopping her and falling straight into the water.

"Blake wins this round!" Tiny said. "We are tied again at 3-all!"

"Gee, how come I saw THAT coming?" Regina grumbled.

As the two made their way back to the others, the two got on the log.

"Next up is Yuri-Chan VS Victoria!" Tiny said.

"Ugh! Blake wasn't kidding! I think I am going to fall off!" Victoria said before turning to Yuri-Chan. "What about you?"

"Um, I think I can manage." The schoolgirl reassured.

"BEGIN!"

Both girls started to run at a decent pace trying not to trip up. They knew that whoever wins this match will be one point away from winning the Challenge.

Much to everyone's surprise, the match seemed close and both of them looked evenly matched. Suddenly, Victoria stumbled a bit. Unable to regain her balance, she fell back-first into the water.

"Yuri-Chan wins this round!" Tiny said. "Taberna leads 4-3!"

Victoria poked her head out of the water with wide eyes. "How the heck did you manage to beat me?"

Yuri-Chan blushed as she looked to the side. "Um, I… Guess I had experience with these types of things.

Mikey smirked as he got on watching Yuri-Chan and Victoria swim off. He then eyed Alan getting up on the log.

"Next up is Mikey VS Alan!" Tiny announced. "If Mikey wins this, he will win Immunity for his tribe! If Alan wins, we will go into a tiebreaker!"

Mikey gave a cocky smirk. "Why don't you just give up and let me win? No way a tennis player like you could beat a boxer!"

The young man narrowed his eyes. "And let down my tribe? Yeah, right! Bring it!"

"BEGIN!"

Mikey and Alan both started to run at a fast rate. Everyone were stunned at their speed. However, they knew that this could make-or-break them so they had their fingers crossed for their respective players.

Mikey smirked confidently while Alan narrowed his eyes in determination. Both of them wanted to win so they needed to hold no punches with each other. The log continued rolling faster and faster.

Suddenly, they all noticed a man stumbling a bit. Then, they noticed said person slipping.

CRASH!

Everyone winced as the man landed hard on his side before splashing into the water.

"Alan is down! TABERNA WINS IMMUNITY!" Tiny shouted.

Taberna cheered on Mikey as he pumped his arms in the air before cannon-balling into the water.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Taberna. You had won Immunity guaranteeing a trip away from Tribal Council." Tiny smirked before turning to Robur. "As for you, Robur. It was close but in the end, it was all for naught. We will see me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out. You have all afternoon to figure out who that may be. You may head back to camp.

**(Robur Tribe)**

Bertha paced back and forth with Alan, Blake, Victoria, Belle and Dan standing of her.

"_Twice-in-a-row we had lost an Immunity Challenge and we have to lose somebody else. However, I intend to make sure that person is the one that left at the first Tribal Council." Bertha snarled. "Rinky surviving the last Tribal Council was just a fluke but I will make sure he leaves this time!"_

"All right! Here is the plan!" The dark-skinned woman said. "Normally, I wouldn't have to tell you but seeing that some of you were stupid the last time!"

Everyone looked at each other with exasperated faces.

"Way to be a crowd-pleaser." Victoria said.

"Shut up. Listen, I don't know why you voted out Honey last time and frankly, I don't care but I never liked her but you need to vote with me this time!" Bertha scolded. "He is our weakest player!"

"I must admit, I am shocked that he survived the last vote!" Blake said scratching his head.

"Listen. Just vote him off and I will forget that you ever kept him in the first place." Bertha scolded.

With that, she walked off while shaking her head.

"Looks like she still refused to take her piece of humble pie." Alan sighed while holding his arm.

"To be honest, I would be surprised if she DID took it." Blake said rolling his eyes. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Hey, Alan. Are you all right?"

"Hm? Yeah." The tennis player said. "Why you ask?"

"Well, you DID took a rather nasty fall back there." Dan said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Of course!" Alan smiled. "Despite Mikey bragged otherwise, I am a lot tougher than I look!"

"Even still, it wouldn't hurt to look." Belle said gently grabbing Alan's arm. "Come. Let's go patch it up."

"Well, I still think it is nothing but if you insist." The teenager said.

The others watched Belle carry Alan away. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"_I have this rather strange gift. I can see things that even the most skilled eye could overlook. I knew that there was something wrong with Alan's arm." Blake said with a raised eyebrow. "Fortunately, Belle is there to tend to it."_

Meanwhile, Belle dragged Alan. The latter looked a little annoyed.

"Belle, I am telling you, you guys are overreacting." Alan insisted.

"Actually, tending to your only half the reason I wanted to take you away from the group." Belle sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alan asked blinking twice.

"You see." The beauty said.

With that, she took him over across the bridge to Rinky Island where Barry and Rinky were sitting as usual.

"Hey, boys!" Belle said getting their attention.

"Oh, hey, Belle! Hey, Alan!" Barry smiled. "How are things?"

Belle merely sighed. "Not good for Rinky."

The yellow ghost's eyes widened at this. "What? Don't tell me that…"

"Yep. Bertha is at it again." Belle said shaking her head.

"_I swear, Bertha doesn't know when to get off my back. She probably have a list of "reasons" to hate me as long as her." Rinky said rolling his eyes. "Fortunately, I am not as worried as I was last time knowing that I got my buds to help me."_

"Alan, I would like to invite you to join our alliance." Belle said.

"Really?" The brown-haired man asked.

"Oh, yes." Belle nodded. "We need a majority to keep Rinky. And I want you to join us because besides Barry and Bertha, you are the strongest person here."

"Yeah, and we all know why asking Bertha is out of the question." Rinky nodded.

Alan looked shocked by this. "So you want me? Wow… I am flattered."

"Actually, this is the first time I actually heard about this team-up." Rinky said scratching his head.

"Sorry but I knew that we needed to expand our alliance and Alan was the best person to go to." Belle said. "So what do you say, Alan?"

The tennis player paused giving a small smile. "Sure, you got my vote. I don't really like Bertha, anyway."

"Glad to hear it, Alan." Barry smiled.

"Same here. But now what?" Belle asked. "It is now 4-4. Unless we could get somebody else to flip, it will be a tiebreaker."

"And I haven't made a single fire since I came here." Rinky said before rolling his eyes. "Mainly because Bertha wouldn't let me anywhere near the Flint or Machete!"

"Don't worry, I think I know just the person to get to flip." Barry reassured.

"Really?" Alan asked.

"Yes, just leave everything to me." Barry said getting up.

"_I am really liking the position I am in. I am in an alliance with three super people and if everything goes right tonight, I will be in the majority." Alan said. "I am a little bummed that Blake might be on the outs but maybe I will play my cards right, I could persuade the others to keep him."_

Meanwhile, Barry, Rinky and Dan were in the jungle talking to each other.

"Eh? You want to actually get rid of Bertha, this time?" Dan asked in shock.

"Yes, I actually thought she would learn her lesson about Honey got voted out but she is still acting too big for her boots." Barry sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah… She is still trying to control the untameable river stream." Dan agreed with a sigh.

"Um… Right?" Barry said a little freaked out by his response. "So can I count on you for your vote?"

"Of course. Bertha is a bad seed fouling up our positive charisma." Dan smiled.

Barry returned the smile. "Thank you."

"_Bertha had overstayed her welcome. Sure, we tried to give her a chance but she completely ruined it by throwing an unnecessary tantrum." Dan said crossing his arms. "She is going to bring the entire tribe down with her negative vibes and we have to make sure we get rid of her once and for all."_

After Dan walked out of sight, Rinky frowned before looking up at Barry.

"Barry, don't get me wrong, I trust you completely but are you sure this is the best move?" Rinky asked.

"Not really." The bear sighed shaking his head. "However, it is right now."

"Well, if you say so…" Rinky said.

**(Tribal Council)**

The Robur tribe made their way over to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Robur tribe." Tiny smiled. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"So Bertha, I have to ask. What happened?" Tiny asked. "You seemed so certain that Honey was going home."

"Ugh… Don't remind me. It was clear as day as Rinky was our weakest player and yet four idiots kept him!" The mall cop groaned. "WHY?"

"Why indeed. Barry, do you know why you voted out Honey?" Tiny asked.

"Bertha was getting too big for her boots and none of us liked that." The bear said. "We merely voted out Honey to exactly how much power she has over us!"

"Well, that was a stupid move because if anything, it straightens my resolve!" Bertha scolded. "You guys need discipline."

"No, YOU need humility." Barry countered.

"Hoo boy." Tiny said shaking his head. "Blake, did losing Honey affect Robur in anyway."

"Not really. Honey had a few friends but no concrete allies." The long-haired man shrugged.

"I don't agree." Alan piped up. "I find that Honey's departure affected us quite a bit."

"What are you talking about?" Bertha asked. "No, it hasn't."

"Maybe not for YOU, anyway." Alan said glaring at Bertha. "It did for me."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Bertha demanded.

"Sorry, but I refused to say anything that may start ANOTHER fight." Alan said. Bertha growled while Blake sat confused.

"Hoo boy… So Rinky, do you feel safe now?" Tiny asked.

"Not really… Even if I survived the last vote, I know that Bertha had been planning ideas to get me out." The short figure said rolling his eyes.

"Of course! You should have been voted off first!" Bertha scolded.

"And yet I am still here." Rinky smirked.

"Pfft. Whatever." Bertha scoffed. "You are going home now!"

"Dan, how you think this vote is going to go?" Tiny asked.

"I think that someone fouling up our tribe will leave." The young man smirked crossing his arms.

"All right, I see." Tiny nodded. "Well, it is time to vote."

The brown-haired man nodded as he swaggered over to the voting table with a small smirk. "With you gone, our tribe will be all rainbows and bunnies." He said holding up "Bertha" to the camera.

Victoria made her way over not looking that excited about the vote. After she vote down a name, she put it in the urn and walked back.

Rinky gave a big sigh as he made his way over to the voting area. "If Honey leaving didn't prove that you are not in charge of this game, Bertha, this will."

Alan held his arm as he made his way over to the table. For some reason, he took slower to write down a name. Nonetheless, he put it in the urn and walked off.

Blake casually made his way over with his hands in his pocket. "As much as I dislike Bertha, you had overstayed your welcome."

Barry narrowed his eyes as he cracked his knuckles. Grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name, put it in the urn and walked off.

Bertha stomped over to the voting table looking determined. "Guys, I swear I better see Rinky's name more than four times." She said holding up "Rinky" to the camera.

Belle strutted over to the table. Grabbing the pen, she gave a devilous smirk.

After she made her way back, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said.

Most of the tribe waited in anticipation knowing that this should be good. Tiny then returned.

"I'll read them out." Tiny said. "Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Rinky."

"Of course." Rinky said rolling his eyes.

"Second vote, Bertha. One vote, Rinky. One vote, Bertha."

Bertha merely scoffed in anger.

"Third vote, Rinky. Two votes, Rinky. One vote, Bertha."

Rinky nodded with his eyes narrowed.

"Fourth vote, Rinky. Three votes, Rinky. One vote, Bertha."

"The next vote better read Rinky." Bertha snarled.

"Fifth vote, Dan. Three votes, Rinky. One vote, Bertha. One vote, Dan."

This caught half of the tribe, especially Dan by surprise.

"Sixth vote, Dan. Three votes, Rinky. Two votes, Dan. One vote, Bertha."

Dan looked around as his tribe with wide eyes.

"Seventh vote, Dan. Three votes, Rinky. Three votes, Dan. One vote, Bertha. One vote left."

Dan hang his head knowing what the final verdict will be.

"Third person voted out of Survivor…"

A few people still looked surprised.

"…Is Dan."

Bertha, Blake and Victoria looked absolutely perplexed while the others looked away.

"Dan, you need to bring me your torch."

The young man sighed as he got up before grabbing his torch. "Totally weak, man."

He then walked over to Tiny and put his torch in front of him.

"Dan, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Love and peace, bros and sis!" Dan shouted pumping a peace sign in the air before walking off.

Tiny watched him walk out of sight before turning to the others. "So despite some claim that the fights between Bertha and Rinky were the main source of problems in your tribe, you still voted someone else because of them. Let's see how long this goes on for. You may head back to camp."

Everyone got up and gathered their torches before walking away. Bertha brought up the rear looking annoyed. This was the second time that the majority chose to keep over someone who was a little stronger. If Bertha wants that little ghost gone, she needs to buckle down.

"_Wow… That was totally lame, man. Barry said that he and a few others would vote off Bertha but instead they voted ME out. Not cool, man." Dan said before sighing. "Oh well… It is probably for the best. If they are willing to lie to your face, make you cast a hinky vote and then vote you out, then I am somewhat glad I am voted out this early. Peace out."_

RESULTS

Dan: Alan, Barry, Belle, Rinky.

Rinky: Bertha, Blake, Victoria.

Bertha: Dan.

So Dan goes out of the game. Like Honey, he was always an early boot. He was expendable and had no impact on the story. However, unlike Honey, I actually had a little fun writing for him with his pacifist personality. Of course, in a game of Survivor, that same personality is one of the reason he is booted here.

NOTE: Dan was actually the last person I cast and was cast just for this story. That was another reason why he was an early boot. When making up the story, he just pops out of nowhere.


	5. Day 10 to 11

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_I honestly don't know what happened. We were supposed to vote Rinky off and when I saw Bertha's name come up, I thought that Rinky and his friends were trying to get Bertha out." Victoria said scratching her head. "But no… Instead Dan got voted off and the vote against Bertha was a hinky vote… Okay…?"_

"Okay… What just happened back there?" Bertha asked crossing her arms.

"Dan was a weak player." Barry explained. "He was a colourful man but he had to be cut."

"Rinky was even weaker and had even less colours!" Bertha growled. "Did you NOT see those ridiculous shorts?"

"Wow… As poor as that excuse was, it was actually quite clever." Rinky chuckled.

"Shut up!" Bertha growled.

"_As much as we wanted to vote off Bertha, we'll give her this. Besides me, of course, she is the strongest person and voting her off when we are at a disadvantage would be stupid." Barry said. "So we have no choice but to trick Dan into casting a hinky vote and then vote him out. Harsh, yes but it had to be done."_

"I don't know the full details of what happened but the main problem still remains." Bertha said before narrowing her eyes. "Rinky is still here."

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Well, I am sorry, Bertha but there is nothing we could do about it right now." Barry shrugged.

"That's right. Now let's go to bed." Belle instructed. "To say tonight was a long one would be an understatement."

Everyone nodded their heads before walking off leaving Bertha. The woman narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"_As much as I hate to admit it but the only thing those guys did right was vote off another weak player instead of me but I knew that hinky vote would be just the start." Bertha growled. "I can't believe I am saying this but I may actually have to do something other than YELL to these idiots that Rinky is our weakest player."_

**(Day 10, Taberna Tribe)**

Mikey and Yuri-Chan made their way through the jungle talking to each other.

"Wow… Mikey! Your win was so cool!" Yuri-Chan smiled.

"Thanks! There was no way that I would lose to a tennis player!" The dark-skinned man smirked.

Yuri-Chan blinked twice at this. "But isn't one of your nodal companions a tennis player?"

"Yeah… That is why I didn't want to lose to him." Mikey said shaking his head.

"_At first, Yuri-Chan would be the last person I would want to be friends with because she was so frail and weak." Mikey said. "But as it turns out, she is actually a lot stronger than she looks."_

"Your win was epic as well." The dark-skinned man said.

Yuri-Chan blushed as she looked away. "Um, thank you."

"Hey, do you do training much?" Mikey asked.

"Um, yeah…" Yuri-Chan said. "I practice my Aikido at least once a day but due to being on Survivor, I have no time to train."

"Oh, really? That is a bummer." Mikey frowned. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head. "Hey! I think I got an idea!"

"Really?" Yuri-Chan asked.

"Yeah!" Mikey nodded. "Let's get the entire tribe together!"

"_Mikey wanted the full attention of the tribe for some reason. I don't know what he wanted but I must admit that I am getting a little giddy myself." Yuri-Chan said with a small smile._

The entire tribe stood in front of Mikey who looked quite confident.

"All right. You had gone to all this trouble to summon the entire tribe here." Roger said crossing his arms. "Why?"

"Well, I got a good idea to train ourselves." Mikey grinned.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Yes, and I think that it is an exercise that EVERYONE can do." Mikey said.

"You mean that we are doing ballet!" Megan said with sparkling eyes. "And here I thought that you were anything but cultured, Mikey."

Everyone cast the pink-clad woman strange looks.

"All right… MOSTLY everyone." Mikey said flatly before smirking. "Wanna hear what it is?"

"Might as well." Floyd shrugged.

"All right!" Mikey smirked. "At my high school, Pacific High, we have a boxing club. Where yours truly is a member of."

"Hoo boy. I sense some self-ego-stroking here." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we usually train ourselves by punching training bags." Mikey grinned. "So that is what we are going to do."

"Hey, that is not a bad idea, actually." Roger smiled.

"Only one problem." Regina said. "We don't have any training bags."

"AND why would we learn to punch? Those skills are useless in most Challenges!" Floyd said.

"Glad to see that our tribe is full of positivity!" Mikey said rolling his eyes.

"_I personally loved Mikey's idea. Besides Megan of course. I think this would be training that everyone would agree with." Roger nodded. "Besides, it gives the others a chance to learn to defend themselves."_

"Sounds like a sound idea to me but how do you do it?" The military man asked. "What with the lack of punching bags and all."

Mikey merely wagged his finger. "One of the many rules of Survivor, Roger. When in doubt, improvise."

"All right. What do you have to substitute punching bags?" Regina asked crossing her arms.

Mikey merely bent down and picked up a log. He then gave a wide grin.

"THESE!"

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"…You're kidding? You're kidding, right?" Regina asked flatly.

"What? What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"Please don't tell me that you are actually thinking of having us punch those things with bare fists!" Floyd asked.

"Why not? They aren't that hard!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, please don't tell us that you know this from actually punching a log before!" Kat pleaded.

"Of course not!" The boxer scolded. "I punch cinder blocks!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Larka on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my goodness, Mikey." Yuri-Chan said shaking her head.

"_Mikey… Is a psycho. At first, he may seem like any other everyday teenager but the dude is obsessed with competitions." Floyd frowned. "He looks like one of those people who forces people to spar with him whether you like to or not and trust me. I learned that from experience!_

"Mikey, it is unwise to punch logs without the right equipment." Roger scolded.

"Aw, don't be like that!" The high-school student said. "How else are you going to build fists of steel? So who wants to go first?"

"No, thank you. I prefer my knuckles in one piece!" Floyd said.

Everyone else agreed. Mikey grumbled at this. Suddenly, Larka walked forward. Mikey then brightened up.

"Ooh, we have a volunteer!" Mikey grinned. "All right, Larka! Hit this log as hard as you can!"

The blue-furred woman raised an eyebrow and nodded. "All right."

POW!

The Ronso wasted no time punching the log. Everyone gaped as he actually knocked Mikey onto his back in pain. The latter's leg stuck up in the air twitching a couple of times. Everyone blinked twice.

"Splinters… Splinters in my chest." Mikey moaned.

"Ugh… Is this part of the lesson because I am confused." Megan asked.

"_Mikey very weird boy. Larka have no other comment. Except said weirdness is mildly amusing." Larka said flatly._

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Bertha had summoned Blake and Victoria over to the fire pit to talk.

"All right, Bertha. You got our attention." Victoria said crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

Bertha let out a small sigh. "I want to make an alliance."

"_As much as I hate to admit it but I need all the help I could get to counter Barry's alliance and get rid of Rinky." Bertha sighed. "I need to make an alliance with Blake and Victoria seeing that they were the ONLY people who voted with me."_

"I thought we were already in an alliance." Victoria said with a raised eyebrow. "Or have you just realized that bringing the strongest to the end wasn't a good idea?"

Blake actually chuckled at this while Bertha growled.

"Shut up! This is serious!" Bertha scolded. "Take a good look! Four people had voted out Dan while us three tried to get Rinky out!"

"Let me guess, you want an alliance to get him out?" Victoria said crossing her arms.

"More than that! Just look!" Bertha said. "It is 4-3! Unless we get somebody to flip, we would be next!"

Victoria's eyes widened at this. "Wait! Are you sure that those three are in an alliance?"

"Of course! These four had voted the way two times back to back!" Bertha said. "And Belle and Alan was quick to try to end the conversation when I got upset over Rinky being kept. TWICE!"

Victoria and Blake looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"_As much as I dislike Bertha, she DOES have a point. Alan and Belle had been spending a lot of time with Barry and Rinky. They're definitely having an alliance going on." Victoria said. "It would be suicidal if we miss this chance."_

The young woman gave a small sigh. "All right. You made your point."

"Thank you…" Bertha sighed. "And here I thought I was the only sane one here."

"But what are we going to do?" Victoria asked.

"We just convince the most likely to flip, that's all." Bertha shrugged.

"I am so glad to see that you are not letting the whole "I am in a minority" get to you." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"No, I actually think it is simple as that." Victoria said.

Blake turned to his friend with wide eyes. "Really?"

"That's right. We just have to send the right person to convince the right person." Victoria said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. He then looked back and forth between the two women. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Blake said waving his hands in front of his face.

"_Blake may not want to admit it but he is our best chance of getting somebody to flip and he knows it." Victoria smirked. "Alan had been trying very hard to be Blake's best friend and Blake could easily use that to our advantage."_

Alan sat on a log humming to himself. Meanwhile, Bertha pushed Blake in the direction towards him. Turning around, the latter glared with a growl. He then sighed in defeat. Making his way towards the tennis player, he sat down.

"Hey, Alan!" Blake sighed.

The young man then looked up. "Oh hey, Blake. How are you doing?"

"Just fine." The dark-clad man sighed. "Listen, can I sit next to you?"

Alan immediately looked shocked by this. "Really?"

"Yes…" Blake nodded.

Alan looked stunned for a moment before scooting over to the log with a wide grin.

"Do please! Take a seat!"

Blake winced before sitting down.

"So is there something you walk to talk about?" Alan asked. "Or are you here to chill?"

"Um, well… I wanted to talk about a few things." Blake said looking to the side.

"Yes, yes! Like what!" Alan said eagerly.

"Um, well…" Blake said looking nervously. He then noticed something. "How is your arm?"

"_I am so excited that Blake actually took the time to talk to me! After almost a week of chasing him down, I had finally managed to get him to settle down! Alan grinned. "This is awesome!"_

"Oh, don't worry. Belle had bandaged up for me." The white and orange clad man said holding up his arm. "See?"

"Ah, I see." Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know Belle was skilled in first aid."

"Maybe she learned it in her free time." Alan shrugged.

Blake then coughed. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Of course! As a representative from Mario Sports, I am used to sports injuries!" Alan grinned.

Blake blinked twice at this. "But you are a tennis player."

"Hey, returning Power Shots from people like Bowser and Donkey Kong is harder than it looks!" Alan grumbled.

"Even still, you took a pretty nasty fall." Blake said.

"Hey, but I am all right. I was able to swim back on my own, wasn't I?" Alan asked.

"I guess…" Blake sighed. "Well, don't overdue it, okay?"

"Blake, I am fine." Alan chuckled. "I appreciate the concern but I think you are overreacting."

"If you say so…" The purple-clad man said. "Anyway…"

"Hey, Alan!"

The two's eyes widened before turning their heads to see Rinky.

"Could you help me with something over here?" The ghost said.

"Okay, Rinky." Alan said before turning to Blake. "Sorry, Blake. I have to go for now. I am glad we had this chat."

Blake tried to say something to stop him but stopped himself allowing Alan to get up and walk away. He then sighed as he shook his head.

"_Figures. When I am finally trying to actually CONVINCE Alan to join us, someone just had to come at the worst possible time to spoil it." Blake sighed. "Bertha is not going to let me hear the end of this."_

**(Day 11, Taberna Tribe)**

Yuri-Chan and Kat walking around camp talking to each other.

"So you play the tambourine?" Yuri-Chan asked.

"Yeah, it is an underappreciated instrument." Kat said. "It adds a little jingle to the music."

Suddenly, they both noticed that Megan was sitting on a log trying to bite something.

"Um, Megan? What are you doing?" Kat asked getting the aristocrat's attention.

"I am trying to eat this accursed banana!" The blonde growled.

She then tried to take another bite. However, she immediately retreated her mouth in disgust.

"I can't believe that Roger! He is trying to starve me out here!" She whined. "He said that if I can't eat some rice, I would have to settle for fruit! Simple fruit! And not even the tropical cuisine kind either!"

Yuri-Chan and Kat looked at each other.

"As much as I hate to do what THAT brute says, I have no choice but to do what he says but this banana tastes horrible and for some reason, I can't break it in half!" Megan growled. "I don't know how you commoners do this but this is more than a hassle for people like me."

Yuri-Chan paused before walking over to Megan. She then took the banana.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Megan demanded.

She then watched Yuri-Chan peeled the banana. She then handed it to Megan.

"There. I think that it will be edible." Yuri-Chan said.

Megan blinked twice before accepting the banana. She then took a bite out of the banana.

"Hey! This IS more edible!" Megan said in surprise before turning to Yuri-Chan. "How did you know that it will work?"

"Um, because there is a fruit shop a few blocks from my house back home." Yuri-Chan said flatly.

"AH! That explains it!" Megan said in awe. "I always have my fruit imported! Thank you!"

Yuri-Chan and Kat shook their heads in hopelessness.

"_Megan… I could tell that she isn't a pain to everyone just because she is mean but… She is a pain nonetheless." Kat said shaking her head. "She has absolutely no idea how the "commoner" world work. The worst part is when she finally gets voted out, she would probably have no idea why."_

"_I must admit… Things had not been going my way ever since I been here. I was constantly yelled at by Roger, half of the tribe for some reason distance themselves away from me and furthermore, the Challenges are too hard." Megan groaned. "And everything seems so much easier on TV…"_

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Mikey's voice echoed throughout the camp.

Everyone gathered around as Mikey walked in with a letter.

"All right. What does it say?" Roger asked.

"It says… "Can you fend for yourself?"." Mikey read.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, a lot to go on there…" Regina said flatly.

"_Can you fend for yourself? I do NOT like the sound of that… Mainly because I just getting used to the present time." Regina frowned. "And just like that I have to rely on myself without the support of other people in a Challenge? Lame…"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Taberna tribe made their way over to their tribe mat.

"We now bring in the Robur tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Dan voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Whoa. The little squirt made it past another vote." Mikey said impressed.

"Let's get ready for your next Challenge." Tiny said before smirking. "However, before we do so, I have two twists to announce. The first one is that this is an Immunity Challenge."

Some people looked startled by this.

"What? Aren't we one day too early?" Megan asked surprised.

"Well, this IS an eighteen-contestant season, Megan." Roger shrugged. "Some days had to be cut short so that more people would get voted off earlier."

"That's right, Roger. And that's why we are having a double Tribal Council!" Tiny smirked. "BOTH tribes will go to Tribal Council tonight!"

This time, everyone looked shocked.

"What!" Bertha exclaimed.

"Oh dear…" Yuri-Chan frowned.

"Why even have a Challenge then!" Rinky growled.

"Now, now. It will be explained soon enough." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see two long horizontal metal poles standing high over the ocean.

"Here's the deal. Everyone will hang onto these large poles for as long as possible. If you fall off, you are out. Whoever is the last person on the pole wins two things. One of them is this." Tiny said holding up a headdress with tall white feathers. "This headdress which represents Immunity. If you win this, you cannot be voted out at Tribal Council. Also, your tribe will have a chance to see the OTHER tribe's Tribal Council and learn some interesting info."

Everyone looked intrigued by this.

"Now, because this is more or less an individual Challenge, everyone will be competing. Everyone get into positions."

**(Later)**

Both tribes hang onto their respective bars.

"All right! This Challenge had officially begun!" Tiny smirked. "And it looks like nobody is having any difficulty y…"

"Ugh! My arms hurt! I am going to break all of my nails hanging here! Can't you soften this bar or something?" Megan whined.

Tiny blinked twice at this. "The Challenge had barely began, Megan."

"WHAT! It JUST started! I felt like I been up here for five whole minutes!" The young woman yelled.

"Are you for real?" Roger asked flatly.

"Don't you talk to me! This is your fault I am doing this in the first place!" Megan yelled. "I know for a fact that you would be on my case if I didn't do this! I can't wait until I reach merge so I can sit out of individual Challenges."

"Um, Megan? This IS an individual Challenge." Tiny said flatly.

"It is?" The blonde said surprised.

"It is the only one pre-merge but yeah. It is definitely an individual Challenge." Tiny said.

"Then, what am I doing here?" Megan said grouchily. "Oh, screw this!"

With that, she dropped straight into the ocean causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"And Megan is out…" Tiny said shaking his head.

Suddenly, Rinky then slipped in.

"…And so is Rinky." Tiny spoke up.

"Are you freaking serious? You are the first person out of our tribe! Do you even care for us?" Bertha growled.

"Shut up!" Rinky snapped before swimming back to shore.

Suddenly, Regina fell in.

"Regina is out!" Tiny shouted.

"Should have seen that coming." Regina grumbled swimming off.

Tiny decided to speak. "Kat, you are just as small as Rinky. Are you worried that you may be next?"

"Somewhat. But I am a cat and a cat is used to hanging onto stuff." The tambourine player said.

"I see. Belle, what about you? Are you worried about dropping next?" Tiny asked.

"Don't like my frame fool you. I am a lot of agile than I look." The sniper said with a small smirk.

"Uh-huh. Alan, what is your strategy?" Tiny said.

The tennis player surprisingly stayed quiet.

Tiny blinked twice. "Alan?"

The young man once again ignored the host and had his eyes shut the entire time.

"Shh!" Barry scolded. "He is obviously trying to concentrate."

"Ha. And man, here I thought he doesn't even know the word." Victoria mused.

Blake on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Floyd fell off the bar with a mighty splash.

"And Floyd is out!" Tiny yelled.

The photographer grumbled before swimming off. "Serves me right for trading gym lessons for photography ones."

"All right! So far that the Taberna has six people left while the Robur have five people left." Tiny said. "However, this game is open to everyone."

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped at this. They all turned to the direction of the loud shout.

To see Alan falling far from the bar in pain.

"Alan!" Blake shouted before diving into the water.

"Alan and Blake are out!" Tiny shouted. "And Alan looked like he is in pain!"

Everyone watched in worry before Blake resurfaced with Alan.

"Alan, are you okay?" Barry yelled.

The tennis player didn't reply.

"Guys, keep going!" Blake shouted before helping Alan back to shore. Floyd ran over to help them.

"Are you okay, man?" Floyd asked.

Alan grunted as he held his arm. "Yes…"

"No, you are not." Blake said narrowing his eyes.

Everyone on the bar looked concerned over Alan. However, they knew that they couldn't afford to drop off just yet.

Suddenly, Yuri-Chan fell in. Victoria then followed her.

"Yuri-Chan and Victoria are now out!" Tiny announced.

"Hang in there, everyone! We still got an one person advantage." Yuri-Chan said swimming back to shore.

"Mikey, are you getting tired?" Tiny asked.

"Are you kidding me? I could spend all day up here!" The teenager smirked.

"If you say so. Bertha, are you feeling the pain?" Tiny said.

"You know what they say, no pain, no gain." The mall cop said. "These types of Challenges help show everyone who is strong and who is weak."

"As usual!" Barry said rolling his eyes.

Bertha immediately whirled her head. "You say something, Smokey! Just because you are stronger than me doesn't mean I have to deal with your… AAAAAAH!"

SPLASH!

Everyone looked unimpressed as Bertha shook herself off of the bar in her own anger.

"And I guess Bertha is out too." Tiny said flatly.

When the dark-skinned woman swam back to shore grumbling in the water, Belle and Kat fell into the water as well.

"And so are Belle and Kat!" Tiny said. "Barry is the only one left representing Taberna!"

"All right! Easy win, guys!" Mikey smirked.

"Now hold on one second!" Barry scolded. "Just because I am on my own doesn't mean you will win! After all, this IS an individual Challenge!"

"True but the winner and his or her tribe will get to see who wins first." Roger said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! Well, I didn't wanted to use my secret weapon so soon but maybe it would wipe those cocky smirks right off your faces!" Barry said narrowing his eyes.

Roger's smirk vanished in an instant. "Um, what secret weapon?"

Barry's mouth curled into a sly smirk. He then coughed a couple of times.

"I GAVE MY LOVE A CHERRY THAT HAS NO STONE! I GAVE MY LOVE A CHICKEN THAT HAS NO BONE!"

Everyone looked shocked as Barry started singing. Quite loudly and poorly. Some even covered their ears in pain.

"Barry is… Singing?" Tiny asked holding his head.

Roger, Larka and Mikey all winced in pain trying to drown out Barry's singing.

"Don't let him get to you, guys!" Kat shouted.

"I GAVE MY LOVE A RING THAT HAS NO END!"

Roger and Mikey winced before looking at each other for a moment.

Then then dropped in the water.

"And Roger and Mikey are out!" Tiny said. "It is now Barry VS Larka for Immunity!"

"Suddenly I see that winning isn't everything." Mikey said swimming back.

"Agreed. It's not like they knowing about us would be that problematic to us." Roger nodded.

"I GAVE MY LOVE A BABY WITH NO CRYING!"

Larka winced in pain trying to drown it out.

"Rinky, is Barry always this bad of a singer?" Tiny asked.

"I want to say yes but then I remembered that Barry said that he liked to use "unique" ways to torture his enemies." Rinky smirked.

"Really? If so, then he scares me even more now." Victoria said.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, Kat, do you think that Larka would stand strong?"

"I hope so." The white cat said. "Then again, I think Larka had faced harder trials."

"What in the world could be a harder trial than listening that bear's dreadful singing?" Megan asked in disbelief.

"I pray I never find out…" Floyd sighed.

Blake on the other hand was more concerned with Alan who was looking down. The former actually looked concerned.

SPLASH!

Everyone looked into the ocean with wide eyes knowing that someone had dropped out.

Larka stared at the ocean ashamed of herself.

"Larka is down! BARRY WINS IMMUNITY!"

The bear cheered as he cannonballed into the water as the Taberna tribe cheered him on.

**(Later)**

Everyone watched as Barry stood in front of Tiny.

"Congratulations, Barry!" Tiny smiled putting the headdress on top of Barry. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing another shot of winning the game seeing that you cannot be voted out tonight."

"I must admit, I didn't think my singing technique would work so well." The mob boss smirked.

"All right! Here is how tonight is going to work everyone." Tiny said. "The Robur tribe will go first to Tribal Council and vote someone else. After that, they wait on the jury bench and spy on in on Taberna's Tribal Council. When it is time to vote, Barry will give his headdress to someone preventing them to avoid getting voted out of this. You may now head back to camp.

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_I had won Immunity for my tribe and now we can see how the dynamics between the two tribes are and maybe see a chance to save a potential liability to them." Barry said before narrowing his eyes. "However, that is actually the least of my concerns right now!"_

"All right, Alan! What gives?" Belle asked after the gang returned to camp.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Belle…" The brown-haired man lied.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Victoria scolded. "We're not stupid! We SAW you! You were in clear pain!"

"It is just a little pain!" Alan insisted. "Honest!"

"My boot!" Blake said narrowing his eyes.

"Alan, why didn't you drop out earlier if you were in such pain?" Belle asked.

"I didn't want to let my tribe down." The tennis player insisted.

"Your tribe wouldn't have wanted you to lose an arm either!" Barry scolded. "For all we know, your arm is actually WORSE than before!"

"No, I am fine. Really!" Alan insisted.

Everyone stayed silent at this.

"You are going home tonight." Belle said flatly.

Alan's eyes widened at this. "WHAT?"

"_I must admit that I care only for the dataDyne Corporation but I had no choice but to play the façade of the nice girl." Belle said crossing her arms. "Plus, if Alan doesn't leave soon, he would be the biggest liability of the tribe."_

"It is for your own good, Alan." Belle said shaking her head.

"Come on, guys! I can still do this!" The tennis player insisted. "Just give me a chance!"

"I am sorry, Alan but it is clear that it is hurting you to last even one more day in this game!" Barry said. "We need to get you some medical attention!"

"But… But…" Alan said.

"No buts! Sorry but it had to be done!" Belle said sternly.

Alan looked at his tribe in disbelief not believing this was happening. He then looked down at his feet with a few people feeling sorry for him. Bertha on the other hand looked quite thoughtful.

"_It sucks that Alan really hurt his arm but it is for his own good really. And even if it isn't, what good is he with only one good arm?" Rinky frowned. "I hate to get rid of him especially since we just recently been allies but it had to be done."_

Alan walked over to a log and sat down with holding his arm with a sad look on his face.

"You really want to stay, don't you?"

The tennis player looked to see Bertha, Blake and Victoria coming over.

"Of course I do! Do you know how hard it is to get on this show?" Alan asked. "When I found out I was accepted, I was excited! Blake, I know that you been forced to come but you don't know how many people wishes that they were you!"

Blake merely looked to the side not knowing to say.

"That is why I am so sympathetic those people who got voted out! Because their dreams of making it further in the game had been cut short!" Alan said.

"Wow… I never imagined it like that…" Blake said.

"That is why I don't want to go home. Not this early. Not like this." Alan frowned.

Victoria sighed sadly as she shook her head. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it, I'm afraid."

Bertha rubbed her chin in thought. "Or is there?"

The three looked at the dark-skinned woman in thought.

"What do you mean, Bertha?" Alan asked.

"If you wish to stay that badly, just vote with us." The mall cop said.

Alan, Blake and Victoria looked shocked by this.

"Really?" Alan asked surprised.

"Of course. Just write down Rinky's name." Bertha smirked.

"Now, hold on! Don't say such bold claims!" Victoria said.

"Why not?" Bertha asked with a shrug. "We had been wanting Rinky out for a while now."

"Yeah, but Alan is hurt!" Victoria said.

"Ah, it is just a flesh wound." Bertha smiled. "Right, Alan?"

"Of course! Everyone is just overreacting!" The young man nodded. He then frowned. "It would be a shame to betray my alliance after I just joined them…"

"Ha. Some alliance." Bertha said rolling her eyes. "They align with you and then they vote you out over the smallest offense. Go with us and I promise we will keep you."

"Well… Okay…" Alan nodded.

Bertha smirked. "Good boy."

"_Gee, I don't want to go against my alliance but if I don't, I will be voted out. I don't want to go home. Not as an early mercy boot." Alan frowned with a sigh. "I know that they are doing it for my own good but I don't want to go home like this."_

Bertha walked off with Blake and Victoria following with shocked expressions.

"Are you high?" Victoria asked in disbelief. "You saw how much pain he is in!"

"This could be our only shot at getting a majority and voting off Rinky!" Bertha said looking back.

"Wasn't you the one who wanted to keep the strong?" Victoria asked. "What is so strong about an injured player?"

"Well, he DID say that it was a mere injury." Bertha shrugged.

"That is because he is willing to let his arms fall off to stay in the game!" Blake scolded.

Bertha sighed before looking at the two. "Look! This is our big chance to vote off Rinky and actually be in control for once! For the last two Tribal Councils, we were all blindsided! I strongly recommend you decide what you want to do!"

Blake and Victoria looked at each other knowing that Bertha was right about thinking very clearly.

"_Blake and Victoria need to get their head in the game. If they want to actually be in the majority for once, they should vote with me and vote off Rinky." Bertha said crossing her arms. "They think that an injured man would be a bigger liability than Rinky but I strongly beg to differ!"_

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Larka walked into the jungle.

"Hey, Larka! Wait up!"

The Ronso raised an eyebrow before turning around. She then saw Kat running over to her.

"Kat? What is wrong?" Larka asked.

The white cat panted heavily a couple of times before speaking up. "I need your vote."

"Larka's vote? For what?" Larka asked confused.

"To help me stay in the game." Kat explained.

"_Barry has Immunity tonight and he has the power to give it to any one of us and I think he seems smarter than he lets on." Kat said before frowning. "Which means that he would probably give it to Megan seeing that anyone with eyes could see that Megan is our biggest liability. That means I have to scramble so that they vote off someone other than me."_

"Why Kat worry about leaving? Megan target tonight." Larka pointed out.

"I know and that is why I am worried about leaving!" The small feline insisted. "The Robur tribe may easily see that she is the most useless!"

Larka raised an eyebrow. "I see. Barry has Immunity. Barry may give Immunity to Megan."

"That's right!" Kat nodded. "Which means that we have to choose somebody else."

"Larka understands. But why Larka save Kat?" Larka explained. "Kat smallest tribe member."

"I may be the smallest but I am not the biggest liability." The cat said in her defence. "I had spent a more time up on the bar before I fell off and I even beat the second strongest member of the Robur tribe in a log rolling contest."

"Larka remember." Larka nodded.

"As for Regina, it is not really her fault but her inexperience with the present time is really affecting your performance in Challenges." Kat said. "Besides, Megan of course, she was the first person from our tribe to fall off in the last one."

Larka nodded. "Regina still learning. But Larka think Regina chose wrong place to learn."

"Exactly! It is okay to learn about the present time but perhaps she shouldn't have gone on Survivor first-hand." Kat said. "It's too big a step."

Larka put her hand on her chin in thought. "Kat got Larka's vote. Larka go speak with Roger."

"Thank you." Kat said sighing in relief.

Meanwhile, Regina and Floyd were in front of the bushes with the former pacing around nervously.

"What am I going to do? Barry is going to give Immunity to Megan and everyone would be forced to vote me out!" Regina said francatically.

"Whoa. Calm down, Reg." Floyd said holding up his hands.

"Easy for YOU to say, it is obviously between me, Kat and Yuri-Chan!" The blonde woman said glaring at her friend.

"Also true but don't worry, all we have to do is convince Roger to keep you." Floyd said. "Question is… Who should we avert the attention from you to?"

"How about Yuri-Chan? She's frail, she's shy." Regina explained. "I like her but she is way too hesitant to keep any further."

"Yeah, that is true." Floyd nodded putting his hands on his pockets. "Do you think Roger will listen to us?"

"He will if we give a good enough reasoning to vote her off." Regina said.

"_The only problem with scrambling to keep yourself off of the chopping block is that you are forced to put on someone you like on it instead." Regina said sighing sadly. "I love Yuri-Chan to bits but not enough for me get myself voted off in her place."_

Meanwhile, Mikey and Yuri-Chan sat inside of the shelter with the latter holding her arm.

"I am scared, Mikey. Really scared." Yuri-Chan frowned.

"Why? What makes you so sure that Barry will give to the Immunity Necklace to Megan?" The dark-skinned man asked.

"Because if he didn't, I would be surprised." Yuri-Chan sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah…" Mikey frowned. "Don't worry, I think we can easily convince Roger that you are a bigger asset to this tribe than everyone thought."

"Really?" Yuri-Chan asked looking up.

"Of course! You can be great in future Challenges!" Mikey smirked. "Let's get rid of Kat! She had to use a stool to use the voting table, anyway."

"True. Thank you." Yuri-Chan said with a small smile.

"_I am really nervous about tonight. Either Regina, Kat or I will go home and I hope that the person will not be me." Yuri-Chan frowned. "I am so happy that I have someone like Mikey to back me up."_

Later, Mikey and Yuri-Chan were talking with Roger.

"And that is why we need to get rid of Kat." Mikey said.

"I see. Well, I see your reasoning but I just thought I should tell you that other people spoke with me before." Roger explained.

"I knew it…" Yuri-Chan said looking down.

"Regardless, please think about it!" Mikey begged.

"I never had any intention of dismissing your thoughts." Roger scolded.

"Thank you." Yuri-Chan sighed.

With that, the two walked off. As Roger watched the high-school students walk out of view, he smirked.

"_Well, how do you like that? Last time, half of my tribe disobeyed my orders and now nearly all of them had come up to me begging to vote with them." Roger said with a smirk. "Best of all, no matters where I vote, I am the swing…"_

_However, his eyes widened before he looked to the right. "I'm sorry. Hold that thought."_

Roger then quickly left the confessional to run over to Megan who was sitting on a log filing her nails with a piece of tree bark. (She most likely annoyed a cameraman into making a make-shift nail file for her.)

"Megan?" Roger asked.

"Hm?" The young woman said without looking up.

"Who are you voting for?" Roger said.

"You." Megan said simply.

Roger blinked twice before walking back. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Megan said.

_Roger then sat back down in front of the cameraman. "Yep. I am definitely the swing vote. However, there is one problem. Who do I vote for? Regina, Yuri-Chan, Kat? They are all weak and have potential to be major liabilities. I just have to see at tonight's Tribal Council."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven Robur members made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Robur." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Now, Alan, I have to ask." Tiny frowned. "What happened at the Challenge today?"

"Oh, nothing. My arm just hurt a little." The sportsman insisted.

"Oh, that was more than a little!" Belle spoke up.

"Really, I am fine!" Alan insisted.

"Blake had to drag you back to shore." Barry said shaking his head. "You are certainly not fine."

"Belle, why did Alan's arm get like this?" Tiny asked.

"It probably when Alan fell at the log-rolling duel with Mikey." The beauty shrugged. "When I really think about it, it WAS a pretty nasty fall."

"Rinky, is Alan's broken arm's going to be a liability?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah. At this rate, he is going to be an one-armed man." The ghost sighed. "And not in a cool way."

"So you are going to vote him out?" Tiny asked.

"Yes." Rinky said shaking his head.

"Bertha, are you voting for Alan?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I am definitely going to be voting with the majority this time." The mall cop said with a smirk.

"Blake, how do you feel about this?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I had been thinking a lot about it and I am doing what I feel what is right with Alan's best interests." Blake said crossing his arms with a stern glare.

"I see. Well, it is almost time to vote. Barry, do you wanna give up Immunity?"

"No…" Barry said hanging his head.

"All right. It is time to vote. Blake, you are up."

The young man sighed before getting up. He made her way over to the voting table shaking his head. He then wrote down a name.

Bertha smirked confidently as she made her way over to the voting area. "I can't think of a better blindside for someone as annoying as you." She said holding up "Rinky" to the camera.

Rinky sighed sadly before walking over. Bounding out the stool, he shook his head. "Sorry, man. You would have been an awesome ally and friend." He said holding up "Alan" to the camera.

Alan held his arm and he walked over. Slowly grabbing with his good arm, he wrote down a name. "I am sorry but I don't want to go home like this." He said holding up "Rinky" to the camera.

Barry had his head down looking at his feet. As he sighed, he wrote down a name. "I am sorry but this is for your own health." He said holding up "Alan" to the camera.

Victoria sighed as she made her way over. She wasted no time writing down a name and putting it in the urn.

Belle snarled not happy how things were going for her. Nonetheless, she sighed and wrote down a name.

After she made her way back, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Most of the tribe looked upset as Tiny returned with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Alan."

Alan gave a sad sigh.

"Second vote, Rinky. One vote, Alan. One vote, Rinky."

Rinky tilted his head in confusion.

"Third vote, Alan. Two votes, Alan. One vote, Rinky."

Alan crossed his fingers with his good arm hoping for the best.

"Fourth vote, Rinky. Two votes, Alan. Two votes, Rinky."

Half of the tribe's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Fifth vote, Alan. Three votes, Alan. Two votes, Rinky."

Alan bit his lip knowing that this was it.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor… Is Alan."

Bertha's eyes widened in shock as everyone else looked upset.

"Alan, you need to bring me my torch."

"Alan, I am sorry." Blake sighed looking down.

"Well, I admit I'll be surprised if I DID stayed…" The tennis player said shaking his head.

He then took his torch with his free hand and slowly made his way over to Tiny putting it in front of him.

"Alan, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Fight hard, guys…" He said walking off.

Tiny watched him walk off before shaking his head. "Always a shame to see someone leave the game due to medical issues. Especially if that person was never even going to get targeted tonight. Let's hope that his leave won't affect the tribe badly. Now normally I would send you back to camp but tonight I would ask you to move to the Jury Bench so you could spy on the other tribe."

Everyone nodded before making their way over still feeling down about the whole thing. Except for Bertha who looked annoyed for obvious reasons.

"_I don't believe it. I am one of the stronger players on my tribe. I had good chemistry with mostly everyone. AND I was in a majority alliance." Alan sighed. "And it all fell apart because of one accident. This sucks because I KNOW I could go further. Oh well… Good luck, Robur. I am rooting for you."_

Later, the Taberna had walked in. They quickly saw that Alan had been voted out.

"Wow… Alan must have been voted out because of what happened earlier." Yuri-Chan said in awe.

"Poor guy…" Floyd frowned.

"Welcome, Taberna." Tiny smiled. "Please take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Mikey, despite losing your first Challenge, you actually managed to win two Immunity Challenges, after that…" Tiny said. "Was that skill or luck?"

"Definitely skill! The Robur tribe definitely caught us off-guard in the first Challenge but we stuck together and managed to stay strong." The boxer said confidently.

"So after losing Nick Boy, your tribe became unified?" Tiny asked.

"More or less." Mikey shrugged.

"I do not like the sound of that." Tiny said shaking his head. "Megan, do you know what he means?"

"Of course! In fact, everyone knows!" The blonde said crossing her arms.

"Oh really. Want to give out names?"

"Of course! It is Roger!" Megan snapped.

Tiny blinked twice. "Roger?"

"That's right! He had been bossing me around, wouldn't let me have more than normal-sized rations and constantly threaten me to participate in Challenges!"

"Um, Megan? That IS usual on Survivor!" Tiny said.

"Maybe for normal contestants but I deserve special treatment!" Megan said. "I am rich and beautiful."

Everyone including the Robur tribe rolled their eyes.

"Hoo boy." Tiny said. "Regina, how is your first time in the present time, isn't it? How is it?"

"So far so good. I had only lasted 11 days out and I managed to keep up with the others." The blonde smiled.

"Kat, does Regina's inexperience in the wilderness make her a liability?" Tiny asked.

"Somewhat. Regina, I am sorry but you chose a pretty big place to begin your trip in the present time." The feline pointed out.

"I know. Truth is I never had much fascination with the present time but I had always been a fan of Survivor." Regina said. "When I saw that they were handing out applications, I just couldn't refuse."

"Well, that is always nice to hear." Tiny smiled. "Yuri-Chan, how is tonight's vote going to go now?"

The high-school student then looked down. "Normally, I would have at least a small idea as to what is going on but tonight I am completely stumped."

"Why is that?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I can't explain in detail but we had a plan tonight and for some reason, we had to switch it around a lot." Yuri-Chan sighed. "Everyone is scrambling."

The Robur tribe couldn't help but smirk at this knowing what she meant.

"Roger, where do you fall in this?" Tiny asked.

"Well, it is rather amazing, really. At first, everyone wasn't taking me seriously as a leader." The young man said before chuckling. "But now nearly everyone had come to me as if I am a precious swing vote. Sure is a reversal, isn't it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Anyway, it is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Barry, you have Immunity tonight and have the power to use it to save one member of the Taberna tribe so choose wisely."

The bear smirked and nodded getting up. He slowly made his way over to the Taberna tribe with everyone waiting impatiently.

"Eeny… Meany… Miney…"

He then took his headdress off of his head and handed it out the person he wanted to save.

"…Megan!"

The Taberna tribe rolled their eyes as Megan raised an eyebrow before taking the headdress.

"Well, normally I wouldn't accept a clothing that would clash with my attire but seeing how this represents I will make an exception." Megan smiled. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem." Barry said before walking back to the jury bench.

"All right, you cannot vote for Megan." Tiny said. "Everyone else is fair game. Roger, you are up."

The soldier smirked before making his way over to the voting table knowing that he was the swing vote. Taking a last-minute thought, he nodded on the finalisation of his decision.

Larka casually walked over to the table. She wasted no time writing down a name and putting it in the urn.

Floyd put his hands in his pockets as he walked in. Wishing the best of luck to his partner, he wrote down a name.

Yuri-Chan took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. With a gulp, she took the pen. "I like you but I don't want to go home this early." She said holding up "Kat" to the camera.

Kat gulped nervously before bounding up the stool. She shakily wrote down a name. "I am sorry. I wish that there was some other way." She said holding up "Regina" to the camera.

Regina fiddled with her glasses as she made her way over. With a deep sigh, she started to vote. "I am sorry that things had to be this way. Good luck." She said holding up "Yuri-Chan" to the camera.

Mikey jogged over to the voting table. Despite his confident jog, he seemed quite nervous about it. With a deep breath, he wrote down a name.

Megan lifted her dress up as she stuck her nose in the air with a smug smirk on her face. "This blindside is only fitting for a thorn in the side like you." She said holding up "Roger" to the camera.

With that, she made her way back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited anxiously for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Kat."

Kat's ears drooped out at this.

"Second vote, Regina. One vote, Kat. One vote, Regina."

Regina nervously adjusted her glasses.

"Third vote, Kat. Two votes, Kat. One vote, Regina."

Kat silently hoped that was the last time her name comes up.

"Fourth vote, Yuri-Chan. Two votes, Kat. One vote, Regina. One vote, Yuri-Chan."

Yuri-Chan physically winced at this.

"Fifth vote, Yuri-Chan. Two votes, Kat. Two votes, Yuri-Chan. One vote, Regina."

Yuri-Chan nervously fiddled with her school uniform tie.

"Sixth vote, Roger. Two votes, Kat. Two votes, Yuri-Chan. One vote, Regina. One vote, Roger."

Megan crossed her arms turning to Roger with a smug smirk. The latter couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Seventh vote, Regina. Two votes, Kat. Two votes, Yuri-Chan. Two votes, Regina. One vote, Roger. One vote left."

Regina bit her lip knowing that it was all-or-nothing for everyone.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone was literally on the edge of their seats.

"…Is Yuri-Chan…"

"Whoa… Talk about epic." Rinky said as the Robur sat slack-jawed.

Mikey's jaw dropped in disbelief. Roger looked content with his decision while everyone else looked relieved. Yuri-Chan on the other hand gave a small sigh.

"Yuri-Chan, you need to bring me your torch."

The teenager then got up and looked at her tribe. "This had been one of the best experiences of my life. Thank you for sharing it with me."

She the grabbed her torch and walked over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Yuri-Chan, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuff over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"No offense taken, guys. Best of luck." Yuri-Chan said walking off.

Tiny watched the girl walked off before turning to the others. "So because of Megan having Immunity, you literally had to scramble to make sure that you or your ally was safe. Here's hoping that this is the only time something like this happens. You may head back to camp."

Both tribes gathered their torches and went off their separate ways back to their respective camps. The Robur still can't get over how Taberna's Tribal Council went. The Taberna tribe on the other hand had mixed reactions about the vote for obvious reasons. Regina however seemed to be in thought.

"_Wow… I got voted out in a semi-skewered vote. And yet I am okay with it. I did all I can to plead my case and it didn't work so there is no use complaining." Yuri-Chan shrugged. "I wish all of my tribemates luck. Especially Mikey. Just try to get over your head, okay?"_

VOTING

Alan: Barry, Belle, Blake, Rinky, Victoria.

Rinky: Alan, Rinky.

VOTING 2

Yuri-Chan: Floyd, Regina, Roger.

Kat: Mikey, Yuri-Chan.

Regina: Kat, Larka.

Roger: Megan.

And here is the only double elimination for the season. Alan had the skills and personality to go far. Only one problem. I already had a goofy athletic guy make the Final 3 in the past two seasons. (Mark & Wally) Alan may be different from the both of them but I still can't let him go far. Naturally, an injury was the only one to make him leave early. Even I went sorry for his departure.

As for Yuri-Chan, she suffers from the same problem as Alan. I already had a shy, quiet girl with hidden depths make the Final 6 in the last seasons. (Fuuka and Allison) However, unlike Alan, Fuuka pales in comparison to her predecessors. However, I wanted to at least show that she could fend for herself and would had made it further if Roger gave her a chance.

Note: Again, Alan was from my old Total Drama Island idea. He has the exact personality as he does here. Only difference was his name was Ace. Needless to say, I didn't wanted him to have a name as a previous winner.

Note2: Another scrapped TDI character. However, that Yuri-Chan has much more depth and personality in that story idea. It is too bad because during planning stages, she was one of my favourites.


	6. Day 12 to 14

**(Taberna Tribe)**

The Taberna returned to camp with mixed reactions of the tonight's vote.

"Well, that was… strange." Megan said.

"_Man, was tonight crrrrrrazy! We all knew that the votes were going to be scattered but DANG!" Floyd said in awe. "Yuri-Chan got voted out in a 3-2-2-1 vote. As much as I like her, she needed to go."_

Mikey brought up the rear with his head down the entire time with his head down.

"_Yuri-Chan was my closest friend out here and she got voted out tonight. I don't know what happened. I actually thought for sure that we convinced Roger to keep her." Mikey said looking down. "But instead she is gone."_

As he continued to walk with his head down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Roger looking at him with a concerned look on his face with Larka standing next to him.

"Um, I wanted to apologize for voting out Yuri-Chan." Roger said looking to the side.

Mikey looked stunned by this. "Really?"

"Yes, I knew that she was your friend." Roger frowned.

"_My superiors had taught not to let your emotions get the better of you and normally I would tell Mikey to suck it up." Roger said. "However, this is a special kind of battlefield. This is Survivor. I just wanted to show Roger that there were no hard feelings."_

"I just felt that Yuri-Chan was a bigger liability than Regina and Kat." The soldier said.

Despite still stunned, Mikey crossed his arms. "How? I already told all of the reasons that Yuri-Chan could be an asset."

"That may be but I just found Regina and Kat more resourceful." Roger said. "Regina could make up for her inexperience with her intelligence and Kat had already proven that she is more capable despite her size."

"I guess…" Mikey said looking down.

"Look, I am sorry but it had to be done. We could do now is move on." Roger said.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "So you are not mad?"

"For what? Not voting with the tribe?" Roger asked in disbelief. "To be honest, NOBODY voted with the tribe so it would be unfair to blame you."

"Oh, well. That's good to know." Mikey said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I won't hold anything against you." Roger assured.

"Thank you." Mikey nodded.

"_I actually thought Roger would be on my case for moping over Yuri-Chan but he actually comforted me instead." Mikey said in awe. "Heh. Maybe there is more to the military-head we all gave him credit for."_

"Now, let's go to bed." Roger instructed.

"All right." Mikey nodded.

With that, the three went to bed. Unknown to the two, Regina was eyeing them with a serious glare on her face.

**(Day 12, Robur Tribe)**

Bertha walked through camp still miffed last night's votes. As she did so, Barry, Belle and Rinky walked by. Surprisingly, they don't even make eye contact. Except for Barry who noticed Bertha walked by and made his way over.

"Bertha, may I speak with you for a moment?" Barry asked.

"Not now. I am in a bad mood." The dark-skinned scoffed not stopping her walk.

Suddenly, much to Belle and Rinky's shock, Barry roughly grabbed Bertha's wrist. The mall cop winced with wide eyes before looking up at the bear.

"Yes now." Barry said narrowing his eyes.

"Who…" She said before narrowing her eyes. "Who do you think you are! Let go of me!"

"In a minute." He said darkly. "First, you have to answer some questions!"

"_Alan got voted out last night. However, due to his injury he was supposed to be voted out unanimously." Barry snarled crossing his arms. "But no, Rinky got TWO votes as opposed to one and I know just the witch who would want to keep Alan."_

"Did you cast the hinky vote for Rinky?" The mob boss demanded.

"So what if I did?" Bertha snapped. "You should know by now why I did so!"

"No, I don't considering you never told anyone why you hated Rinky so much!" Barry shot back. "Whatever the reason, it can't be that huge to keep an INJURED player!"

"_To say that Bertha's move was messed up was an understatement. Heck, I am one of the people who helped kidnapped Pacman's family and friends and even I am disgusted." Rinky grunted. "Seriously, I did do to Bertha to make her want to vote me off over someone who was obviously hurting?"_

"I hate him because he is a weak, useless, annoying, disrespectful pile of manure painted yellow!" Bertha snapped.

"That is NOT a good reason!" Barry growled.

"Yes, also can't you see that Alan was in serious pain?" Rinky demanded.

"He said that he could fight through it if we gave him a chance." Bertha insisted. "I was just wanted to give him a chance!"

"I strongly doubt it." Belle said shaking her head.

"Stop talking like you care for someone else other than yourself!" Barry scolded. "You only said to save Alan because he is willing to do anything to stay in this game! Even have his arms fall off!"

"So what if I did?" Bertha snapped.

"So you admitted it." Barry said softly before shaking his head. "Bertha, didn't you "make" an alliance with me, Alan, Blake and Victoria?"

"Yeah, so?" Bertha asked.

"Wasn't the whole point of that alliance was to get rid of the weak?" Barry asked. "How is an injured man NOT a liability?"

"You don't know that! You don't know if he could still be a bigger asset than Rinky!" Bertha said glaring down at Rinky. "Not like that is saying much."

Rinky rolled his eyes at the dark-skinned woman as Belle shook her head in disgust. Barry gave a deep sigh before letting go of Bertha's wrist. The woman gingerly rubbed her wrist.

"You are going home next."

Bertha's eyes widened at Barry. "What? Why?"

"You are kidding, right?" Rinky asked flatly crossing his arms.

"You had demonstrated that you don't care for anyone but yourself and have no remorse for anyone! Even as a mob boss, I find your attitude revolting!" Barry scolded. "We don't need that! We don't need negativity like yours in our tribe!"

Bertha shook her head in disbelief. "But… But you need strength! And I am the second strongest person here!"

"Yeah, on paper." Barry said flatly.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Bertha demanded.

"In one way or another, you had messed up in a Challenge." Barry pointed out. "You easily allowed Yuri-Chan and Megan pull you off the pole, your fighting with Rinky caused your boat to easily capsize, your shouting had thrown HERSELF in the water!"

"Because you made me angry!" Bertha snapped.

Barry shook his head. "Admit it, Bertha. For some reason or another, you make situations worse in Challenges. You wanted us to get rid of a liability. Don't worry. We will."

Bertha's jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between Barry, Belle and Rinky who all looked cross at this.

Barry shook his head. "I don't know what I was smoking when we saved her TWICE."

"You are actually voting me out! Instead, of this little mustard-stain!" Bertha grunted. "I… You…"

Surprisingly, she just turned tail and stomped away gritting her teeth. Blake and Victoria watched the whole thing with wide eyes. They then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"_Bertha, take some advice from a sniper. If you have a single target you want to get rid of, be SUBLTE about it!" Belle snapped. "Honestly, how is this woman expecting to make merge let alone WIN if she acts like a brutish tool?"_

"_Half of this tribe are WIMPY! Honestly, they are only going against me because they can't take that I will not vote with them!" Bertha growled. "Now my only hope is to go into a tiebreaker with Rinky to survive!"_

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Regina walked over to a familiar bunch of bushes holding a bunch of bananas. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking, she coughed.

"All right. All clear." She said.

Floyd then poked his head out of the bushes looking relieved. "Oh, thank you!"

With that, he made his way out of the bushes and grabbed the bananas.

"I hope you realize that hard it is to sneak these by." Regina said.

"Hey, you can't just leave me starving to death now would you?" Floyd asked.

"_So far Regina had been an awesome ally. We haven't done anything so far other than vote off Yuri-Chan but we are commutating quite well with each other." Floyd smiled. "She brings me food in exchange I tell her secrets."_

Regina couldn't help but smile when he saw Floyd starting to chow down. However, she then frowned.

"Floyd?" Regina asked.

"Mm?" Floyd asked with mouth full.

"May I ask you something?" Regina said.

Floyd swallowed the food in her mouth before looking at her. "Sure, what is it?"

"Don't you think that Roger was being cocky last night?" Regina asked.

"Cocky?" Floyd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he flat-out said to everyone was coming to him as if he was a precious swing vote." Regina said crossing her arms. "All while chuckling."

"Gee, I never really noticed that." Floyd said.

"Well, I have!" Regina said putting her hands on her hips.

"_Most people may have missed the smugness in Roger's comment last night but I didn't." Regina said narrowing her eyes. "For some reason, Roger found all of the chaos and scrambling we been doing entertaining. Only a sadist would find something like that amusing."_

"I swear that guy is letting his power over the tribe get to his head." The blonde huffed.

Floyd raised his eyebrow. "I could see your point but don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Of course not! Don't you remember the punishment he gave us after we voted out Nick Boy?" Regina challenged.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I nearly threw up breakfast that day!" Floyd groaned.

"Roger is letting his position of leader get the better of his ego." Regina said. "I don't want someone like that in charge."

"But why didn't you step up when Roger first became leader?" Floyd pointed out.

"Hello? I had other problems to worry about at the time!" Regina scolded. "Who gets to lead was the least of my worries but now it is!"

Floyd's eyes widened. "You're… Not thinking of voting off Roger, are you?"

"No, not really. However, I am definitely knocking him off his pedestal." Regina said putting her finger to her chin.

"How?" Floyd asked.

Regina paused in thought. "I do not know yet. What I do know is I need your help."

"Um, okay?" Floyd asked.

"You are good at spying right?" Regina asked. "I want you to use your spying skills to find out the relationships of the other people in the tribe."

"Um, sure, I can do it. Any particular reason why though?" Floyd asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you right now because depending on the situation, it may not work at all." Regina said. She then smirked. "But when it DOES work, I am sure that you will be the first to hear about it."

She then turned around and walked off.

"I am leaving. I don't want rumours to spread around." Regina said.

"Um, okay. Bye." Floyd said before taking another bite of his banana."

"_I must admit, I am getting goosebumps over Regina's new plan. However, I do hope that he isn't going over her head." Floyd said. "Voting off your leader is a big move and if you don't do it carefully, you could wind up with a target on your back the size of Texas."_

**(Day 13, Robur Tribe)**

Bertha walked through camp grumbling over to the events over yesterday. She then noticed Blake and Victoria sitting on a log talking to each other. She then made her way over.

"Hey, gruesome twosome." Bertha said. "We need to talk."

"What a coincidence. We were about to speak to you as well about the current situation." Victoria said.

"Well, at least you are going to redeem yourselves after what happened." Bertha said. "All right. It's okay. The worst that could happen that I'll get stuck into a tiebreaker with Rinky. But I have a feeling that I could easily beat him. Just vote with me and I will forget this will ever happen."

Blake and Victoria looked at each other.

"What? Are you mimes now?" Bertha asked.

Blake and Victoria then got up.

"Bertha…" Victoria said softly.

"There is no easy way to say this…" Blake added.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Bertha before speaking in unison.

"We are voting with Barry's alliance."

Bertha's pupils shrank. "WHAT?"

"_The reason we went against Bertha's wishes was because Alan was seriously hurt and he needed proper medical attention as soon as possible." Blake said crossing his arms. "However, when I saw that Bertha and Barry's fight, I was disgusted how much she didn't cared for Alan's injury."_

"You had demonstrated that you do not care for anyone but yourself." Blake scolded.

"Oh, and you guys ones to talk." Bertha said crossing her arms.

"We are anti-social, not heartless." Blake countered.

"I still can't believe you actually thought we would go along with your plan, Bertha!" Victoria said in disgust.

"That's because we would have had the freaking MAJORITY!" Bertha growled. "And what do you care about Alan?"

"Enough to not let him get more hurt than he possibly gets." Blake said narrowing his eyes.

"We are ditching you before you bring us down with you." Victoria said shaking her head. "I would say that it is nothing personal but that would be a lie."

Bertha shook her head in disbelief. "But you can't mutiny on ME! We had barely been an alliance for three whole days!"

"Hey, alliances make and break in this game." Victoria shrugged.

"_Ugh, I need help to save me from these sissies. Everyone had gone soft and now they are after me." Bertha grumbled. "Looks like winning Immunity is my only hope which may be harder than it looks seeing that RINKY is still in the game."_

"Hey, Challenge time!" Belle said walking in with a letter.

Everyone gathered around the sniper.

"What does it say, Belle?" Barry asked.

"It says "Who knows the game of Survivor?"." The woman read.

"Ooh, me I do!" Rinky said excitedly.

"Obviously you don't because…" Bertha started.

"Shut up, Bertha!" Everyone said making the mall cop jump.

"_Ah, a classic trivia Challenge. Well, time to show that I am not just a meathead." Barry said punching his fist into his palm. "It depends on the questions of course but we'll see."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

Because both tribes saw who were eliminated last night, Tiny summoned both of them at the same time.

"We now bring in Robur and Taberna." Tiny said. "Alan voted out at Robur's Tribal Council and Yuri-Chan voted out at Taberna's."

Nobody looked surprised.

"Here is your next Challenge. It is a simple trivia Challenge. I will ask you a question and you will answer with either A, B or C. If you get it wrong, you are out." Tiny warned. "The tribe with at least one person left wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Pillow and blankets! Enough for everyone who is left!" Tiny said. Everyone looked happy at this. "Now who is sitting out?"

"I will. I hate trivia Challenges." Mikey said holding up a hand.

"All right. Mikey, take a seat next to me. Everyone else, take a seat on those stools and hold up those cards." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"All right. This Challenge is about to begin." Tiny said. "Which of these contestants did NOT come back to play a season with Redemption Island in it? A. Russell Hantz, B. Richard Hantz or C. Ozzy Lusch?"

Everyone wasted no time holding up their answers. They all held up "B".

"The correct answer is B. You all get it right. Nobody is eliminated." Tiny said.

"Heh. Too easy." Regina said with a small smirk.

"They get harder." Tiny scolded. "Next question, which season has the ultimate underdog alliance? A. Cook Islands, B. Micronesia or C. Samoa?"

Everyone had to think for a moment before they all held their answers. Megan and Bertha held up "C" while the others held up "A".

"The correct answer is A. The Aitu 4 which consisted of Yul, Ozzy, Becky and Sundra." Tiny said. "Bertha and Megan are out."

The two women got up and walked off with Bertha snarling.

"To be the only one other than that dumb blonde to get it wrong…" She grumbled.

"Next question. In Survivor Marquesas, who got eliminated without getting a single vote against them?" Tiny asked. "A. Kathy, B. Neleh or C. Paschal?"

This completely took a lot of people by surprise as they looked at each other. Soon, they all held up their answers. Roger, Larka and Victoria held up A. Kat, Barry and Blake held up B while the rest held up C.

"The correct answer is C. Paschal got eliminated by the dreaded Purple Rock even though the other two choices Kathy and Neleh voted against each other." Tiny said. "Everyone but Regina, Floyd, Rinky and Belle are out!"

The eliminated players got up and walked off leaving the remaining contestants looking at each other.

"I knew that I was a goner the second I heard the word Marquesas." Barry said shaking his head.

"Next question. In what season has a male player surviving a large female alliance and winning?" Tiny asked. "Was it A. Guatemela, B. Panama or C. Vanuatu?"

The two pairs looked at each other before holding up their answers. Belle and Floyd held up A while Rinky and Regina held up C.

"The correct answer is C. Belle and Floyd got it wrong so they are out." Tiny said. "Which leaves Rinky for Robur and Regina for Taberna."

"Hang in there, Reg." Floyd offered.

"Try to keep a cool head, Rinky." Belle offered.

As Belle and Floyd walked off, both Rinky and Regina looked at each other knowing that Reward was riding on their shoulders.

"All right. Possible for Reward." Tiny said. "Which of these contestants of Fiji is prone to injuring themselves? Was it A. Boo, B. Gary or C. Lisi?"

The two people looked at each other before revealing their answers. One held up A while the other held up B.

"Regina had selected A while Rinky had selected B." Tiny said. "While Gary WAS taken out of the game for medical issues, the correct answer is A. TABERNA WINS REWARD!"

Regina cheered as she jumped in the air as everyone cheered her on while the Robur tribe looked disappointed.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations on winning Reward, Taberna. Your pillows and blankets will be waiting for you back at camp." Tiny smiled. He then turned to Robur. "As for you, Robur. It was close but I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Roger, Mikey and Larka were putting away the blankets and pillows in the shelter with everyone else looking at them with smiles.

"_We had won the Reward tonight and it felt so great! Especially since it was so close as well!" Kat smiled. "A Reward is always sweeter when you barely clutched it from the jaws of defeat."_

"Okay, seeing that they are seven of us, we need to sort out how we share it." Megan said.

"And I assume that you already have a good idea?" Roger asked rolling his eyes.

"Of course!" Megan smiled. "All right! Three of you will scoot over to each side while I lie down comfortably in the middle with most of the pillows!"

"Yeahhhhh…. No." Roger said sharply. "You will share the blankets and pillows with everyone else as normal!"

"What? Do you know how long I went without a bed for myself!" Megan asked.

"The same time as all of us." Roger countered. "So unless you want to help, shut up!"

"H-How dare you!" Megan demanded. "I…"

Regina then suddenly grabbed Megan's hand.

"Hey, Megan… Why don't you and me get out of these guys' hair, okay?" Regina said sheepishly.

With that, she dragged Megan off causing a sigh of relief from Roger.

"My hero." Roger said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Regina had dragged Megan onto the beach a good distance away from the shelter.

"Why did you drag me away? I was about to give Roger a piece of my mind!" Megan demanded.

"I know. That is exactly why I wanted to talk to you alone." Regina reassured.

Megan blinked twice. "What?"

Regina gave a small sigh. "Floyd and I need your help knocking Roger out of power."

"_Yeah, I actually tried to avoid the option as much as possible but there is no way around it. Megan is the best person to ask to help me take down Roger." Regina sighed. "Sure, he has reasonable motives for making her life miserable but she hates him the most."_

"Really?" Megan asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, I find him that he is getting too big for his boots and need a major blow to his ego." Regina agreed.

"Oh my gosh! You think so too! I thought I was the only one!" Megan said excitedly. "This is great! We could rally everyone to vote off Roger and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl." Regina said stopping Megan's rant. "We haven't decided if we wanted to get rid of Roger yet. Just dethrone."

Megan's arms slumped at this. "Oh… Well, I guess that is okay, too. At least it will show him to know his place around me."

Regina chuckled nervously at this. "Um, right… However, you need to do me a single favour."

"Does it involve hard work?" Megan asked.

"No. In fact, it involves you staying out of the way most of the time." Regina said.

"Oh, goody!" Megan smiled clapping her hands together. "Then, do go on!"

"Good, now I just want you to keep this alliance a secret. When the time comes to vote for someone, we WILL come to you and tell you." Regina said.

"That's all?" Megan smiled. "I could assure you that I could easily do this favour. Regina, I think this is the beginning of one of those peasant/princess friendships. With me as the princess, of course!"

The bespectacled girl chuckled before rolling her eyes.

"_FINALLY! I actually thought I was the only person out here who thought that Roger is annoying! I am more than happy to join Regina's little alliance!" Megan smirked. "Besides, it is about time that someone asks me to grace my presence onto their alliance!"_

"Say, where IS Floyd, anyway?" Megan asked. "You say that he is aligned with you and yet he is not here."

"Don't worry, he is doing a special job." Regina said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Roger, Mikey and Larka had finished putting down the blankets and pillows and sat at the fire pit while talking to each other.

"So Roger, what kind of martial arts can you do?" Mikey asked.

The soldier raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't know think I should reveal that to a civilian."

"Aw, come on! The people in my node are not shy to tell me what they fight with!" Mikey whined.

"That's because your node is a fighting game." Roger countered. "You mostly fight for the thrill on it. On the battlefield is entirely different."

"Larka, please tell Roger to stop being a scrooge." Mikey whined.

"All people have secrets. Mikey should respect that." The Ronso said shooting down Mikey's attempts.

"Aw, you guys are killjoys!" The teenager said hanging his head.

"Maybe Mikey just annoying." Larka said with a smirk. "Mikey ever thought of that."

The dark-skinned man winced. "To be snarked by Larka of all people. Ouch."

Roger chuckled at this.

"_Larka liked Roger and Mikey. Both are formidable warriors. Larka enjoys both company." Larka said. "Larka still think Mikey is weird boy, however."_

The three continued to talk unaware that a certain someone was hiding in the bushes spying on them.

**(Robur Tribe)**

"_We lost the Reward today which stinks because I was freezing in the nights out here!" Belle growled. "But what is more irritating is that I can't really find a scapegoat to rant about because it was nobody's fault."_

Blake and Victoria walked through the jungle with the latter looking steamed.

"I can't believe it! I simply can't believe it! We were this close!" Victoria growled.

"Hey, calm down. We will get another shot at Challenge that involves brain power." Blake said.

"No, it is not that, it is just I really wanted those pillows and blankets!" Victoria said. "I don't think I could last one more night in the freezing cold."

"Really? I don't mind it that much." Blake shrugged.

"That's because you are wearing a coat, long pants and boots." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

Blake actually chuckled at this. "All right, truth. Then again, I AM from Norway. I guess I am just used to the cold."

"Lucky son-of-a-gun." Victoria muttered. She then looked down. "Um, Blake?"

"Hm?" The dark-haired man said.

"Do you think we did the right thing betraying Bertha?" Victoria asked.

"_Don't get me wrong, Bertha DID deserved that but I was wondering if we let our emotions get the best of us that time." Victoria frowned. "After she goes, Barry's alliance will go after me and Blake."_

"I mean, yes, we couldn't afford to trust her but maybe we are betraying her too soon." The dark-skinned woman said.

"Mainly because we would be stuck in a 3-2 minority if she leaves next?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… I think we just stuck our feet in our mouths." Victoria frowned.

"I dunno. Even if we stay with Bertha only to betray her when we get a majority, everyone will be mad at us." Blake pointed out. "One of the primary reasons Stinky didn't tried to force a tiebreaker to save Karen was because everyone would get mad at him."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "That's actually a good point. Trying to keep a player who tried to keep an injured one would get a lot of hate."

"Besides, we just need to convince Belle." Blake said.

"Belle, why her?" Victoria asked.

"I noticed that while Barry and Rinky like her, they would rather sell her out to safe each other." Blake said. "We just need to show her that."

"Yeah, but her fate will be the same with us." Victoria argued.

"Then, we just have to convince her that after Bertha is gone, the biggest threat and the biggest liability of the tribe will be in her alliance." Blake pointed out. "I don't know when we would finally get rid of Bertha but we have those excuses ready."

Victoria paused in thought before smiling. "A long-shot but otherwise not a bad plan. Wow, you are really getting into this."

Blake merely shrugged. "What can I say? I want to stay in the game."

"_After seeing Alan wishing to keep playing this game even at the cost of his own health, I decided that despite I been forced to come here, I should at least try to make it to Day 39." Blake said. "I just don't want to sit around while Alan's desperate efforts had gone to waste."_

"So what do we do now?" The dark-clad man asked.

"Nothing we CAN do now. Just sit back and vote off Bertha as normal." Victoria said. "Until then, we avoid her like the plague."

Blake couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry, I had been trying to do that ever since I found out we were on the same tribe."

The two then laughed.

**(Day 14, Taberna Tribe)**

Regina, Floyd and Megan had all gathered around in front of the shelter.

"Floyd, say hello to our new alliance member." Regina said.

"Hello." Megan smiled with a wave.

"Charmed." Floyd said flatly not looking pleased.

"_As much as I crossed my fingers, I knew for a fact that there was no avoiding of inviting MEGAN our alliance seeing that she hates Roger." Floyd said rolling his eyes. "Even though Roger has every right to give her a hard time."_

"All right, status report." Regina asked. "How do the relationships look?"

"Well, I saw Roger bonding with Larka and Mikey and they seemed to enjoy each other's company." Floyd said before frowning. "Which means they would not only be against this but would do everything in their power to make sure this backfire big time on us."

"And Kat?" Regina asked.

"I don't really know. As far as I saw, her chemistry with Roger neutral." Floyd said scratching his head.

Regina put her finger to her chin. "Neutral is better than nothing. That confirms it. She is our next alliance member."

"Hold your horses, Reg." Floyd said. "We don't even know what she will think of this move."

"Well, we'll just ask her and explain that Roger needed to be dethroned." The blonde shrugged.

"I guess that IS all we can." Floyd frowned crossing his arms.

"_All right. We got a concrete alliance of three. We just need one more for the majority. However, we don't know which Kat stands." Regina frowned. "While she is nice and friendly to everyone, I don't think she has any actual allies."_

Suddenly, they noticed Kat walk in with a letter.

"Oh, speaking of the devil…" Regina said. "Treemail, Kat?"

"That's right." The feline nodded. "Everyone please gather around."

Everyone obliged.

"Sweet, what does it say?" Mikey smirked.

"It says… "How good at you at playing catch?"." Kat read.

"All right! This sounds like a fun Challenge!" Mikey said rubbing his hands together.

"Speak for yourself." Regina spat.

"_Catch is what the commoners play with a dirty old baseball, right?" Megan frowned. "In that case, I am glad that I am sitting out of this Challenge. I don't want to wear a filthy old baseball glove."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made their way onto their respective mats.

"Welcome to your next Challenge, Survivors." Tiny smiled. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see two large slingshots. Also, they noticed a series of nets on the ground.

"Here is your next Challenge. Two of your tribemates will take turns shooting a ball from a giant slingshot into the air. Everyone with nets will try to catch it. If a tribemate catches a ball launched by their fellow tribemate, they score a point. However, if someone from the opposing tribe catches it, they would not score a point. We will alternate between launchers. First tribe to score three points win Immunity. Now, Taberna, you have one extra member, who are you sitting out?"

"I will!" Megan sang.

"All right, Megan, take a seat with me." Tiny said. "Everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

Regina & Kat and Belle & Rinky stood at their slingshots while the others waited patiently with nets ready to catch.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Robur, you won the coin toss so you can go first."

Belle nodded before pulling the slingshot back and sent it flying through the air. Everyone immediately gripped their nets and ran around trying to catch the ball.

Barry then did a sliding catch towards the ball. He caught it in his net.

"Barry has got it! Robur scores 1-0!" Tiny shouted.

"Heh. Pretty swift for a big guy." Victoria mused.

"Hey, I know that I am big and somewhat slugging so I had to literally throw my weight around." Barry said.

"Okay, next is Taberna." Tiny said.

Regina nodded before pulling the slingshot back. Gritting her teeth, the blonde released sending it up into the air. Everyone dashed towards it. It looked like it was going to be close.

Mikey then did a jumping catch and easily caught it.

"Mikey has got it! We are tied at 1-1!" Tiny yelled.

"Nice one, Mikey." Roger complimented.

"Nothing to it." The boxer smirked.

"Okay, it is Robur's turn again." Tiny said.

Rinky smirked as he readied the slingshot. Knowing that he was small, he had to use every ounce of power in his launch. He then released it. Everyone ran towards the ball.

However, Rinky overdid it with his shot and it soared over the catchers. The ball landed without anyone catching it.

"Um, nobody got it… We are still tied at 1-1." Tiny said.

Bertha slapped her forehead before glaring at the guilty party. "Nice going, squirt!"

"Sorry, I overshoot!" Rinky countered

"Taberna is up at bat again." Tiny said.

Kat took a deep gulp before readying her shot. Knowing that she could easily overshoot it like Rinky did, she made her careful with her shot power. She then launched.

The catchers rushed towards the ball. However, Larka and Bertha were the frontrunners by far. Bertha eyed the Ronso suspiciously knowing that she was her chance to show the tribe how much of an asset she was. She then did a flying tackle towards Larka.

However, the blue-furred feline had seen the attack from a mile away and gracefully leaped over Bertha allowing her to fall onto the ground. She then easily caught the ball.

"Um, Larka got it. Taberna leads at 2-1." Tiny said scratching his head. "If Taberna catches their next ball, they win Immunity."

Barry, Blake and Victoria all blinked twice at this.

"Um, what was that?" Victoria asked.

"Shut up!" Bertha snapped getting back up.

Tiny shook his head. "Robur is up."

Belle sneered before readying her slingshot. She refused to lose two Challenges twice in a row. She then let her slingshot rip and fly through the air.

Everyone ran towards it. However, it had seemed to overshoot most of the contestants. Victoria on the other hand was in range and ran towards the ball. With a big leap, she caught it.

"Victoria got it! We are now tied 2-all!" Tiny said. "Whoever gets this next point wins!"

"Nice one." Blake said helping Victoria up.

"Thanks." The dark-skinned woman said.

"Taberna is up." Tiny said.

Regina narrowed her eyes knowing how close this was. Pulling the slingshot back, she launched it into the air in hopes someone would catch it.

The ball soared through the air as everyone scampered to try and catch it. However, it started to fall towards Floyd. The photographer smirked before readying his net.

However, Barry's net came out of nowhere and caught it.

"Barry has caught Taberna's ball. Void." Tiny said. "It is still tied 2-all."

"Hey!" Floyd growled.

Barry merely chuckled. "Sorry, youngster."

"Next is Robur!" Tiny said.

Rinky gave a determined look knowing that he gets this right, he could make up for the earlier bad shot. Pulling the slingshot back, he flung it into the air.

Everyone scampered around trying to catch it. However, it headed over towards Blake. Mikey's eyes widened knowing that there was way no catch the ball away from him in time. So he did the next best thing. A flying tackle. Blake reached out for the ball.

Only to be knocked to the ground by Mikey. Everyone winced at this. Mikey seeing that the job was done slowly got up. Blake slowly got up groaning.

He then held up his net to reveal the ball inside.

"Blake got it!" Tiny yelled. "ROBUR WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Robur tribe cheered up Blake as he was helped onto his feet up Barry.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Robur! You had won Immunity guaranteering another shot in this game." Tiny smiled before turning to Taberna. "As for Taberna, you got a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will go home. You may head back to camp.

**(Taberna Tribe)**

"_Dang… So close. Victory was right in the palm of our hands and it slipped through our fingers." Mikey sighed. "To be fair, I am more upset about losing than who is going to go tonight but anyone with eyes could see who is going."_

Everyone but Megan gathered around in a circle.

"I think that this needs no discussion but I think we all know who needs to go." Roger said.

"Duh!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, we all know it should be Megan." Floyd nodded.

Everyone slowly agreed.

Roger gave a small smirk. "Good. I don't see any reason to continue this discussion. You have the night off."

Everyone nodded before going their separate ways.

"_I sure hope you enjoy your little vacation, princess because you had overstayed your welcome and we are finishing the job once and for all." Roger smirked. "The best part is that nobody had any other reason to vote off another player."_

"Let's vote off another player who is obviously not me!" Megan sang as she and her new alliance walked.

"K." Regina smirked. "But first, we have to make sure that Kat is on-board with us."

"Right. Incidentally, who ARE we voting against?" Floyd asked. "If Kat is the last potential ally of our alliance, that means the stronger players would be in the minority?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it." Regina frowned. "It is just bad luck that the physical assets are the targets. Anyway, I say we vote off Mikey."

"Voting off the weakest of the strong?" Floyd asked.

"More or less." Regina shrugged. She then noticed someone. "Ah, there she is!"

"_Our plan is convince Kat to join us and vote off Mikey. However, I know that Kat has no bad blood for any of the stronger players." Regina explained. "Which means if we want her on our side, we need to make an offer she cannot refuse."_

Kat's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?"

Regina sighed. "Just as I say. We need your help to vote out Mikey."

"Why? He is a strong player!" Kat yelled. "And helps lots around camp!"

"It is more than a vote against Roger's ego than Mikey himself." Regina shrugged.

Kat blinked twice at this. "Um, what?"

"I find that Roger is getting too big for his army boots." Regina said putting her hands on her hips. "He is far too comfortable with his position as leader."

"Reallu?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, remember what he said before it was time to vote at the last Tribal Council?" Floyd asked. "He was happy that we were so dependent on him, it was sickeningly smug."

"You think so?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know so." Regina nodded. "Listen, Kat. We need your vote, please."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. The reason I went with the girls to vote off Nick Boy was because… he's Nick Boy but we may lose a stronger player."

"But if you go with Roger, he may vote you out next." Regina said. "At least with us you have a majority."

Kat raised an eyebrow at this. "You really mean that even after I tried to vote you out?"

"Hey, if you were feeling like I was then you were desperate." Regina shrugged.

Kat's ears dropped. "All right, just give me time to think about it."

"Thank you…" Regina said.

"_Wow… The last time I was on the chopping block and now I am the swing vote." Kat said looking to the side. "I could stay with Roger and vote off our biggest liability or I could switch to Regina and Floyd and gain a majority alliance. Both sides have their pros and cons so I should choose wisely."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven people made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Taberna." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Now, Roger, who was the swing vote that sent Yuri-Chan home." Tiny said. "Why?"

"I just felt that Regina and Kat had more opportunities to being assets than Yuri-Chan." The camouflage-clad man shrugged.

"Mikey, from do you feel about this?" Tiny asked.

"I guess I somewhat sees Roger's reason. I was just a little ticked off at the time." The boxer frowned. "Always sucks when you are trying to save someone and fail."

"That it does. Floyd, does the last Tribal Council affect the tribe greatly?" Tiny asked.

"You WOULD think that after we went through a semi-skewered vote but once you get over the whole "What a relief" phase, everything seems all right." The young man said.

"Is Floyd right, Regina?" Tiny asked.

"Mostly. The only one who seemed to be unaffected is Roger." The teenaged girl said.

"Well, I WAS the only one who actually saw what was coming." Roger shrugged.

Regina rolled her eyes at this.

"Megan, how is life outside of your home-life?" Tiny asked.

"I must say, things have not really gone my way." The aristocrat frowned. "The Challenges are too hard, the weather is bipolar and whenever I tell to get somebody to fetch me something, Roger snaps at me."

"Larka, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"True. But Roger merely telling Megan to do stuff on her own." Larka said. "Megan too dependent on others."

"But I thought this was a game where teamwork is everything." Megan scoffed. "You are supposed to help your tribemates and stuff!"

"That may be true but there is no "I" in team." Roger said.

Megan crossed her arms. "Um… Since when spelling and grammar went into this?"

"Ugh… You are hopeless!" Roger said rolling his eyes.

"Hahaha…" Tiny said nervously. "Kat, how do you think this vote will go?"

"Well, it will go where the majority wants." The white cat said with a shrug.

"If you say so…" Tiny said. "All right. It is time to vote. Regina, you are up."

The young woman nodded before stomping over to the voting table knowing exactly to vote for. "Nothing personal but Roger desperately needs to be knocked from the top." She said holding up "Mikey" to the camera.

Roger actually hummed a jovial tune as he walked over into the voting area with a small smile. "11 days too long." He said holding up "Megan" to the camera.

Megan proudly made her way. She then grabbed the pen trying her best not to accidentally write on herself. "I don't really dislike you but Roger needs to learn his place. Sorry." She said holding up "Mikey" to the camera.

Floyd crossed his arms as he made his way over to the table. After thinking three times about the vote, he sighed and wrote down a name.

Mikey jogged over to the voting area. He wasted no time writing down a name. "Okay, seriously, if you allow yourself to be blindsided tonight, you need a reality check." He said holding up "Megan" to the camera.

Larka casually walked over to the table. She merely voted down a name, put it in the urn and walked off.

Kat crossed her arms in thought as she made her way over. Knowing that tonight's vote counted on her, she bounded up the steps and took a deep breath writing down a name.

She then bounded back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Most of the contestants waited eagerly for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out needs to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Megan."

Megan grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Second vote, Megan. Two votes, Megan."

Megan glared at Roger who merely smiled at her.

"Third vote, Mikey. Two votes, Megan. One vote, Mikey."

Mikey raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fourth vote, Megan. Three votes, Megan. One vote, Mikey."

Roger smiled getting ready for what Tiny was about to say next.

"Fifth vote, Mikey. Three votes, Megan. Two votes, Mikey."

Roger, Larka and Mikey's eyes bugged out in horror.

"Sixth vote, Mikey. Three votes, Megan. Three votes, Mikey. One vote left."

"Dude, are you serious?" Mikey asked holding his head in disbelief.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone waited nervously.

"…Is Mikey."

Roger and Larka looked absolutely thunderstruck while Regina and Megan smirked in victory.

"Mikey, you need to bring me your torch."

The dark-skinned man sat in shock before slowly getting up with a freak sigh. "This is messed up on so many levels…"

He then grabbed his torch and stalked over to Tiny putting his torch in front of him.

"Mikey, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I hope the next Challenge is a real physical one!" Mikey shouted back before storming away.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "So once again, you chose to save someone who is considered by most of the tribe to be the biggest liability over a more stronger player. I don't know why but for your sakes, I hope it doesn't affect you too much. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches and walked off. Roger brought up the rear still stunned by the vote. Not only Megan survived again but Mikey, a strong, hard-working, determined man got voted off instead. Why?

"_This sucks! I don't know what those guys were smoking when they cast the votes but they need me! I am one of the strongest players!" Mikey said burying his head in his hands. "The worst part about being voted out is there will be no more Challenges for me. And I was having so much fun too…"_

VOTING

Mikey: Floyd, Kat, Megan, Regina.

Megan: Larka, Mikey, Roger.

And Mikey goes out of the competition. Mikey was a fun character to write for because he was mostly focused on the Challenges rather than the strategy. However, that was also his downfall because he would have no part in the main story so I had to boot him out here.

NOTE: Mikey was ANOTHER character from my scrapped Total Drama Island idea. Just like Yuri-Chan, he had more depth and personality in that idea but I'm afraid I found no way into this story unfortunately. Just a shame…


	7. Day 15 to 17

**(Taberna Tribe)**

"_Mikey got voted out tonight. However, Larka fails to see why. Mikey weird and loud but also strong and dependable." Larka said crossing her arms with a snarl. "Unlike with Nick Boy, tribemates has no reason to vote off Mikey."_

"What were you thinking when you casted the votes for Mikey?" Roger demanded everyone. "Did you hurt your heads while going up to Tribal Council?"

"Consider yourself lucky." Regina scolded crossing her arms. "If we still didn't need your strength, you would have gone home instead."

"I beg your pardon?" Roger said with his anger flaring up. "What possibly absurd reasoning you could have to vote off a stronger player over… HER?"

He then pointed a disgusted finger at Megan who merely crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't like you either!" She said sitting out her tongue.

"Roger, I could answer that but first you have to answer a question of ours." Regina said.

"Excuse me! I'M the one who been blindsided here!" The soldier demanded. "I should be the one asking the questions!"

Regina shook her head and pretended to ignore the comment. "Roger, what do you feel when casting the deciding vote at Yuri-Chan's final Tribal Council?"

The green-clad blinked twice at this. "What kind of question is that?"

"Please answer it." Regina said. "It may be your chance to show that I had been horribly wrong about you."

Roger looked confused. "All right… I felt a great chance of accomplishment. For most of the game, things haven't been going my way despite being nominated the leader. For once, I would want the control of something. Just one."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Busted."

"Huh?" Roger asked.

"_Some people may have thought I jumped the gun with voting off a stronger player just making someone else was being cocky but Roger's reply justified my actions." Regina said crossing her arms. "He is a control freak who acts like a subtle spoiled brat who didn't get his way."_

"You just flat out announced to EVERYONE how much of a kick you get when you have control in your hands." Regina scolded. "And whenever you don't, you force people to do push-ups!"

"That is because I am the leader! Things have to go exactly as the leader says!" Roger snapped.

"Being the leader doesn't mean every single vote in this game has to revolve around you!" Regina scolded. "This is EXACTLY why we voted out Mikey. To put you in the majority!"

Roger's eyes bugged out at this. "Excuse me?"

"That's right! We all talked about it and we are going to vote you off next the next time we go to Tribal Council!" Regina snapped.

Larka snarled stepping forward. "Is Regina stupid? Regina put the two strongest in the minority!"

"Don't worry, we all decided to take that risk." Regina said crossing her arms. "In the meantime, I suggest you reflect on your actions. Come on, guys… It is time to go to bed."

"All right." Floyd shrugged.

"Larka hope we get physical Challenge soon." Larka snarled.

With that, the majority walked off leaving Roger and Larka. The latter stepped forward looking furious.

"Larka thought Regina was smart but Larka was wrong." Larka growled. "What should we do?"

The Ronso didn't get an answer. Confused, she turned around to Roger hanging his head.

"Roger…?" Larka asked concerned.

"I blew it…" The soldier sighed.

"_Was I really that smug at the time of the skewered vote? Did I really sound arrogant to my tribe?" Roger asked looking to the side. "Wow… This must be why Larka told me to not overdo it with my leader position. Still, to go as far as to putting the two strongest people in the minority…"_

**(Day 15, Robur Tribe)**

Rinky laid down on a log staring into space. However, Bertha was making her way over to him looking determined.

"_Okay, this is a nightmare. My tribe sucks so much. They are actually going to vote off ME! One of their stronger players over… RINKY!" Bertha said in disgust. "No way am I going to go home like this! I need to show how much of an annoyance that twerp really is!"_

"HEY, SQUIRT!" The mall cop yelled.

Rinky jumped in his place before looking at the direction of the voice to see Bertha standing over.

"What do you want, Bertha?" Rinky asked looking bored.

"I want you to carry lumber." The dark-skinned woman said.

"What? Why me?" Rinky asked.

"Because out of all the people still in the game, you had done the task the least." Bertha scolded.

"That's because I am the lightest person here." Rinky insisted.

"Excuses, excuses. That is all you ever since you got here!" Bertha said putting her hands on her hips.

The others simply looked on annoyed.

"And begin Round 18." Victoria said shaking her head.

"Seriously, you haven't been pulling your weight around camp and Challenges!" Bertha said crossing her arms.

"Well, how am I supposed to when you wouldn't let me do any of the chores?" Rinky asked. "Unless supervised by YOU, of course!"

"That still doesn't explain your weak prowess in Challenges." Bertha snapped.

"Look, I am sorry but most of those Challenges focused on physical strength!" Rinky insisted. "Sure, Kat did a lot better than me but she is a cat, no rhyme intended. She is agile while I haven't gotten any Challenges that… Suited my skills."

"What skills?" Bertha asked with an unimpressed look.

"Just give me… One or two Challenges where… The Challenge isn't physical, all right?" Rinky insisted before looking away.

Everyone blinked twice at this. Bertha was the most stunned.

"Hey, this conversation isn't over!" Bertha snapped. "Look at me when I am talking to you!"

"Look, what do you want?" Rinky asked looking annoyed.

"Do you really think you could say that after costing us the Day 5 Challenge?" Bertha asked. "You distracted me with your whining!"

"Actually, we distracted each other." Rinky said flatly. "Mainly due to our fighting. Look, just stay out of my way and stay out of yours, all right? Otherwise, we are just going to keep losing Challenges."

By then, everyone stared shocked by this.

"How… How DARE you talk to me like that?" Bertha asked with a snarl.

"Talk to you like what? What is your problem, anyway?" Rinky asked. "Look, I am TRYING to be the bigger man and get out of your hair!"

"Wanna get out of my hair? QUIT!" Bertha demanded.

Rinky slapped his face with both hands before getting up. "Okay, this had gone far enough! Why do you hate me? Why do every single thing I do annoy you?"

"Because it does!" Bertha snapped.

"No, it doesn't!" Rinky demanded. "This is just ridiculous! We had been fighting ever since we started and nobody knows why we keep going at it!"

Bertha crossed her arms. "All right, you want to know? Fine! Remember when I said that I used to be a cop before I got fired and demoted to mall cop?"

"Um, yeah?" Rinky asked.

"Well, it was because of a certain imaginary friend." Bertha snarled. "He had an annoying laugh and a smart-mouth and all he cared about was himself!"

"And…?" Rinky asked.

Bertha narrowed her eyes. "He looked… EXACTLY like you! Only blue!"

Rinky blinked twice at this. "So that's it? That is why you wanted to make MY life miserable because I looked exactly like this guy?"

"Yep." Bertha said crossing her arms.

Rinky stood in his place before narrowing his eyes.

"Look, lady. I don't know how the laws work in YOUR node but in most nodes, that is called PREJUDICE!" He scolded. "And that is actually FROWNED UPON!"

"Who cares that it is prejudice?" Bertha countered. "You ticked me off and that's all that matters!"

Rinky hanged his head. "Why do I even bother?"

With that, he stormed off.

"Okay, you know what? You win! I'll go get lumber!" Rinky snarled.

"Good! And don't come back until you get a reasonable amount!" Bertha scolded.

"All right… All right…" Rinky said.

Everyone watched Rinky leave with Bertha smirked in triumph.

"I am going to speak with Rinky." Barry said walking off.

"Good idea." Belle said.

"_Once again Rinky and Bertha had another fight. But this time… Is different. Rinky seems like he didn't even want to put up his dukes with Bertha." Barry said confused. "Something is definitely wrong here."_

Rinky picked up a few sticks.

"I got fired so I will take out my anger on everyone that looks like him." He said mocking Bertha's voice. "Something tells me that Bertha was going to get fired sooner or later, anyway."

"I agree. I think she became a cop just so she could legally hold a gun just like Bryan from last season."

Rinky turned around to see Barry walking over.

"Ugh… Tell me about it." The ghost said rolling his eyes. "I mean I want a gun too but couldn't you buy a fake one or something?"

"Those are less cooler." Barry said. "Speaking of which, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Aside from the fact I have Bertha breathing down my back." Rinky grumbled.

"I mean it. You didn't put up much of a fight this time around." Barry shrugged. "Why?"

Rinky sighed before shaking his head. "I… Just don't have the strength anymore."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked confused.

"Well, ever since, I thought that Bertha was just a hothead but as it turns out, she is a demon." Rinky said.

"Yeah… Even to this day, I still can't believe she did that." Barry said crossing his arms.

"I realised that no matter what I say and do, there is nothing I could do to get Bertha to say anything nice about me." Rinky grumbled. "Especially since she tried to keep Alan just to get rid of me."

He then walked forward.

"So if there is nothing to gain when fighting with her, why bother?" Rinky asked. "Heck, I bet she is already thinking up ways of making my life miserable."

Barry blinked twice stunned. "That… Is actually a very good point."

"Don't get me wrong, I LOVE returning the favour but I had given up the ghost with that woman. No pun intended." Rinky shrugged. "Heck, I don't even care that even to this day, she thinks keeping me over her is a mistake and some agree with her. I just want her gone."

"And don't worry. Because from what I saw, even Bertha's alliance defected on her." Barry said with a small smile. "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks… I just hope that we could get rid of her because we go at it all over again." Rinky said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Barry said rolling his eyes.

"_Even since I found out Bertha's alliance, I thought to myself what could I possibly done for her to do such an act?" Rinky asked. "As it turns out, it just because I look like someone else. That's all! I don't really care about sticking her Challenge losses in her face and showing that I can do stuff anymore. I just want this stupid rivalry to end. There are better ways to waste time around here."_

**(Taberna Tribe)**

Regina's newly formed alliance were all talking in the shelter.

"Here's to our alliance!" Regina said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The other said doing the same.

"_Well, how do you like that? I managed to get myself into a majority alliance." Floyd smirked crossing his arms. "Granted, it contained the weaker half of my tribe but still besides Megan, this is a game group. I doubt any of them would backstab me."_

"Now let's celebrate!" Megan cheered.

Floyd raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, remember what Wario told me that whenever he gets a big treasure, he has an enormous feast and have somebody cook it for him." Megan said.

"And I assume that you want us to do the same?" Floyd asked.

"Of course!" Megan said before taking Floyd's hand. "Come on, Floyd!"

The young man's eyes widened at this. "What? Why me?"

"Because somebody has to carry all the food to cook!" Megan scolded. "And you are the strongest person here now come on!"

With that, she dragged the reluctant Floyd off. "Now hold your horses! Just because I am the strongest person here doesn't mean I am strong, period!"

"Better get used to it, man of the alliance." Regina smirked.

With that, the two girls chuckled.

"Oh, Kat." Regina said getting the tambourine player's attention. "I just wanted to thank you for voting with us."

"No problem. In fact, it should be me thanking YOU." She said.

"Whatever for?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, ever since I came into this game, I knew for a fact that I would be seen as a liability." Kat frowned. "And I was right. Besides possibly Rinky, I was the smallest person here."

"I see. I kinda know how it feels." Regina said.

"Yeah, I knew that I could last a few days with Megan on my tribe but I knew it would take more than that." Kat said. "I needed an alliance."

"So that is why you joined us?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Regina to be sure, can I trust you?" Kat asked.

The blonde merely giggled and winked. "As long as you show you can be loyal to me."

"I will. Thank you." Kat smiled. "Don't worry, I will not betray you."

"_This is what I had been hoping for. My "be nice to everyone" strategy had paid off and not only was I am a swing vote but I am also in a majority alliance." Kat smiled. "If I continue this and make nice with Regina, Floyd and Megan, I should sit with them for a good while."_

Meanwhile, Roger and Larka were sitting on a log. The former had his head down.

"I blew it, Larka." Roger sighed. "I blew it."

The Ronso shook her head. "Not Roger's fault. Regina overreacted."

"Yes, it is." Roger said. "I let my ego get the better of me and in the end, the two strongest players are in the minority and… Ugh, Megan is the majority. I am sorry. Because of me, Mikey is gone and you…"

"Roger no apologize." Larka said shaking her head.

The green-clad man's eyes widened at this. "How are you so calm? Even though you are in a 4-2 minority."

"Ronso rarely gets worried." Larka reassured. "Besides, Larka thought soldiers don't get worried either."

"That may be true but then again, I never dealt with people like these before." Roger sighed.

"_I am from a war game. I had dealt with all kinds of hostile people but I never was one for socialising." Roger said. "That is why I had been taken from my place as leader in this tribe. I just don't know how to connect with people like these."_

"What do we do now?" The young man frowned. "I don't think anyone could flip just like that."

"Larka got idea." Larka said.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Larka and Roger win Immunity." Larka said simply.

Roger blinked twice at this. "That's it?"

"Yes. Plan not complicated but effective." Larka said.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess that is the only thing we CAN do."

Larka gave a small smile before holding Roger's hands.

"Roger no worry. Larka will fight her hardest."

Roger chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Larka. I will fight my hardest too."

"_Larka and Roger in trouble. Larka and Roger need to win Immunity or Roger will go home." Larka said narrowing her eyes. "Larka will NOT watch two strong warriors go in a row for stupid reasons!"_

**(Day 16, Robur Tribe)**

Belle was making her way through camp.

"Hey, Belle!"

The beauty's eyes widened before turning around to see Blake and Victoria walking over.

"Oh, hello, Victoria, Blake." Belle smiled. "How are things are going over?"

"Just fine." Victoria said. "Listen, just want to check something with you. Bertha is a goner the next time we go to Tribal Council, right?"

"Um, duh?" Belle asked.

"What about AFTER she is gone?" Victoria asked.

"_There is no way and just sit until we may get stuck in the minority. We have to convince Belle to side with us." Victoria said crossing her arms. "We need to try to persuade her that we are better off saving than Barry and Rinky."_

Belle raised an eyebrow. "I assume you asked that for a particular reason."

"Yeah, there is no way we are just going to sit still and get ourselves eliminated." Victoria nodded.

"Well, I understand how you feel but I got made an alliance with Barry and Rinky." Belle sighed.

"We know that. However, there are two reasons why you should consider flipping on them." Blake pointed out.

"And there are?" Belle asked.

"After Bertha is gone, you will have the biggest threat and the biggest liability in your alliance." Blake explained.

"That's right. The merge should be coming soon so you might want to think about getting rid of threats." Victoria nodded. "However, in the meantime, we may want to get rid of the dead weight."

"_The biggest reason for this strategy to work is that around this time is usually when the merge is coming soon and everyone will be debating if they should get rid of threats or liabilities." Blake said. "Lucky for us, the opposing alliance has both."_

"Oh, I see." Belle nodded. "Barry is the strongest and Rinky is the weakest."

"Uh-huh." Victoria nodded. "We are on the other hand are in the middle."

"So what are you trying to say is to decide whether to backstab Barry and Rinky?" Belle asked before biting her lip. "I dunno. I made friends with the both of them."

"We know but they would throw down the river to save each other." Victoria said.

"Wouldn't that be the same fate if I joined you?" Belle said with a raised eyebrow.

"True. But even then, we would still go to the merge together." Victoria said. "We have to stick together then. But in the meantime, we have to vote strategically."

Belle paused. "All right. I get your point. But could you at least wait until Bertha gets voted out first?"

"We understand." Victoria nodded. "Thank you for giving it thought."

With that, they walked off.

"Do you think we could trust her?" Blake asked.

"That's just the thing. It is not a case of being able to trust her but being too nice to even think of flipping." Victoria sighed looking down.

Belle on the other hand had an evil smirk on her face.

"Well, this should be fun."

"_Once again, I had been given the role of the swing vote without even doing anything. I swear I knew playing the "Team Mom" role would be a good idea." Belle smirked. "However, I must admit, they DO bring up a good point. Should I betray my alliance to get rid of the biggest threat and/or liability or do I stay loyal? Thankfully, I have a lot of time to think."_

"OI! We got treemail!" Bertha yelled coming back with a letter.

Everyone walked over to the direction of the voice.

"Oh, goody! Challenge time!" Rinky smirked.

"What does the letter say, anyway?" Belle asked.

"It says "Are you ready for a twist"?" Bertha read.

Everyone looked horrified.

"A twist?" Belle asked in disbelief.

"Is it a Tribal Swap?" Victoria asked.

"That wouldn't suck." Bertha said with a smirk.

"Yes, it would!" Rinky grumbled.

Bertha merely smirked. "Sucks to be you, squirt!"

"_If the twist IS a Tribal Swap, then I couldn't be more happier! Everyone gone soft on me and now I am in the minority!" Bertha grinned. "I could easily mutiny to the other tribe and vote off those non-appreciators of strength!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Robur tribe made their way onto their tribe mat with Tiny waiting for them.

"We now bring in the Taberna tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Mikey voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The entire Robur tribe looked thunder-struck by this.

"You voted off one of your stronger players?" Bertha said in disbelief. "Are you people insane?"

"Tell me about it." Roger said glaring at Regina who looked away.

"Now I assume that you are read what today's Treemail said." Tiny said. Everyone nodded. "All right before we get it to it, tell me. What is different from this series of Survivor from the original series?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion but Rinky spoke up.

"Um, the girls actually get good edits?" He said.

Tiny chuckled at this. "True. But also the real Survivor had buffs that matches their tribe's colours? Now, what if WE do buffs, what do you think I will say?"

"Something like get ready to switch the buffs." Floyd shrugged.

"No." Tiny said before smirking. "I will say drop your buffs."

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"That's right! We are merging!" Tiny said. "You had outlasted six different people to play individually!"

Everyone stood shocked by this announcement. Most were also distraught some people like Roger and Bertha looked happy.

"Now before you guys have to decide on a camp." Tiny said.

"Why not come with us?" Roger asked. "The campsite is grassy but we got a lot of shore."

"Well, most of the campsite IS shore and we also get Rinky Island!" Rinky smirked.

Regina blinked twice at this. "Um, Rinky Island?"

"Trust me. You do NOT want to know." Bertha said shaking his head.

"All right. We'll give Rinky Island a chance." Floyd said. "We'll go to Robur."

"All right, you will all go to Robur camp where you will decide on a tribe name." Tiny said. "All of Taberna's Rewards will be transported there as we speak. You may head to your new camp."

**(Merged Tribe)**

The twelve contestants made their way to their new camp still stunned by the early merge. They then noticed that the tribe flag was brown. Seeing that they were here, they all looked around.

"Wow… This is place DOES look better than our camp." Kat smiled.

"Yeah, and take a look over there!" Rinky said proudly motioning his hand over to Rinky Island.

"Wow… That is actually pretty cool!" Floyd grinned.

"I know, right?" Rinky smirked.

"_Okay, I am sooo confused. Don't merges usually start at ten? Aren't we two people too many?" Megan asked scratching her head. "I mean the last two seasons have exactly ten people at the merge!"_

Regina, Floyd, Kat and Megan were talking to each other.

"I mean seriously. What is with the early merge?" Megan asked.

"Some seasons have merges at twelve." Kat noted. "However, said seasons usually have twenty people altogether as well."

"Yeah, out of all times for Tiny to try something new like this…" Regina grumbled.

"_Early merges like these cause quite a stir. Mainly because it screws up any and all plans of alliances." Regina frowned. "Granted, I had already made a few plans but it was for a merge of TEN! Now I have to scramble to save my alliance."_

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked. "Roger and Larka will never realign with us after what happened at the last Tribal Council!"

"I know! I know!" Regina said rubbing her temples behind her glasses.

"All right, girls. Just calm down!" Floyd said. "Surely the Robur tribe can't be all roses either. We just need to try and find tension between their tribe and use it to our advantage."

"Y-Yeah… You're right…" Regina said with a sigh. "That is all we CAN do really. So anyone got any suggestions?"

"I got one!"

The four jumped before turning to the direction of the voice to see Bertha walking over with a smirk.

"Bertha!" Regina gasped. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough!" The dark-skinned woman smirked. "Don't worry, I am on your side!"

The four looked stunned by this.

"Really?" Floyd asked.

"Yes." Bertha said.

"_As much as the early merge took me surprise, it did little to alter my plans. I am still mutinying on so-called tribe." Bertha scoffed. "I just happen to overhear the girls and the camera guy and as much as I normally avoid aligning with people like them, I knew that this is my chance."_

"So you would betray my own tribe just like that?" Kat asked.

Bertha growled. "Of course! I was in a 5-1 minority. Even my so-called allies betrayed me."

"Considering her personality in some of the Challenges, I am not surprised." Floyd said whispering to Megan who giggled.

"I will gladly give you any of their heads on a silver platter." Bertha said. "ESPECIALLY Rinky."

"Oh, yuck!" Megan said in disgust. "We don't want their heads! We just want a majority!"

The others looked at her with blank stares.

"Um, don't mind her. Listen, if you are so willing to sell out your own tribe…" Regina said before smirking. "…Then, we have an agreement, Miss Bertha."

The hothead merely gave a dark smirk.

Meanwhile, Roger & Larka were talking with Barry, Belle and Rinky.

"And that is Larka and I got into the minority." Roger said looking down.

"So THAT'S why a stronger player got voted out." Belle said.

"_Call me bitter but there is no way I could trust my old tribe to keep Larka and me safe. We need to flip and make it good with a couple of people." Roger said. "I immediately went for Barry because he looks like the most plausible candidate for the leader." _

"Sounds like you two had a hard time." Barry frowned.

"You have no idea." Roger said shaking his head.

"Well, we actually glad that you came to us." Barry smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "You see, we got a few tribe problems of our own."

"And all of them end with Bertha!" Rinky nodded.

"She was in a 5-1 minority before so she is no doubt trying to go around our back to backstab us." Belle said.

"Here's the deal." Barry said putting out his hand. "You help us fend off Bertha… And we help you fend off Regina's alliance."

Roger stared at the hand for a moment. He then smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you." He said.

"_I know we barely know Roger and Larka but they both seem like good people and from what I heard, they been through a lot." Barry said. "I know this is a risk accepting two people who don't even know but hey, this is Survivor. You gotta take a chance and roll the die sometimes."_

Meanwhile, Blake and Victoria sat in the shelter looking around.

"So much for Tribal Unity." Victoria muttered.

"If both tribes were all buddy-buddy, I would be surprised." Blake said. "But I don't think they are even hesitating."

"Oh well… It's their loss and our gain." Victoria shrugged.

"Seriously?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, take a look." Victoria said. "I think we are the only people who didn't spoke with anyone on a new alliance."

"Yes." Blake said.

"That means we are the swing votes this time around." Victoria said. "Everyone would come to us for our vote."

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. "Ah, because we are the only people so far we haven't committed on a side. Even though we barely just merged for a hour."

"Now you are catching on." Victoria said with a smirk. "If we play our cards right, we will end up in a good alliance."

"I see." Blake nodded. "But which one do we go to?"

"It is a little early to say. Heck, we haven't even decided on a tribe name yet." Victoria said.

"Yo! Come over to the flag!" Rinky's voice yelled.

The two turned their heads.

"Speaking of which…" Victoria said.

Everyone made their way over to the tribe flag. However, they noticed something else. A hamper with a letter on this.

"What's this?" Kat asked confused.

"I don't know. It was here when we got here." Rinky shrugged.

Barry bent down and took the letter before opening it and reading it.

"Congratulations of making merge, Survivors! Because of that, you are rewarded with a buffet." He read. "However, before you eat, you must decide on a tribe name."

Everyone immediately looked excited at this.

"Finally! Normal food!" Megan cheered.

"_Oh man! As if making the merge isn't a big enough accomplishment for me! We also get a feast as well!" Kat beamed. "Wow, I really feel great so far! But of course, we have to choose a tribe name and I hope that we pick something cool like last season."_

"So what are we going to name this thing?" Rinky asked.

"How about Megan?" Megan asked with hope in her eyes.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

Megan drooped her arms in disappointment.

"It has to be something very cool and extreme!" Rinky said. "Any suggestions?"

"Cetus Lapetus?" Regina asked.

"An interesting name but not very Survivorish…" Floyd said.

"Hell's Test?" Roger said.

"Hmm… Nice but I dunno." Barry said shaking his head.

"Merged?" Victoria asked.

Everyone looked at Victoria with strange glances.

"Are you serious?" Rinky asked flatly.

"I never really saw the big deal of naming the tribe." Victoria said looking to the side.

"Why not take a page out of what Tom did last season?" Barry asked. "He came up with Shokan which is Japanese for Redemption."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's try to see what certain words mean in other languages." Belle said.

Larka raised an eyebrow. "Al Bhed count?"

"Al Bhed? What's that?" Floyd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Al Bhed group of people who use machina." Larka explained.

"Don't you mean machines?" Regina pointed out.

"No. Machina." Larka said. "Al Bhed uses special language."

"Oh, I see." Roger said. "And you know said language?"

Larka nodded. She knelt down and picked up a stick. She then drew an A and then drew a Y next to to it.

"_Larka befriended Al Bhed at Luca. Al Bhed taught me language." Larka said. "Language not hard. Language is more like code. Like Letter A means Letter Y."_

Soon, Larka had used her stick to write out all of the letters of their translations.

"Ah, that is how it works." Barry mused putting his hand on his chin. "Any idea?"

"What is Al Bhed for Megan?" Megan asked.

"Firstly, that would be Sakyh." Floyd said. "And secondly, we are not naming it that."

Megan pouted as she crossed her arms. "Sakyh is a yucky name, anyway."

"How about Survivor?" Roger asked. "That would be… C-I-N-J-E-J-U-N… Right?"

"Hmm… I like the name but I don't like what it stands for…" Belle mused.

"Yeah… Too unorigional in terms of description!" Rinky nodded. Suddenly, he got an idea. "I know! How about T-Y-J-E-T?"

Blake blinked twice before looking over the alphabet. "Tyjet? Doesn't it mean David?"

"I know! I always like the sound of the name, David!" Rinky smirked.

Everyone paused in their places when they heard this.

Bertha then narrowed her eyes. "That is one of the most stupid ways to name a tribe I had ever heard! No way we are going to be naming our tribe that!"

Suddenly, Floyd chuckled. Everyone looked at him.

"Kid, that is one of the most random things I ever heard!" Floyd laughed. "Let's go with it!"

Bertha's eyes bugged out at this. "WHAT!"

"Why not? I heard more ridiculous names." Floyd shrugged.

"Now that I actually think about it, Tyjet IS a very cool name." Barry said putting his hand on his chin.

"Yeah, I like how it sounds." Kat nodded.

"And remember I think of the name David, I think of cute celebrities!" Megan smiled putting her hands together.

"You guys can't be serious!" Bertha said in disbelief.

"Why not? Like I said, naming a tribe is not really that big of a deal to me." Victoria shrugged. "Besides, like Floyd said, it could be more silly."

"Well, all in favour of Tyjet?" Barry asked.

"Aye!" Everyone said in unison.

"Nay!" Bertha snapped.

"Well, screw you." Barry said. "Tyjet it is!"

Rinky chuckled while Bertha growled.

"_Okay, I didn't choose David because it sounded cool. Yet I could think up at least a hundred better names." Rinky smirked. "In the old times, there was this story about a short kid named David killing a giant named Goliath with just a slingshot. I wanna be that David. I want to overcome all obstacles and make it to the end!"_

"All right! Let's eat!" Regina smiled.

Everyone agreed as they sat down and opened the hamper. They happily eat the food that they had there. Belle went to get another piece of food until she noticed something. Raising an eyebrow, she went over to get it.

"_Normally, I wouldn't even touch some of the stuff here but when you been eating nothing but fish and fruit out here, you can't be picky." Blake said. "However, while we were eating, I just happened to notice Belle pull something out of the hamper and it wasn't food."_

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"Huh?" Belle asked with a jump.

"What is that thing in your hand?" Blake asked.

"Whatever it is, it looks tacky!" Megan said in disgust. "I don't think it isn't edible."

Regina take a good look at the object Belle was holding and her eyes widened.

"That's because it ISN'T meant to be edible, Megan." Regina frowned. "It is the Hidden Immunity Idol!"

Everyone looked stunned by this. In Belle's hand was an Idol.

"The Hidden Immunity Idol." Kat said in awe.

"Inside of the hamper…" Victoria said.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence.

"So what do we do with it?" Rinky asked.

"_Once you get over the shock over having the Hidden Immunity Idol blew up, you can visibly see tumbleweeds flying by." Floyd frowned. "Mainly because you just go up and take it, you will look like a schemer and a jerk. Sorry, I don't want to start the merge with a target on my back thank you very much!"_

"Well, I don't want it!" Megan scoffed. "It is ugly and why would I need it? I am not going anytime soon unlike some people."

"Well, that wasn't cocky." Victoria muttered.

"Speaking of which, how come you guys are fighting over it?" Megan asked. "Isn't that Immunity Idol despite being totally tacky like the diamonds of Survivor?"

"It is not that easy, Megan." Kat frowned.

"Yeah, you can't just take the hidden Immunity Idol while everyone and their grandma is watching." Blake said.

"My grandma is here too?" Megan asked with sparkling eyes. "So I made the Family Visit too?"

With that, she got up and looked around trying to find her grandmother. Everyone stared at her with strange glances.

Bertha looked at the others before speaking flatly. "Taberna… Why did you let this girl live let alone make merge?"

"Trust me, Bertha. I want to know as well." Roger said glaring at Regina.

"You know fully well why I did it." The blonde snarled.

After they managed to explain to Megan that the grandma remark was just an expression, the awkward silence. They stared at each other as if asking each other what they should do it.

Then, it happened.

Larka suddenly got up and grabbed the Idol.

"Larka!" Roger said with wide eyes.

The blue-furred feline didn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to the shore.

"Oh, she is taking it all for herself! And in front of everybody too!" Bertha growled. "How cocky! How sneaky! How…"

Suddenly, he noticed that Larka was pulling her arm back. With a better lunge, she threw the Idol straight through the air and into the ocean. Everyone looked shocked as Larka walked back dusting her hands together.

"There. Idol Of Discord gone." She said.

Everyone blinked twice before looking at each other.

"Now that I think about it, the Idol is pretty useless if everyone knows that you have it." Regina shrugged.

"Not only that, you will be portrayed as a schemer and lose the trust of everyone." Barry nodded.

Roger gave a small smile of relief. Belle on the other hand was trying her best not to lose her temper.

"_I had it! I had the Immunity Idol in my hand and thanks to that emo twerp, it is now who knows how many leagues under the sea!" Belle growled. "I think you should know about me is that NOBODY hinders my progress. Blake is just lucky violence is not allowed out here."_

**(Day 17)**

Victoria sat in the shelter with Regina, Floyd, Kat, Bertha and Megan talking to each other.

"All right! You had summoned me here." Victoria said trying to feign ignorance. "Why?"

Regina gave a small sigh. "We need your vote."

"_There is no way to sugar-coat this. The merged tribe had divided by into different alliances ever since returning to camp." Floyd said. "And not even in terms of a Tribal War or anything. The only one we seen who haven't decided on a side is Blake and Victoria. We NEED their votes."_

"We would really like it if you help us." The young man said.

"Why should I join you?" Victoria asked. "The only person here I been with more than a couple of days is Bertha and I don't even like her."

"Well, I am not too fond of you either!" Bertha snarled remembering the betrayal.

"Now, now." Kat said.

"Well, for starters, in case you haven't noticed, the only side has Roger, Larka AND Barry." Regina said. "THREE huge physical threats! Do you really think it is wise to keep those safe?"

"Yeah, at least if you join us, you would only worry about me." Bertha said.

"Yes and Bertha's strength pales in comparison compared to the others!" Megan said.

Bertha glared at Megan. "Watch it! At least I actually try at Challenges!"

Everyone giggled at this.

"Anyway, I know most of your former tribe-mates are in the other alliance but it would be suicidal game-wise to save them." Regina explained.

"Please think about it." Kat asked.

"All right, I will." Victoria nodded.

Meanwhile, Blake was speaking with Barry, Roger, Larka, Belle and Rinky at Rinky Island.

"So you want me to join you?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why? There are more Immunity threats here than the other alliance."

"Um, because the other side has BERTHA." Rinky said.

"And Megan. Trust me, you seem like the type of person who would want to swallow the Machete after being near her for a hour." Roger said.

"They DO seem annoying." Blake said shaking his head.

"Also, Regina smarter than she lets on." Larka warned. "Regina likely to backstab."

"That's right so I could appreciate you thinking about it." Barry asked.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "All right. I will."

"Thank you." Belle said trying to avoid glaring daggers at him.

"_The main problem with making an alliance with the stronger players is that nobody would want to keep us around." Barry frowned. "So we need to find other reasons for Blake and Victoria to side with us."_

Blake and Victoria met each other in front of the treemail box with smirks on their faces.

"You were right. They are practically giving us the swing vote." Blake smirked.

"I know, right?" Victoria said. "Question is, which side should we go to? Barry's side has major threats."

"Yeah but Regina's side has Bertha and Megan." Blake said before shuddering. "And I think we both know how much of a headache-inducer those two are."

"Well, thankfully we still have all day to decide to." Victoria reassured taking out a letter. "In the meantime, it is Challenge time."

"_All right, we got the swing vote like we wanted but question is, which one do we go to?" Victoria asked crossing her arms. "Both of them have their pros and cons to go over to so we should choose wisely."_

Blake and Victoria had summoned everyone together.

"All right! Let's begin the first Challenge!" Bertha smirked.

"What does it say?" Kat asked.

"It says… "Are you good at resisting temptation?"." Victoria read.

"What does THAT even mean?" Rinky asked.

"Well, I heard that in some Challenges, the host tries to coax the contestants with food." Belle said.

"Really, man. They are spoiling us!" Barry said before laughing heartily.

"_All right. I admit it. My progress in Challenges so far had been… not so good. That is because I had that worthless twerp slowing me down." Bertha said. "This time, I WILL be a major threat in the Challenges!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The twelve contestants made their way over their new tribe mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to your first Immunity Challenge!" Tiny said. "First off, have you decided on a name?" Tiny asked.

"Tyjet." Rinky said proudly.

"Tyjet? Interesting sounding name?" Tiny asked. "Does it mean anything?"

"It means David." Rinky said with a smirk.

Tiny blinked twice before coughing. "Anyway, take a look at the ocean."

Everyone looked to see twelve stones on the water.

"The Challenge is simple. You will stand on top of those stones. If you fall off, you are off. Last person standing wins Immunity guaranteeing a one-in-eleven chance of winning." Tiny said holding a familiar headdress. "Now if everyone could get on."

**(Later)**

All twelve Survivors climbed onto their stones ready for the Challenge.

"All right! The Challenge has officially began!"

The contestants stood tall on their stones all of them obviously looking fresh. This went on for fifteen minutes until Tiny decided to ask some questions.

"Rinky, you and Kat are the smallest contestants here." Tiny asked. "Do you think it will put you at a disadvantage here?"

"Hey, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." The ghost smirked. "Just because everyone is taller than us doesn't mean we are less determined."

"Kat, is Rinky right?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah. This is more of a Challenge of willpower. Not strength." The white cat said. "Everyone has a chance here."

"Megan, I am impressed that you are still here." Tiny noted.

"That is because the only reason I am here is because I been told that you would give up proper food if we jumped at your call!" The aristocrat scolded.

"You just came a truckload of food yesterday." Roger said flatly.

"One day of proper food does not make up for two weeks of nothing but rice, fish and fruit!" Megan said grumpily.

"All right! All right!" Tiny said rolling his eyes before holding up a plate. "Would a plate full of chocolate chip cookies be enough?"

"Would it!" Megan said cheerfully before jumping into the water.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kat yelled.

"Aw, what the heck?" Regina said. "Save some for me too!"

"Megan, Kat and Regina are out!" Tiny said as the three swam over.

Bertha grunted in disgust. "Hmph. They didn't even hesitate! I swear, those girls are weak in body AND mind!"

As the three ate their cookies, the others continued to stand firmly the stones. This went on for another fifteen minutes before Tiny decided to ask again.

"Floyd, it been half a hour now." Tiny said. "Are you feeling the pressure?"

"Am I ever… Still, I think I got a lot of fight in me." The camera man reassured with a smirk.

"Larka, Rinky said earlier that the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Tiny said. "Does being strong or large have anything to do with this Challenge?"

"No. Pure willpower." The woman said coolly crossing her arms.

"Blake, what is going through your mind right now?" Tiny asked.

"How I just realized how much I hate the sun." The dark-haired man muttered.

Tiny blinked twice as this. "All right… Here is my next offer. A nice plate of hamburgers. Any takers?"

Bertha bit her lip before jumping in.

"You should follow your own advice." Rinky sighed shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up!" Bertha growled.

Victoria shook her head before jumping in. "Screw it, I'm hungry."

"Same here." Blake said before diving in.

Belle saw this and smirked and jumped in. "I am a little peckish myself."

"All right, Bertha, Victoria, Blake and Belle are all out!" Tiny said. "We are now to Barry, Roger, Larka, Floyd and Rinky!"

Everyone eyed each other knowing that it was close. Everyone on shore waiting patiently for time to pass. Soon, another fifteen minutes had passed.

"All right! It has already been forty-five minutes." Tiny said. "Roger, how are you feeling?"

"Decent. I think I could last a few more minutes on here." The soldier said. "I can't afford to lose Immunity now."

"Barry, are you in the same boat as Roger?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah, when you are as strong as me, you tend to have a major target on your back at the merge." The mob boss said. "I need Immunity!"

"Floyd, are you here to try and stop the stronger people from winning?" Tiny asked.

"Truth be told, I just want to see if I could actually win." The young man said. "This may be one of the only Challenges that didn't involve strength so I really don't want give up so easily.

"I see. Well, let's see if you would give up for the last offer." Tiny smirked. "A giant pizza."

Floyd and Rinky blinked twice before looking at each other.

"When it really comes down to it, we would still be targeting a strong player so it doesn't matter who it is." Floyd shrugged.

"Yeah. A wise man once said… "Winning isn't everything"." Rinky said before the two dove in.

Barry took a good smell and sighed. "Ah, what the heck. Pass me the die and start rolling."

As he dove in, Roger and Larka looked at each other.

"I am diving in as well." Roger said.

Larka looked wide-eyed at this. "What? Why?"

"You are far more stronger than me." Roger whispered. "Blake and Victoria will most likely go to Regina's side if you aren't immune."

"But Regina dislikes Roger." Larka warned. "Regina may vote with emotion."

"Don't worry, maybe if she votes strategically, she targets Barry instead of me." Roger said.

Larka bit her lip in worry. She then sighed in defeat. "Larka hope Roger knows what he is going."

"Yeah, same here." The soldier said diving in.

"That's it! Larka is the last one standing!" Tiny smirked. "LARKA WINS IMMUNITY!"

The white-haired feline didn't celebrate because she was more concerned with Roger.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Larka." Tiny said putting the headdress on her head. "You now have a 1-in-11 chance of winning."

"Thank you." The strong woman nodded.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, the adventure will end for one of you, you have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_Larka won Immunity today but that is okay because despite being one of the strongest people, Regina doesn't seem to be targeting her yet." Blake mused. "So her winning didn't affected things very much."_

"Well, who is Regina's alliance going for?" Blake asked. "Barry's is going for Bertha."

"Rinky. Looks like both sides really wanted the rivalry to end." Victoria shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't blame them." Blake said with a sigh. "Speaking of which, who do we go to? One side has more threats and the other has more annoyances."

"Don't worry, we still got time." Victoria reassured. "We just need to think about it carefully."

"Yeah, I guess…" Blake shrugged.

Meanwhile, Barry's alliance was talking with each other.

"Are you sure we should just sit here?" Rinky asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything else." Barry said with a sigh. "We already explained our case. What happens next is in the hands of fate."

"I guess…" Rinky said looking down. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"Yeah, we don't know that much about them other that they have weird hobbies." Belle said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Wait. What?" Rinky asked.

"_Bertha, if you are watching, take notes. THIS is how you get rid of someone you don't like." Belle said with a devilish smirk. "I am going to get revenge on Blake for making me lose the Idol and I think I know how."_

"Well, last night I saw Blake diving into the water." The beauty said.

"Last night? That guy must be a fanatic!" Roger exclaimed.

"Yeah, why would someone dive into the middle of the ocean at night in the dark where nobody could…" Rinky started.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't think…" Roger asked.

"That Blake was actually trying to…" Barry added.

"He is trying to find the hidden Immunity Idol!" Rinky snarled.

"Now hold on. Maybe we are jumping to conclusions." Barry said.

"Are we? The nights are already cold enough as it is." Rinky said. "Why swim in the water and risk freezing to death!"

Roger and Barry looked down in thought. Larka on the other hand looked at Belle.

"Belle sure she saw Blake dive in?" Larka asked.

"I'm sure." The blue-clad woman said. "I recognise his dark hair and long coat anywhere."

She then gasped putting her hands to her mouth.

"Not only that, I saw him putting something in his coat." She exclaimed.

"Dang… Then, maybe he DOES have it." Barry said.

"That sneak! And after all that trouble we had trying to give to temptation too!" Rinky snarled.

Roger narrowed his eyes. "So what do we do? Vote him out!"

Rinky's eyes bugged out at this. "No! NO! Bertha needs to go now!"

Roger jumped at this. "Why?"

"Because Bertha will just cause a lot of unwanted drama!" Rinky insisted. "Which is horrible in the current situation we are in! We need to focus on the other side and Bertha will distract us!"

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Yes, she is terrible! She cares for no one but herself! She has petty reasons to go after me and is determined to start a brawl with me!" Rinky nodded.

"I agree." Belle said shaking her head.

"Also, if we let them be for now and if they joined us, we would still have the numbers right?" Rinky asked.

"Right." Barry nodded. "In fact, I am thinking up of ways of getting rid of Blake later on."

"Good. That means she could leave." Rinky said. "Roger, Larka. Trust me. Bertha brings nothing but shouting. The only good thing about her is that she would drive the other side crazy but that is too big of a risk to take."

"Trust me. Even if Rinky leaves instead of Bertha, the drama will just start again." Barry nodded.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

Unknown to them, Floyd was watching them from afar.

"_Don't get me wrong, I didn't liked one bit what Blake did. However, he just has to wait for a while until we could get a better chance." Rinky said crossing his arms. "Bertha had lasted far too long and I don't care if she is the best person to keep now. I don't want someone breathing someone my neck when we got other rivals to worry about."_

Regina's eyes bugged out as Floyd told his alliance the news.

"Are you serious? Blake had gone and got the hidden Immunity Idol even after we agreed not to use it?" She said in disgust.

Floyd nodded his head. "According to them, Belle saw the whole thing."

"But why did he do that?" Megan asked. "Why didn't he take it back when we were eating?"

"Because he may be a potential schemer." Regina said narrowing her eyes.

"So what do we do?" Kat asked. "If Blake DOES have the Idol and he votes our way, he could have the most power in the game."

"Well, Barry's alliance wants to keep him until they could get a majority." Floyd shrugged.

"So basically, it does nothing to help us to make sure one of us stays tonight." Kat frowned with her ears drooping.

"_Assuming what Floyd says is true and he is not mistaken, Blake may have the Idol. Unfortunately, it would be stupid to vote him off tonight." Kat frowned. "We need his and Victoria's vote. But the fact that we need the vote of a potential Idol-holder is just frightening."_

Bertha put her hand to her chin before smirking. "Don't worry, I got an idea."

"Really?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah, just leave everything to me." Bertha smirked.

"_This is it! This is my big chance to get rid of Rinky once and for all!" Bertha smirked. "Hearing this new info from Floyd, I got his number! Everyone, take notes! This blindside will go down in history!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The twelve contestants made their way to Tribal Council.

"Welcome, Tyjet." Tiny said. "Please take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Now, Megan. What is it like to actually make the merge?" Tiny asked.

"Well, once you got over that it came two people too early, it felt great!" The young woman beamed. "Most of the others back home think I would be the first out but I surprised them all by making it to the merge."

"Even though you never did anything to save herself." Roger muttered.

"Roger, what do you mean by that?" Tiny asked.

"The only reason she made it this far was because of Regina!" The camouflage-clad man said. "If it wasn't for her, she would be one of the most annoying first boots ever!"

"Well, that's not very nice." Megan said putting her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't SUPPOSED to be nice." Roger said bluntly.

"Now, now." Tiny said. "Now, Regina, if what Roger said is true, you are the reason Megan is here. Why?"

"The first time I saved her was because one of our tribemates was an annoying pervert." The bespectacled girl said crossing her arms. "The second time I saved her was because he was getting far too comfortable."

"So you voted off Mikey instead of me?" Roger asked. "Real smart."

"I could assure you. If I knew that there was a merge at 12, I would have booted you off instead." Regina said coldly.

Tiny shook his head. "Kat, does the fissure between Taberna affect you now?"

"Yes, it does. I mean we got me, Regina, Floyd, Megan and Bertha and Roger, Larka, Barry, Belle and Rinky on the other side with Blake and Victoria undecided." The white cat said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Robur too?" Tiny said. Kat nodded. "Bertha, is this true?"

"Yeah… I was in a battle of alliances but everyone included my allies went after me." The dark-skinned woman said. "I couldn't be more happier for the early merge."

Rinky rolled his eyes at this.

"What Bertha said isn't true, Rinky?" Tiny asked.

"No, it is true." The vertically-challenged figure said. "But Bertha is making it sound as if she is the victim here."

"I AM the victim!" Bertha countered. "My own allies walked up to my face and told me they were betraying me!"

"That is because you tried to keep an injured player!" Blake snarled causing the Taberna tribe to look horrified.

"What?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"That is despicable!" Roger growled.

"Woman, that is cold!" Floyd said in disgust.

"Hey, he was a bigger asset than Rinky!" Bertha insisted.

"This again?" Barry asked in exasperation.

"Floyd, do you think learning about Bertha's actions affect anything?" Tiny asked.

"Not really. Even though we barely knew her, we already knew she has an attitude problem and most likely have no friends." The journalist said. "But dang, woman, that is just black-hearted!"

Megan gasped before turning to Floyd appalled. "Floyd! I know what Bertha did was mean but that was uncalled for!"

"Um, I don't think that what he meant, dear." Belle said.

"Okay, changing the subject before we get any angry e-mails." Tiny said. "Belle, how was your meal at the merge?"

"It was delicious, thank you." The white-haired woman smiled. "But we also noticed something else."

"And that is…"

"The Hidden Immunity Idol. I found it in the hamper." Belle smiled.

"Wow… A little cocky saying it out to everyone, eh?" Tiny asked.

"Hard to play Idol when Idol in ocean." Larka said coolly.

"Wait, what? It is in the ocean, Larka?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

The Ronso nodded. "Larka threw Idol in ocean. Belle found Idol in front of everyone. Everyone wanted Idol but nobody want to take it. Idol useless."

"So you threw it in the ocean seeing that everyone knows it is plain sight." Tiny said. Larka nodded. "Blake, does this affect anything?"

"Well, it gives everyone a sigh of relief because usually everyone has to scamper around trying to get the Idol before someone else." The dark-haired man said. "This is for the best."

"Not best for YOU." Bertha piped up.

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"I beg your pardon?" Blake asked in confusion.

"I heard you had the Idol after you dove into the ocean!" Bertha snapped.

"Wait. WHAT?" Blake exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Don't try innocent with me." Bertha growled. "That squirt had to came to everyone and gloated that he and his buddies had plans to vote you off after finding out!"

"What?" Rinky asked in disbelief.

"Don't pretend. I know what you are up too!" Bertha growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rinky said before turning to Blake. "Blake, she is a liar."

"Oh, so I am the liar?" Bertha asked annoyed. "May I remind you? You blindsided two people while I never blindsided anyone."

"Yeah, because you never got the chance." Rinky said flatly.

"Pfft. It still proves how little lying I did." Bertha growled. "You tried to vote off the swing vote!"

"No, I didn't!" Rinky snapped.

"All right. We'll let Blake and Victoria act as our judges." Bertha said. "I KNOW what I heard and saw and so does my alliance!"

Blake and Victoria looked at each other. Regina then suddenly whispered something in Megan's ear.

"All right. It is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Larka, do you want to give up Immunity."

The woman looked at Roger who immediately shook her head. "No."

"All right, it is time to vote." Tiny smirked. "Kat, you are up."

The tambourine player nodded before getting up and bounding up over to the steps. After a good thought, she wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Barry casually made his way over. He wrote down a name, put it in the urn and made his way back without hesitating at one moment.

Blake put his hands in his coat and made his way over looking in thought. He then grabbed his pen in a vex fashion. "I can't believe you actually thought your plan would work."

Roger narrowed his eyes in determination as he made his way over. He then wrote down a name before putting in the urn.

Floyd walked over to the voting table putting his finger on his chin in thought. He then shrugged before writing down a name.

Rinky stormed over and leaped onto the steps looking angrier than Roger. He furiously grabbed the pen. "I can't believe you actually tried that. You are so going down!" He said holding up "Bertha".

Belle gave a determined look before making her way over. She then wrote down a name and checked it to make sure she made the right choice.

Bertha made her way over confident about the vote. With a dark smirk, she grabbed the pen. "Time to get rid of you once and for all." She said holding up "Rinky".

Larka adjusted before making her way over to the voting table. With a small snarl, she wrote down a name before making her way back.

Victoria stomped over to the voting table. She then grabbed the pen. "Thank you for making this choice obvious!"

Megan walked over scratching her head in confusion. When she made her way, she wrote down a name still looking confused.

When she made her way back, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone waited patiently as he returned.

"I'll read them out." Tiny said. "Though I may be saying useless stuff, if anyone has the Hidden Immunity Idol, now would be a good time to play it."

A few people cast Blake a few looks.

"First vote, Rinky."

Rinky merely rolled his eyes.

"Second vote, Bertha. One vote, Rinky. One vote, Bertha."

Bertha crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Third vote, Bertha. Two votes, Bertha. One vote, Rinky."

Bertha glared at Barry who returned the stare.

"Fourth vote, Bertha. Three votes, Bertha. One vote, Rinky."

Suddenly, Bertha realized something. "Hey, how come I am not seeing any of the other votes for Rinky?"

"Fifth vote, Bertha. Four votes, Bertha. One vote, Rinky."

Bertha actually looked nervous.

"Sixth vote, Bertha. Five votes, Bertha. One vote, Rinky."

Bertha turned to Regina who was glaring at her in disgust.

"Seventh vote, Bertha. Six votes, Blake. One vote, Rinky."

Rinky smirked smugly crossing his arms.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor… Is Bertha."

Most of the castaways looked happy by the vote. Except for Megan who looked confused.

"Bertha, you need to bring me your torch."

The mall cop despite stunned snapped out of her daze and glared at everyone.

"Are you freaking serious! Even my own alliance voted against me!" She said in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I knew that your so-called idea would fall." Regina said crossing her arms. "No way are you taking us down with you."

"I tried to warn you, Bertha." Victoria said sternly. "Alliances make and break all the time in this game."

"But that is to assume that she will ever learn, Victoria." Rinky sighed.

Bertha snarled before she took her torch and made her way over to Tiny.

"Bertha, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"You are guys are a bunch of back-stabbing wimpy SISSIES!" The dark-skinned woman yelled before storming off.

Tiny watched her stomp off before looking at the others. "It is safe to say that Bertha never saw that coming. But to be honest, I don't see how come she didn't. I AM curious, however of where did she got that story from. You may head back to camp."

The remaining contestants gathered their torches and walked off still looking pleased. Needless to say, Rinky brought up the rear the happiest. Bertha had been a thorn in his side since Day 1 and now he is free to play the game without someone yelling at him every five minutes.

"_I honestly don't know what happened! I don't see how the gruesome twosome believe RINKY over me! I am more truthful than him!" Bertha snarled shaking in anger. "Worse of all, my own alliance betrayed me. AGAIN! WHY! There was no way my plan would had failed!"_

VOTING

Bertha: Barry, Belle, Blake, Floyd, Kat, Larka, Megan, Regina, Rinky, Roger, Victoria.

Rinky: Bertha.

And Bertha goes out of the competition. Bertha was always an one-note character with the sole purpose of furthering the other people's stories. I know that people were mad that she lasted this way but think of it this way, don't you think this was the best blindside for her?

NOTE: Bertha had always been a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends character. She was a main antagonist for the main cast. Especially Bloo since more or less explains her hatred for Rinky.


	8. Day 18 to 20

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

_"Ding-dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch!" Rinky grinned. "Bertha had been a thorn in my side since Day 1! And it is not even for a good reason! And the fact that she dug her own grave by trying to reveal what we knew about Blake and tried to get me out because of it really made the blindside sweeter!_

The tribe made their way back to camp quite happy about how things worked out.

"Guys, I wanna thank you for making the vote for Bertha an unanimous one!" Rinky grinned.

"Rinky, I could assure you that it was no problem." Regina reassured.

"Yeah, she had no one to blame but herself for trying that forward plan." Victoria agreed.

_"Victoria and I were the swing votes tonight and truth be told, we were having trouble trying to commit to a side." Blake said before narrowing his eyes. "But then Bertha accused me of something I didn't do in front of everyone. Why? So that she could say Rinky planted the idea in her head and vote him off. Well, sorry, sister but doing that won't get MY vote!_

"Seriously? Where did she get that crazy story about me diving into the ocean to get the Idol?" The dark-clad man asked in disbelief.

"I know, right?" Victoria asked. "Was Bertha THAT desperate to get rid of Rinky that she needed to think up of a story out of the blue?"

The others looked at each other with worried looks.

"Well, I think we all know that Bertha was never the subtle type." Rinky said.

"Still, I am curious about where did she got the idea from." Victoria shrugged.

Everyone looked at each other in worry.

_"Larka worried. Larka's alliance know Blake has Idol and according to Bertha, so does Regina's alliance." Larka said crossing her arms. "Which shouldn't hurt us too much. Larka concerned about Blake and Victoria knowing. Blake and Victoria can't afford to know."_

"I don't think we will ever know." Barry said waving it off.

"True. On the other hand, I don't really want to know." Blake said rolling his eyes. "Listen, if anyone want to celebrate the downfall of Bertha, go ahead. Just try to turn it down, I am going to bed."

"No, I think we should all go to bed. It had been a hectic night for us all." Belle suggested. "Even if it DID worked in our favour."

"Agreed." Kat nodded. "Besides, something tells me that Bertha's elimination is only the beginning."

Everyone nodded their heads.

_"What? You think that Blake survived the vote means my plan failed? Far from it. May I remind me that I am a sniper?" Belle smirked. "Yes, like Bertha, I go against people who get in my way but however, UNLIKE her, I plan my attack and wait as long as it takes. When the chance finally comes by, I SHOOT. And I'll make sure not to miss."_

**(Day 18)**

Blake and Victoria walked through camp together. Suddenly, she noticed Barry and Belle walking towards her.

"Hello." Belle said.

"Um, hey. Is there something you want, guys?" Victoria asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. There is something I need to clarify." Barry said.

"_Once we celebrated the epic defeat of Hurricane Bertha, we all realized that the game is still going on." Barry said crossing his arms. "There are still two sides going at each other's throats and there are still two swing votes. One of them is an Idol-holder!"_

"Did you vote with us because you chose our side or was it because Bertha accused you?"

"Definitely the latter." Blake said narrowing her eyes. "Whether I was voting with you or against you, there was no way we were going to let Bertha get away with that."

"I'll be lying if I didn't agreed with you." Barry sighed shaking his head. "Heck, even her own alliance voted her off."

"_Us voting against Regina's alliance means nothing. We only did so because she made us angry." Victoria said crossly. "Now that she is gone, we could focus on getting rid of actual threats instead of worrying about repetitive rivalries!"_

"Is there anything that could make you side with us?" Belle asked.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Is there? You said it yourself. The main reason not to vote with Regina's side was because Bertha was on it. Now that she is gone, we got a lot of non-threats physical-wise."

"Regina may not be a Challenge threat but she is still sneaky." Barry said. "Roger told me himself that she masterminded two eliminations in favour of their biggest liability."

"Yeah, but you masterminded two eliminations as well." Victoria countered.

"Hey, but Roger and Larka said that the second elimination was mainly due to an overreaction on Regina's part." Belle shrugged.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You know, considering that your reasoning stems from "Roger and Larka told you so", you would think that they would actually with you helping you make your case."

"Oh, they agreed to help Rinky learn how to make a fire." Barry said.

"Remember, Bertha wouldn't even let Rinky near the fire." Belle scolded.

"Oh, yeah… I…" Victoria said before sniffing the air. "Heh. Do any of you guys smell something burning?"

"That would be us."

The four turned to the direction of the voice only for their eyes to widen. Roger, Larka and Rinky were standing all black and charred. The former two looked annoyed while the latter merely grinned.

"Oh my… What in the world happened?" Belle asked.

"I made a fire!" Rinky said enthusiastically.

Everyone merely stood stunned.

"As much as I hate to agree with Bertha but I could see why she didn't wanted Rinky anywhere near the flint and Machete." Blake whispered to the others.

Rinky coughed out a small cloud of soot before looking up at Roger. "So, Sarge. How did I do?"

The young man rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? I'd seen campfires at summer camp bigger than yours!"

Rinky scowled before walking off. "All right. All right. I'll get some firewood so we could try again later. Sheesh, you military-heads are perfectionists!"

Roger's eyes widened at this as he watched Rinky walked off. He then ran after him.

"I was being sarcastic, kid!" Roger shouted.

The others merely blinked twice. Blake then noticed something.

"Um, Larka?" He said. You got a little something…"

The Ronso raised an eyebrow before looking at her tail. Suddenly, she noticed that there was a small flame on her tail. Licking her fingers, she promptly put it out.

Meanwhile, Megan made her way over to Regina, Floyd and Kat.

"Regina, may I ask you for something?" Megan asked.

"No, I am not going to help you make a throne." The bespectacled said sharply looking at her fellow blonde.

"That was NOT what I was going to ask you." Megan scolded. "But it should!"

"Megan, wasting our firewood to build a throne just for you is as pointless as…" Regina said before pausing. "Building a bar."

"A bar? Would be nice too!" The aristocrat smiled putting her hands together. "But only those nice wines."

The others blinked twice at this.

"_The main problem with having Megan in our alliance is that other than an extra vote, she inputs absolutely nothing to our alliance." Regina said rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. "Despite she is the oldest of us four, we have to look after her like we are babysitting her."_

"Isn't there something you wanted to talk about?" Floyd asked.

"Um, yes." Megan said. "Why did we voted off Bertha last night?"

"Because she put her foot in her mouth and accused the swing vote!" Regina insisted.

"I know. You already told me the reasoning. But Bertha was more or less right?" Megan shrugged. "I mean, everyone knew he had the Idol so why pretend that he doesn't."

Regina blinked twice. "Um, because we think that he found out that we knew he had the Idol, he would use it."

"But you said that voting off Blake wasn't our main problem right now." Megan warned. "Mainly because we lost one of our allies."

"That is just how the game works, Megan." Floyd shrugged.

Megan put her arms on her hips while looking annoyed. "Well, I don't like it. This game should be played more straight-forward."

Regina, Floyd and Kat looked at each other with exasperated looks on their faces.

"Well, I am sorry, Megan." Kat said shaking her head.

"Humph. Whatever." The pink-clad woman scoffed before stomping off. "I am going to add it to the list of things that Survivor should have."

"Next to the hot pink jet-ski?" Floyd asked flatly.

"Of course!" Megan scoffed. The others merely shook their heads.

"_Ever since the merge, everyone was always strategy, strategy, strategy and I hate it! I mean, come on people don't watch Survivor for the strategy, they watched it for the fan-service!" Megan said rolling his eyes. "There is a reason why they always have the series of a jungle island, you know!"_

**(Day 19)**

Roger and Larka made their way to the treemail box together. Larka however had her head down in thought.

"What kind of Challenge do you think we will have this time?" Roger asked.

"Larka do not know." Larka said. "But Larka intend to use every ounce of energy."

"Yeah, same here." Roger nodded.

"_Seeing that there is nothing we can do except plead our case to Blake and Victoria, we just have to focus all of our energy on the Challenges." Roger said crossing his arms. "Our goal is to make sure that Regina or anyone from her alliance doesn't win."_

"Roger…?" Larka said.

"Yes, Larka?" The camouflage-clad man said.

"Roger sure we should leave Blake alone right now?" The Ronso asked.

"I can see why you are asking that but unfortunately we can't afford to make waves right now." Roger sighed. "They still hold the power of the swing vote in their hands."

"But Roger letting schemer have power over vote AND Idol!" Larka insisted.

"I know that." Roger sighed shaking his head. "Unfortunately, we can't do anything at the moment. If we vote off Blake now, Victoria would be furious."

"Victoria may be furious but she still has to choose side." Larka reminded.

Roger sighed. "Sorry, Larka but right now, but there is nothing we could do but to make sure that Blake votes our way."

Larka nodded not looking happy.

"_Larka dislikes people who go around everyone's backs and lie. Especially when Blake was already in good position." Larka said crossing her arms. "Larka don't see any reason to take Idol like that."_

Roger took a letter out of the treemail box. "All right. It is time. Are you ready?"

Larka nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Good. Let's go back." Roger nodded.

With that, they made their way.

"All right. It is time for another Challenge." Roger said.

Everyone gathered around.

"What does it say?" Rinky asked.

"It says "Are you good at basketball"?" Roger read.

Rinky's smirk vanished. "Basketball? But that is sooo unfair!"

"Yeah, Rinky and I can't even reach the basket!" Kat insisted.

"Don't worry, I doubt that they would make a Challenge that would be impossible for you to do." Belle reassured.

"No but I bet they won't stop at making it difficult for us." Rinky muttered as he and Kat looked down at the ground.

"_The main problem with being so short is that you would be a big liability in the Challenges. Especially with sports like basketball." Kat frowned. "I mean come on! That is for tall people!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The eleven castaways made their way onto their tribe mat.

"Hello, Survivors to your next Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see eleven basketball hoops each on a slope with a recovery net.

"The Challenge is quite simple. Score as many baskets as you can in two minutes. The hoops have an automatic counter so it will keep score for everyone." Tiny said. "Whoever gets the most baskets wins Reward."

The contestants looked at each other with mixed reactions.

"Now you will be playing for a private island hut with a beautiful view." Tiny said. "Now if everyone could draw for spots, we can begin."

**(Later)**

Everyone got into their spots.

"All right! For Reward." Tiny said holding a stopwatch. "Survivors, ready… GO!"

Everyone wasted no time grabbing their basketballs and throwing them. However, they all missed due to everyone's somewhat inexperience with the sport. Nonetheless, they kept trying to score baskets.

People like Larka, Barry and Roger seemed to be trying into the groove but people like Rinky, Kat and Megan were having trouble even trying to reach the baskets.

"Heh. It is not really that hard when you get used to it." Roger mused.

"How the heck am I supposed to shoot a basket if I can't even reach it?" Rinky grunted.

"Okay, you can do this…" Regina said to herself. "Just relax."

Megan on the other hand threw the basketball. However, it didn't went too far.

"Ugh! Why do people play this barbaric sport anyway?" She growled.

"Because it is fun." Barry said picking up his basketball.

"How is this fun? Shopping is fun and when I haven't spent a single dollar here!" Megan snapped.

"Could you keep it down please?" Roger snarled without turning his head. "You are interrupting people who actually have a chance."

Megan grumbled before she went down to pick down a ball. However, she immediately retracted her hand.

"ACK! I broke a nail!" The blonde screamed before growling. "Okay, that's it! I am dropping out! My manicure costs me fifty dollars a nail!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Meg." Floyd winced.

"My nail had just broken!" The pink-clad woman snarled. "I can be as over the top as I want!"

With that, she stormed off with the others looking at her in exasperation.

"Megan should be happy." Larka said before throwing her ball. "Challenge finally cost Megan something."

Floyd successful scored another basket. "Heh. This isn't so bad once you get the hang of it."

"Yes, and it is quite fun too!" Belle smiled.

"I wish I can say the same…" Kat frowned.

"Yeah, I can't even reach these hoops!" Rinky grunted.

Meanwhile, Tiny looked at his watch. "Hmm… Almost time to end the Challenge in 3… 2… 1…"

"And DROP YOUR BALLS!"

Everyone obliged.

"The Challenge is officially over!" Tiny yelled. "Now just give me a few minutes to count up the scores."

**(Later)**

The eleven players waited patiently hoping for the best.

"All right, here are the results." Tiny said.

"Megan… Because you ragequited in the middle of the Challenge, you get 0 baskets." Megan merely shrugged while looking at her broken nail.

"Kat, you didn't do much better, you got 7 baskets." Kat sighed as she shook her head not surprised by this.

"Rinky, you barely managed to beat Kat, you got 8 baskets." Rinky angrily kicked the dirt not happy with his performance.

"Regina, you did better than the previous three but not by much. You got 12 baskets." Regina merely shrugged impressed that she managed to get at least ten.

"Floyd, a little better but you got 15 baskets." Floyd nodded his head a little proud of himself.

"Blake, you got 17 baskets." Blake looked unfazed by his score as if he didn't cared.

"Victoria, you managed to get 19 baskets." Victoria shrugged not that upset to lose the Challenge.

"Belle, you really surprised me. You got 23 baskets." Belle smirked at her progress.

Tiny then turned to Roger, Barry and Larka.

"Which means you three may have a chance of winning the Reward." Tiny smiled.

The three looked at each other.

"Roger, because you did quite well but your score of 30 baskets just weren't enough." Tiny said.

Roger snapped his fingers.

"All right, For Reward." Tiny said. "The score of 37 baskets which barely beat out 35 is…"

Everyone looked on in awe.

"LARKA!"

The Ronso gave a content smirk while crossing her arms while Roger cheered her on.

"Larka, if you come over please?" Tiny asked. The feline obliged. "Congratulations, you had won Reward where you would go to a nice hut and with a seaside view. However, going only would be boring so you can choose two people to go with. Who would you take with you first?"

"Roger." Larka said without much hesitating.

The solder smirked before walking over.

"All right, next person?"

"Blake." Larka said.

This completely took everyone by surprise. Especially Blake.

"Um, thank you?" Blake said confused walking over.

"All right, Larka, you, Roger and Blake will go to the resort hut will you be back in time for the next Challenge." Tiny said before turning to everyone. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_Larka had won Reward and she took Roger with her. No big surprise." Regina frowned. "What DID alarmed me that she took Blake as well. Which means they are going to talk to him about flipping. Which means there is nothing left to do but to do the same to Victoria."_

"I am going to talk to Victoria again." Regina said getting up.

"Why?" Floyd asked. "We already told she and Blake all the reasons why to vote with us."

"Well, I am sure that Roger and Larka are not just relaxing with Blake." Regina scowled. "They are going to try to get him on THEIR side! We have a plant a seed in Victoria's mind to counter-act the seed growing in Blake's!"

"Not to say that I don't know what you are coming from but aren't you jumping the gun a bit?" Floyd asked. "If anything, Roger and Larka will tell Blake obviously nothing new they haven't already told him."

"Yes, but he could flip just because Roger and Larka took him on the Reward!" Regina scolded. "I refuse to be in the minority just because we were late to play the "Kissing-up game"."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Megan smiled clapping her hands together. "How do you play?"

Regina slapped her forehead with an exasperated growl.

"_It seems that Regina can easily be as strung up as her hair when she is stressed out." Floyd sighed while shaking his head. "Whenever something may not go her way, she tends to freak out and thinks that she doesn't give a 100%, she will fall hard. Unfortunately, playing too hard would cause you to fall too."_

"I am going over there." Regina said.

"Hold on! I am coming too!" Kat said getting up.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing personal but I don't think you should go talk to Victoria." Kat scolded. "At least not in your state of mind."

"State of mind?" Regina asked. "What does THAT even mean?"

"Ever since the merge, you had been stragetizing worrying that if you hesitate for even for one second, things will blow up in your face." Kat scolded.

"That's because we are in a minority." Regina scolded.

"No, we are not. Yes, a four-person alliance in a group of eleven is not impressive but remember, we got two swing votes." Kat warned. "If we could get them on our side, we could get the majority."

"And THAT is why I am going over to them!" Regina scolded.

"And THAT is why I want to come with you!" Kat said. "You saw how those two reacted when Bertha accused Blake!"

"And you actually think I would say something that would make her mad at me?" Regina asked crossing her arms.

"Well, not to say I don't trust you but I just need you at least calm down." Kat scolded.

"Kat DOES have a point." Floyd warned. "You DO have a tendency to mouth off when flustered."

"You would too if you were in MY position!" Regina scolded. She then sighed. "All right. You win. You can come."

"Thank you." Kat smiled. "I hope I am not being a bother."

"No, seeing that apparently it is I who is being a bother." Regina said sarcastically with a small smile.

"_I am part of a band. Usually we play lovely music together but like most bands like the Beatles, we tend to get into fights over major conflicts." Kat sighed shaking her head. "That is where I come in. I'll try to make sure that the fights don't escalate to an impossible level. I'll try to make sure Regina puts on a cool head."_

Meanwhile, Regina and Kat were talking to Victoria.

"You want to talk about why we should go to your side AGAIN?" Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Regina nodded.

"We know that we already did so but seeing that Roger and Larka took Blake away on the Reward." Kat said.

"I know." Victoria said. "Even still, what's the big deal? Roger and Larka probably have something nothing new to add."

Kat merely looked away trying to hide a concealed smirk while Regina blushed.

"Well, I have you know that Roger has military training." Regina coughed. "He knows how to adapt to other people."

"Really?" Victoria pointed out. "From what I heard, Roger's social game was horrible. Isn't that why you dethroned him?"

Regina's eyes widened before looking down.

"Look, it is nerve-wracking to watch a potential swing vote away with the enemy!" The bespectacled girl scolded.

"All we ask is just a few minutes." Kat said.

Victoria merely scratched her head. "All right, all right. You got my vote."

"_Personally, I think they are overreacting but I could at least see their reason why." Victoria said with a shrug. "I mean if you don't see what Roger and Larka are up too then you need glasses. They are trying to kiss up to us by bringing us on nice Rewards. Sorry, but Blake and I had already told ourselves not to vote with emotion."_

**(Resort Hut)**

Larka, Roger and Blake made their way across the shore.

"According to Tiny, we should be heading up to it." Roger said.

Suddenly, they noticed the hut a distance away. Also, they saw the beautiful view.

"There it is." Blake mused.

Roger looked around. "My… This is beautiful."

Larka nodded her head.

"_Larka had won Reward and of course her first choice was me. Now we get to go to a nice resort hut." Roger smiled. "Also she brought away one of the swing votes which is good because we seriously need his vote."_

The three sat in the hut admiring the view outside.

"Larka like it here." Larka nodded. "Nice and quiet."

"I say." Blake smiled.

"_Thank goodness for this Reward. Ever since the early merge, it had been nothing but strategizing for everyone. Especially us." Blake smiled. He then sighed. "Unfortunately, I KNOW for a fact why I am here."_

"So I assumed that you chose me because you wanted to talk to me." Blake nodded.

Roger and Larka nodded.

"Surely you know how important your vote is." Roger said.

Blake nodded. "I know. Everyone had talked to us at least once. Minus Megan, of course."

Roger rolled his eyes. "That's because Megan would just make you vote against her and her alliance."

Blake chuckled. "True."

Larka sternly narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, Regina major threat. Regina blindsided majority twice."

"So I heard from Barry." Blake nodded.

"Regina seemed like type of person to vote against someone who gets in her way." Larka scolded. "Whether you like it or not."

"Agreed." Roger snarled. "I mean she kept Megan TWICE."

"Well, to be fair, Barry kept Bertha twice." Blake shrugged.

"That is hardly a fair comparison!" Roger scolded. "Barry kept Bertha because he kept he would be a big asset."

"True…" Blake said rolling his eyes.

"Regina KNEW that Megan was a liability and even then she kept her!" Roger said.

"I dunno." Blake said. "From what I heard, you and this Nick Boy fellow annoyed your tribe."

Larka growled. "Hardly reason to go behind Roger's back TWICE!"

Blake winced while Roger stood up.

"Larka, please." Roger said trying to calm his closest ally down.

The Ronso sighed before looking down. "Sorry… Larka have big dislike of Regina."

"So I noticed…" Blake said with a gulp. "Anyway, thank you for taking me here but you just have to wait until Tribal Council for our answer."

"I understand." Roger nodded.

Larka on the other hand growled a bit.

"_Main reason Larka brought Blake onto trip was because Larka wanted to sense Blake's presence to see if Blake had Idol or not." Larka lamented. "Nothing. May or may not be on purpose but Blake's answers were vague and hard to predict. Looks like truth will be concealed until Blake uses Idol."_

**(Day 20, Tyjet Tribe)**

Barry, Belle and Rinky made their way over to the Treemail box.

"Do you think that Roger and Larka had convinced Blake to vote with us?" Belle asked.

"I sure hope so. We seriously need their votes." Barry mused.

"I am just a little upset that we are OPENLY giving that jerk the most power in the game when he already has the Idol." Rinky snarled.

"I know, I know." Barry sighed. "But remember, Blake doesn't know WE know he has the Idol."

"Right." Rinky smirked before rubbing his hands together. "Which means he will get a major blindside when the time comes."

Belle shared Rinky's smirk.

"_So far, so good. Nobody wants to vote off Blake yet but with each passing day, they are counting the days until they CAN." Belle smirked. "This is going perfectly. I just have to wait for a while until the time finally comes and hope that Blake and Victoria votes with us."_

Barry took a letter out of the treemail box. "Speaking of which, let's see if what we got this time."

"All right." Belle said before they walked back to the others.

"Okay, we got treemail." Rinky yelled summoning everyone.

"All right!" Floyd smiled. "What we got?"

"It says "Are you good at shooting"?" Barry smiled.

Kat immediately smiled at this. "Oh, thank goodness! Something that put us short people on even ground!"

"I know right!" Rinky smiled.

"_The last Challenge was totally unfair because it favoured the taller players. Which is why Kat and I only beat Megan while Larka won the entire thing!" Rinky said rolling his eyes. "I may not be good at shooting a gun but I am definitely better at that than basketball."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The eight Survivors made their way over to their mat.

"We now bring in Larka, Roger and Blake from the Reward." Tiny said.

The three then walked in.

"Hey, guys." Roger said.

"Here is your next challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see 12 rifles on the ground. They also saw two long pillars on the ground parallel from each other.

"Now this Challenge is quite simple. You will take turns holding a rifle with 10 shots. You will be shooting at clay pigeons." Tiny explained. "However, there will be 10 clay pigeons shooting so use your shots wisely. If there is a tie, we would go to a tiebreaker. The person with the most clay pigeons shot at the end wins Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-10 shot of winning this game."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this was a test of accuracy.

"Now let's draw for positions." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

Soon, the order had been arranged. Barry was up first.

"All right. Barry, you drew first and you get to shoot first." Tiny said. "However, I SHOULD warn that some of the pigeons go at different speeds and don't usually go at one at a time."

Barry nodded before narrowing his eyes.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

The bear waited patiently for the first clay pigeon to fly out of the pillars. Suddenly, he saw the first one come out. Thinking quickly, he shot at it breaking it easily. However, he saw a pigeon fly past him. He tried to shoot it but the speed was alarmingly fast.

He tried to shoot some clay pigeons but they had proven too fast for him. Soon, he managed to shoot down the last clay pigeon.

"That is the last one!" Tiny yelled. "Barry, you got 4 pigeons. Not that impressive but it may make a decent lead."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a mob boss."

"I am but I am more a smasher than a shooter." Barry sighed.

Next was Regina. With a nervous gulp, she held her rifle in her hand.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

The teenager yelped when she saw the first clay pigeon fly past. She then shot at it missing it completely. More pigeons fly out. Regina shrieked before flying at them managing to get a shot in. However, she let the next one fly through.

"Regina, you got 5 pigeons." Tiny said. "Barely made it but you now got the lead."

The blonde sighed. "I am surprised I even managed to get one."

Next was Rinky. With a mischievous smirk, he readied his rifle.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

As the first clay pigeon flew out, Rinky immediately shot at it. However, his aim was quite poor as he missed it. He ended up panicking and having to shoot after the fast pigeons barely hitting a few.

"Rinky, you got 6 pigeons." Tiny said. "Rinky now holds the lead."

"Man, that was harder than it looks!" The ghost said taking a deep breath.

Next was Blake. He examined his rifle for a bit.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

Blake immediately shot at the first clay pigeon easily breaking it. However, he failed to shoot the second one. Thinking quickly, he tried to shoot it but it went out of range. The next thing he knew, clay pigeons were flying everywhere.

"Blake, you got 3 pigeons." Tiny said. "Rinky still holds the lead."

"I never was good with a gun, anyway." Blake shrugged.

Next was Floyd. Looking confident, he prepared himself.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

Floyd immediately shot the first clay pigeon. Much to the surprise of the others, he had demonstrated to a better gunman than some people thought. Nothing professional but still quite good.

"Floyd, you got 7 pigeons." Tiny said. "You now have the lead."

The young man smirked. "Not bad… Don't you think?"

Next was Belle. With a small smirk, she waited patiently for the countdown.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

Everyone jumped when they saw Belle skilfully shot the first clay pigeon with good aim. They then saw Belle managed to shoot all of the targets with extraordinary accuracy.

"Belle… I have to say, that I am speechless." Tiny said in awe. "Because you got a perfect score, you have the lead now."

"Sorry, to scratch a number off your score, Floyd." She smirked looking at the stunned photographer.

Next was Kat. Taking a deep breath to ready herself, she readied her rifle.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

Kat tried to shoot at the first clay pigeon only to miss it completely. Biting her lip, she tried her best to shoot as many targets as she could. However, she only managed to get a few.

"Kat, you got 4 pigeons." Tiny said. "Belle still holds the lead."

"I knew that I wasn't going to do well, anyway…" She lamented.

Next was Megan. She curiously eyed her rifle as if she never saw one before.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

Megan immediately aimed at the flying targets. However, for some reason, she didn't shoot. Instead she waved her rifle away around frantically trying to aim at the shooting clay pigeons and yet she shoot. Megan looked at her gun annoyed.

"Megan, you got 0 pigeons…" Tiny said flatly. "Also, you have pull the trigger on your rifle to fire."

The blonde turned to the others confused. "You mean this thing?"

Everyone jumped before hitting the deck covering their heads.

"Not when you are aiming at us, you crazy woman!" Roger yelled.

After their potential near-death experience, Victoria went to shoot. She gave a small sigh not liking her chances.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

The dark-skinned woman then shot at the first clay pigeons. The others looked in awe as she managed to shoot most of them with good aim. Despite her nervousness, she managed to shoot the last clay pigeon.

"You shot eight clay pigeons!" Tiny said. "Not bad but Belle still holds the lead."

The dark-haired woman eyed her gun. "Well, what do you know? Maybe riding shotgun with my brother worked out for me."

Next was Larka. Like Megan, she curiously eyed the rifle.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

Due to her inexperience with firearms, Larka's performance was quite poor. She missed a couple of clay pigeons by miles only managed to shoot some by complete accident.

"Larka, you got 2 pigeons." Tiny said. "Belle still holds the lead."

The Ronso shook her head as Roger walked up as the last one. He knew that he had to win this.

"3, 2, 1… GO!"

As expected from a soldier, Roger had demonstrated extraordinary accuracy managing to shoot each and every target so far. Everyone else looked impressed. However, he was a little slow on the last one.

"That's it!" Tiny said. "Roger, you got… 9 targets. It was close but you just missed tying with Belle."

"Which means…" Tiny said. "BELLE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The sniper cheered as everyone cheered her on.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Belle." Tiny said putting the headdress on her head. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-10 shot of winning."

"Rinky was right… This DOES give a feeling of authority!" Belle smiled.

"Heh. I knew it!" Rinky smirked.

"As for the rest of you, you will all see me at Tribal Council where one of you will be going home. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_Belle won Immunity which is okay because she was never a target on Barry's side anyway." Blake shrugged. "Anyway, tonight is where we will actually choose a side and stick with it for real. We only voted with Bertha because Bertha annoyed us. Again."_

"So what now?" Blake asked as he and Victoria walked through camp.

"Well, both sides have really good points but I think only one of them have a better reason." Victoria shrugged.

"I sure hope that when we DO choose a side, we could at least get a break for 2-3 days." Blake sighed rubbing his head. "All this going back and forth is getting repetitive."

"I'll say." Victoria sighed shaking her head.

"_The early merge had really shook everyone up. Everyone was going to each other telling to get each other out." Victoria said shaking her head. "I am surprised that this hasn't resulted in a full-blown war."_

Regina paced back and forth in front of her alliance.

"Regina, calm down!" Kat begged.

"Calm down, I can't calm down!" Regina scolded. "The most important vote of the game may be at this Tribal Council and we have no power over it!"

"Well, unfortunately there is nothing we can do and hope that they vote my way." Floyd shrugged.

"I guess." Regina said looking down.

"_This is it. This is to decide who could have the majority of this game. I had worked too hard for my alliance to be broken away like this." Regina said sternly._

"_Regina needs to chill. I know that this is a big moment for everyone but she seriously needs to calm down." Floyd said. "Yes, I am nervous but I know how to control it. Mainly because I been through FAR worse than this."_

Meanwhile, Barry's alliance on Rinky's island was talking.

"Well, any luck?" Barry asked.

"I doubt it." Roger frowned shaking his head. "Blake gave us the same answers he and Victoria had been giving us since the start."

"Darn it." Barry said. "So we did all we could do is wait."

"_Larka don't like situation. Blake has Immunity Idol and he has most power in game." Larka said with a snarl. "Larka refuses to allow Blake in charge of game. Only thing about tonight is that no matter what, Blake will go down."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eleven Survivors made their way into Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Tyjet." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Now, Rinky. You had voted off your rival, how does it feel?" Tiny asked.

"It feels great!" The yellow spectre smiled. "Especially since the main reason she gone after me was because the main reason was because I looked like that Bloo guy!"

"…But aren't all the ghosts from your node similar to Bloo?"

"Hmm… Good point…" Rinky said rubbing his chin. "Maybe I should send her an invitation to our hometown."

"Now THAT would be fun!" Tiny grinned. "Onto more serious matters, Kat, you voted with the others. Why?"

"Well, when we saw Bertha accusing Blake of having the Idol, we all knew that he and Victoria would vote against us." The white cat shrugged. "Sorry but I refuse to go down with Bertha for that move."

"So Blake, you voted with Barry's side, correct?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, but only to get rid of Bertha." The young man shrugged. "We still haven't committed to a side."

"Victoria, if you pick a side, would you actually stick with them?" Tiny asked.

"Of course. After Bertha had gone, everyone else is tolerable." The woman shrugged.

"Regina, how does this play out for you?" Tiny asked.

"Well, it is quite nerve-wracking." The blonde said. "It is not good to know that you have little power over the vote."

"I see. By the way, Barry, I don't suppose you know where Bertha's Idol story come from?" Tiny asked.

Barry shook his head. "I wouldn't know. That woman would do anything to get rid of Rinky."

"I know but don't you think that story just came out of right-field?" Blake asked.

Barry merely shrugged. "You can be surprised how some people will take something and blow it out of proportion."

"Is Barry right, Larka?" Tiny asked.

The blue-furred feline merely shrugged. "Apparently. Especially when something is known only to you and nobody knows truth behind it."

Belle smiled and nodded.

"All right. Belle, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?" Tiny asked.

"Not right now too." She said.

"All right, you cannot vote for Belle." Tiny said. "It is time to vote. Belle, you are up."

The beauty walked over to the voting table with a small smirk on her way. She then picked up the pen and wrote down a name.

Kat walked over to the stool looking determined. She bounded up and wrote down someone's name before putting it in the urn.

Barry looking quite nervous for once rubbed his chin. He then decided and wrote down a name before going back.

Megan scratched her head before wondering who to vote off. After deciding, she put it in the urn and walked back.

Rinky had a pretty good idea who to vote for. After making his way up the stool, he shrugged before writing down a name.

Regina adjusted her glasses before going over. With a deep gulp, she picked up the pen. "Here's hoping that they vote our way." She said holding up "Larka".

Roger narrowed his eyes knowing how important this Tribal Council was. He picked up the pen. "Even now, I still think you overreacted." He said holding up "Regina".

Larka walked over to the voting table shaking her head with crossed arms. She then grabbed the pen. "Larka despises you. Go home." She said holding up "Regina".

Floyd a bit worried about how tonight will turn out for everyone, grabbed the pen and wrote down a name. "Take this as a compliment. You are the biggest threat in Challenges." He said holding up "Larka".

Blake walked over knowing how important tonight was. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he took the pen and wrote down a name.

Victoria sighed before making her way over. Grabbing the pen, she wrote down a name.

With that, she went back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone looked at each other in worry.

"I'll read them out. Person voted out have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Larka."

Roger's eyes widened in worry.

"Second vote, Regina. One vote, Larka. One vote, Kat."

Regina bit her lip at this.

"Third vote, Regina. Two votes, Regina. One vote, Larka."

Kat and Floyd looked at each other in worry.

"Fourth vote, Larka. Two votes, Regina. Two votes, Larka."

Larka merely crossed her arms with a snarl.

"Fifth vote, Regina. Three votes, Regina. Two votes, Larka."

Regina nervously adjusted her glasses.

"Sixth vote, Larka. Three votes, Regina. Three votes, Larka."

Barry, Belle and Rinky looked at each other.

"Seventh vote, Larka. Four votes, Larka. Three votes, Regina."

Roger and Larka looked at each other.

"Eighth vote, Regina. Four votes, Larka. Four votes, Regina."

Megan merely looked like she was about to doze off at any minute.

"Ninth vote, Regina. Five votes, Regina. Four votes, Larka."

Blake and Victoria narrowed their eyes knowing their deciding votes were next.

"Tenth vote, Larka. Five votes, Regina. Five votes, Larka. One vote left."

Roger's eyes bugged out as Larka shook her head.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor…"

Nobody looked concerned about the next vote.

"…Is Larka."

Regina's alliance looked relieved while Barry's alliance looked at each other in disappointment.

"Larka, you need to bring me your torch."

Roger looked at his friend. "Larka, I am sorry."

The Ronso shook her head. "Don't apologize. Can't be helped."

With that, she surprised everyone by hugging Roger. The camouflage-clad man despite taken back managed to return the hug.

Larka soon broke it. "Hang in there."

With that, she took her torch and made her way over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Larka, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the flame extinguishing it. "It is time for you to go."

"Fight hard." Larka said walking off.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "So the swing votes had decided on a side and voted with it to get rid of a power player. Let's see how long that alliance will last. You may head back to camp."

Everyone got up and gathered their torches. Roger brought the rear in shock. Ever since Mikey had been voted out, Larka had been his closest ally and friend and in a flash, she was gone. To make things worse, he was now in the minority.

"_Larka not surprised. Friends warned me to watch out at merge and they were right. Larka too strong for game." Larka said shaking her head. "Larka has no regrets but has hopes for Roger. Roger has long uphill battle."_

RESULTS

Larka: Blake, Floyd, Kat, Megan, Regina, Victoria.

Regina: Barry, Belle, Larka, Rinky, Roger.

I know Larka wasn't the most interesting of characters and her speech pattern got old real fast but she was a primary character in Roger's story and served as his morality pet. However, I never had any intention of her going too far.

NOTE: I always had Larka as a Final Fantasy X fan-character. However, I never really had any development with her until now.


	9. Day 21 to 22

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

The tribe made their way back to camp with mixed reactions on the vote.

"Thank you for voting with us, guys!" Regina said before wiping sweat from her forehead.

"No problem." Victoria nodded. "Larka was the biggest threat by far."

"_Tonight was a big night for everyone despite the vote was simple." Victoria said. "One side were voting for one person while the other one was voting for another with the rest voting for one or the other."_

Meanwhile, the minority went back to the fire pit and sat down around the burning fire upset by the vote. Despite they were unhappy that they were in the minority, they were more concerned with Roger.

"It is going to be all right." Barry said putting a reassuring hand on Roger's shoulder.

"I know… Still, it hurts." The camouflage-clad man said.

"I am deeply sorry." Belle apologized.

"Don't apologize. It is not your fault." Roger assured. "Not even the fault of the people of the people who voted out."

"_Larka was my only ally after Mikey got voted out before the early merge so I am the most upset by her departure." Roger sighed. "Not only that, if it wasn't for her, I may annoy all of my tribemates into voting me off."_

The four were then silent for a minute staring at the fire. Suddenly, Rinky jumped up in his seat.

"Hey, what's with the gloomy attitudes?" Rinky asked. "Sure, I must admit losing Larka sucked big time but still, come on! We have our trump card!"

"You mean Blake's secret?" Belle asked.

"Yeah! I don't know how but I think the other alliance found out that we knew that Blake had the Idol!" Rinky said before smirking. "We were going to get rid of him anyway if the vote went our way."

"That is where our trump card may fail." Barry sighed.

"Huh?" Rinky asked confused.

"I was actually thinking about voting off somebody else before voting off Blake." Barry frowned. "Even if we vote off Blake, we still have to deal with Victoria."

"That's right. I don't know if she is on the loop that Blake has the Idol but she won't be pleased with us if we vote off her ally." Belle nodded.

"If Regina and her alliance were right, they'll do the same thing." Barry nodded.

"So that means even our trump card is ineffective…" Belle said.

Everyone was then silent again.

"You know…"

Barry, Belle and Rinky looked towards Roger looking up his head.

"If the only way is down, anyway, I'd like to go now fighting." Roger said.

"Y-Yeah… Even if we got nothing to gain, we also got nothing to lose, right?" Belle asked.

"That's the spirit!" Rinky grinned. "Well, Big Barry, what do you say?"

"What do I say…?" The bear asked before giving a small smirk. "I say that we give it a shot! Just because the majority had been decided doesn't mean the game is over."

"Yeah!" Rinky and Belle said. Roger smiled and nodded.

"_The main reason I made up the lie about Blake was because I was mad at him for making me lose the Idol!" Belle said before narrowing her eyes. "However, it is the same lie that may save me. I just hope that we could convince them to vote with us."_

**(Day 21)**

Regina, Floyd, Kat and Megan were talking to Blake and Victoria.

"Welcome to our alliance!" Floyd introduced.

"Thank you." Blake smiled.

"No, we should be thanking you." Kat said. "We were all sweating bullets for Regina."

"No problem." Victoria said. "The other side had more threats. Besides, you all look like a nice bunch."

"I must say, you are more nicer than I gave you two credit for!" Regina smiled.

Blake merely shrugged with a chuckle. "Well, let's just say we both been through a lot."

"_I must admit if it wasn't for Alan, I probably would have just sat around and watch the days fly by." Blake said with a smile. "In fact, I don't think I am trying to stay alive just for his sake anymore. I am doing so for because I want to stay here."_

"So what now?" The young man asked.

"Well, we are definitely targeting Barry and Roger next." Regina said. "We don't know who yet so we just have to see after the next Immunity Challenge."

"Agreed." Victoria nodded.

"_Whew… What a relief. When I saw the early merge come, I thought that our alliance was in big trouble but no." Floyd smiled wiping sweat from his brow. "But it is not over yet. There IS the little matter about Blake's Idol."_

Regina, Floyd and Kat walked down the beach talking to each other.

"See what happens when you keep a cool head, Regina?" Kat smiled.

"Yes, I see." Regina giggled.

"So what now?" Floyd asked.

"What about a conversation?"

The three looked shocked before turning around. They then noticed Barry walking over.

"Oh, hello, Barry." Kat said.

"Hello, ladies, Floyd." The bear nodded. "I must say that you guys got us good last night."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that." Kat said scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, things just went over in our favour." Regina shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that is true." Barry said. "By the way, may I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Floyd said.

Barry suddenly crossed his arms. "How did you find out that Blake had the Idol?"

The three's eyes widened at this.

"_This is it. Time to release our trump card. Truth be told, we wasn't even saving it in reserve for something like this." Barry said sternly. "But now is the PERFECT time to use it. Blake, it's nothing personal. It's just classic survival of the fittest."_

Regina, Floyd and Kat looked at each other before looking down.

"Ugh… Dang it, Bertha." Floyd growled.

Regina and Kat cast Floyd sideways glances before looking back at Barry.

"We have our resources." Regina sighed.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah… That isn't the least bit suspicious."

"In any case, I doubt that is the only reason you are speaking to us." Regina said.

Barry stood before shaking his head. "Also, true. Anyway, you know that Blake had snuck into the ocean to fish the Immunity Idol out."

"I heard." Regina said before growling. "I still can't believe that creep did that!"

"Me neither. He seemed like a decent guy despite being anti-social." Barry sighed shaking his head.

"Furthermore, he is a fanatic! I know that the Immunity Idol is very important but at the cost of freezing to death?" Kat asked.

"Well, I don't approve of his actions, you gotta give him this." Floyd said. "Some people will do anything to win."

"Right." Barry said. "Which brings back to the topic? You got a clear number advantage over us so could you spare us for one round over Blake?"

Regina looked surprised by this. "I don't know. Sounds like you are just planting ideas into our heads."

"What can I say? We are desperate." Barry said. "Either way, Blake is in the majority and has the hidden Immunity Idol. He has the most power in the entire game."

"I know. We all saw how one Immunity Idol turned the tides of the game." Regina said.

"So would you think about it?" Barry asked.

"We will." Regina nodded.

"Thank you." Barry said before walking off.

"What do you guys think?" Kat asked.

"Truth be told, I don't think we could afford to trust Blake." Regina said.

Kat's eyes widened at this. "But wait a minute! What about Victoria? She trusts him."

"Yeah, but she will never vote against him." Floyd mused putting his finger to his chin.

"Well, we at least have a couple of more days so there is no worrying about it." Regina shrugged.

"Gotcha." Floyd nodded.

"_No, we did NOT forget about Blake's Idol. In fact, nobody did. The guy is practically walking with a potential force field." Regina said sternly. "However, it can only be activated with that certain person KNOWS that he is in trouble and buddy, you are in more trouble than you could ever hope for!"_

**(Day 22)**

Blake, Victoria, Regina, Kat, Floyd and Megan were speaking with each other.

"So what do you do?" Kat asked.

"Me. Well, I am kinda just a floater at the moment." Blake shrugged. "I am still trying to find a job."

"I know how you feel. I don't know what I am going to do after I finish college." Regina sighed.

"You could always go into photography. It is lots of fun!" Floyd grinned.

"Or music." Kat said. "Isn't your friend trying to start a band as well? Maybe she could give you pointers."

"Perhaps…" Regina shrugged.

"I SO envy you guys." Victoria said. "Journalism. Music. And what am I stuck in? Vehicular destruction?"

"Oh, yeah. I still can't believe that you do stuff like that even if it is against your will." Kat mused.

"That's because apparently my brother said I got this untapped potential." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Untapped potential?" Floyd asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently, remember when I said that my brother was a firecracker?" Victoria asked as everyone nodded. "Well, some people consider with a firecracker with a timer."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I rather not talk about it…" Victoria sighed.

"_Yeah… It is a personality trait that I am not too proud of but whenever I get really riled up, I tend to be over-the-top and wild." Victoria sighed holding her face. "Which is why my brother always drags me along on his missions. Thank goodness that nothing big had happened so far."_

"TREEMAIL TIME!" Rinky's voice yelled.

"Well, might as well get the Challenge over with." Blake said getting up.

Soon, everyone made it with the others.

"So what does it say?" Belle asked.

"It says… How good are you at scavenger hunts?" Rinky read.

"A scavenger hunt? I am game." Floyd smiled.

"Yeah, it puts everyone on an even playing field for once." Kat smiled.

"_I am actually experienced with scavenger hunts so this should be a piece of cake for him." Roger mused. "Still, the ones I did were far more difficult so I should remember that they are things everyone could do. I have to prepare myself for anything they dish out."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The ten castaways made their way onto their mat.

"Welcome, Tyjet." Tiny said. "And welcome to your next Immunity Challenge. Take a look."

Despite a little startled that they were having an Immunity Challenge, they obliged to see a large sandbox on the ground. They also noticed ten different smaller mats.

"Here is your next Challenge. There are ten squares of the letter "W" "I" and "N" each buried in the sand." Tiny said. "When I say go, you will run out and try to find one of said letters. Once you get one of said letters, you will run back to your mat and place it there. However, you may only carry one letter at a time and you can't place the same letter twice. Whoever gets "W", "I" and "N" wins Immunity. Now, let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

After everyone had got into their positions.

"All right. For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivor, ready! Go!"

Everyone immediately ran towards the sandbox. Well, almost everyone.

Tiny looked in exasperation as Megan sat on her mat looking at her nails.

"Seriously? You are not even going to try before going into the sandbox?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

Megan paused looking at the host. She then slowly turned to the sandbox before turning back to camp.

"But it looks dirty!" Megan whined.

Tiny slapped his head. "It is Karen all over again."

Meanwhile, the others had dove into the sandbox and frantically started to dig for their letters.

"How big are these things?" Regina called out.

"Big enough for all of you to notice." Tiny said. "Small enough for naked eyes to miss completely."

Regina then snarled. "You are enjoying every bit of this, aren't you?"

"Of course! I LOVE needle-in-the-haystack Challenges!" Tiny grinned.

Everyone growled before they continued searching. Suddenly, somebody found a "I".

"I got one!" Roger said proud that he was the first one to find a letter. He then ran over to his respective mat.

The others knew that they had to work fast knowing that the soldier had an early lead.

Soon, after Roger returned, Regina got up with the letter "W" while Floyd held a "N".

"All right! Good start!" She beamed as she and Floyd ran over to their respective mats.

"Ugh! Just how deep is this sand?" Victoria asked.

"Less deep than a day at the beach. More deeper than a children's sandbox." Tiny smirked.

"Ugh… Why do I even bother?" She grumbled. She then noticed Belle getting up with a "W" and running off.

Meanwhile, Floyd slipped and fell face-first on the sand.

"Real smooth." Barry said flatly.

"Hey! It's the sand! It's the sand making me do it!" Floyd insisted.

Meanwhile, Regina found another letter. However, she quickly saw that it was another "W" which she already had.

"Hmm… The wisest move is to hide this but seeing that I am a target yet…" She mused. "Hey, Floyd! I found the letter "W"!"

"Oh, really?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah, I already found one." Regina said. "So you can have it."

"Wow, in that case, thank you!" Floyd grinned before accepting the letter.

Tiny watched Floyd ran over to his mat. "Why did you do that, Regina?"

"As much as I would love to wear the Immunity headdress, it is more smarter to make sure that nobody from the opposing alliance wins." The blonde said before going back to searching.

Meanwhile, Rinky got up with the letter "I". "FINALLY! I got a letter!"

As he ran off, everyone knew that Floyd needed only one more letter to win so they had to step it up.

Soon, Floyd found another letter.

"Sweet! That's two for two now!" Regina smirked. Suddenly, she frowned. "Wait. This is a "W". I don't need this!"

She then looked around. "Hmm… Like I said… It is better for one person from our alliance to win sooo…"

With that, she put the piece down to bury it again. Suddenly, out of the blue, a hand swiped it.

Despite stunned, Regina glared at the guilty party. "HEY!"

Rinky gave a toothy smirk. "Sorry, sister! It's not like you need it, anyway!"

With that, he darted off leaving Regina steamed.

"Darn it!" She snarled.

"It's okay! Just find me an "I" and we are good!" Floyd yelled having seen the whole thing.

Regina nodded her head before going back to searching.

Deciding to start a conversation, Tiny turned to Megan.

"Megan, who do you think will win Immunity?" He asked.

"Don't know…" The blonde said looking bored.

Tiny blinked twice. "But isn't there someone you are rooting for?"

"Oh, oh yeah." Megan said before weakly pumping her fist in the air. "Go, everyone but Roger, I guess…"

Tiny slapped his forehead. "Why do I even bother?"

"I got it! I got it!"

Tiny and Megan turned their heads to see someone running over to their mat with their third and final letter spelling out the word "WIN".

"Floyd has it!" Tiny yelled. "FLOYD WINS IMMUNITY!"

The cameraman jumped in the air in success as Regina and Kat cheered him on.

**(Later)**

"Congratlations, Floyd!" Tiny said putting the headdress on Floyd's head. "You had Immunity guaranteeing a 1-9 shot of winning!"

"Man, it feels great for a guy like me to win Immunity!" He smirked.

"As for the rest of you, you all have a date with me at Tribal Council tonight." Tiny said. "One of you will go home. You have all afternoon to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Roger and Belle sat on a log watching Rinky pace back and forth. All of them looked rightfully nervous.

Suddenly, they saw Barry walk in and immediately they got up.

"Well?" Rinky asked eagerly.

"Well, I think I may them an idea." Barry said before shaking his head. "But they insist on being vague about it."

"Ugh! That is the answer with everyone! Vague! Vague! Vague!" Rinky said.

"Would you prefer to have them say they would vote your way only for them to vote the other way?" Barry asked raising an eyebrow.

Rinky opened up his mouth to reply only to look down. "No…"

"Still, I don't really blame you for getting annoyed." Barry shrugged.

"I agree. If my hair isn't already white, it would had definitely had been from all of this stress." Belle agreed.

"Right. It is just like the last time. We did all we could." Roger said with a shrug. "Now we allow the others to decide our fate."

"And hope that it is a good turn-out this kind." Belle said as the others nodded.

"_This is it. Our trump card. Either Blake goes or one of us. Which is good because I used to be so-so on Blake but I don't think I trust him anymore." Rinky shrugged. "Heck, who does? The million-dollar question is… Will they really risk saving him for one more round?"_

Meanwhile, the majority alliance was talking to each other.

"So you are finally deciding to take down Roger?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. He was our target even since we made this alliance so this is something we have to do." Regina nodded.

Blake merely shrugged. "If that is what you want."

"_So everyone wants to vote off Roger. Well, I don't really have any beef against the guy but if the majority really wants him to gone, why swim against the flow?" Blake said before sticking out his tongue. "Great. Now I am starting to sound like Dan."_

With that, he and Victoria walked off with the others watching them leave.

"Let me guess. We are not voting out Roger." Megan said rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry, Megan but we can't afford to keep Blake's Idol in the game." Regina said.

"Figures." The pink-clad woman said rolling her eyes.

"Megan, I hate Roger too but surely you don't want to save in the game with a schemer." Regina said.

"Actually…"

Everyone looked down at Kat.

"Yes, Kat?" Regina asked.

"Is Blake really is a schemer?" The white cat asked.

"Of course. Floyd heard it himself from the other alliance." Regina said before turning to Floyd. "Right, Floyd?"

"Right." The young man said. "I heard it perfectly. Belle said she saw Blake dove into the ocean."

"But that's the thing. The only person who actually seen him was Belle." Kat insisted.

"Are you saying that Belle was lying?" Floyd asked.

"Naw… She doesn't seem like the type of person to do that." Kat said. "I DO however doubt her story."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked confused.

"Well, tell me this." Kat said. "Does Blake seem like a potential schemer?"

"_Ever since we welcomed Blake and Victoria into our alliance, the former had been surprisingly been very open with us." Kat mused. "Maybe it is far too early to tell but he seems like a nice guy to speak with. I don't think we could judge him yet."_

"I mean. He was very friendly with us when we were speaking with each other." The white cat said.

"Don't be so naïve, Kat." Regina scolded. "Last season, Bryan tricked Franklin and Becky into keeping Karen just by acting like a hero?"

"Yeah but Franklin and Becky had six whole days to find out the real Bryan." Kat said. "Besides, his lie was more than outlandish."

"She does get you there." Floyd said looking at Regina.

"All I ask is that we actually vote off Roger for this round." Kat said. "Actually, take the time to fully understand Blake's personality."

"Ah, I see." Floyd nodded. "Because if he IS a schemer, we would still have the majority and he would have no reason to use it."

"Right." Kat nodded. "And Floyd, if frontal confrontation doesn't work, do you think…?"

Floyd merely smirked at this before standing up straight and saluting. "Way ahead of you, miss! I'll spy on them in case that Blake talks to Victoria alone."

"What about you, Regina?" Kat asked. "Can you wait for another round to get rid of Blake?"

The blonde woman rubbed her chin. "Hmm… I dunno."

"Don't worry I am actually on board with this plan, 100%!" Floyd grinned.

"_This is a full-proof plan. We got plenty of time to get rid of Blake and his supposed Idol." Floyd smirked. "Also with my spying skills and Kat's sweet socialness, we are sure to find out Blake's secret!"_

"In fact, let's speak with those two again for one more time." Floyd said.

"All right." Kat nodded. "Shall we go, Regina?"

"Um, no thank you." The bespectacled girl said.

Kat merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

With that, the two of them walked off leaving Regina very worried.

"What am I going to do?" Regina asked. "Kat and Floyd don't know the magnitude of their actions! They are letting a schemer stay longer! And they seemed determined to keep him!"

"May I have a suggestion?" Megan piped up.

"If it involves shoes, I am not interested, Megan." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Just hear me out." The aristocrat said. "But you seriously need suggestions on your shoes."

"_Enough is enough. With all these strategies, lying and backstabbing, the vote kept on going back and forth and frankly I am sick of it." Megan said crossing her arms. "It is time to play this game more honestly and simpler."_

"Listen, you are THAT worried about keeping Blake, just vote him off." The blonde shrugged.

"But you saw Floyd and Kat!" Regina exclaimed. "They are determined to keep him for this round!"

"Who said anything about getting Floyd and Kat to vote with us?" Megan asked crossing her arms.

Regina's eyes widened at this. "You mean actually vote on our own?"

"Why not?" Megan asked with a shrug. "I may not be a math buff before I do know the basics. Our votes + the votes of the minority = Blake go bye-bye."

"But I can't do that to my own allies!" Regina insisted. "It is bad for my social game! Besides, they are my friends!"

"But I thought you were the leader!" Megan said. "They should do what you say because of that!"

"But that would make me just like Roger!" Regina said.

"Are you serious?" Megan asked. "You are far more likable than that bully!"

Regina looked down unsure what to do. She then raised her head. "But wait… I thought you wanted Roger gone."

"I do. But I wanted a vote to be simple for once!" Megan said crossing her arms. "If I let you argue with Floyd and Kat, all it would make is a big headache! I may not be good at this game but I know this is the best move."

Regina bit her lip.

"_Wow… This is the first time I am ever unsure about the vote. Should I vote with my allies and keep a potential threat and jerk in my own alliance with an Idol?" Regina asked. "Or should I go against them and may risk my alignment AND friendship with them?"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The ten castaways made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Tyjet." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"So Victoria, you and Blake had chosen to vote off Larka." Tiny said. "Why?"

"Well, I really wish that I could sugar-coat this but I can't…" The young woman said crossing her arms. "Barry's alliance has too many threats for Blake and I to side with."

"I see. Roger, you seemed to have been the most hurt by Larka's departure." Tiny said.

"Yeah. She was my only ally since Mikey had been voted out." The soldier said. "She was also the one that got me to clean up my act."

"Well, she didn't do a very good job." Megan piped up.

"Okay, seriously? Do you have a mute button or something?" Roger glared.

"Okay… Moving on?" Tiny said. "Barry, you are now in the minority. How does it feel?"

"Frightening. Especially since I was in such a good position for the majority of the game and in a flash, the tides had turned." The bear frowned. "It is even more nerve-wracking seeing that you are the leader AND one of the strongest people left."

"Rinky, do you think Barry is in trouble?" Tiny asked.

"Well, of course! It is just like he said!" The ghost said. "He is a classic Alpha Male. However, there are other reasons to be voted out."

"Like how?" Tiny asked.

"Like being mean. Being a jury threat. Or just being untrustworthy." The ghost said.

"Kat, what does Rinky mean by the last part?" Tiny asked.

"I think he is trying to establish nobody wants to keep someone that they don't trust." The feline shrugged. "It is like giving a backstabber a knife and asking them to follow you."

Regina winced at this.

"Floyd, do you trust everyone?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I had gotten to know a lot of people since I got here." The young man said with a smirk. "And learn a lot about them."

"Ah, speaking of which, Blake, I had noticed you are far more open than when you first walked down the dock." Tiny smiled.

"In a way, I have Victoria and Alan to thanks for that." The long-haired man smiled. "Victoria for befriending me and Alan for showing me how much of a privilege it is to be on Survivor."

"Hey, I needed a friend too!" Victoria said.

"Well, that's nice." Tiny said. "Regina, how do you think this vote is going to go?"

"I really wish I got something to say." The blonde said before sighing. "But I got nothing."

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Floyd, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Nope!" He said cheerfully.

"All right. You cannot vote for Floyd." Tiny said. "Kat, you are up."

The small feline got up and bounded over the stool to the voting table. She grabbed the pen. "Sorry we have to vote you off after separating you from Larka." She said holding up "Roger".

Barry narrowed his eyes in determination before marching over knowing that this was all-or-nothing here. "I refuse to have my alliance lose twice in a row." He said holding up "Blake".

For once, Megan actually looked confident about the vote. Grabbing the pen, she wrote down a name without second-guessing herself.

Blake casually walked over to the voting table. He then grabbed the pen. "Nothing personal. It is just how the game works." He said holding up "Roger".

Rinky gulped nervously before leaping up the stool and grabbing the pen. He wasted no time writing down a name before bouncing back.

Victoria put her hands in her pocket before walking over. Confident about the vote, she put the name in the urn before going back.

Regina adjusted her glasses pondering the situation. Grabbing the pen, she wrote down a name and walked back.

Roger looked quite determined as he stormed off and grabbed the pen. "I refuse to be voted out almost immediately after Larka left." He said holding up "Blake".

Floyd casually made his way to Tribal Council with his hands behind his back. Straightening his headdress, he wasted no time writing down a name.

Belle gave a stern frown as she made her way over to the voting area. She grabbed the pen and wrote down a name.

After she had returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

A few people were in no rush for Tiny to return which he did.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets the most votes has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Roger."

Roger physically winced at this.

"Second vote, Blake. One vote, Roger. One vote, Blake."

Blake raised a confused eyebrow before quickly shrugged it off.

"Third vote, Blake. Two votes, Blake. One vote, Roger."

Blake looked unfazed.

"Fourth vote, Roger. Two votes, Blake. Two votes, Roger."

Roger narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Fifth vote, Blake. Three votes, Blake. Two votes, Roger."

Victoria raised an eyebrow wondering why they voted for Blake.

"Sixth vote, Blake. Four votes, Blake. Two votes, Roger."

"Thus ends the votes for me." Blake said.

"Seventh vote, Roger. Four votes, Blake. Three votes, Roger."

Roger hang his head while his allies looked defeated.

"Eighth vote, Roger. Four votes, Blake. Four votes, Roger."

"Sorry, man." Blake apologised.

"Ninth vote, Blake. Five votes, Blake. Four votes, Roger. One vote left."

Most of the contestants looked stunned by this.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and first member of my jury…

Everyone waited eagerly.

"…Is Blake."

Megan was the only person content with the vote. The others looked obviously stunned by the vote. Regina looked to the side.

"Blake, you need to bring me your torch…"

The young man sat still stunned. He then got up and looked at the others.

"Wow… What a blindside." Blake said in awe before turning to Victoria. "Good luck."

With that, he grabbed his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Blake, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I'll be watching you." He said walking off.

Tiny watched him go away before turning to the others. "Blake had just been voted out in a majority vote as always. However, most of you seemed surprised by the outcome. Let's see how it holds out. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches and made their way back to camp. Victoria brought up the rear looking devastated. Blake was her best friend out here and for some reason, he had been blindsided. Why?

"_Dang… I don't know what happened. Victoria and I had sworn our alignment to Regina and her alliance and they backstabbed us." Blake said in awe. "And here's the kicker. I don't think everyone from her alliance vote against me. Wow. This stinks. But at least I had made the jury so I could more or less still enjoy the experience."_

RESULTS

Blake: Barry, Belle, Megan, Regina, Rinky, Roger.

Roger: Blake, Floyd, Kat, Victoria.

So Blake goes out of the competition. He is one of my favourite characters to write for. He went from a grump not wanting anything to do with anything to caring about living in the game. His main story was revolved around his personal growth.

NOTE: Blake was ANOTHER one of my characters from my scrapped Total Drama Island fic. He had the same story and interactions with Alan and Victoria only he was a stereotypical emo instead of a loner complete with wrist-cutting and all.


	10. Day 23 to 25

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_We voted off Blake tonight. And I must say that I was sweating bullets. When I saw the fifth vote come up, I thought I was dead." Roger sighed. "But as it turned out, Kat and Floyd voted against Blake saving. At least I thought it was them. No way it could had been Regina and Megan."_

Everyone stood in the campsite watching Victoria pace back and forth.

"Everyone. I don't know some of you but I DO know one thing. You guys are at each other's throats for some reason." Victoria said. "You all are glaring daggers at each other. You want to vote the other person off. But there is one thing most of you have in common."

She then glared at everyone.

"Most of you are a bunch of jerks!"

"_We were supposed to vote off Roger. But for some absurd reasoning, they all voted out Blake!" Victoria said flustered. "Oh, sure real nice way to say thank you, Regina! Vote off one of the people who helped you gained a majority."_

"Regina, you have a LOT of explaining to do!" Victoria said putting her hands on her hips.

The blonde woman merely blinked twice before looking around at everyone.

"He never told you, did he?" She said solemnly.

Victoria's angry look turned into one of confusion. "He never told me what?"

"_The main reason I voted with Barry's alliance was because Blake had the Hidden Immunity Idol and he had the most power in the entire game." Regina said crossing her arms. "Unfortunately, I had to blindside Floyd and Kat but hopefully I could explain my reasoning."_

"So he DID go behind your back!" Roger said in disgust.

"I don't believe it." Belle said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

Everyone looked at each other wondering which should be the bearer of bad news.

Barry sighed as he shook his head. "Blake had the Idol."

Victoria's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"He found it when swimming in the ocean last night." Regina said crossing her arms.

"What? Where the heck did you get that?" Victoria asked. "Blake would never do something like that!"

"I wish I could take your word for it but unfortunately we can't." Belle frowned shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Because besides talking about strategy with us, Blake had never talked to anyone but you and Alan." Rinky said. "We don't know enough about him to trust him!"

Kat and Floyd seemed a little peeved by this comment as did Victoria. Regina and Megan on the other hand nodded their heads in agreement.

Victoria stepped back looking appalled. "What kind of internet troll logic is that? You guys wasted no time aligning people you never even interacted with until the merge!"

"Victoria, please calm down." Belle said.

"Calm down? Calm down! My best friend and closest ally got voted out for some random reason and you expect me to calm down!" The young woman said before growling. "I will NOT calm down!"

Everyone looked at each other in worry as Victoria walked off with an annoyed yell.

"_This EXACTLY what I am worried about. Because of Blake's elimination, I let my mouth speak without thinking and may have annoyed a few of my tribe-mates." Victoria said holding her head. "Unfortunately, even if I want to, there is nothing stopping my desire to tying them to anchors underwater."_

"Good luck thinking of ways trying to get me to trust you guys again!" The dark-skinned woman shouted back. "You need it!"

"Victoria, come back!" Barry yelled.

"No! I am going to reminisce of the good old days of Survivor where people didn't vote out people for ridiculous reasons!" The woman yelled.

Everyone watched the woman walked out of the sight.

Floyd gave a descending whistle. "Is she always like this?"

"Well, she WAS a bit on the negative side." Rinky shrugged. "But we didn't know that it was a LOUD negative."

"Actually, Victoria told us that she had a hidden wild personality inside of her that she tries to keep under control." Kat sighed. "And I felt that we just unleashed it."

"That is not the only thing we released." Floyd said glaring at Regina who looked away.

"_Tonight was a good night. I got my revenge on Blake, saved my alliance and my hide. And the best part is that nobody suspects that what I said was a lie." Belle said with a smirk. "Now to see if we could focus our attention on someone else to save ourselves again."_

**(Day 23)**

"What the freaking heck did you do that for!"

Regina winced as she stepped back after Floyd yelled at her. Kat and Megan looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"_Last night, Blake got voted out! Even though we THOUGHT we agreed that was a bad idea." Floyd snarled. "For some reason, Regina and Megan went behind our backs and blindsided us! Why? If Blake WAS a schemer, keeping him for another round wouldn't hurt us in any way!"_

"You don't do that! You don't just do your own things by yourself and a mindless follower!" The cameraman scolded.

"How rude!" Megan said crossing her arms. "I have you know that I lead the charge in voting off Roger!"

"What!" Floyd said as he and Kat's eyes widened.

"That's right. Regina may have wanted Blake gone but she was being wishy-washy and didn't know where to go." Megan said. "So I told you that it was a good idea."

"_Like I said before, I am sick and tired of how this game is being played. It is time to play it more honestly." Megan said crossing her arms. "I decided to tell everyone the whole truth so there would be no need for this silly strategizing."_

Floyd looked at Regina in disbelief. "…Are you freaking serious? You listened to MEGAN?"

"I am sorry, Floyd." The young woman said looking down. "I didn't want to do it but your minds were set."

"But Regina, our minds were set but you didn't give an objection." Kat added. "There was no need for this blindsiding thing."

"Also, Victoria is now on the rampage and may go back to Barry's alliance out of bitterness!" Floyd scolded.

"Barry's alliance voted out Blake too." Megan piped up.

"Only because they were desperate to save themselves!" Floyd yelled. "THEY at least had an excuse!"

"That's enough, Floyd." Kat said stepping forward.

"Come on, Kat. You can't tell me that you aren't the least bit angry with Regina and Megan?" The brown-haired man asked.

"I am, Floyd." The white cat said. "Unfortunately, with Victoria mad at everyone, we have no choice but to regroup seeing that she may be the swing vote again."

"Right. Can we please bury the hatchet for now?" Regina asked.

Floyd crossed his arms not looking pleased. "All right. Fine."

"Thank you." Regina said in relief.

"Save it. I am doing this to save my own hide." Floyd said sharply.

Regina, Kat and Megan winced at this.

"_I was hoping that Floyd would understand but he doesn't. Which really hurts because she was my first ally I had out here." Regina said sadly. "I tried to apologize but he simply just shrugged it off."_

Floyd then noticed someone coming. "Oh, speaking of the little time bomb."

The others turned to see Victoria storming over still looking angry.

"_As much as I wanted to, I knew that I needed to side with somebody even though they stupidly voted out Blake." Victoria said with a growl. "Unfortunately, I am still mad at both sides so I am just going to go with the lesser of the two evils."_

"All right, blondie. You have a minute to explain why I shouldn't defect to the other alliance." The young woman said crossing her arms.

"Because they voted out Blake too." Megan shrugged.

Regina looked at her fellow blonde with a snarl. "I got this, Megan…"

"They were never on my side. But you were!" Victoria scolded. "In fact, only two of you were."

"Actually, all of us wanted Blake out." Megan said. "Floyd and Kat just wanted to keep him for at least one round."

"Way to throw us under the bus with you." Floyd scolded.

Victoria growled. "Tell me ONE reason why I should go with you backstabbers!"

"Because of Belle." Megan said smugly.

Victoria blinked twice at this. "Belle, why her?"

"She was the one who seen Blake dove into the ocean." Megan said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow putting her finger to her chin. "So she was the sole witness?"

"Yes. At least from what Floyd heard." Megan shrugged.

Victoria paused in thought for a moment. She then walked off.

"All right. I am going to see Belle." She said.

Regina, Kat and Floyd watched the woman walk away in awe before turning to Megan who was smirking proudly.

"See? All we needed to do is tell the truth and she got her on our side." Megan smiled.

"I dunno." Kat frowned. "I do not like where this is going."

Meanwhile, Victoria walked through camp looking around. As luck would have it, Belle was sitting on a log by herself. She made her way over.

"Belle?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, hello, Victoria. Have you cooled off from last night?" The sniper asked politely.

"No." The younger woman said grumpily.

"Oh, I see." Belle said. "Listen, I know that you are mad at me and my alliance but we were only acting in self-defence."

"Well, you definitely need to defend yourself now." Victoria said narrowing her eyes.

"Huh? Why?" Belle asked surprised.

"Megan told me that it was YOU who "saw" Blake." Victoria accused.

Belle's uncovered pupil shrank at this.

"So I AM right!" Victoria said crossing her arms.

"Victoria, I am sorry but I saw the whole thing." Belle insisted. "I saw Blake walking out of the ocean putting something in his coat pocket."

"When?" Victoria asked.

"The same night after Larka threw in the Hidden Immunity Idol." Belle said.

"How could you be so sure that it was him if it was at night?" Victoria asked. "It was dark and the shelter was a good distance away from the ocean."

"Even still, you could recognise his long hair and coat from a distance." Belle insisted.

"Megan has long hair too." Victoria countered. "And her dress could be mistaken for a coat."

Belle simply frowned at this. "I am sorry, Victoria but admit it, you are grasping."

Victoria was about to counter back until she realized how much of a tool she made herself look with that accusation. She then looked down.

"Look, the whole thing is stupid!" She scolded. "I KNOW Blake. He wouldn't do something like that. And if he did, he would have told me."

"Victoria, please take a seat." Belle said patting on the side of the log.

The young woman sighed before sitting down next to Belle.

"I know that you are upset but that is just what I saw." Belle insisted. "And I strongly doubt he did something like that in the middle of the night just to hunt seashells."

"Still, I can't believe that he would do that to me." Victoria said looking down.

Belle put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Victoria, listen to me. Remember, Bryan from last season? He put on a façade that he was a honest cop trying to stop a conspiracy."

"Yeah but everyone knew how much of a jerk he was the minute he walked down that dock." Victoria said. "I didn't really give his lie that much credit because I blame Franklin for that."

"Yes, I see your point." Belle said. "Still, people wear masks to hide their true intentions. They especially do this in situations like these."

"But even IF Blake was a schemer, why didn't he at least tell me?" Victoria asked sadly. "We had been friends since Day 4."

"I don't know." Belle shrugged. "It is quite obvious that Blake doesn't want anyone to have the Idol."

Victoria immediately jerked her head up and turned to Belle. "What do you say?"

"Oh, sorry. That was a little forward, wasn't it?" Belle asked.

"No, you said that Blake doesn't want anyone to have the Idol." Victoria pointed out.

"Yes?" Belle asked confused.

"If he didn't want anyone to have the Idol, why didn't he just leave the Idol be just like the rest of us?" Victoria asked.

Belle quickly realized her mistake. "Um, well, I… Maybe he just really wanted it."

"Then why did you say something like that?" Victoria asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, perhaps I am just still fatigued from last night and I probably realize what I was saying. Sorry." Belle apologized.

Victoria looked at Belle for a moment as if thinking.

"All right. I see." She said before getting up. "It had been nice speaking to you."

With that, she walked off with Belle sitting wide-eyed.

"_Ugh! I can't believe I actually did that! Now Victoria is suspicious of me!" Belle said slapping her head. "Now I have to make sure that she doesn't find out that my story had been a lie!"_

**(Day 24)**

Kat walked over to Regina.

"Reg, can I talk to you?" Kat asked.

"Sure, Kat. What is it?" The blonde asked.

The cat narrowed her eyes. "About Floyd."

"_I don't think Regina realized the magnitude of what she done. Floyd had really been hurt by Regina's betrayal and frankly, so am I." Kat said sternly. "I want to show her exactly how much we were hurt by that move."_

"You told me Floyd had been your ally from Day 5 and yet you went behind his back. Why?" The feline asked.

"I already told you." Regina insisted. "There was no way of convincing you."

"But I thought we were all friends here, Regina." Kat said with her ears drooping. "Don't trust us."

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust Blake, that's all." Regina countered.

"But we don't know if he had the Idol!" Kat said. "Belle could have been mistaken and we may had voted out someone innocent instead."

Regina sternly crossed her arms. "Kat, you and Floyd have every reason to stay mad at me but the point is that Blake was a schemer."

"But how could you be so sure? We barely know Blake!" The white cat asked.

"But if he DID have the Idol then, we would be in trouble." Regina insisted.

"Why? He would STILL not be targeted." Kat pleaded.

"But…" Regina started.

"Yo, Regina?"

The two girls turned to see Floyd, Megan and Victoria walking over.

"Oh dear…" Regina frowned. "Um, yes, Victoria?"

"I was just wondering what the vote is going to be." The young woman said.

Regina, Kat and Floyd looked stunned by this.

"What?" Regina asked.

"You heard me. We have to vote off someone, don't we?" Victoria shrugged.

The others looked stunned by this.

"Really? Well, that is great." Regina said with a small smile. "Well, how about we go about Roger?"

"Like we were originally going to." Floyd snapped.

Regina glared at him. "Oh, hush."

"Really? I was thinking about Belle." Victoria said.

This took everyone by surprise.

"Belle? Why her? She should be the LAST person we should target from Barry's alliance!" Regina insisted.

"Because… SHE is the schemer." Victoria said.

"_I have reason to believe that Belle was lying not only about seeing Blake get the Idol but ever seeing Blake at all. I don't know how but she made a major slip-up." Victoria said before narrowing her eyes. "I think that there is more to her that meets the eye and I need to get rid of her."_

"When I was speaking with her, she suggested that Blake went into the ocean to get the Idol because he didn't want anyone to get the Idol." The dark-haired woman said.

"So?" Regina asked.

"So why didn't Blake just left the Idol in the ocean? I mean nobody was willing to jump in to get it, right?" Victoria suggested.

"He did." Megan piped up.

Victoria growled as the others looked at her with an exasperated look on their faces.

"Anyway, the point is… I think that Belle was lying." Victoria said.

Floyd raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I never really met Belle but she seems like a nice genuine woman."

"People wear masks to hide their true identify, Floyd." Victoria warned. "You, as a journalist should know that."

The young man looked down in thought. "Gee, when you put it like that…"

"…I think that this is just a scheme to vote off Belle." Regina said surprising everyone.

"I beg your pardon!" Victoria said.

"You heard me! You are mad at Belle for ratting out to everyone that Blake had the Idol so you wanted to vote her off as part as revenge!" Regina accused.

"Excuse me! You should sooner judge her than Blake? Why?" Victoria scolded.

"Because Belle is beautiful while Blake is…" Megan started.

Victoria immediately glared at Megan. "If you don't shut up, I will tear out your hair and make you eat it!"

Megan gasped in horror while holding her head while Regina, Floyd and Kat looked appalled by her response.

"Hey, that is uncalled for!" Regina scolded.

"Oh, don't act like that is the first time someone threatened her like that before!" Victoria scolded.

"Victoria, so far you are NOT convincing me that you are telling the truth!" Regina said crossing her arms.

"Well, tough luck, sister because you owe me!" Victoria scolded.

Regina stepped back appalled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You can vote with whoever who want but I am voting for Belle!" Victoria snapped before raising a finger. "However, if we have to go into a tiebreaker, I WILL vote with Barry's alliance."

Regina stood in her place with a stunned look on her face. However, she slowly narrowed her eyes while gritting her teeth.

"Hey, it's treemail time!" Barry's voice called out.

Victoria turned around. "Regina, I strongly advise you think long and hard over this. I hate to see an alliance fall apart because of one sole mule-head."

With that, she stormed off revealing Victoria.

"_Okay, so we voted out her best friend. Well, I am sorry but that is no reason to talk to me like that as if she controls the vote!" Regina snarled. "Just because you are the swing vote doesn't mean we should go YOUR way! Someone needs to teach that woman some humility."_

The others had gathered around Barry with a letter in his hand.

"Well, what does it say?" Victoria said grumpily.

"It says…" Barry said. "Are you good at mazes?"

"Sweet! Finally, something that my skills will shine!" Rinky grinned.

"Oh, right. You're from Pacman, aren't you?" Belle said.

"That's right! Running around mazes is my speciality!" Rinky smirked.

"_If it's one thing, ghosts know how to do running around mazes. Heck, it is the main premise of our franchise." Rinky smirked. "I may have been just a wee bit… unsuccessfully in Challenges so far but as long as a certain monster isn't in there, I think I could manage!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The nine contestants made their way onto the tribe mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look!"

Everyone looked only for them to go wide-eyed. In front of them was a giant maze.

"Here is your next Challenge. You will go into this giant maze. There are five guardians with a number on them. Talk to them and they will tell you something about a pre-jury contestant and you was to figure out which one was it. After you talk to all five guardians, try to find your way back out and tell me the exact order of the contestants said by their number." Tiny said. "Do that and you will win Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to the tropical resort right off the coast." Tiny smiled. "Now let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

All nine contestants made their way on different parts of the maze.

"All right! For Reward!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready go!"

Everyone immediately ran into the maze intent of finding the first guardian. They all started to navigate their way through the maze in different parts.

"Um, where am I going?" Regina groaned.

"One of the guardians has to be around here somewhere." Victoria said.

Meanwhile, Kat went on a right path looking around. Suddenly, as she turned, she jumped.

Standing over her was a tall man wearing some kind of Aztec armour and holding a spear. On his chest was a "2".

"Um, hello there? Do you something to say?" Kat asked.

The Aztec guardian then spoke. "I am the one who sparks interest in sports."

"Heh. An easy one." Kat smirked. "It is that Alan guy."

Suddenly, she felt a breeze from behind her. Raising an eyebrow, she turned around to see nobody. With a shrug, she walked off.

Meanwhile, Barry ran over to a Aztec Guardian with the number "3" on his chest.

"Well? You got something for me?" Barry asked.

"I am the one who has a second shadow."

The bear blinked twice at this. "Um, who?"

Roger on the other hand had made it through a turn. "All right. Where to go?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The military man jumped. He turned to see Megan looking around frantically.

"Where's the exit! Where's the exit!" Megan yelled.

All Roger could do was blink twice as Megan got onto her knees in a dramatic fashion.

"AHH! I am trapped!" She said holding her head as tears flow down her face. "Help! Help! Anyone!"

Meanwhile, Belle had suddenly come behind Megan.

"Um, you DO know that they are nine different exits right?" Belle asked.

Megan didn't reply. She was too busy crying. Roger blinked twice before going another way.

"Well, I could tell you one way I am NOT going." Roger said flatly.

Meanwhile, Rinky had arrived at Guardian #5.

"Well, big guy?" The ghost asked.

"I am the one who specializes in martial arts." The guardian said.

Rinky nervously scratched his head. "Gee, I didn't know that Mikey guy was into martial arts. He seems more like a brawler to me."

Regina trying to ignore the sobbing Megan looked around. Taking a turn around the corner, she saw another guardian with the number #1 on it.

"Um, okay, guardian?" Regina asked. "What do you have for me?"

"I am the one who had lost my rank due to hatred." The guardian said.

Regina merely rolled her eyes. "Sigh… It is Bertha."

"I know, right?"

The blonde jumped at the voice before turning around to see nobody. Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged before running off.

Meanwhile, Floyd was speaking with the last guardian.

"I am the one who had believes not in war but in peace." The guardian.

Floyd bit his lip at this. "That could be almost anyone from half of the pre-jury boots."

Meanwhile, Tiny waited patiently with a smirk.

"Heh heh. That maze is larger than the maze from last season." Tiny said with a smirk. "They should spend at least thirty minutes in that…"

"Hi, Tiny!"

The host jumped before looking down. He then saw Rinky looking up at him with an innocent smile.

"Heh. Scared me, didn't you?" Rinky smirked. "Anyway, can I give my answers?

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, sure.

"Okay. The order is Bertha, Alan, Honey, Dan and Mikey."

"I am sorry but that is incorrect." Tiny said.

Rinky's eyes widened at this. "Dang it! I thought I had it! Excuse me while I listen to the guards again!

With that, he walked off leaving Tiny stunned.

He then saw Floyd walking out.

"Oh no! Have I gone soft?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

He then noticed that Megan was also right behind him clinging onto his arm for dear life. When Megan saw that they were outside the maze, Megan immediately went on her hands and knees.

"LAND!" She screamed with tears running down her face.

"Um, Megan. Technically, you NEVER left the land." Floyd said.

"Oh, hush." The blonde scolded.

Floyd shook his head before going back inside. "Bring her back, Regina said. You already won the last Challenge, Regina said."

Tiny blinked twice before looking at the sobbing Megan.

"Oh, it is SO scary! The walls were closing in on me and there were those scary men!" Megan cried.

"Um, Megan? Those were the guardians I was talking about." Tiny said.

"But… But… They didn't look like they wanted to protect me. They looked like they wanted to HURT me!" Megan sobbed.

The young man growled while shaking his head back and forth.

"Yo."

Tiny jumped before looking down.

"Can I try again?" Rinky asked.

"Sure." Tiny said.

"Well, the sequence is Bertha, Alan, Honey, Dan and Yuri-Chan." Rinky said.

"You got it…" Tiny said in awe. "RINKY WINS REWARD!"

The ghost smirked as he jumped up. "BOOYA!"

**(Later)**

Rinky stood in front of Tiny.

"Congrats on winning Reward, Rinky." Tiny smiled. "You will now go to the resort. However, you can also another castaway with you now so choose wise…"

"Barry." Rinky said quickly.

The mob boss smirked before walking over to while Tiny blinked twice.

"Fine, be a rude speech-interrupter. You two will have a nice trip at the resort." Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Kat and Floyd watched as Regina paced back and forth looking furious.

"Grr, that Victoria! Who does she think she is?" Regina asked.

"Someone who just lost their best friend out here and is out for revenge." Floyd said flatly.

Regina stopped pacing to glare at her friend. "Hey. Seriously. Shut up."

"Well, I don't like how Victoria is forcing the vote either but you have to admit that we are stuck." Kat said with her ears drooping. "Victoria controls the vote and she knows it."

"Ugh… I know that." Regina said rubbing her temples.

"_Victoria pretty much got our number. We could either do what she wants or vote off Belle or she would side with the other alliance to get one of us out." Floyd said holding his head. "And to think, this whole thing would have been avoided if Regina hasn't voted out Blake."_

"So what do we do?" The journalist asked.

Regina sighed. "I don't know. For once, I am stumped. I got nothing."

"Great." Floyd said rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Roger and Belle were talking to each other. The latter seemed to have her head down.

"Rinky really idolizes Barry, doesn't he?" Roger asked as the two walked through camp.

"Well, I think he is everything Rinky wants to be." Belle said with a small shrug. "Strong, sneaky, knows how to have a good time, everything."

"The fact that he is a criminal really makes things better." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"Mm-hmm." Belle said. "Kids will be kids."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

"…Perhaps." Belle frowned.

Roger crossed his arms. "Oh, come now. Surely, something is wrong."

"Um, well…" Belle started.

"It is because Belle is the next one to go."

Roger and Belle jumped to see Megan walking over.

"Oh, hello, Megan." Belle said.

"Hello, Belle." The blonde said cheerfully. She then glared at Roger. "Person standing with Belle."

Roger blinked twice at this. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"Just like I said. Victoria found out that Belle was the one who told everyone that Blake had the Idol so she is making us vote her off." Megan explained.

"What?" Roger asked in disbelief.

"But why would Victoria do something like that?" Belle asked.

"Victoria may seem nice but she is actually quite mean." Megan said with a scowl. "She threatened to rip out my beautiful hair for no reason whatsoever."

"In your mind, anyway…" Roger said quietly.

Belle blinked twice. "But… Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't like the thought of blindsiding people." Megan said with a shrug. "Especially by people who are unnecessary mean."

"_I know that Regina asked me to just stay quiet and let her do all of the hard work but I decided to tell the other side everything about our plans." Megan said crossing her arms. "I decided to change the course of Survivor Rules history forever."_

Roger shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. I knew that she was mad at everyone…" He said. "But to target an innocent woman who merely saw the crime."

The young woman merely shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno." Megan shrugged. "I just thought I saw and tell you so you won't feel so bad voted out."

With that, she walked off casually.

"She may be saving people from getting blindsided but she is not helping them calm their nerves." Roger said putting his hands on his hips.

Belle looked down. "Roger, I am scared.

"Hey, don't worry." The military man said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will keep of something. Victoria may have her reasons but she will NOT get away with this."

Belle slowly nodded. "Right."

"I am sure Barry and Rinky will do anything in their power to save you." Roger offered.

Belle gave a small smile. "Thank you, Roger."

"No problem." Roger nodded.

"_Ugh! I knew it! Victoria had caught on to my scheme and is trying to get me out! The only saving grace is that as far as everyone is concerned, she is being irrational." Belle snarled. "Maybe I should turn the nice dial to ten if I should hope to survive."_

**(Island Resort)**

Barry and Rinky walked over to the resort along a trail of palm trees.

"I think that it is the place." Barry said.

It was a decently large building in a shade of white and blue.

"Wow! THIS is the place!" Rinky grinned.

"Amazing!" Barry said in awe. "And to think that we are so far off from the coast!"

"Well, shall we?" Rinky asked.

"Let's." Barry said.

"_Finally, I managed to win a Challenge on my own! I knew that my skill in mazes would pay off sooner or later." Rinky smirked. "Now Barry and I have this resort reserved just for the two of us! Oh, man! It is perfect!"_

Soon, the two were relaxing in lawn chairs enjoying themselves.

"Ah, this is the life." Rinky said with a sigh.

"You said it, little buddy." Barry said before taking a drink of a glass of wine.

Rinky then sat up. "Hey, I know that we are supposed to be relaxing here but what are we going to do?"

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"We got past the last vote. But now what?" Rinky asked.

Barry nodded his head. "Hm. I don't know for now."

"_All right. I made sure my alliance made it past the vote. Good for now. However, I still need to make sure we could survive." Barry said crossing his arms. "Fortunately, I had been sensing some tension in the majority."_

"By the way, have you noticed that Blake got voted out by SIX votes?" The bear asked.

"Yeah… I was wondering that as well." Rinky said. "Why would two people from Regina's own alliance go against their own allies to vote off Blake?"

"I don't know." Barry sighed shaking his head. "Roger thinks the offenders are Floyd and Kat."

"And I agree. I mean WHY would Regina and Megan want to save Roger?" Rinky asked. "Wasn't that their plan was the start?"

"ESPECIALLY since Megan didn't save him because of strategic reasons." Barry mused.

"But… Why would Kat and Floyd go after their alliance?" Rinky asked.

"I don't know… But I definitely felt a rift in the alliance." Barry nodded. "Also, we have Victoria as once again, the swing vote."

Rinky blinked twice. "Um, but we voted out her friend. Even if we told her our reasons…"

Barry merely raised his palm. "But so do Floyd and Kat. At least WE had a reason for voting out Blake."

"Yeah, either him or us." Rinky nodded.

Suddenly, he noticed a couple of maids walk past.

"Oh, sorry, Barry but could we pause our conversation for a moment?" Rinky asked with a grin. "I want to try my luck with a couple of maids."

"Yeah, no…" The bear said sternly. "Nothing personal but I can't afford to have to get pulled out of the game for sexual harassment."

Rinky glared at Barry. "Hey! Who do you take for? That rapper guy Roger told us about?"

"Not really, but you told me about your encounter with Pinky." The muscular man smirked.

Rinky's face immediately went red before looking away. "Sheesh, one mistake and you are branded for life."

Barry merely chuckled. "Well, it WAS a big mistake."

"All right! YOU'RE so smooth! You get their attention!" Rinky demanded.

Barry raised an eyebrow before getting up. "All right. Fair game."

Rinky merely smirk. "This gotta be fun!"

"_I am how to say… A Shadow King. I could get most people to help me or even stay down by talking to them." Barry explained. "It is just a trait I have so that is probably why I am the boss."_

A few minutes, Rinky could be seen with his jaw dropped as he watched Barry standing with a bunch of waitresses.

"So you are a mob boss?" One woman asked.

"That must be a tough job." Another woman said.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Barry said with a chuckle.

Rinky looked on before turning away with a scoff on his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rinky?"

Rinky turned around to see two women coming over.

"Mr. Barry, can us if we can stay with you seeing that he is now preoccupied." A woman said.

Rinky's eyes immediately sparkle.

_Rinky bowed his head up and down as if he was worshipping someone. "All hail the Shadow King! All hail the Shadow King!"_

**(Day 25)**

Victoria made her way over to the treemail box looking determined.

"_This is it. I have to make sure that Belle doesn't win Immunity otherwise the whole thing will blow up in flames." Victoria said determined. "Thankfully, she is not that strong but she has more skills than we all gave her credit for."_

"All right. I made it clear to Regina that it is either my way or the highway." Victoria said. "And I thought that she would want to take the highway option."

She then took the letter out of the treemail box.

"I just hope that she works." Victoria said. "I think I am the only person who is onto her."

With that, she made her way back.

"All right. Treemail!"

Everyone immediately gathered around.

"All right!" Floyd smirked. "What does it say?"

"It says "Are you good at listening to stories?" Victoria read.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Listening to stories? What does that even mean?"

"I guess that we just have to see and find out."

"_I LOVE stories. Especially the fairy tales ones that involves princesses. Mainly the ones that meets a charming prince in the end." Megan said trailing off. "Oh, to have a handsome, well-built man in shining armour on a white horse to pick me up and take me away to a castle."_

_The cameraman blinked twice before snapping her fingers in front of Megan. "Megan? Yoo-hoo. Meg. Oh, great. We lost her."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The seven castaways stood on the mat.

"We now bring in Barry and Rinky from the Reward." Tiny said.

The two walked in.

"Yo!" Rinky grinned.

"Now here is your next Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see several posts with small levels on them.

"Your Challenge is simple. I will tell you a story. There are a series of posts around here each with a lever that goes to left "A" or right "B". Those posts would have a question on it and if you get it right, you will get a ball." Tiny said. "However, you get it wrong, you will have to wait five whole seconds before you could answer again. Also, you can't answer the same post twice. Whoever gets three balls to win Immunity guaranteeing a 1-8 chance of winning. Now everyone sit down."

Everyone obliged.

"This is called "Tom's Adventure". No relation to Tom from Season 2." Tiny winked.

A few people chuckled at this.

"Now, once upon a time…"

**(Later)**

"…The end." Tiny said.

By this point, everyone went slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Megan looked like she was about to barf.

"Wow… I heard that a cameraman got seriously injured in Season 1 but to think that it was THAT bad." Barry said.

"What DID happen to Tom?" Kat asked.

"Surprisingly well. Thanks to the money he won in the lawsuit, he and his family now lived a nice life." Tiny said. "Sure he needs special things now but he will survive."

Everyone looked at each other.

"All right! Let's get this Challenge started." Tiny said as everyone got into position. "Survivors, ready! GO!"

Everyone made their separate ways to the posts. Roger had made it to the first one.

"All right. What does this say?" Roger said. "Which hospital did Tom go to? A. St. Gabriel's or B. St. Mark's?"

Nodding his head, he turned the lever to the right choosing B. Then, a white ball came out. He grabbed it and pocketed it.

Meanwhile, Belle went over to a different post. "How many hours had Tom spent in the hospital? A. 6 hours or B. 7 hours? Hmm… I remember A."

Victoria looked at despair as Belle got her first ball.

"Dang it!" The dark-skinned woman said collecting her first ball as well.

Soon, everyone had gotten a ball. However, Megan was the only one who didn't get one.

"Huh? What do you mean I am wrong?" The blonde said crossing her arms.

Just then, Roger walked up behind Megan.

"What was the question?" Roger asked getting her attention.

"It asked me what is the name of the Survivor of the sent Tom to the hospital?" Megan shrugged.

"Are you freaking serious? It is like… One of the events everyone remembers!" Roger asked in disbelief.

Megan merely shrugged. "I kinda fell asleep in the beginning. Kat woke me up."

Roger slapped his head. "Just re-answer the question already."

"I don't have to listen to YOU, fallen tyrant." Megan huffed before pulling the lever and getting her ball.

Roger rolled his eyes before pulling the lever himself getting his second ball.

Everyone went around to different posts.

"All right. Next question…" Victoria said narrowing her eyes. "Who won the lawsuit? A. The defence and B. The prosecution? Sigh… B."

With that, she pulled on the lever getting her the next ball.

"Okay, I just need to stop Belle from winning the next one." Victoria said.

She then looked over at the sniper who was standing behind Megan.

"What liquid was poured over Tom to cause his third-degree burns?" The young woman asked. "Um… Water?"

Belle's uncovered eye widened. "WATER? If anything that should SAVE him!"

Megan merely scratched her head. "Um, I dunno."

As Belle shook her head, she noticed that Roger was running over to Tiny. She gave a small smile.

"Here's the balls." The soldier said. "Is that it?"

Tiny gave a smirk. "Yes. ROGER WINS IMMUNITY!"

The camouflage-clad man clenched his fist in victory. "Yes!"

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Roger." Tiny said before putting the necklace around his neck. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-8 chance of winning."

"It is nice to wear this thing for once." Roger smiled.

Tiny turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_All right, so Belle didn't win Immunity. So far, so good. Now I need to make sure that Regina is on board with me." Victoria said. "Maybe I am being too forward but if I'll explain my case again to them."_

However, things were not going with Barry's alliance.

"WHAT!" Rinky said.

"Victoria is going trying to get you out over for what happened?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" Belle said looking down.

"Megan told us." Roger said. "If it's ONE thing she isn't is a liar."

Rinky shook his head in disbelief. "Man, who knew that Victoria was so petty?"

"I know. I knew that she was mad at everyone for plotting against Blake." Roger said before shaking his head. "But for target Belle like this."

Barry stood in his place for a moment before snarling.

"Guys and gal."

Everyone looked at the bear.

"Get ready. Tonight is going to have a blindside." Barry said determined.

"Oh, goody-goody." Rinky said rubbing his hands together.

"_There are some things you shouldn't do and that is vote off someone over a petty reason. Victoria may have her reasons but that is no reason to act like that." Barry said sternly. "If she really misses that Blake that much, perhaps she wouldn't mind sitting next to him on the jury."_

"What!" Regina said in disbelief. "You want to vote off Victoria? Why?"

"Why NOT? She is trying to vote off Belle over a silly reason." Barry said.

Floyd's eyes widened at this. "Wait. How did you find out about that?"

Roger merely jerked his head towards Megan. Regina, Floyd and Kat turned to the young woman who cheerfully waved.

"Hello!" Megan smiled.

"You TOLD them?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Why not? She is gone anyway." Megan shrugged.

Belle winced as everyone glared at the woman.

"Real classy." Roger said.

"Anyway, surely you don't feel like going on with this." Barry said.

"We don't." Regina said shaking her head. "In fact, she was rather pushy about it."

"I could imagine." Rinky said rolling his eyes.

"We cannot let Victoria get away with this." Barry said narrowing his eyes.

"So that is why you want a truce?" Kat asked.

"That's right." Barry nodded.

"All right. We will think about it." Regina said.

"Thank you." Belle said.

Barry's alliance then walked off.

"Well, that was boring." Megan said with a yawn. "I am going for a nap."

With that, she walked off leaving the others staring at her unimpressed.

"Well, do you want to go with this, Regina?" Kat asked.

"Hmm… It IS tempting to get rid of Victoria but…" The teenager mused.

"But?" Floyd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_As much as I dislike Victoria, when you think about it, keeping her would be a smart idea. I mean when you think about it, the only person who would vote for her is Blake." Regina said with a shrug. "Just one jury vote and she isn't much of a physical threat either."_

"How many votes would Victoria get if she makes the finals?" The futuristic girl said.

"Just Blake if she keeps up that attitude." Floyd said narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly. She is a non-threat in every aspect. Everyone knows that she is not petty. She is not that strong." Regina said. "Why boot her off now?"

"Um, because we don't have the numbers?" Floyd pointed out.

"Yes, we do." Regina said with a small smirk. "We just need a little bit of pushing."

Floyd and Kat looked each other.

"Um, okay. I'll get Megan." Kat said.

"No. She can't keep a secret." Regina scolded.

"Oh, yeah." Floyd said rolling his eyes. "The whole reason that Victoria found out about Belle was because of Megan."

"But wouldn't she be mad?" Kat asked.

"Oh, she is used to casting hinky votes." Regina said waving it off. "She'll be fine."

"Just like us?" Floyd asked crossing his arms.

Regina winced at this as Kat frowned.

"_If we don't want to be left out of the loop like last time, we need to keep a tight leash on Regina. She tends to do things her way just because if she is afraid that the world will end if it doesn't." Floyd said before speaking in a loud manner. "Oh, Regina! You are from the future! And it seems okay to me!"_

"In any case, who did you had in mind?" The white cat asked.

"Don't worry, I know just the person." Regina said with a small smirk. She then noticed someone. "Speaking of the devil. Here comes said person."

Meanwhile, Megan walked up to Victoria.

"Hey, Victoria?" The blonde asked.

"What do you want?" The young woman asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are going home tonight." Megan said.

Victoria's eyes widened at this.

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine people made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, everyone." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said. "Blake voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as Blake walked in. He was now wearing a grey sweater with a purple and black striped scarf and had a dark brown flat cap on his head.

"Now, remember you cannot communicate with the jury." Tiny said. "They are only here to observe."

The jury then sat down.

"Victoria, I have to ask? What happened?" Tiny asked. "Most of the tribe had been surprised by Blake's elimination."

"Ugh! Don't remind me! It is like "Thank you for saving my hides, now scram!" The dark-haired woman snarled.

"Tell me about it." Blake said narrowing his eyes.

"Roger, why DID you voted out Blake?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I voted out Blake to save myself." The green-clad man shrugged. "But the majority did so because Blake had the Idol."

Blake's eyes widened at this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So Bertha's story was true, Rinky?" Tiny asked.

"Only about the part of Blake stalking around the ocean at night." The yellow creature shrugged. "Nearly everyone but Victoria heard about it."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Belle, when did this happen?" Tiny asked.

"This happened because I saw him the same night Larka threw it into the ocean to begin with." The white-haired woman explained.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Got something to share, Victoria?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah, Belle is a liar!" The young woman accused.

This shocked everyone.

"Come again?" Tiny asked.

"It's true! Belle and I were talking and she said something suspicious." Victoria insisted.

"Like what?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she said she thinks the reason for Blake going after the Idol was because he didn't want anyone to have it." Victoria said.

"So?"

"So why not keep the Idol in the ocean?" Victoria asked. "Nobody would go under."

"Blake did." Megan piped up.

"Oh sweet eggplants, shut up!" Victoria growled glaring at Megan who shrank back.

"How rude! And I just saved you from getting blindsided as well!" The blonde said.

Everyone looked shocked by this.

"What was that, Megan?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, Victoria is getting voted out unanimously tonight." The aristocrat explained.

"You can't be told anything, can you?" Roger asked flatly.

"Barry, how come the sudden change in the vote?" Tiny asked.

"Well, Victoria wants Belle out just because she was the one who saw the crime." The mob boss said sternly.

"No, that's not the case because they had been no crime." Victoria insisted.

"Oh? Why would Belle lie like that?" Barry asked.

"I… I don't know." Victoria said.

"Then again, there is no reason for lying to the tribe to get Blake out." Barry scolded.

"Hey! Just because I don't know doesn't mean there isn't a reason!" Victoria demanded. "Everyone, this is my final plea! Blake is innocent! I don't know why but Belle lied about him getting the Idol and you all fell hook, line and sinker! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Wow…" Blake said in disbelief.

"Hmm… Belle, YOUR rebuttal?" Tiny asked.

"Everyone, ever since we started, I had tried to be the nice girl to everyone. I would never do something like that." Belle insisted. "And even if I did, I would have a reason. Why should I vote off Blake without a motive? It doesn't make any sense."

"I see… Well, let's see who comes out on top." Tiny nodded. "Roger, you have Immunity, do you want to give it up?

"No." The young man said.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Rinky, you are up."

The ghost got up with a determined look on his face. Making his way down to the stool, he leapt on and wrote down a name.

Megan casually made her way looking bored. Writing down a name, she put it in the urn.

Roger marched up all the way to the hut. Grabbing a pen, he wrote down a name before making his way back.

Belle narrowed her good eye as she smirked. She grabbed the pen. "Time to cut my losses."

Kat bit her lip wondering if this was the right choice. After thinking it over and deciding that it was too late to double-guess herself, she voted.

Regina proudly made her way over to the voting table with a confident smirk on her face. Writing down a name, she looked forward to the vote.

Barry narrowed his eyes in hatred as he stomped over. He wasted no time writing down a name. "You're mad at us, fine. But don't take it out on Belle." He said holding up "Victoria".

Victoria had her head down with a worried look on her face. With a gulp, she picked up the pen. "PLEASE let them believe me." She said holding up "Belle" to the camera.

Floyd casually walked over looked interested in the vote. Grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name.

After he had returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Victoria looked down hoping that her plan would work.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Belle."

Belle physically winced as most of the cast glared at Victoria.

"Second vote, Victoria. One vote, Belle. One vote, Victoria."

Victoria rolled her eyes from all of the stares she was getting.

"Third vote, Victoria. Two votes, Victoria. One vote, Belle."

Victoria sighed as she looked down.

"Fourth vote, Victoria. Three votes, Victoria. One vote, Belle."

All Blake could do was watch in sadness.

"Fifth vote, Victoria. Four votes, Victoria. One vote, Belle."

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury…" Victoria said.

"Sixth vote, Barry. Four votes, Victoria. One vote, Belle. One vote, Barry."

Barry, Victoria and Rinky looked shocked at this.

"Seventh vote, Barry. Four votes, Victoria. Two votes, Barry. One vote, Belle."

Barry and Rinky looked at each other in worry.

"Eighth vote, Barry. Four votes, Victoria. Three votes, Barry. One vote, Belle. One vote left."

Rinky's pupils shrank as Barry hang his head.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury…"

A few people waited patiently.

"…We have a tie. Victoria and Barry at four votes each."

Roger, Rinky and Megan looked obviously stunned. Barry shook his head while Regina smirked. Victoria sat in her seat looking thunder-struck.

"Now… Normally we would have a tiebreaker but seeing that this is a tie with an odd number, the person who cast the sole vote for Belle has to decide who has to go." Tiny said. "Now tell me, who cast the hinky vote?"

Victoria blinked twice slowly raised her head.

"You, Victoria?" Tiny asked. She nodded. "All right. A rare occasion but seeing that Victoria is the one who cast the hinky vote…"

"…I am out by default." Barry sighed. "I know. I know."

"Oh, thank goodness." Blake said in relief.

"Barry, you are now the twelfth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury. You need to bring me your torch."

The mob boss got up and patted Rinky's head.

"Hang in there, little guy." Barry said grabbing his torch.

He then made his way over and put it down in front of Tiny.

"Barry, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Good blindside, guys!" Barry yelled out. "Never saw it coming!"

Tiny watched the bear leave before turning back to the others. "So instead of voting off one of two people who been accused of being a schemer, you chose to take out a leader. Let's see if that was the right move. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches before heading back to camp. Rinky brought up the rear looking down. Barry was the reason that he lasted this far and now he was gone. All he could do is find out what happened and hope that he could save himself.

"_As much as I hate to admit it, Regina got me good. I thought for Victoria's performance would be her downfall but apparently thinking so mine." Barry said with a small sigh. "Well, aside from keeping Bertha for so long, I regret obviously nothing I did in this game. I just hope someone from my alliance makes the finals."_

RESULTS

Barry: Belle, Kat, Floyd, Regina.

Victoria, Barry, Megan, Rinky, Roger.

Belle: Victoria.

And thus Barry goes out of the competition. As much as I like Barry, there is nothing too much to say about him other than he is your typical Alpha Male who got screwed at early jury. I knew that he couldn't go any further so there he is.

NOTE: Barry is one of my original characters. He always had the same job and personality.


	11. Day 26 to 28

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_My best friend out voted out tonight. Which sucks because he is the main reason I lasted so long. So now I am in a minority." Rinky said with a sigh. "The worst part is that I don't know what happened. We all thought the targets would be Belle and Victoria tonight."_

"It's all right." Roger said putting his hand on Rinky's head in a comforting fashion as the others walked back to camp.

"I know…" The ghost grumbled. "But this sucks…"

Megan on the other hand narrowed her eyes.

"Regina, what was that about?" She demanded.

Everyone froze before looking at the aristocrat.

Regina chuckled nervously. "Megan, what are you talking about?

"You know fully well what I mean!" The blonde said stamping her foot.

"_Tonight was supposed to be an unanimous vote for Victoria! What happened? Barry got voted off instead!" Megan said indignantly. "WHY? And why didn't Regina tell me about it? I thought that we were in an alliance!"_

"You told me to vote for Victoria and THAT'S what I did!" The pink-clad woman exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me vote off Barry instead?"

Everyone's eyes bugged out for various reasons.

"Um, Megan? Can we talk about it in the morning?" Regina asked nervously.

"No! You blindsided me, Regina!" The young woman growled. "I did what you asked and you went around my back!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Rinky said walking forward. "You voted for Victoria?"

"Of course! Regina told me to!" Megan said.

"But that doesn't make any sense! If you voted for Victoria…" Rinky said.

Then, the ghost's pupils shrank before he looked furious.

"…Someone from our alliance backstabbed us." He snarled.

He immediately glared at Roger who in return shrank back and held up his hands in defence.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I voted for Victoria as well!" Roger insisted.

"Well, I obviously didn't and neither did Belle so who else could it be?" Rinky demanded.

Roger narrowed his eyes. "Rinky, I am giving you my word that I didn't vote for Barry!"

"Oh? Then, who did?" The ghost asked. "Barry is my best friend and Belle was trying to get Victoria off of her back, right, Belle?"

The beauty stayed silent. Rinky raised an eyebrow before turning around.

"Belle…?" Rinky asked not liking where this was going.

"_All right. Regina walked up to me before Tribal Council and put me in a corner. She said if I didn't vote off Barry, they would vote me off." Belle said rolling her eye. "So thanks to Victoria, I literally have no choice but to join them."_

"I am sorry, Rinky…" The sniper apologized before looking to the side.

The ghost stood in his place stunned before stepping forward. "How… Could you? We were voting against Victoria to PROTECT you! How could you betray your own alliance who was trying to get rid of the girl who was bothering you?"

"It's because of me, Rinky." Regina piped up.

"Huh?" The yellow ghost asked.

"I told Regina that if she didn't vote off Barry, we will vote her off instead." Regina said sternly. "If anything, blame me."

Rinky blinked twice before looking angry. "But why? I thought you were mad at Victoria for forcing you to vote her way."

"I am but Barry was the bigger threat." Regina shrugged.

"I am sorry, Rinky…" Belle apologized. "Regina threatened me."

The small figure looked down. "It's okay… Knowing your position, I could see why you did it."

He then glared at Regina.

"And at least, you were sporting enough to tell us all that those pigtails are yours were actually horns that got stuck in a blender!" Rinky snarled.

Regina crossed her arms. "Hate me if you must but I was merely playing the game."

Rinky rolled his eyes before storming off. "You know what? I don't need this! I am going to bed!"

Kat watched him leave before turning to the others. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Yeah, it HAD been a hectic night for us all!" Floyd nodded.

Everyone agreed decided to talk about it in the morning. Victoria brought up the rear still stunned that she was spared.

"_I really dodged a bullet tonight. If Regina didn't decided to get rid of Barry, I would had been gone instead." Victoria said holding her chest. "I realize that if I want to avenge Blake, I need to save myself."_

**(Day 26)**

Floyd, Kat and Megan watched as Regina spoke to Belle.

"Well, I do hope you are happy." Belle said crossing her arms. "I just betrayed two of my closest allies out here thanks to you."

"I know and I'm sorry but just like I said, we needed to focus on threats and I rather take on Victoria than Barry in the finals." Regina explained.

"Even if she is harassing me?" Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, if we stick together and vote off Roger and Rinky, THEN she would be next." Regina offered. "Just promise me that you would stick with us."

"Why not? You already threatened me into doing that." Belle said sternly.

"Trust me. Regina isn't above blackmail to get what she wants." Floyd spoke up remembering how Regina blackmailed him.

"_Yeah, I am not a big fan of Regina for doing that but when you really think about it, it helped my game big time." Belle said with a smirk. "Not only did I manage to make my way into the majority, I manage to do without my old alliance being mad at me. Best of all, Victoria who is the only one who knows who I am has no power."_

"I just hope you realized that the drama you caused between me and my old alliance." The woman scolded.

"Oh, that would be Princess Loose Lips over there." Regina said rolling her eyes and jerking her thumb.

"Where? I always wanted to meet a princess!" Megan asked looking around.

"Megan, I think she is talking about you." Kat said.

"Oh…" The blonde said with her arms slumping to the side.

"_The aftermath of last night could had gone smoothly but Megan HAD to open her big mouth and caused a lot of conflict." Regina said crossing her arms. "I know that we blindsided her but she could at least have the brains to… Or who am I kidding? Megan doesn't HAVE any brains!"_

"You don't know how much easier it would be for everyone if you didn't blabbed in front of Roger and Rinky!" The futuristic girl scolded.

"Well, you honestly expect me to keep quiet?" Megan asked putting her hands on her hips. "You went around my back and voted off Barry for some stupid reason!"

"We couldn't afford to trust you. Ever since Blake got voted out, you had been blabbing to everyone on who is getting voted out!" Regina scolded.

"That is because I didn't want them to feel bad for getting blindsided!" Megan countered.

"Well, you can't do that! It would just give them a chance to come up with a counter plan!" Regina insisted.

"Why? What's the big deal? The only reason that their alliance isn't being taken apart is because of us sparing them." Megan shrugged. "They are powerless!"

"That doesn't give you the right to spill the beans on our plans!" Regina scolded.

"Look, blondie! This game had been played too sneaky for far too long." Megan scolded. "I am just trying to change the course of what it is played by everyone forever!"

"Well, that ISN'T how the game works!" Regina exclaimed.

"Well, it SHOULD!" Megan snapped. "And you have no right to go around my back!"

"Wasn't YOU was the one who told to Regina to go around OUR back last time?" Floyd asked.

"No, that's different!" Megan scolded. "If you told me that you were voting out Barry, I would have joined you and we didn't have to go into a revote."

"But you would have told Barry everything!" Regina said.

"So?" Megan asked.

"So you can't do that!" Regina scolded. "This is EXACTLY why I went around my back!"

Megan growled. "How DARE you! I am an adult! You are a teenager! You should respect my authority!"

"Yeah, in terms of age." Regina said rolling her eyes.

Megan puffed her cheeks in annoyance before walking off.

"Megan, where are you going?" Kat asked.

"To wherever SHE'S not!" The aristocrat snapped.

Regina merely shook her head. "Megan, what are you going to do with your game?"

"I am going to get what I want!" The older blonde snapped going out of sight.

"_How dare these people! I was just trying to make a nice, honest game and they are trying to hinder me from doing it!" Megan snarled. "That is why I need a low-fat latte with no foam with small, pink heart-shaped marshmallows. NOW!"_

Meanwhile, Rinky was sitting at Rinky Island fishing. Roger walked up the bridge to the ghost.

"Hey, Rinky. Are you feeling all right?" Roger asked.

"Yeah… Other than the fact that my best friend is gone and my other one is being forced against her will to join the other alliance…" The ghost grumbled.

"I am truly sorry." Roger said.

Rinky turned his head with a raised eyebrow. "Why are YOU apologizing to ME? I was the one who accused you of being a traitor."

"Trust me, I know what is like to get blindsided by your own tribemates." Roger sighed before sitting down. "Between me and Belle, I was the more obviously culprit."

"Yeah, then again, Belle was being forced into voting with them." Rinky said before snarling. "You know, I never really liked that Regina but I never had any reason to dislike her until she pulled that move!"

"I agree." Roger said rolling his eyes. "Can't you imagine how much of a deal she would make if that happened to her?"

"I know and what is with that hairstyle, anyway?" Rinky asked. "I know some girls probably have that but is she trying to get radio channels with those?"

"I never really saw the appeal of her hairstyle anyway." Roger shrugged making Rinky chuckle.

"_I am not liking the position I am in. Not only am I in the minority but the only person I know have my back is Roger." Rinky frowned. "And I only just realized that we haven't even talked to each other since today! So basically my only ally is more or less a stranger!"_

"So what are we going to do?" Rinky piped up.

"How about getting a new ally?"

Roger and Rinky's eyes widened before turning around to see Victoria walking over.

Rinky immediately narrowed his eyes in hatred. "You! You have a lot of nerve coming to ANYONE for an alliance after what you done!"

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard me! The only reason you are still here is that you are so unlikable that they decided to keep you as a goat!" Rinky said crossing his arms.

"Rinky, please." Roger warned before glaring at Victoria. "Though I must agree. You had demonstrated that you are anything but trustworthy."

The dark-skinned woman crossed her arms. "Okay, you know what? Fine! If you don't believe me that Belle had been playing you guys for fools, be my guest!"

She then narrowed her eyes.

"But the point is that you need me as much as I need you."

Rinky winced at this as he looked away.

"Ah ha! So you DO know that?" Victoria asked.

"_Even though I don't trust anyone here, I need to get into an alliance. May it be majority or minority, I can't stay alive by myself." Victoria said. "I need to get into a group and Roger and Rinky may be the only one who would take me seeing that they NEED me."_

"Look, I am not asking that you would like me but all I am asking is an alliance." The dark-haired woman begged.

Roger and Rinky cast each other suspicious looks.

"What do you think?" Rinky asked. "Sounds fishy if you ask me."

"But what choice do we have? A three person minority is better than two." Roger said.

Rinky growled at this before turning to Victoria. "Yeah, I guess you are right. All right, you can join us."

"Thank you." Victoria nodded.

"Save it. I am only doing it to save my own skin." Rinky said.

"Back at you, kiddo." Victoria scoffed.

Roger looked back and forth between the two and then sighed.

"_Okay, so we have a three-person alliance. A decent start, right? It would be if Rinky and Victoria didn't dislike each other." Roger sighed shaking his head. "Still, maybe I am being too negative. After all, it could be worse. It could be when Rinky and Bertha were arguing like I been told."_

"So what now?" Victoria asked.

"Well, normally I think this is the perfect opportunity to get Belle back with us." Rinky said crossing his arms. "Unfortunately, I don't think she would align with us for obvious reasons."

"Real subtle, Rinky." Victoria said rolling her eyes. "Bah! We don't need her! We got four other people we can ask!"

"I don't know. Regina and Megan would never want to align with me and Floyd and Kat both seemed pretty loyal to them." Roger frowned.

"Well, surely any of the latter two would want to join after what happened on Blake's final night." Victoria said.

"You're right." Roger nodded. "I guess there is nothing to do but wait."

**(Day 27)**

Kat walked on her way over to the treemail box.

"Hey, Kat!"

The white cat turned around to see Floyd walking over.

"Yes, Floyd?" Kat asked.

"I just wanted if you was busy." Floyd said holding his arm.

"No, I was just going to get some treemail." Kat shrugged.

"Good. Can I talk with you as we go over there?" Floyd said.

"Sure." Kat said as the two walked off. "What is it that is troubling you?"

Floyd gave a deep sigh as if he was about to say something.

"Can I ask for an opinion?" He said.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"It is about Regina." Floyd said.

"_Regina used to be this nice, smart girl but recently she kept making moves that not only make us question her intelligence but also betrays her own allies." Floyd said with a sigh. "It is not only getting troublesome but at this rate, it could ruin our games."_

"I think Regina is getting full of herself." The photographer said.

"I could see what you mean." Kat sighed shaking her head. "She is showing little remorse for the people she is backstabbing."

"Not even the ones who are voting with her." Floyd said. "And I think it is getting worse."

"How so?" Kat asked.

"I don't think Regina cares that she is showing that she couldn't afford to be trusted." Floyd said rolling his eyes. "She is really grating my nerves."

"I honestly don't know what happened to her." Kat sighed. "She was so smart pre-merge."

"Maybe the fatigue of being out here is getting to her." Floyd sighed. "Anyway, is it all right that we keep it between us for now?"

"Sure. You can trust me." Kat nodded. She then took another letter. "In the meantime…"

"Here we go again." Floyd said.

With that, the two went back.

"All right. We got another Challenge." Kat called out.

Everyone quickly gathered around.

"Well, what does it say?" Regina asked.

"It says "Do you work well in a team"?" Kat read.

"Work well in a team? But I thought all of the team-based Challenges were done." Megan said confused.

"Well, Megan. Usually sometimes during the post-merge period when there are an even number of contestants left, they have a team battle." Regina said adjusting her glasses.

Kat meanwhile eyed each and every contestant and then looked down with a sigh.

"_Whatever the Challenge is, I am NOT looking for to it. It requires teamwork and if these last 2 days are a sign for anything, we have too much tension to be cooperated." Kat said shaking her head. "Hopefully, that we won't completely mess up."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The eight remaining contestants made their way over to their tribe mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Hello, contestants and welcome to your next Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead and their eyes widened. Standing on the Challenge area was a giant hockey rink complete with goals.

"Today, we are going to have a Survivor first!" Tiny smiled. "Survivor Hockey! In two teams of four, you will play a good old-fashioned game of hockey with roller skates, sticks and pucks. The rules is similar to normal hockey rules. We will be playing for five minutes. Whichever team gets the most goals will win Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"The winning team will go to a nice spa where you would get some relaxation." Tiny said. "Now let's pick for team captains."

**(Later)**

Floyd and Roger stood in front of Tiny.

"All right! Floyd and Roger are now team captains. They have to choose their teammates dodgeball style." Tiny explained. "Floyd, you won the coin toss so you can go first."

The cameraman merely smirked. "Regina."

"Of course." The blonde said returning the smirk.

"Roger, it is your turn." Tiny said.

"Victoria." The military man said.

The dark-haired woman walked over without a word.

"Kat." Floyd said.

"Thank you." The white cat smiled before making her way over.

"Rinky." Roger said.

The yellow ghost grinned and made his way over.

"Last pick, Floyd. Make it count." Tiny said.

Megan smirked before walking over.

"Belle." Floyd said.

Megan froze in her place with a shocked look on her face. She turned to see Belle walking over. She then slowly turned to see Roger, Victoria and Rinky waiting with annoyed looks.

"Wait. You mean I am stuck with Roger!" Megan asked in disbelief. "Can't we have a do-over?"

"Can we?" Roger said with a bored look.

"No, no do-overs. You are stuck with each other." Tiny said.

Megan grumbled before making her way over.

"Now, you have a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

It didn't take long to figure out the order. Roger and Floyd were in front with Victoria and Belle as the goalies.

"All right! For Reward!" Tiny said. "Survivor, ready! Go!"

Floyd and Roger swung their hockey sticks to get the puck. However, Floyd's swing was surprisingly faster as he tossed it to Regina.

"Hey, wait a minute! What do I do?" Regina asked nervously.

"Just try to shoot the puck into the goal!" Kat shouted. "If you think you can't do it, pass it to me!"

Regina nodded as she, Floyd and Kat got into position.

"Roger!" Rinky yelled getting everyone's attention. "I'll distract the others while you get the puck!"

Floyd's team blinked twice. Floyd then started to laugh.

"Oh, man! That is cute! That is really cute!" Floyd laughed trying to slip. "The little marshmallow thinks he could beat us three! That is rich! That is really…"

That was before he saw Rinky charging in with a crazed look on his face. Floyd, Regina and Kat's eyes widened at this.

WHACK!

With my mighty swing, he swung at Floyd's midsection sending him flying into Regina and Rinky knocking him over. This made Regina lose the puck. Roger despite stunned skated forward and took the puck.

Taking initial action, he shot the puck towards Belle's goal whose was too stunned to block it making it through.

"Roger's team lead 1-0!" Tiny yelled.

"Nice one!" Rinky grinned.

"Thanks to you!" Roger nodded.

Floyd, Regina and Kat groaned as they sat up.

"You and your big mouth!" Regina snarled.

"Well, soooorry!" Floyd said as they got up.

With that, everyone got back into position.

"Ready… GO!" Tiny yelled.

This time, it was Roger who took the upper hand and got the puck away. He easily swerved past Floyd.

"Hey! Get back here!" Floyd yelled.

"Not on MY watch!" Rinky said tackling Floyd from behind taking him to the ground.

Roger easily made it past Regina and Kat and was looking like he was about to score another goal.

Until someone had tackled him from the side and knocked him to the ground.

The hockey puck went wild through the field. Regina saw her chance and skated over taking the puck with her stick. With a big swing, she swung it at Victoria's net who tried to block but could not.

"GOAL! We are now tied 1-1!" Tiny said.

"Yay!" Regina said pumping her hockey stick in the air.

"Way to go, Reg!" Kat grinned.

Roger glared up at the person who tackled him to the ground.

"What in the world, Megan?" Roger asked. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" The blonde asked with a smirk. "I am playing hockey!"

Roger growled. "You are NOT supposed to tackle your own teammate!"

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so friendly fire isn't on?"

"Friendl…" Roger said before shaking his head. "Focus your energy on the OTHER team!"

Megan slowly got up actually realizing how much of a fool she made of herself. She then narrowed her eyes.

"I must have been tricked into thinking friendly fire was on!" Megan said with a snarl. "This is unforgivable!"

She then skated over and tackled someone else to the ground. Everyone blinked twice at this.

Victoria tried her best to get Megan off of her.

"No! Victoria is on our side too!" Roger snarled getting up. "Stop attacking our goalie!"

Floyd looked at the scene with a blank look on his face. He then shook his head.

"This is going to be a long hockey match."

Indeed, Floyd was right. The match was quite long and difficult for everyone. Except for Megan who was mostly staring into space wondering what was going on.

Roger scored another goal.

"That's another goal for Roger's team!" Tiny said. "We are approaching the five minute limit! If you don't want to go into a tiebreaker, you better score that next goal!"

Floyd, Regina and Kat then huddled together.

"All right. Here is the plan." Floyd said. "Regina, you seem to be getting the hang of hockey so if I'll get the puck, I will pass it to you. Kat and I will distract Rinky."

"A smart plan." Regina nodded.

"But will it work?" Kat asked.

"We'll just wait and see!" Floyd said.

Meanwhile, Roger and Rinky were talking to each other.

"I think that if you distract two of them while I will score the winning goal." Roger instructed.

"Gotcha!" Rinky nodded. He then saw Megan. "What about Barbie?"

Roger merely rolled his eyes. "What about her? We are practically playing 4 against 3 anyway."

"True." Rinky said.

With that, everyone got into positions. They all gritted their teeth knowing that this was it.

"Ready… GO!" Tiny yelled.

Roger and Floyd swung their hockey sticks but Floyd was quicker.

"Regina!" Floyd yelled. The blonde managed to catch it before skating off.

Roger went after her as Rinky went over to Floyd ready to swing his hockey stick.

"I LOVE HOCKEY!" Rinky yelled before attacking.

The cameraman easily blocked it. "Geez, why do I always end up fighting off the crazies?"

Meanwhile, Regina was struggling to try to get away from Roger but due to her lack of roller-blading skills, Roger easily stole the puck and made his way towards the goal.

However, Floyd saw this and made his way over. Rinky saw this and was about to follow until Kat tackled him to the ground.

Floyd skated at full speed at Roger. The soldier turned to see him coming but it was too late.

Floyd had tackled Roger sending the puck freely. A sole person skated towards it and caught it.

Everyone gaped to see Megan catching the puck. With a smirk, she hit the puck at an alarming speed straight into the goal.

Then, Megan shrank back when she realized what she done. Shaking her head in disbelief, she slowly smiled.

"I did it…" Megan said. "I actually did it! I scored a goal!"

She then skated circles in victory as everyone looked in awe.

"Yay! I won! I actually won!" Megan smiled.

The aristocrat then skated over to Roger.

"Well, soldier-boy! What do you think of that?" Megan asked.

Roger blinked twice before smiling. "I must say, Megan. I am quite impressed."

He then scowled.

"…Which is what I say if you didn't scored in the OTHER goal!"

Megan blinked twice before looking in the goal she scored in to see Victoria looking annoyed.

"Victoria, what are you doing in the OTHER team's goal?" Megan asked.

"This IS our goal!" The dark-skinned woman nodded.

"We switched sides halfway in the Challenge!" Rinky scolded.

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"In hockey, you switch sides when halfway!" Rinky scolded. "Didn't you notice that when Tiny gave the announcement?"

"Tiny gave an announcement?" Megan asked.

"Of course he did! But you were too busy making looking at your nails to notice!" Victoria scolded.

Megan put her hands on her hips. "But it is not MY fault that sport is so hard!"

"It's not THAT hard to figure out who are your own teammates and net are!" Roger scolded. "I swear you are without a doubt the most useless person I have ever seen!"

"How am I useless? I have graced my presence with the more unfortunate souls!" Megan said.

"This may be a surprise to you but nobody wants that if you don't DO anything!" Roger scolded.

Megan gasped in horror at this. "How dare you? If I am so useless, how come I lasted so long?"

"The only reason you made merge is because Regina tried too hard to make enemies!" Roger snarled.

"Hey!" Regina snapped.

"And the reason nobody had even brought up your name for voting at least once because besides Bertha, everyone would vote for the other person if you somehow made the finals!" Roger scolded.

"Even if I am sitting next to a dethroned tyrant like you?" Megan said crossing her arms.

Roger's eyes twitched in annoyance. He then slammed his hockey stick against his knee. Much to everyone's surprise, in snapped in two.

"How would you like it if someone acted all… all YOU to you!" Roger said.

"Oh, I would love it! Then, we could complain about YOU!" Megan smirked.

Roger growled as everyone went silent.

Tiny then broke the silence.

"Um… Floyd's team wins Reward?"

**(Later)**

Floyd, Regina, Kat and Belle stood in front of Tiny.

"Congratulations, you guys! You have won a trip to a nice relaxing spa!" Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for you the rest of you, I got nothing for you but Dr. Phil's number."

Roger and Megan looked away each other before quickly turning away in disgust.

"Um, you may head back to camp… Just don't kill each other."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Roger, Victoria and Rinky walked back to camp distraught by their performance with Megan following them.

"Ugh… This is exactly why I wanted to be on Floyd's team!" Megan frowned. "I knew from the start that you would fail!"

The others stopped to glare at her.

"Hey, Megan. Care to know how an anchor works?" Victoria asked.

"_This Challenge sucked! I mean we had it in the palm of our hands and Megan being Megan had spoiled it once again!" Victoria said rolling her eyes. "I am seriously questioning Regina's logic. Unless she wants to use her as a Finals goat, there is no logical reason to keep her for so long."_

Roger and Rinky sat at Rinky Island still upset.

"We had it. We had it and she had to ruin everything." Roger snarled rubbing his temples. "I hate her so much."

"Yeah, I knew the minute she gave that big speech at the start that I wouldn't like her and I don't." Rinky said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh… I am honestly thinking that she is doing this for the sake of being a troll." Roger said holding his face. "Nobody could be that ignorant of their surroundings."

"Yeah. She needs to go back to bugging Ken with his stupid California dream-van and leave the rest of us alone." Rinky nodded.

"I don't even know what you mean and I agree with you." Roger said.

He then sighed before collapsing on his back holding his face. Rinky then sighed.

"_So far my only allies are Roger and Victoria. And seeing that just by being near Victoria may be Bertha all over again." Rinky sighed. "So I am stuck with Roger. I am like… Why not? I thought Barry was just an old fogey."_

"So you was a jock back then, huh?" Rinky asked.

"Huh?" Roger asked tilting his head up.

"You know. Back when you were in school?" Rinky asked.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "To be fair, I don't really play sports."

Rinky blinked twice before. "Then, how come that you were so good at hockey?"

"Probably by experience in athletic events." Roger shrugged.

"All right! Which clubs do you go in?" Rinky asked.

"Clubs?" Roger asked scratching his head.

Rinky quickly shook his head. "Care to kiss and tell?"

"Kiss and tell?" Roger asked. By now he was absolutely confused.

Rinky was starting to get annoyed. "Aw, come on! You could at least tell some of your hobbies!"

"Um, okay. I like making maps and the board game, Risk." Roger said.

Rinky blinked twice before slapping his head. "Roger, how old are you?"

"Huh? I'm 23." The soldier said.

"Then, ACT like it!" Rinky snapped.

Roger's eyes widened at this. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You are nowhere near thirty and yet you are talking like an old man!" Rinky scolded. "In fact, all I ever heard about you from the merge is army, army, army!"

Roger snarled at this. "Well, maybe that is the way that I had been!"

"What? Don't tell me that you had spent the entire time of sixth period reading "Your Country Needs You" ads in your textbook!" Rinky said.

Roger blinked twice before realizing something.

"OH! So THAT what you meant!" He said.

Rinky blinked twice at this. "What do you mean?"

"I was enrolled in a military school." Roger said.

"Oh, wow. What did you do?" Rinky asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Did you do anything bad?" Rinky asked. "Vandalise your father's car?"

"What? No!" Roger said. "My father was planning to do so anyway ever since he had me!"

Rinky's eyes widened at this. "Wait. What?"

"Sure. I am the son of a well-respected general so I need to live up to his legacy." Roger said. "THAT is why I came on Survivor. To prove my leadership skills."

He then snarled as he hit the ground. "But ever since Nick Boy went home, everything had been going wrong at once! My tribemates found too harsh, my tribe went around my back to keep Megan TWICE and now I am now in the minority to be taught a lesson or whatever Regina said."

"_I came on Survivor for one thing. To make my superiors proud. But look at what had happened so far." Roger said before sighing. "But look at my progress so far. The only move I had was be the swing vote at the double Tribal Council. After that, Larka and I had to plead to Barry to save me."_

"Gee, so you never really had any experience with outside being a soldier?" Rinky asked.

"Most likely." Roger shrugged. "I HAVE been invited to a few parties of my fellow army comrades but I mostly how you say… Played the role of a wallflower."

"Dang… Must be rough never being able to have fun." Rinky frowned.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"You had been taken away of your childhood." Rinky explained. "You never got the chance to actually just go nuts."

"Well, it IS the way I been brought up." Roger said. "No time for distractions."

"Wasn't that what got you "dethroned" in the first place?" Rinky asked.

Roger frowned at this. "Ugh… Don't get me started."

"Well, seeing might as well get started." Rinky said.

"Huh? Get started with what?" Roger asked.

"Teaching you what fun is." Rinky said rubbing his hands together.

"Um, what do you mean?" Roger asked.

"You see…" Rinky asked with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Megan was on a log looking at her nails.

"Rinky, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Aw, come on! It will be great!"

Megan turned to see Roger and Rinky walking past her.

"Oh, hey, Rinky." Megan beamed. She then frowned. "Person walking with Rinky. What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find something fun for Roger to do." Rinky shrugged.

Megan immediately gave a mirthless laugh. "Roger? Do something fun? When he isn't being a complete jerk, he could put coffee to sleep!"

Roger growled at this.

"It's not his fault! Roger had been dragged into military school all of his life." Rinky insisted.

"I WASN'T dragged into." Roger insisted. "In fact, I was okay with it."

"Of course you are." Megan said rolling her eyes.

Roger frowned as Megan got up and walked over with a smirk.

"But don't worry. Seeing that you obviously had never witness anything good in your life, I might as well praise you." Megan said before posing. "Behold, true beauty just for you."

Roger merely stood in his place blinking twice.

"Are you asking me out?"

Megan and Rinky stood stunned at this.

"Um, what?" Megan asked.

"Like I said, are you asking me out?" Roger asked in disbelief. "Even after you gave me a hard time?"

Megan stepped back disgusted. "E-Excuse me! Like I would ever go out with YOU!"

"Then, why did you practically give yourself to me?" Roger asked.

Megan gaped at this. "I-I was merely trying to be charitable and share my beauty with you!"

"Isn't that the same as flirting?" Roger asked blinking twice.

"NO! I know this to everyone!" Megan scolded.

"Everyone!" Roger said with wide eyes. "You mean even the women?"

"Of course! I have to show my beauty to EVERYONE! Even the women!" Megan said.

Roger's eyes widened before looking away. "Wow… I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"Well, that is just so nice I am." Megan said with a smug smirk. "A lot better than YOU!"

"…What does being a bisexual hooker has to do with being nice?" Roger asked.

Megan and Rinky's jaws dropped when they heard Roger's comment. The former's fingers started to twitch.

With a scowl, she stormed over to Roger and pulled his cap over his eyes.

"How dare you? My purity is part of my beauty and I want a single prince or knight. ONE!" Megan scowled. "I would NEVER go on a date with you even if you were the last man on Earth!"

"Then, why are you hitting on me?" Roger asked pulling his cap back. "Are you TRYING to be a Tsundere?"

Megan's eyebrow started to twitch before she turned tailed and walked away roaring in anguish as she did so.

"_How dare he! Assume that I would ever want to date HIM! And to call me a hooker as well! It should be HIM to be begging for me!" Megan snapped. "But that would never happen because I hate him! How could anyone be so blind to how unpopular they really are!"_

Roger and Rinky watched with blank faces.

Suddenly, Rinky started to laugh. "Man! That was awesome! Did you see the look on her face?"

Roger gave a big hearty laugh. "You were right, Rinky! That WAS fun! Megan never saw that coming!"

"Wow! I am quite impressed that you actually managed to pull it off." Rinky said.

"Well, believe it or not, I would try to see how Megan would react." Roger smirked. "As I expected, she can't take what she can dish out."

**(Spa Resort)**

The team made their way over to the spa resort.

"The spa resort should over here." Regina said.

"Oh, finally!" Floyd said holding his arm. "I got stress marks on my bruises and vice versa!"

"_We found the Challenge but as much as I like to hoot our own horns, I shouldn't give us that much praise." Floyd said rolling his eyes. "Megan practically GAVE us Reward. Seeing that makes me wonder why we kept her for so long."_

The four people walked into the spa where a man was waiting for them.

"Ah, you must be the Survivors. Please walk this way." The man introduced.

"Ah, how quaint." Kat smiled.

"_We SO needed this trip. Ever since the merge, it had been non-stop strategizing, back-stabbing and drama." Kat smiled. "It is nice to just to unwind and enjoy the spoils of our victory."_

Later, everyone was in robes. A female attendant was fixing Regina's hair while Floyd, Belle and Kat were being massaged.

"Higher… Higher…" Belle said happily. "Oh, yeah! That's it!"

"I never had a massage like this before!" Floyd said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the female attendant was having trying to fix Regina's hair.

"My… I had never seen anything like this." The attendant said in awe.

"You should had seen some of the other people in my node." Regina said.

"_Well, seeing that I am stuck with Regina's alliance, I might as well make nice with them. After all, I AM probably going to be with them for a while." Belle said with a shrug. "I just hope that I could get on their good side."_

"Good job, everyone! We barely won!" The sniper congratulated.

"You too, Belle." Kat nodded.

"But to be fair, it is not really OUR skills that won it but the lack of skill of one particular opponent." Floyd said.

"Megan." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. The others really were steamed when she shot in the winning goal for the other team." Kat said.

"And can you blame them? Megan did close to nothing in that match and when she DID do something, it was to hinder her own team." Floyd said rolling his eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it but she is worse than Bertha in Challenges." Belle frowned. "At least she actually tries."

"And she is just as great a player." Regina said rolling her eyes. "She can't keep her mouth shut about anything. Heck, the only reason that Victoria found out that Belle saw Blake was because Megan told her. THAT'S why I didn't tell her about voting out Barry."

"I still don't understand why you kept her for so long." Belle asked. "I mean at least with Bertha, she seemed strong."

"The first time was to get rid of a pervert and the second time was to dethrone Roger." Regina explained. "But it is more to get rid of them than keeping Megan safe."

"Oh, I see." Belle said.

"_I am seriously miffed at Megan. Ever since we saved Mikey, when she isn't adding ANYTHING to our alliance, she is usually making things WORSE!" Regina said shaking her eyes. "The only good thing is that against everyone else in the finals, she would give them an easy victory."_

"But bah… Forgot about her…" The blonde said. "So how is my hair doing?"

"Ooh, it had been quite a hassle but I think I had finally…" The attendant said. "There!"

Everyone looked to see Regina. Her hair was now held down and beautifully wavy. The three looked in awe.

"Wow… Regina, you're beautiful…" Kat said with sparkling eyes.

"I'll say." Floyd said with a grin.

"Oh my goodness. It took a whole hour to get it down." The attendant said proudly. "But I did it… I did it and it looked…"

SPRING!

Everyone looked in awe as Regina's hair suddenly turned back into mini-springs in the attendant sending her straight across the room straight into a wall with a mighty crash. Everyone winced as she fell back down on the ground.

Regina blinked twice before putting her hair back in her trademark pigtails.

"Oh, well. Nothing much you can do about that." She said with a shrug. "I am going to get a drink."

With that, she walked off leaving everyone stunned. Meanwhile, the poor woman stood up weakly.

"Get back here!" The woman demanded. "I WILL straighten that hair out!"

With that, she then rolled up her sleeves and stalked after Regina with the others blinking twice.

**(Day 28, Tyjet Tribe)**

Megan angrily stormed around the beach still fuming about what Roger said yesterday.

"A bisexual hooker he calls me? A tsundere he calls me?" Megan asked. "How dare he even think I am ANYTHING like that! And to say it with a blank look on his face! ARGH!"

Victoria watched the entire scene from afar while shaking her head.

"_I don't know what had happened but ever since yesterday, Megan had been stalking the camp ranting about Roger." Victoria said crossing her arms. "I don't know why but this has Roger and Rinky written all over it."_

The dark-haired woman walked over. "Okay, what's up?"

"Victoria, I have no time to see what is hovering over us right now! Except if it's a food supply helicopter!" Megan scolded.

"Um, all right." The young woman said.

"I mean, Roger… Is a muffinhead." Megan scolded. "And not the fluffy sweet kind either!"

"Yeah, you had been telling me that all day yesterday." Victoria said wringing out her ear.

"I mean… He thinks that I was actually coming on to him. HIM!" Megan said before pointing to herself. "Even though that it should be the other way around!"

This actually caught Victoria's attention. "Wait. What?"

"I know? Hard to believe, right? Unfortunately, it was true." Megan frowned. "And he did so in a very stupid manner. When I try to get him otherwise, he simply went the other way. He even called me a bisexual hooker because I want to share my beauty with everyone."

"Um, wow… That is really…" Victoria started.

"I KNOW! I mean, he was being really annoying. He can't seem to tell that his comments were not only irritating but also hurtful." Megan scolded. "He needs to think before he speaks so he doesn't hurt other people's feelings."

Victoria blinked twice at this. "Wow… This is a reversal…"

"But it doesn't matter but he is next, anyway." Megan said.

"Yo, treemail!" Rinky's voice echoed.

"Ah, speaking of which…" Megan said.

As the two girls walked over to Rinky while Roger made his way over. Megan was quick to look away.

"Well…" Victoria asked.

"It says "Are you up for a tournament?" Rinky read.

"A tournament?" Megan asked confused.

"Well, when they are eight people left in the post-merge period, they have a tournament-styled battle." Victoria explained.

"Seriously?" Megan asked in disbelief. "Guys, let's go to the Challenge so we could go back to camp and I can rant about Roger some more."

"Heh. You sound like a wife from one of those old sitcoms." Rinky smirked.

"You really ARE trying to play the Tsundere card, aren't you?" Roger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, shut up!" Megan growled. Rinky laughed as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"_Today is the day! I WILL make sure that Roger goes home today! Nobody that stupid should last for so long." Megan said rolling her eyes. "I mean come on! His stupidity is unbearable! If I don't get rid of him now, he would drive everyone, including his own allies insane."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Roger, Victoria, Rinky and Megan stood on the mat.

"All right. We now bring in Floyd, Regina, Belle and Kat back from the Reward." Tiny said.

The other four then walked in.

"Had fun? I know we did!" Regina smiled.

"Don't rub it in." Megan said grumpily.

"Here is your next Immunity Challenge!" Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a simple large white circle on the ground.

"Today's Challenge is simple. We will have an old-fashioned fighting tournament." Tiny said. "To win a round, you have to force out your opponent out of the ring. Because of this, the no-violence rule is off but remember, no cheap shots. Whoever wins all three rounds win Immunity."

Everyone nodded with mixed reactions.

"All right. Let's draw for spots!" Tiny said.

**(Later)**

The two first people came into the circle to fight.

"All right! The first round and match is between Regina and Victoria."

Regina's pupils shrank at this. "Um, revote?"

"I'm afraid not." Victoria smirked.

"BEGIN!"

Victoria wasted no time charging at Regina. It wasn't even close. Victoria plowed straight into the younger female sending her out of the ring.

"Um, and Victoria wins the round." Tiny said blinking twice.

"Man, did that felt good!" Victoria smirked.

As Regina weakly got up, the two girls walked off to let the next two come into the ring."

"The second match is between Belle and Kat."

"Hope you don't expect me to go easy on you." Belle said.

"Same here." Kat nodded.

"BEGIN!"

Kat immediately went on all fours and charged at Belle who merely stood in her place. The white cat then pounced.

Only for Belle to sidestep out of the way and have Kat leap out of the ring.

"Belle wins the round." Tiny sighed.

"Well, that was simple." Belle smiled.

The two women then walked off before the next two walked on.

"The third match is between Floyd and Rinky."

"Oh boy! Easy win!" Floyd smirked.

"What was that?" Rinky asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"BEGIN!"

Floyd slowly walked over to Rinky with a smirk ready to grab him and easily throw him out.

That was until Rinky lunged at Floyd headfirst catching the cameraman in the stomach.

The young man rolled backwards until he rolled off the ring.

"Rinky wins the round." Tiny said.

"You were right, Floyd. It WAS an easy win." The ghost said with a smirk. "For ME!"

"I just got beaten up like a lemon-flavored marshmallow twice in two days." Floyd wheezed sitting up. "This is really a grim day for me."

As the two men walked off, the remaining two walked on. Everyone watched knowing that this would be the most eventful match so far.

"Hoo boy…" Tiny said. "Megan versus Roger."

"Okay, look here. I want you to let me win but I don't want you to think it is because I do not want to fight you." Megan scolded.

"Oh, so you mean that you are a dominatrix?" Roger asked. "Only without the leather and whip?

Everyone blinked twice as Megan growled.

"BEGIN!"

Megan immediately charged at Roger with pure fury in her eyes. Everyone looked in awe as Roger merely stood his place.

Without much effort, he grabbed Megan's hand and threw her over his shoulder and out of the ring onto her back in pain.

"And Roger wins the match…" Tiny said. "Shocker."

Megan groaned as she sat up.

"He hurt me! He actually hurt me! He's so violent!" The woman said with tears in her eyes. "Nobody had ever done that to me! Not even my parents!"

"Please don't make us reply to that." Victoria said flatly.

Tiny chuckled as the next two pair came into the ring as Megan ran over to literally sob into Floyd.

"The second round will begin with Victoria VS Belle." Tiny smirked.

Victoria merely smirked. "This gotta be fun!"

Belle merely narrowed her uncovered eye.

"BEGIN!"

Victoria immediately charged at Belle. However, the sniper immediately kicked her in the face knocking her down on her side.

Everyone looked in awe as the young woman glared up holding her face. She immediately got up and charged at Belle again only for her opponent to leap over and kicked her in the back sending her out of the ring.

Tiny blinked twice. "And just like that… Belle wins this round."

Victoria blinked twice while getting up. "What… What kind of secretary?"

The other pair then got into the rink.

"We now have Rinky VS Roger." Tiny said.

Rinky narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "This is payback for the log-rolling duel!"

Roger simply raised an eyebrow at this.

"BEGIN!"

Rinky immediately leaped at Roger hoping to get him just like he did with Floyd. However, Roger was far more experienced with combat than Floyd so he easily caught Rinky with his hands.

Rinky angrily tried to wiggle free but Roger just smirked and threw him away.

"Roger wins the round!"

"A word of lesson." Roger said with a smirk. "NEVER mess with a man with military background."

As Rinky walked off grumbling, Belle merely walked into the ring.

"It is now the final round!" Tiny smirked. "Whoever wins this wins Immunity!"

"I must say, I am very impressed by the way, you had handled Victoria." Roger mused. "Perhaps it would be wise not to go easy on you."

"You would be right." Belle smirked.

"BEGIN!"

Belle and Roger immediately charged at each other. Belle gave the first attack kicking at Roger only for the man to raise his arm to easily block it. Belle tried to punch Roger but the soldier jumped back.

Everyone looked in awe as the two started to fight it out.

"Wow… I knew that Belle said that she had been training for this but not like this!" Rinky said in awe.

"I'll say!" Regina agreed.

Megan on the other hand merely stood up.

"COME ON, BELLE! BEAT THAT MILITARY-HEAD BACK INTO THE ARMY! SHOW HIM THAT JUST BECAUSE HE HAS MILITARY BACKGROUND DOESN'T MEAN HE IS THE BOSS OF US!"

Everyone blinked twice.

"Oh, seriously? What happened between those two this time?" Kat asked.

"Ask Rinky." Victoria said glaring at the ghost who innocently whistled.

Roger staggered back holding his chest. He looked up to see Belle who was slowly lowering her leg. He narrowed his eyes before getting back into his stance. Both of them knew that they was this close to winning Immunity.

Suddenly, one of them surprised the other with a punch sending that person out of the ring.

"Roger is out! BELLE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Belle smirked as she helped Roger up as everyone cheered her on. Victoria on the other hand crossed her arms not looking pleased.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Belle!" Tiny said. "After an outstanding performance, you had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-7 shot of winning!"

"I am the only person to win Immunity twice so far!" Belle said happily.

"As for the rest of you, you got a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be voted out." Tiny said. "You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"Man, Roger, that was awesome!" Rinky grinned.

"Thank you." The camouflage-clad chuckled. "I must admit that I am quite impressed with Belle's fighting style."

"Yeah, despite she was wearing a dress and high-heels, she was all over the place!" Rinky laughed. "Perhaps Megan should take us lessons from her."

"I'll say." Roger said.

As the two laughed, Victoria stood in thought.

"_Hmm… Maybe it is just me but I think there is more to Belle than being a schemer. I mean she single-handedly won a shooting Challenge and beat a soldier in an one-on-one duel." Victoria said. "I don't care how much "preparing" she did, she is definitely hiding something. However, now is not the best time to say so."_

"As much as I find this chat enlightening, we have to focus on staying alive." The dark-skinned woman snapped.

"Oh, you are just saying that just because we are praising Belle." Rinky sneered.

Victoria growled even though she knew that the ghost was partly true.

"Even still, Victoria is right. We have to find a way to convert the attention off of us." Roger said trying to stop the tension.

"Right…" Rinky sighed. "So any idea who to target?"

Roger gave a small smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Really?" Rinky asked.

"Megan."

Victoria's eyes widened at this. "What? Are you high! Don't get me wrong! I hate her too but don't you think we should get rid of an actual threat this late in the game?"

"How? Even with the tension between Regina's alliance, they are trying to mend it." Roger said. "Megan, on the other hand kept building it back up."

"Yeah, her only trait of a good ally is that she is not Bertha." Rinky said.

"She kept causing more and more drama by opening her big mouth." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. We just have to prove that Megan is a hazard to her enemies AND her allies." Roger said.

"In other words, you are going to bring everyone for a long rant." Rinky said with a small smirk.

"Don't worry, I will try to shorten it." Roger smirked.

"_Ever since I found out that we were on the same tribe together, I had been trying to get Megan out. And now I am doing so to say MYSELF." Roger explained. "I just need to explain how much discord that woman spreads just by skipping around."_

Meanwhile, Megan was scolding her alliance.

"Some allies YOU turned out to be!" Megan snapped.

Floyd jumped. "What now?"

"Why didn't you guys helped me when Roger was attacking me?" Megan asked.

The others blinked twice at this.

"Um… Because he was playing by the rules?" Floyd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. In fact, he was acting in self-defence." Regina said. "I mean seriously, you charged at him like a bull."

Megan gasped at this. "Regina, I thought you are my side."

"I am! Just not on your side of logic." Regina scolded.

Megan growled at this. "Excuse me! First, you went around my back and blindsided me and next you didn't helped me when Roger tried to maim."

"Are you serious?" Floyd asked looking exasperated.

Megan then took a deep sigh. "Look, you had done a lot of bad stuff but I am willing to forgive you if you just vote off Roger."

"_That meeting with Roger yesterday made me realize something. He had lasted too long. And not because he is a good player." Megan said crossing her arms. "He had been riding Barry's coattails or whatever those things are since the merge. Time to show them who truly has power in this game."_

The others glared at the aristocrat as she walked away.

"My, isn't she a team player, isn't she?"

They turned to see Roger, Victoria and Rinky walking over.

"Ugh, don't rub it in." Regina said rolling her eyes. "She wouldn't stop bugging us!"

"If that's the case, why don't you vote her out?" Rinky asked.

"Ha. Nice try. But Megan is one of my allies." Regina said. "Unlike with Bertha and Blake, I have a reason."

Victoria growled as Roger spoke up. "But Regina, Megan had been causing your alliance so much drama. She kept telling everyone secrets. She contributes nothing to your alliance. Why keep her?"

"Um, because she is the easiest person to beat in the finals?" Floyd asked.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Roger asked. "You saw what she had done in the hockey Challenge. If she stays for the game for any longer, she will throw more wrenches in our plans. Whether we are with her or against her."

"I dunno. Sounds like you are planting ideas in our heads." Regina said crossing her arms.

"What can we say? We are desperate." Victoria said turning away to avoid eye contact with Belle.

Regina raised her head now knowing that she had a big decision to make.

"Just… Give us some time to think." Regina said.

"Thank you." Roger said.

"_Megan… Is worthless. She refuses to participate in Challenges. She doesn't add any kind of strategy. And she kept messing up everyone's plans." Regina said. "However, isn't that the best person to take to the finals? I mean nobody would vote for her so she is an easy win."_

Roger, Victoria and Rinky then walked away from the others.

"Gee, I really wished I could have helped out a little more." Rinky lamented.

"Au contraire, Rinky." Roger said. "You had already helped the minute I thought up with the plan."

Victoria and Rinky froze at this with confused faces.

"Huh?"

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine members had walked up to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Tyjet. Take a seat!" Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury. Blake and Barry voted out at the last Tribal Council." Tiny said.

Everyone watched as the jury walked in. Barry was wearing a purple overcoat over a white shirt with dark shades. The two sat down.

"Regina, I have to ask. What in the world happened?" Tiny asked.

"Well, Barry's alliance wanted to get rid of Victoria because she was forcing the vote her way." The blonde insisted. "However, I knew that this would be the perfect chance to get rid of the leader."

"And this took full advantage of it." Barry said with a raised eyebrow.

"So Belle, what was it like to lose your leader in a blindside?" Tiny asked.

"Actually, I voted against Barry." The sniper said.

This surprised Tiny, Blake and Barry.

"Come again?" Tiny asked.

"Regina came up to me and forced me to vote off Barry, otherwise, they would vote with Victoria." Belle said.

"Aw, yes. How are you recovering, Victoria?" Tiny asked.

"Mainly managed to avoid getting a heart attack." The young woman sighed shaking her head. "It is always relieving to survive a vote when EVERYONE was gunning for me."

"Especially when your friend is on the jury." Blake piped up.

"So Rinky, what about you?" Tiny asked. "How are YOU reacting to this?"

"It sucks because Barry was my best friend out here. What is worse is that now Belle and I are now going against each other and Roger and I have to align with the person who caused this for us." The ghost said crossing his arms.

"Well, sorrrrrry…" Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Belle!" Rinky snapped. "You know… The woman you tried to get people to gang up on!"

"Rinky, sweetie, please. It is okay." Belle warned. "We don't have another Bertha incident."

The yellow figure glared at Victoria before scoffed. "…Fine. But only for you."

"Poor Rinky is going to be in a rude awakening if what we think is true…" Barry sighed shaking his head.

"So wait? What, I don't understand is if Belle voted against Barry, who was the last vote against Victoria?" Tiny asked confused.

Megan raised her hand.

"You, Megan?" Tiny asked.

"Of course! The plan was to vote off Victoria but Regina and the others actually went behind my own back and voted off Barry!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I already told you that you couldn't be afforded to be trusted." Regina scolded.

"But I had been voting with you since the beginning!" Megan countered. "Why did you kept me out of the loop?"

"Because the only way our elimination would work if we blindsided Barry." Regina scolded. "If we told you, you would have ruined it for everyone."

"Ugh… First, this and now Roger's ignorance." Megan scolded.

"Hoo boy…" Tiny groaned. "What did Roger do this time?"

"He called me a tsundere and a bisexual hooker!" Megan accused.

Most of the cast sat frozen at this.

"Say what…?" Blake asked.

"Allow me to explain." Roger said. "Megan said that she wanted to share her beauty with me so I assumed that she was hitting on me despite what she had been treating me recently said anything but love."

"That's because I don't love you and I never hit on you!" Megan scolded. "I always shared my beauty to everyone even though they don't deserve it."

"…Which brings me to thinking that you are a bisexual hooker." Roger said flatly.

Barry's jaw dropped. "Wow…"

Megan growled at this. "UGH! Shut up! Your stupidity is so annoying!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Roger asked. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"My big deal is that you should watch your mouth and learn when to shut up otherwise you would annoy and anger a lot of people." Megan scolded. "What good are you if you can't even understand what other people are saying?"

This immediately brought Regina, Floyd, Kat and Belle's attention.

"So you are saying that I can't just speak freely on my mind?" Roger said confused.

"No, you have to considerate of Victoria and Rinky's feelings." Megan added. "They are going through enough as it is. They don't need an ally who can't figure things out on his own. They must be annoyed with you."

Rinky snickered as Victoria raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"I have to admit, guys…" Victoria whispered. "…If this works…"

"Gee, perhaps we just have to see tonight if my allies really hated me and vote against me." Roger said.

"Thank you." Megan said in relief. "Finally, we are all at an understanding."

Tiny blinked twice. "Wow… I don't even know what to say… Except it is almost time to vote… Belle, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Sorry, but I am going to be greedy tonight." The blue-clad woman said.

"All right. You cannot vote for Belle." Tiny said. "Victoria, you are up."

The dark-haired woman got up looking both worried and excited about the vote. She wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Floyd walked over to the voting table scratching his head. Grabbing the pen, he scribbled down a name.

Belle strutted all the way to the voting area adjusting her necklace. Without a second guess, she wrote down a name.

Kat gave a deep breath before making her way over. Not looking too sure about the vote, she shrugged hoping for the best.

Roger gave a small smirk before making his way over. He wasted no time grabbing the pen. "You don't deserve eighth place." He said holding up "Megan".

Regina narrowed her eyes adjusting her glasses. With a small sigh, she grabbed the pen. "Both of them leaving would put a smile on my face so I should stop worrying about who goes."

Megan angrily made her way over to the voting table grabbing the pen. "You should have gone on Day 3!" She said holding up "Roger".

Rinky smirked before made his way over a little confident about how things were going to work out. "Man… If this works for us…"

He then darted back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." Tiny said.

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to come back.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Roger."

Roger nodded his head.

"Second vote, Megan. One vote, Roger. One vote, Megan."

Megan and Roger glared at each other.

"Third vote, Megan. Two votes, Megan. One vote, Roger."

Megan immediately glared at Victoria and Rinky.

"Fourth vote, Megan. Three votes, Megan. One vote, Roger."

"Okay, you know what? It's okay but you are leaving next anyway." Megan said waving it off.

"Fifth vote, Megan. Four votes, Megan. One vote, Roger."

Megan's pupils turned into peas.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and third member of our jury… Is Megan."

"Well, it is about time." Blake said with a small smirk.

Everyone looked content with the vote as Megan sat in her seat stunned.

"Megan, you need to bring me your torch."

The pink-clad woman blinked twice. "What just happened?"

"You just got voted out." Roger said simply.

"How?" Megan asked.

"You got the most votes." Roger said.

"But… I thought everyone loved me." Megan said in disbelief.

"Apparently not." Roger shrugged.

Megan blinked twice before slowly getting up and grabbing her torch. She made her way over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Megan, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over his torch extinguishing it. "You may now…"

That was when Megan suddenly started to bawl out loud surprising everyone. Covering her eyes, she ran out of the hut sobbing uncontrollably.

Tiny watched her leave with blinking eyes before turning to the others. "Well, it is safe to say that Megan never saw that coming. It is goes to show that you need to be watchful of your position, otherwise you could be blindsided hard. You may now head back to camp."

Everyone got up and gathered their torches. Roger brought up the rear looking the most happy. Megan had been a buzz in his ear since Day 1 and with her gone, he could focus on saving himself and his alliance with too many distractions.

"_This is why you shouldn't blindside people. Because when you blindside people, they get hurt. I thought everyone loved me. How could they do this to me?" Megan sobbed before blowing her nose in a handkerchief. "But you know what? Fine. If being backstabbing bullies what you have to be to be a Sole Survivor, then congratulations. You are all winners! WAAHHH!"_

RESULTS

Megan: Belle, Floyd, Kat, Regina, Rinky, Roger, Victoria.

Roger: Megan.

And there goes Megan. I'll be honest. I wanted to her to be a character most people would like but as it turns out half of my commenters hated her. Too bad. Still, she was a lot of fun to write for and she did caused quite a bit of drama without getting repetitive.

NOTE: Megan is ANOTHER character from my old TDI island story. Just like in this story, she was as dumb as a rock and was inconsiderate of other people's feelings and one of Roger's rivals.

Next is the awaited Family Visit and I will have to say that it is my favourite Family Visit to write for so far!


	12. Day 29 to 31

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Everyone went back to camp looking pleased.

"_Finally! The biggest anchor that is painted pink is now gone! She had been a thorn in my side since Day 1 and it is about time she went home." Roger said in relief. "She had overstayed her welcome and I am glad that everyone decided to make it an unanimous vote!"_

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for making Megan's downfall an unanimous one!" The soldier thanked.

"Trust me, it was no problem." Regina said.

"She lasted way too long." Belle agreed.

"_A couple of nights made me realise something. Just the very existence of Megan would be calamitous to our alliance." Regina said crossing her arms. "I don't want that. I don't want just a liability in my alliance messing things up."_

"Well, at least we could get some goodnight sleep." Floyd asked with a small smile. "At least we don't have to worry about Megan complaining that the shelter is either too hot or too cold."

"Agreed." Regina nodded.

With that, the seven went to bed glad that for once that everyone could agree on a vote.

**(Day 29)**

Roger, Victoria and Rinky were all talking to each other.

"So what now?" Rinky asked. "We had survived to see another Tribal Council but how are we going to survive the next one?"

"I do not know." Roger said. "What I DO know is that we are only down in one member."

"Yeah, that may look good on paper but Megan was the only problem with Regina's alliance." Victoria pointed out. "While we exploited it to save ourselves, we just used up our only chance of saving ourselves."

"Nice to know that you are still a ball of sunshine." Rinky said rolling his eyes.

Roger coughed. "In any case, we more or less only need one person to flip so we have to choose a person and make a very convincing argument. If he or she doesn't go our way, it is all over."

"Right." Victoria and Rinky said in unison.

However, they both realized that they both spoke the same thing at the same time before looking away. Roger sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"_Ever since Barry's departure, I had once again offered made the leader of my alliance. But unlike last time, I only did so just to make sure Victoria and Rinky doesn't kill each other." Roger sighed. "Let's hope that I don't do something that would make them want to "dethrone" me again."_

Meanwhile, Regina was talking with her alliance.

"All right. We just lost one of our own." Regina reassured. "Don't worry, we still got the numbers."

"Who's worried?" Floyd chuckled. "We ALL chose to vote off one of our own. Remember?"

"I know. That is why we need to stick together!" Regina said. "Let's promise that this is the last time we would do anything like this!"

Floyd, Belle and Kat looked at each other before nodded.

"Good. Because I want to show that I trust each of you fully." Regina said.

"_Last night, I backstabbed one of my own allies for the third time. However, I had a good reason for doing so. Bertha, Blake, Megan, they couldn't be afforded to be trusted by anyone." Regina said. "I just want to show that I only have the good intentions for my alliance."_

"Bertha, Blake and Megan had all at least once proven that they can't be trusted with a plan." The blonde said. "That is why I betrayed them."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "So what you are saying is WHY you backstabbed three of your own allies?"

"Exactly!" Regina nodded. "I just want to show that I care for you guys and I trust you completely."

"_A part of me wants to believe Regina but every three days, she just gets more and more annoying in terms of gameplay. I want to trust her but…" Floyd said before sighing. "But maybe I am just nit-picking. After all, maybe now Megan is gone, she can play the game in peace."_

"Well, as long as you guys as being honest, I might as well be honest too." Belle said. "As much as I don't want to vote off Roger and Rinky, I will do so if you vote off Victoria immediately."

"Don't worry, the only reason we voted off Barry was to get rid of a major threat." Regina reassured. "Once we get rid of the rest, we will gladly go to Victoria."

"Thank you. Even now, she had been casting me the evil eye." Belle said in relief.

"I know. Well, don't worry. Even her own allies don't like her." Regina said.

Belle nodded.

"_You know, I had a few bumps here and there in-between but so far, my game had been smoothly. No one suspects except for Victoria and well, look how popular she is." Belle said with a smirk. "And if I play my cards right, I may even get into the Finals! It all depends on these next few days!"_

**(Day 30)**

Roger and Rinky were on the shore with the latter fishing.

"This time, I am going to catch it!" Rinky said with a smirk.

"Catch what?" Roger asked.

"Remember Season 1? In that season there was this giant fish that pulled Ace and Xigbar straight into the water!" Rinky said.

"Of course!" Roger said. "I heard that the producers are STILL looking into that fish!"

Rinky grinned. "I am going to catch this real big fish!"

Roger blinked twice. "But… Rinky. That place is far away from our current location."

"So? That doesn't mean that they should be any monster fish in the ocean!" Rinky scolded.

"_Early on during the pre-merge period, I almost got dragged into the ocean by something! It HAD to be that giant fish!" Rinky grinned. "And I am going to catch it and we are going to eat like kings!"_

"Rinky, I think that the location change every season was because they were AFRAID of that fish." Roger warned.

"Well, I'M not!" The ghost grinned.

"You should. I know that Bertha had been calling you a marshmallow just to insult you but if you are not careful, you just may BE a marshmallow." Roger scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I…" Rinky said before he felt a tug on his line. "Hey, wait! I think I got something!"

He then started to pull on the fishing pole.

"Need any help?" Roger asked.

"No, I am cool." Rinky said narrowing his eyes before pulling on the pole. "I got this! I definitely got this!"

That was before he pulled the line out of the water.

WHACK!

Roger blinked twice as a small object covered in moss smacked Rinky right in the face knocking him onto his back. The former merely sat in his place.

He then put his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Rinky sat up holding his face looking furious.

"It's not funny!" Rinky demanded.

"I am sorry but… Wow… You just…" Roger said.

Rinky growled before he was about to yell some more.

"TREEMAIL!"

"Oh, time for another Challenge." Roger said. "Well, might as well be off."

With that, he got off and made his way across the bridge. Rinky growled before getting up picking up the object he had found with it.

Meanwhile, everyone but Rinky had gathered around.

"Is that everyone?" Kat asked holding the letter.

"No, Rinky isn't here yet." Belle said.

"He is coming up. He is probably putting away the fishing pole." Roger said.

Meanwhile, Rinky ran over looking shocked.

"Oh, there you are!" Roger said before noticing the ghost's face. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you actually look like most ghosts normally look." Regina added.

Rinky blinked twice before looking around frantically. He then chuckled nervously. "Um, nothing… Hahaha…"

Everyone blinked twice.

"I swear if we come back from the Challenge only for the fishing pole to be broken or lost or whatever…" Victoria threatened.

"Anywayyyyy… Now isn't the time." Belle said.

"Um, right?" Kat asked before reading. "Are you ready to get in touch with an old friend?"

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the Family Visit!" Floyd grinned.

"Same here!" Kat smiled.

"_I made it! I actually made the Family Visit! Seeing one of your old friends make you realise how many people are cheering you on back at home!" Kat said with a beam. "Plus, they may even help us relieve a lot of stress and forget all about the game for a while."_

"I get to see one of my old war buddies!" Roger smiled.

"And one of my ghost friends!" Rinky grinned.

"Oh, isn't this amazing, Belle?" Kat asked looking up at Belle.

However, the white-haired woman had her head facing the other way.

"Um, Belle?" Kat asked.

The woman looked down at the cat as if she was trying to force a smile on her face.

"Um, yeah. Splendid." Belle said.

She then quickly turned to the side as Victoria raised an eyebrow. The former didn't want anyone to see the rapid beads of sweat running down her face.

"_Oh, sweet Mother Teresa, how could I forget about that accursed Family Visit! I can't believe that I didn't count on anyone from my own node revealing where I am from!" Belle said looking flustered for the first time on the season. She then took a deep breath. "All right, all right. Calm down. Perfect Dark is a sort-of under-looked node so maybe no one would recognise any of my fellow employees. But but what if I get… Oh no…"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The seven castaways walked onto the mat looking more excited than usual.

"Welcome to your next Challenge, contestants." Tiny smirked. "And as I see, most of you are looking quite excited.

Most of them nodded. Belle also nodded before it was slower than the others.

"Well, you should be." Tiny said with a smirk. "After outlasting 11 different people, you had finally reached the Family Visit."

Everyone looked even more giddy at this. Tiny smirked again before looking back.

"All right, guys!" Tiny said. "One by one!"

"Here we commmmmmmmmmmme!"

With that loud shout, the first figure came out. He was an ordinary grey quadruped donkey with a big grin on his face.

"Coming from the Shrek node, Donkey!" Tiny announced.

"Donkey! You actually came!" Kat said with sparkling eyes.

"Of course! You ARE my fellow band-mate!" The grey-furred quadruped chuckled. "We have to stick together!"

"That's right!" Kat giggled.

The next person to come out was a teenaged girl. She wore a weird-looking red attire with white hair that had a ponytail actually pointing upwards.

"Coming from the Jetsons node, Judy Jetson!" Tiny said.

"Judy, heyyyyy, girl!" Regina sang.

"Heyyyyy, Regina!" Judy said before hugging her friend. "I am so happy that you made it this far despite this place being retro!"

"What can I say? I got used to it!" The blonde chuckled.

The next guest walked in. She was a dark-skinned middle-aged woman. She had an afro and was clad in a black leather outfit with matching boots.

"Coming from the Vigilante 8 node, Houston!" Tiny said.

Victoria sighed in relief. "Houston… Never had I been more glad to see you here."

"And never had I been more glad to see you still in the running, sister." Houston smirked. "I thought that you would get angry and quit."

"Well, a lot of stuff had happened and I just kinda stuck around." Victoria said scratching the back of her head.

The next person walking up looking entirely like Rinky. Only he was red with orange gloves.

"Coming from the Pacman node, Blinky!" Tiny said.

Rinky's eyes sparkled. "Dude! How it been?"

"Totally awesome, dude!" Blinky smirked high-fiving his fellow ghost. "I still can't believe you make it this far!"

"Yeah, listen. I can't say now but there is a certain woman I want everyone to visit after the game." Rinky said with an evil smirk.

The next guest was a man with a brown-haired middle-aged man wearing army clothes.

"Coming from the Medal of Honor node, Jimmy Patterson!" Tiny said.

Roger's eyes widened before quickly saluting. "Sir! It is a honour to have you as my visitor!"

Jimmy merely chuckled. "At ease, soldier. I assume that you had made a big alliance."

Roger immediately took off his cap and fiddled with it. "Um… It is a little complicated."

The next person was a middle-aged man. He looked no different from any other man with his dark hair, brown jacket and white shirt.

"Coming from the Dead Rising node, Frank West!" Tiny said.

"Mr. West!" Floyd grinned before running over and circling Frank as if he was a puppy dog. "Mr. West! Mr. West! Mr. West! Mr. West! Mr. West!"

"Whoa, there, kid." Frank said scratching his head in embarrassment. "You are embarrassing us both!"

"I'm sorry but MAN I am happy to see you here!" Floyd beamed.

The last person casually walked in. She was a young woman with red hair with a white front bang and a blue jumpsuit.

"And last but not least, Joanna Dark from the Perfect Dark node!" Tiny said.

"Joanna! Jo! How long has have it been?" Belle said sweetly.

The redhead immediately jumped back surprised. "Um, all right?"

Everyone looked confused as Belle got nervous. "So how are things at the Carrington Institute?"

Joanna raised her eyebrow and stayed silent causing a major awkward silence.

"Um, okay…" Tiny said. "Let's get to your next Challenge. The contestants will be blindfolded with their respective guests giving them commands. You will go through three tasks. The first task is to find a torch and bring it back to the starting line. The first four to get their torches past goes to the next round. There, you will have to find a snuffer and make it back. There are only two spots in the final round where you would be trying to find a necklace in the water. Whoever finds it wins Reward! Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to a tropical resort bar." Tiny smiled. "Now let's draw for starting positions."

**(Later)**

The contestants stood on the starting line blindfolded while their guests were further in the back ready to give orders.

"All right. For Reward, Survivors ready, GO!" Tiny said.

"Roger, go forward!" Jimmy yelled.

"Kat, go to the right!" Donkey shouted.

All of the guests were shouting orders for their friends to split up and run towards the torches.

"Belle, turn to the right!" Joanna yelled. Belle obliged. "Now, go straight forward!"

The sniper nodded before running over hoping to find the first torch.

WHAM!

Belle fell straight onto her back dizzied from running straight into a tree. Tiny and the guests winced as Joanna smirked.

"Sheesh, woman. Remind me never to give YOU a map!" Blinky cringed.

"All right, Regina, you are in front of the first torch." Judy said.

"Gotcha!" The young woman said before picking up the torch.

"Good now follow my voice back!" Judy said.

As Regina was the first person to make it across, Kat was particularly going around in circles.

"Kat, you just passed it AGAIN!" Donkey said in exasperation.

"I am sorry, Donkey. You just kept telling me to go, go, go." The cat said.

The quadruped frowned. "All right. New plan. Turn around and rush forward!"

"How is that any different from the previous plans?" Kat asked despite doing what she was told anyway.

"Hurry, Rinky! That cat is almost to the torch!" Blinky yelled.

"I'm on it!" The ghost yelled before running forward.

Donkey and Blinky suddenly noticed something that made their wide-eyed.

"HEY, WATCH OUT FOR…" Donkey and Blinky started.

BAM!

Everyone winced at Kat and Rinky fell onto their backs with stars around their heads.

"Each other…" Blinky sighed.

"Dang, I could have sworn that I haven't drunk anything before coming here." Donkey said. "Maybe it was because of jetlag from coming here or…"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Floyd, go over three steps and bend down."

"Yes, sir!" The young man grinned before crouching down and picking up the torch.

"Now come over…" Frank said having to talk over Donkey's ramblings.

Meanwhile, Belle struggled to get up.

"How are we doing for torches?" Belle asked.

"Not good. The camouflage-clad man had already gone across." Joanna said. "And it looks like the dark-haired woman is about to get the last torch."

If Belle wasn't blindfolded, she would have gone wide-eyed. "Jo, we cannot lose this Challenge!"

"All right, turn to your right." Joanna instructed. "And go further and further."

Belle nodded before running over. She refused to lose to Victoria so she needed to get that torch as soon as possible. However…

SPLASH!

Everyone blinked twice as Belle tripped and fell in the shallow water of the ocean.

"Geez, lady and I thought MY navigating skills were dampened by the jet-leg." Donkey said.

Joanna merely smirked as Victoria walked over.

"And Victoria makes it across!" Tiny said. "Regina, Floyd, Roger and Victoria."

**(Later)**

"All right! Let's begin Round 2!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready! Go!"

"Roger, full sprint forward, NOW!" Jimmy commanded.

"Floyd, go forward as fast as you can!" Frank yelled.

"Hmm… I don't think Victoria could outrun either of them…" Houston frowned. "Victoria! Go a bit forward and turn right!"

"Regina, go for the one on the right!" Judy said.

Everyone watched as the four people ran off.

"And Roger and Floyd are already going full-speed ahead towards the snuffer straight ahead and it looks like Roger is pulling away!" Donkey announced. "As for the ladies, it looks like it is neck-and-neck! Ooh, would we have an old-fashioned cat fight! The suspense is killing me!"

Tiny glared at Donkey. "Stop trying to do my job!"

"Well, I gotta do SOMETHING!" Donkey insisted. "How would happen if I just shut up?"

"Oh, heaven forbid!" Tiny said rolling his eyes.

"NOW, Regina!"

"You got it, sister!"

Everyone turned to see Victoria standing up straight holding a snuffer with Regina on the ground looking around.

"Good work, girl! Now head back over!" Houston said with a grin.

As Victoria ran over, Regina got up.

"We blew it, didn't we, Judy?" Regina said slowly.

"I am afraid so, Reg." The white-haired girl said shaking her head.

Meanwhile, everyone saw Roger coming over.

"Good work, Roger! You are almost there!" Jimmy said as Roger ran across.

"And Victoria and Roger had been made it knocking Floyd and Regina out of the running!" Donkey announced. "Now it is the final match! Victoria versus Roger! In a not so death-match to end this Reward Challenge once and for all!"

Tiny's eyebrow started to twitch. "I mean it! Stop stealing my job!"

"All right, fine… Fault a donkey on having a little fun…" Donkey grumbled as everyone chuckled at Tiny's reaction.

**(Later)**

"All right! For Reward, you will be finding a necklace in the water." Tiny said before casting a glance at the others. "Survivors ready…"

"GO!" Donkey shouted.

"Oh, for the love of…" Tiny said.

"Roger, forward!" Jimmy shouted.

"Victoria, go!" Houston said.

Both contestants ran over to the ocean with everyone eagerly watching them. Soon, they both reached the water.

"Roger, go search in the deep!" Jimmy commended.

"Victoria, skim around the shallow!" Houston instructed.

Both contestants obliged.

"Two different…" Tiny started.

"…Strategies! But only one necklace so only one strategy will work out in the end!" Donkey said. "Which one would be the one leading to the sweet smell of victory?"

The host growled at this as everyone laughed. "I haven't been disrespected so much since Season 1!"

"I think I got it!"

"Good, bring it back here!"

Everyone turned to see a contestant making their way to shore and over to the finish line holding a necklace.

Tiny smirked before giving the announcement.

"R…"

"…OGER AND JIMMY WINS REWARD!"

Tiny glared at Donkey as everyone cheered. Jimmy gave a small smirk before clapping his hands and Roger took off his blindfold and saluted his superior.

**(Later)**

Roger and Jimmy stood in front of Tiny.

"Well, Roger, you and Jimmy had won Reward and will now go to a tropical resort!" Tiny said. "But you can also bring around one person and their friend along for the ride."

Roger nodded. "Rinky and Blinky!"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as the ghosts walked over with grins on their faces.

"So, you four will enjoy a nice trip at the resort getting reacquainted with each other!" Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for but each other. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_Well, Roger won the Reward Challenge but I am all right with that because Judy is here!" Regina said. "I could finally get a moment of relief. This game is making me stress like crazy!"_

Victoria and Houston were on the beach talking.

"I am surprised that you made it this far." Houston said. "I mean, you didn't even want to be on this show to begin with."

"Hey, just because I never wanted to be there in the first place doesn't mean I shouldn't try." Victoria shrugged. "Besides, I found myself hanging around."

"_I am so proud of Victoria. She never even to be here and yet here she is in the Final 7." Houston said. "And I am sure that her brother will be proud too! Hey, he gave away his application just for HER."_

"I am really glad that you came." The dark-haired woman lamented. "Ever since the Final 9 started, everyone had been going wrong at once."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Houston asked.

"You see that Belle woman? I think she lied to everyone and told them that my best friend out here had the Idol and had him voted out." Victoria sighed.

Houston's eyes widened at this.

"And to make things worse, when I tried to vote her out, everyone jumped at my throat." Victoria said. "The only reason I am still here was because the majority wanted to focus on threats."

"So you are all by yourself?" Houston asked.

"Yes and no." Victoria said. "I am aligned with Roger and Rinky but we won't even make eye contact with each other."

"Bummer." Houston said.

"_Houston is one of my closest friends back home. In fact, I see her as an older sister. I am so glad that I could finally spill my problems to someone who isn't a cameraman." Victoria said in relief._

"So this Belle woman is bad news?" Houston asked.

"Definitely." Victoria said narrowing her eyes. "I may not have any proof but I KNOW she is."

"Oh, is THAT why Belle and Joanna was acting so awkward around each other?" Houston asked.

"Yes, exac…" Victoria said before her eyes widened in shock.

Meanwhile, Frank, Floyd, Regina, Judy, Donkey and Kat were talking to each other at the fire pit.

"Let me guess. The producers threatened to give me a penalty if you brought along your camera." Floyd said flatly.

"Geez, kid, you just hit the nail on the head!" Frank said rolling his eyes. "Did they tried to do the same to you?"

"Yeah, and they confiscated each and every camera I had!" Floyd said crossing his arms. "Those killjoys."

Kat chuckled nervously. "So Floyd, I always knew that you idolized Mr. West but not this much."

"Of course I do! It was him who sparked my interest in photography and journalism!" The young man said with sparkling eyes. "I owe him my live!"

Frank nervously scratched his head. "Thank you…"

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe Frank West is actually my guest at the Family Visit!" Floyd grinned. "I actually used to be a stereotypical punk before I got stuck in the Willamette Mall. If it wasn't for Mr. West, I would have been zombie chow right now! That is why I decided to clean up my life and become a photographer like him!"_

"_I must admit, as much as Floyd is… Overeager, I like him and I was proud that I made such a big presence on his life." Frank said before scratching his head. "Still, I wish he wouldn't act so star-struck around me. It is really embarrassing. Still, he is a LOT better than my last "fan". Ugh…"_

"Hey, I don't suppose you take celebrity photos because I am a star-in-making!" Donkey said with a grin.

"Huh? But I thought you are already a star?" Floyd pointed out.

"Um, yeah. CO-Star. Don't get me wrong, I like playing second-fiddle to Shrek but I want my own time in the spotlight." Donkey said. "Especially since Puss got his own movie."

"Is THAT why you decided to make a band?" Regina asked.

"Of course!" Donkey grinned. "With yours truly as the main singer and Kat here as the tambourine player!"

"That's right!" Kat nodded.

"_I don't know how I get on without Kat. I never knew that being in a band could be so difficult. There is always some kind of drama we faced." Donkey sighed. "That is where Kat comes in. She is the glue that keeps us together. I mean I thought that it only happened to the Beatles when bands break-up."_

"Speaking of which, how is Rover and Le Cock doing?" Kat asked.

"Oh, they are doing just fine. It is a little hard to get along without you but hey, that is the life of the band." Donkey shrugged.

Meanwhile, the humans blinked twice.

"The other band members are named Rover and Le Cock?" Floyd asked.

"Um, yeah?" Donkey asked wondering what they were going with this.

"Um, by any chance is your band name, The Bremen Town Musicians?" Judy asked.

Donkey blinked twice. "Um, no, we were going to call it Donkey and the Revolution. But now that I think about it, that name is MUCH more better. Don't you think so, Kat?"

"I agree. And I think Rover and Le Cock will agree as well." Kat smiled.

Everyone blinked twice before shaking their heads.

"Anyway, I will now bless you with the songs I had been working on since Kat was gone." Donkey grinned. "All twelve of them!"

The others immediately looked nervous.

"Oh, how, Donkey, that is really generous but…" Regina said before getting a good idea. "AH! How about some food?"

"Oh, yes, thank you! I haven't had anything to eat! Well, except airline food but let's face it. That is anything but food. I don't know how that stuff is. It…"

"…I'll go get some!" Regina said quickly before getting up and walking off.

Donkey couldn't help but grin. "Aw, what a nice, sweet girl."

"Um, yeah…" Kat said before looking down. "Um, Judy?"

The white-haired teen looked at the cat. "Um, Kat?"

"Could you help us?" The feline asked.

"_This game had been draining Regina day by day and it is really started to show. That is why I am happy that Judy came." Kat said. "Maybe she could talk some sense into her. After all, they ARE friends even before this game began."_

"You have to do something about Regina." She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Judy said concerned.

"Well, for starters, she is a constant backstabber." Floyd said flatly. "Ever since the merge, she had voted out three of your own allies and backstabbed us both."

Judy's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Yeah, and I don't think she realizes the consequences of her actions." Kat sighed. "She had angered many people."

"So we are trying to say, can you do anything about it?" Floyd asked.

Judy merely blinked twice before looking down.

"Oh no… It happened." She said solemnly.

"Um, what happened?" Kat asked not liking where this was going.

"_Don't get me wrong, I love Regina to bits but… She is sometimes like this. She is mostly nice but when she gets stressed out about something, she tends to do her way thing whether anyone likes it or not." Judy groaned exasperated. "When I heard that Regina made the Final 7, I actually thought she kept a cool head. Apparently not…"_

"Whenever Regina gets stressed out about something, she tries to be as reasonable as she can about it at first." Judy explained. "However, if said problem stays too long, she will freak out and make it apparent to everyone. Kinda worry-some but again harmless."

"Uh-huh." Kat nodded.

"Then, things get more serious. Despite having the best intentions in mind, she will do things behind people's backs if they don't agree with her." Judy said. "Soon, she will disregard what people would think about her as long as she gets her way."

Floyd and Kat looked stunned at this.

"Oh my gosh! You figured out, Regina's entire game after the merge!" Floyd said.

"I knew it." Judy said. "I honestly thought that she would keep that attitude at her at home before coming here. Otherwise, I am surprised she made it this far."

Floyd hang his head. "So she's always like this…"

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Frank looking down at him.

"Do you want my advice?" Frank asked.

"Of course!" Floyd said with a grin. "You covered wars, you know!"

Even Donkey was silent at the response.

Frank nervously scratched his head. "Um, right… Listen, I had helped a lot of people out of that mall. Some were cooperative and even helped me fight off the zombies. Some… Actually made things worse. But for all of the survivors, I follow what rule."

"And that is?" Floyd said.

"I will always try my best to get the survivors to safety." Frank said. "Whatever it takes."

"So you are saying…?" Floyd said confused.

"If you really care that much for Regina, you should find a way to get you AND her to the end." Frank explained. "Surely you wouldn't let someone you dislike calling the shots."

"Of course not." Floyd said.

"Exactly." Frank said. "And if what Judy said is true, she usually comes around right?"

"Right. But that mostly happens when reality really slaps her in the face." Judy said. "She seriously needs to know that how badly she is messing up her game."

"I see. Thank you." Kat said. "Thank you, Mr. West, Judy."

"No problem." Judy smiled. "I can see how much you guys are worried about her."

She then got up and walking over to the log Frank and Floyd were sitting on and sat down next to them.

"Besides, I will do anything to help a cutie like you." Judy said before hugging Floyd's arm.

Floyd's eyes widened as his face flushed a beet red while everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Joanna was making her way through the jungle.

Only to have something fly past her.

Joanna looked in shock at the direction of the object to find the Machete buried in the tree. She turned her head to see Belle smirking evilly.

"Joanna… We haven't reintroduced ourselves properly, did we?" Belle asked.

"_My worst nightmare had come to life. My worst enemy, Joanna Dark had been invited as my guest for the Family Visit!" Belle said with a snarl. "She could mess everything up! No. I had worked too hard and long only to walk away with nothing!"_

Joanna narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know that murder was part of the rules, now?"

"Oh, Joanna, Joanna, Joanna." Belle said shaking her head. "You wound me."

She then once again smirked.

"If my intent was to kill you, then it would assume that I missed."

Joanna raised an eyebrow. "So I am still alive so that means you missed before."

Belle snarled at this. "I suppose you found that funny? Just like how you made a fool of me at the Challenge?"

Joanna merely smirked. "I knew that we were never going to win because we have such bad chemistry so why bother and not have a little fun?"

Belle merely scoffed. "Whatever. That is not the main issue here. I am here to stop you from foiling my plan."

"What plan?" Joanna asked crossing her arms.

"What else? To win this game." Belle said.

"I must say, I am impressed." Joanna said. "I would have expected your personality would get you booted off early."

"Humph. Do you honestly believe that I got this far by being brutally honest?" Belle asked. "No! I donned the mask of a motherly figure to make it far!"

Joanna's eyes widened at this. "So THAT'S how you made it this far. You had been playing everyone for saps."

"It's called playing the game, Joanna." Belle said rudely. "I am merely following the rulebook. For once."

Joanna narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think I won't tell everyone that you are actually one of dataDyne's most notorious snipers? Especially after the trouble you had caused me?"

Belle merely let out a laugh. "Oh, please. You may be the hero of Perfect Dark but I had been with these people more than you. They will trust me before they can trust you. It worked so far and it isn't going to falter soon."

Joanna crossed her arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no? Well, that shocked look said otherwise."

Belle looked confused. "What shocked lo…?"

It was then her uncovered eye widened before turning around. Regina was standing a few feet away with the two women with her eyes wide open and her jaw slack holding quite a few fruit.

Belle gasped realizing what she did. She looked around before running over to Joanna and hugging her with a bright smile on her face.

"Regina, darling, how are you doing?" Belle asked as sweetly as she could.

"Are you for real?" Joanna asked with a creeped out look on her face.

Regina promptly dropped the fruit before backing away slowly shaking her head in disbelief. She quickly turned tail and ran off.

"No, Regina, wait!" Belle said before throwing Joanna down. "It's not what it looks like!"

Joanna watched while rubbing her head as Belle ran off after Regina in a vain attempt to prove her innocence.

Meanwhile, Victoria and Houston walked out from behind a couple of trees completely slack-jawed.

"That… Was… AWESOME!" Victoria grinned.

"_Yeah, when I got an invitation to go on Survivor as a guest for a Family Visit, I was completely confused." Joanna said before smirking. "Then, I saw Belle and was shocked. Thanks to Victoria filling me in, it all made sense. So that's why I decided to go along with her little plan."_

"Joanna, if I make the Finals and win, a good amount of the money is going to you!" Victoria said.

"Just for making a fool out of Belle?" The redhead asked. "Trust me, it is on the house. I have a history with that woman."

"In any case, it looks like that you were right all along." Houston smirked. "And now everyone knows that."

Victoria merely smirked. "Humph. She DID said people wear masks to hide their true intentions. And now I know why. Wait till Roger and Rinky hear about this."

**(Resort Bar)**

After arriving at the bar, the two pairs decided to split up for a while to talk.

"So that is why I want the whole gang to send her an invitation to our node." Rinky explained as he and Blinky walked down the beach.

"Heh. Don't need to tell ME twice." Blinky smirked rubbing his hands together. "Anyway, I am surprised you made it this far."

"Really?" Rinky asked.

"Yeah, I thought that you would stay something stupid and get yourself kicked off early." Blinky said.

"Oh, geez, thanks for that." Rinky grumbled.

"_The main problem with Rinky is well, he is more of a follower than a leader though he could be your greatest ally if you want him to." Blinky shrugged. "He is prone to helping out people in the weirdest way possible. It is a little hard to explain but that's it."_

"I'll be lying if I said I didn't make it this far on my own." Rinky shrugged. "I had Barry to help me."

"Who?" Blinky asked confused.

"A mob boss from the Sly Cooper node." Rinky said.

"Seriously? YOU befriended a mob boss?" Blinky asked in disbelief. "Man, I am really hating Tiny for making the series for fan-characters only right now!"

Rinky merely laughed. "Yeah, thankfully, Donkey only did that for you."

"I'll say. So how are you doing gameplay-wise?" Blinky asked.

"Well, I am aligned with Roger obviously… And…" Rinky said before his eyes bugged out.

"What?" Blinky asked.

"Aw, man! We have to find Roger NOW!" Rinky said grabbing Blinky's arm. "COME ON!"

"Whoa!" Blinky yelled as he was dragged off.

Meanwhile, Roger and Jimmy were talking in the bar.

"And that was when today happened." Roger said looking down.

"I see. You had quite the adventure out here, didn't you?" Jimmy instructed.

"Yes." Roger said sadly. "Forgive me. I had dishonoured the soldier's name."

"What? No, you didn't." Jimmy scolded. "In fact, you did a LOT better than I thought!"

"What are you talking about?" Roger said. "Ever since Mikey got voted out, I had been in the minority."

"I wasn't talking about your gameplay, I was talking about your personal growth." Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Roger said.

"_Roger has the candidate of the perfect soldiers. Strong, brave, a team player. However, he tends to think solely on war than having a social life." Jimmy explained. "In fact, some of the other men called him a sock-ironer. So it was kind of a relief to leave to adapt to a more carefree environment."_

"It's not that I don't respect your attitude on the battlefield but that is not the best attitude in the social life." Jimmy scolded. "You can't be a soldier if you don't have a battle."

"Ugh… I know that." Roger groaned.

"Uh-huh. And you also know how to relax." Jimmy said before smirking. "Still, you are the last person I would expect to do that to this aristocrat you were telling me about."

Roger chuckled at this. "Yeah…"

"_I have to say it, Jimmy is my idol. My inspiration. Even if I was already to become a soldier, my goal was because of him." Roger said with a sigh. "Which is why I am relieved to hear that he was not only okay with my performance but somewhat proud."_

"I still can't believe you played the role of the fool to give this Megan girl a taste of her own medicine." Jimmy said.

"I must admit, it was without a doubt of my most enjoyable events of my life." Roger chuckled. "I owe a lot to the friends I made out here."

"Like the ghost?" Jimmy asked.

"Hurry up, man!"

"It is hard to run with a dislocated shoulder!"

As if on cue, Rinky ran in dragging Blinky along.

"Speaking of the devil, what is it, boys?" Roger asked.

"Roger, I have to show you something NOW!" Rinky said.

"What's wrong, Rinky?" The soldier asked concerned.

Rinky took out something behind his back to show it to Roger and Jimmy. Roger's eyes widened.

Rinky had the Immunity Idol in his hand.

"W-What the…? What is that?" Roger asked not believing his eyes.

"It's the Hidden Immunity Idol!" Rinky said.

Blinky and Jimmy looked shocked by this.

"You serious?" Blinky asked in disbelief.

"But… But where did you found it?" Roger asked. "It was thrown into the ocean by Larka!"

"I know! But remember that object that hit me in the face this morning?" Rinky asked.

Roger's eyes widened at this. "Don't tell me…"

"That's why I came to you as long as I remembered." Rinky said giving Roger the Idol. "I want a second opinion."

The soldier eyed the Idol closely before his pupils shrank. "This is no way around it. It IS the Immunity Idol."

"But that doesn't make any sense… If THIS is the Idol, then…" Rinky said.

The two contestants then paused as Jimmy and Blinky looked confused.

"Um, is there something we should know?" Jimmy asked.

"_THIS is the Hidden Immunity Idol. Right here. It may be covered in moss and is all dirty but it is definitely the Idol!" Rinky said with wide eyes. "Which means Blake DIDN'T had the Idol. Aw, man. I feel like such a tool."_

"But… Belle said that she saw Blake go into the ocean." The ghost said slowly.

Roger paused for a moment before sighing. "Rinky, there is no way to say this nicely. We had been played for puppets."

"So Victoria was right all along?" The yellow figure said.

"Yes. I mean why lie about something like that?" Roger asked shaking his head.

Rinky hang his head. "So Belle IS the real schemer."

He then raised his head in anger.

"Come on! Let's regroup with Victoria when we go back to camp and use the Idol on her!" Rinky said narrowing his eyes. "It will serve her right!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Blinky said. "I don't know the full details but I DO know one thing. You are in a 4-3 minority right?"

"Right." Rinky nodded.

"So save the Idol and try to get your alliance to the Final Six." Blinky said. "Otherwise, you will have to go into a tiebreaker."

"I agree. It would be better to convince someone else to spare you for the round." Jimmy said. "THEN, you would use the Idol in the Final 6."

"Ha. That's right." Roger said.

"Well, I am telling you one thing." Rinky said. "If Belle makes the Finals, she is certainly not getting my vote."

"Mine either." Roger said sternly. "Her game had definitely got difficult."

**(Day 31)**

Everyone but Belle and Joanna had gathered still trying to get over the shock that Regina told them.

"I still can't believe it…" Kat said in awe. "All this time Belle was not only a schemer but a sniper as well."

"And she tricked us vote off an innocent man." Regina said shaking her head.

"US?" Floyd asked in disbelief.

"All right. Myself, Megan and Barry's alliance." Regina sighed. "Still, I wonder why she pulled that move in the first place."

"Maybe this Blake guy accidentally looked up her dress or something." Donkey shrugged.

Everyone cast him strange looks.

"Anyway, there is nothing left to do but make up for our losses." Regina said. "Victoria, we are still on opposing alliances but we will agree to align with you for this time."

Victoria gave a small smile before nodding. "Thank you."

"_Well, I did it. It wasn't easy but I did it. I had broke the mask of Belle and revealed her true colours to the whole tribe." Victoria smirked. "Now everyone knows her true intentions and will vote her off. However, we have to make sure that she doesn't win Immunity first."_

"Speaking of which, where is she and her "friend"?" Frank asked. "Even if everyone knows her secret, you would think she would still care about the Challenge?"

"Move it!"

"Hey, have you ever heard of ladies first?"

"I AM a lady, you schmuck!"

"A woman and a lady are two different things!"

Everyone turned to see Belle and Joanna walking over acting a bit childish as they were walking side-by-side as if trying to get ahead of each other.

"Looks like right now all she cares about is having Joanna's head on a platter." Houston smirked.

"And the other way around…" Judy said.

Belle and Joanna soon arrived to see that everyone was staring at them.

"What are you people looking at?" Belle asked not even trying to sugar-coat it.

"The face of evil." Donkey piped up.

Belle snarled at the grey-furred mammal.

"Look, the sooner we get this stupid Challenge over with, the sooner I won't see Joanna again for the rest of the game." She said grumpily.

"All right, all right. Sheesh." Regina said rolling her eyes and reading a letter. "Did you ever climbed rope ladders as a kid?"

"Vague as always but at least we know that the Challenge obviously involves climbing." Floyd shrugged.

"I am kinda glad I didn't apply for the first one. I saw what happened to that loud-mouthed dog in one of the Challenges." Donkey said.

"You have no right to criticize ANYONE about being loud-mouthed." Joanna scolded.

"Well, anyway, good luck, guys." Frank said. "We are all rooting for you."

"Frank, please don't put words in my mouth!" Joanna said.

Everyone laughed as Belle merely rolled her eyes.

"_Is having everyone figure me out a major setback? Yes. Am I going to lose a lot of jury votes that I got by default? I could imagine." Belle said before narrowing her eyes. "Am I going to just be voted out? HECK NO. I had worked too hard to have everything ruined by that redheaded tramp! I know that it may be harder for me but I WILL make the Finals!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The castaways stood on the mat ready for their next Challenge.

"We now bring in Roger and Rinky from the Reward." Tiny said.

The two walked in.

"Greetings." Roger said.

"We will now go into our next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a giant rope ladder with different platforms.

"Here is your next Challenge. You will all be climbing up this net ladder carrying a set of keys each. On each of these platforms is a pillar with seven locks on them with your respective colour over it." Tiny said. "After you use the right key to unlock your lock, it would light it. Once you lit all five lights, you win Immunity."

Everyone nodded.

"All right. Let's get into positions."

**(Later)**

Everyone got into running positions.

"For Immunity, Survivors, ready. GO!" Tiny said.

All seven players ran towards the net. Roger took an early lead and leaped at the rope net climbing up first. The rest slowly followed. Regina and Rinky brought up the rear. Roger was the first one to reach the first platform and ran over to the pillar.

He used the first key and surprisingly it was the one it needed as he lit his first light. He smirked before getting up climbing onto the rope ladder as Kat and Belle climbed onto the first platform and ran over to their respective keyholes.

"Come on! Come on!" Belle cringed. "I need Immunity this time!"

As luck would have it, Kat actually lit her light first. Deciding to go a different path as Roger, she climbed up the rope ladder.

The two went their separate ways as the others struggled to get on the platform.

As the others struggled to get their first lock, Kat and Roger had both climbed up onto their platforms and started to work on their locks.

Meanwhile, Victoria had her first lit up. "All right!"

"Are you serious?" Belle asked realizing how much lead she had lost.

Suddenly, her light lit up. "Finally!"

As she ran over to climb up the rope, the others glared at her.

"Hey, Rinky." Regina whispered. "I got something to tell you."

Rinky raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Regina merely sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this but you know the story about Belle being a schemer? It is true."

Rinky's eyes widened at this. "Wait. What?"

"It's true. I saw the whole thing. She was talking with Joanna that she was actually a sniper from dataDyne. Aka the BAD GUYS company." Regina said. "She even threw the Machete at her."

Rinky looked stunned. "Wow… That is really…"

"Yeah, that is why I am telling you." Regina said. "We are going to vote off Belle tonight. Unless you liked being made a fool of by one of the people you trusted most, I suggest you do the same."

Rinky raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, the way Belle had been acting yesterday WAS kinda suspicious."

"There you go." Regina said she noticed something. "Oh, and your light just lit up."

Rinky looked down to see that she was right. "Oh, I see. Well, thanks."

As he ran off, Regina gave a relieved smile. "Oh, thank the sun! I thought that he wouldn't believe me."

Floyd on the other hand raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Kat and Roger had managed to light up their respective locks and proceeded to make their way to the highest platform. Also, Belle had finished lighting up her second one.

Belle then climbed up to try to catch up with Roger and Kat who just arrived on the top platform. The latter two were working on unlocking their next locks.

Then, Roger had lit up his next light. He smirked before making his way down on the rope ladder. Kat's eyes widened realizing that she had now lost the lead.

She then realized something.

Taking a deep breath, she ran over to the end of the platform. Much to everyone's surprise, she took a flying leap.

"KAT!" Regina and Floyd yelled.

Again, to everyone's surprise, Kat had landed perfectly on her feet on the platform.

"Whew, don't scare us like that!" Regina scolded.

"Sorry." Kat said before working on her keyhole.

Rinky blinked twice. "Wow. Can she do that?"

"Well, I don't think anyone WOULD want to try that unless they want to be a pancake." Victoria said.

Roger frowned knowing that he just lost the lead. He got off on the platform and proceeded to work on his lock.

However, Kat had lit her fourth one and ran towards the edge. She skilfully jumped from the platform to the last one to finish off. It took a few tries but she had quickly lit it up.

"That's all of it!" Tiny said. "KAT WINS IMMUNITY!"

The cat jumped up in joy.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations of winning Immunity." Tiny said putting the headdress on Kat's head. "You now have a 1-in-6 chance of winning."

"It feels great to win Immunity for the first time!" Kat smiled.

"As for the rest of you, one of you WILL be voted out of the game." Tiny said. "You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_I had won Immunity today and it feels great! And most importantly, we stopped Belle who we just found out is a schemer from winning it." Kat said. "Ever since what happened yesterday, it had been confirmed that she was the next to go."_

"I have to say, Kat." Floyd said with a smirk. "Not many people are as brave as you."

"Well, I AM a cat." The white cat shrugged. "I don't know WHAT exactly makes us land on our feet. It's just happens."

"Well, congratulations nonetheless." Regina smirked. "Especially since it means that Belle is on the hotseat now."

Kat nodded. "Right. So is it unanimous?"

"Yeah, Rinky is surprisingly okay with the idea and believed us." Regina said in surprise.

"Seriously?" Kat asked in surprise.

"I know, right." Regina said. "But if that fails, Victoria will talk to him and Roger again."

Floyd put a finger to his chin. Kat noticed this.

"Is something the matter?" Kat asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing for the moment." Floyd said. "Or at least I could confirm it was nothing."

Regina blinked twice. "Um, if you say so."

"_I know that I am repeating myself but I backstabbed my own allies because I had no reason to trust them at the time." Regina said crossing her arms. "Belle had revealed that she was not only lying about her job and personality but also that Blake DIDN'T had the Idol! Sorry, the wool is off and it is time to hunt down the wolf."_

Meanwhile, Victoria stood at Rinky Island with a slack jaw.

"No…" Victoria said in awe.

Roger smirked as he held the Idol. "Yep."

"But, how…? When?" Victoria asked surprised.

"I fished it out of the ocean yesterday morning." Rinky said with a confident smirk. "I was hoping for a giant fish and this is just as sweet."

"Man, this is amazing!" Victoria said with a grin. "If Regina keeps her word tonight and we play our cards right after that, we would have the majority."

"Right." Roger nodded.

He then looked down at Rinky and coughed. The ghost quickly caught the hint.

"Listen, about the way Barry and I treated you…" Rinky said scratching the back of his head.

"It's all right. I forgive you AND Barry." Victoria said with a grin. "I am just happy Blake is about to be avenged."

"_These are the best two days out of my entire game! Not only that Belle had been revealed to everyone but we actually have the hidden Immunity Idol in my possession." Victoria said with a grin._

As Roger pocketed the Idol for safe keeping, all three heard heavy footsteps pounding down the bridge. They all turned to see Belle furious.

"And what are YOU doing here?" Rinky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"SHUT IT, you piece of overgrown mucus!" Belle snapped making Roger and Rinky jumped in fright.

The sniper then stormed over to Roger.

"You! Come with me! Now!" She said grabbing the soldier by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Roger winced. "Hey, watch it!"

Rinky watched with wide eyes and a slack jaw as Belle dragged poor Roger by the ear across the bridge to shore. Victoria on the other hand crossed her arms while shaking her head.

"Oh, that's nothing. You should see how she acted towards Joanna ever since she gave up of trying to convince Regina that she is good."

"_I said it before and I said it again. I had worked far too hard to go home with nothing! Sure, it will be harder but it is not impossible." Belle said crossing her arms. "I just have to have a convincing argument."_

Floyd and Kat waited on the log with unsure looks on their faces.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Are you TRYING to tear my ear off?"

"Oh, grow a pair!"

The two looked to see Belle still dragging Roger by the ear. Upon seeing the two, she let go of his ear causing him to recoil and hold it in pain.

"Ah, you two are still here." Belle said. "Good."

"Well, you kinda DID make us stay here." Floyd said crossing his arms unamused.

"Sorry but I knew for a fact that if I did so normally, you wouldn't even give the time of day." Belle said.

"Well, you didn't have to rip my ear off." Roger said glaring at the woman.

"Whatever." Belle said. "Listen, here's the deal. I want you to save me and vote off Regina."

Floyd narrowed his eyes. "Why? You are a cold-blooded sniper who lied about her homelife and got an innocent man voted out for no reason. Why should we trust YOU?"

"Because even if I was a hidden schemer, I did even less backstabbing than Regina." Belle said. "I mean think about it. Yes, I lied about my job but what's the big deal? Would you trust a sniper who worked for the bad guys?"

Kat simply frowned. "Um, Belle? I get your point but I think you forgotten that Seasons 1 AND 2 had a sniper and someone who worked for the bad guys respectively and they are the most well-liked characters of their seasons."

Belle scowled. "The point is the only dastardly did was the Idol lie and backstabbing Barry. And oh wait, I only did so because REGINA threatened me into it! Also, if Regina gets her way, this would be like what… the fourth time she backstabbed one of her allies?"

"Sixth." Floyd said with a sigh. "But it depends of how you count us being blindsided."

"Exactly! I had been absolutely loyal to my alliances while Regina kept backstabbing hers!" Belle agreed. "Heck, if I go home tonight, what's to say that you two won't be next!"

Kat and Floyd looked at each other knowing that she was right.

"And where do I come in?" Roger asked sternly. "Regina had been gunning for me ever since the merge."

"Because she was the reason Megan lasted so long for starters." Belle said. "Think about it. This could be your revenge at her for dethroning you."

Roger crossed his arms still not impressed. "As much as the first reason to get rid of her was tempting, you are just planting ideas."

"So what if I am? That doesn't make me any more wrong." Belle scolded as she walked off. "Think about it. Regina can't be trusted with anything."

Roger crossed his arms. "So THIS is the true face of Belle."

"Yeah, scary, isn't it?" Floyd sighed.

"So now what?" Kat asked.

"I dunno. I am at a loss myself." Floyd said shaking his head. "Her reputation so far had been not so good."

"Yeah, I refuse to align with her again after what happened with us." Roger said sternly before walking off.

"So what do we do?" Floyd asked. "Regina is untrustworthy."

"Yes and her moves is really rubbing my fur the wrong way." Kat said. "But Belle isn't any better."

"Yeah, just because her reputation is smaller doesn't mean she is more trustworthy." Floyd said.

"Yeah…"

"_This could be the biggest move Kat and I had made so far. Belle is a schemer who had tricked everyone into doing her bidding." Floyd said with a frown. "However, Regina had proven that she wasn't any better. I don't know. I mean I WANT to follow my idol's advice but on the other hand, is it worth it?"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven remaining contestants walked up to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Hello, everyone." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone nodded before sitting down.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Blake, Barry and Megan voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury sat down. Megan was wearing a lovely blue ballroom dress with white opera gloves and a silver tiara on her head.

"Roger, I have to ask. What the heck happened?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, Rinky and I decided to give Megan a taste of her own medicine." The soldier smirked. "I played the idiot card just to show her how annoyed everyone was at her and her attitude."

"Played the idiot card, my royal rump." Megan said with a snarl.

"Regina, why did you vote out Megan?" Tiny asked. "Weren't you in the same alliance together?"

"We were but it is only until later that I realized that Megan is more of a liability than an asset to our alliance." The futuristic girl shrugged. "Even if anyone who isn't Bertha would beat her in the finals, it's not worth it."

Megan growled glaring at the contestants.

"I see. So Floyd, how was the Family Visit?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, it was AWESOME! I can't believe you actually invited my idol and hero, Frank West here!" Floyd said with a grin. "It is like a dream!"

"If I made the Family Visit, my friend will surely help me keep that creep, Roger in his place." Megan said narrowing her eyes.

"You have friends?" Blake said. Barry lightly elbowed him in the side.

"Victoria, what was it like having a friend from home visit you?" Tiny asked.

"It was great. It is nice to have someone try their best to insert their advice to winning." The dark-haired woman said before smirking. "However, some were more unlucky."

Everyone chuckled as Belle rolled her uncovered eye.

"Belle, what did Victoria mean by that?" Tiny asked.

"She means that while most guests would help their friends may it to the end." The white-haired woman scowled. "What does MINE do? Ruined my main strategy?"

"What?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, I am not a secretary from the Carrington Institute. I am a sniper from dataDyne." Belle said with a sigh. "Aka the bad guys."

Megan's gasped in horror as Blake and Barry looked at each other.

"Really? Wow…" Tiny said.

"I wanted to keep a low profile because I knew that being a sniper means being untrustworthy." Belle said.

"Didn't kept a low enough profile with the Idol thing." Victoria piped up.

Belle snarled. "I had it! I had the Idol in my hand and that emo twerp ruined it for me!"

"Wow… You know for a sniper, you sure are petty." Rinky said flatly.

"Shut your yapper!" Belle snarled as everyone chuckled.

"This is fun." Blake said with a smirk.

"Look, just because I lied about my job doesn't mean I am completely untrustworthy." Belle insisted.

"Are you high?" Regina asked. "It means EXACTLY that."

"Yeah, I admit that I am a sneaky person but my reputation in the real world hasn't affected anyone." Belle said. "Rinky, I had been loyal to you and Barry from the start up until I was blackmailed, correct?"

"Um, yeah…" The ghost said.

"Floyd, despite I clearly showed my discomfort, I was still loyal to you." Belle said.

"Kinda." The young man said scratching his hand.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "As much as I hate to admit it, she does have a point."

"Yeah, but you voted off an innocent man for a petty reason and tricked us into thinking that he was a schemer." Regina scolded.

"And like YOU are Little Miss Honest." Belle scolded. "You had been backstabbing everyone since the merge."

"Yeah, because I had a reason for doing for." Regina scolded. "I would never vote someone off just because he made me lose an Idol!"

"Bah! Say what you want but you still backstabbed more times than me." Belle scolded.

"Wow… Kat, how this vote is going to go?" Tiny asked.

"Well, one thing for sure, an untrustworthy person is going." The feline said.

"Okay, it is time to you." Tiny said. "Kat, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"No, thank you." She said.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Roger, you are up."

The camouflage-clad man nodded before getting up and making his way to the voting table. He wrote down a name, put it in the urn and walked back.

Kat walked over with her head down looking unsure. Taking a deep breath, she wrote down a name and hoped it was the best choice.

Victoria smirked as she walked over. She wasted no time swiping the pen. "And this one is for Blake."

Regina narrowed her eyes behind her glasses as she pushed them up. She took the pen. "I refuse to be aligned with a schemer." She said holding up "Belle".

Rinky looked stern as he pounded the way up the stairs. Writing down a name, he also sighed in with a skull and crossbones.

Belle stormed over to the voting table with a snarl. She snatched the pen. "My hands may be dirty but they are still cleaner than yours." She said holding up "Regina".

Floyd put his finger to his chin wondering if he made the right choice. With a sigh, he took the pen. "Belle has a point. Regina is playing a horrible social game."

With that, he made his way back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking up.

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Belle."

Belle merely rolled her good eye.

"Second vote, Regina. One vote, Belle. One vote, Regina."

Regina was hardly fazed by the vote.

"Third vote, Belle. Two votes, Belle. One vote, Regina."

Belle growled as she crossed her arms.

"Fourth vote, Belle. Three votes, Belle. One vote, Regina."

Belle narrowed her eye.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and fourth member of our jury… Is Belle."

"Heh. Serves her right." Blake smirked as Barry and Megan also looked happy.

The castaways looked happy by the vote.

"Belle, you need to be me your torch."

The woman snarled as she got up and glared at everyone. "A fair warning to everyone. If I EVER seen you again after this game, I will NOT hesitate to shoot you."

With that, she snarled before snatching her torch and making her way over to Tiny.

"Belle, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go…"

"And Joanna…" Belle said before stalking off. "Oh, I am saving a special bullet for her."

Tiny watched her storm off before turning to the others. "This is the second time you voted off someone in an unanimous vote which is quite rare around this time. However, I doubt that this may stay up but we have to wait and see. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches and walked away. Victoria brought up the rear smirking. She had avenged Blake by voting off the person responsible for his elimination and the fact that it was unanimous only made the blindside even sweeter.

"_Some guests give advice. Some guests encourage their friends. What does MY guest does? Cost the freaking million!" Belle said with a snarl. "I will never forgive Joanna for this nor do I forgive those wannabe goody-goodies! As far as I am concerned, none of them deserves the million!"_

RESULTS

Belle: Floyd, Kat, Regina, Rinky, Roger, Victoria.

Regina: Belle.

So Belle had been unmasked to everyone and it lead to her downfall. To be fair, Belle is inspired by Molly from Central Hub 2. Mainly because of a theory. What if she met her own fall by someone who wasn't even in the game? Like her own visitor? That is where Belle's downfall truly begins. She was playing a great game until Joanna came. If she didn't, she would had won.

NOTE: Belle was another Total Drama character from my scrapped fic. She had the entirely same story here.


	13. Day 32 to 33

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Just like with Megan, everyone went back to camp looking pleased by the vote.

"Well, that was fun." Victoria said with a smirk.

"_I did it. I had voted off Belle after revealing her true nature to everyone and I feel great! I had avenged Blake!" Victoria said with a grin. "And man, was that Tribal Council fun!"_

Roger, Victoria and Rinky were talking to each other.

"I still can't get over Belle's motherly personality was all just a façade." Roger said.

"I can't either." Victoria said. "Then again, if she had played the game as normally, she wouldn't had made it so far."

"I can't believe that if it wasn't for Joanna, Belle could had made the finals and possibly WON." Roger winced.

"I know… The Family Visit was a blessing for me." Victoria said shaking her head.

"Yeah but what a relief." Rinky said before brightening up. "But the point is that we not only voted her off BUT we didn't needed to use our Idol!"

"Right." Roger said taking the Idol out of his jacket and holding it. "The Hidden Immunity Idol!"

"_We did it. We had survived two Tribal Councils and now the playing field is even! Or at least it should be even." Rinky smirked. "I had found the Immunity Idol so if we use it on the right person, we can vote off anyone who we want and we will be in the majority."_

"So who should we vote off?" The ghost asked.

"Well, voting base on physical strength is simply out of the question." Roger mused. "How about we just go for the head of the alliance?"

"Yeah, I am not really afraid of Floyd or Kat." Rinky agreed.

"But Regina has the largest backstab list out of everyone." Victoria said. "Which means that she had made the most enemies."

"Right. Especially since three of the people she backstabbed so far are on the jury." Roger nodded.

"Well, in any case, we got another three days to decide." Rinky smirked.

"Right." Roger said. "In the meantime, let's be quiet."

The three nodded before they went back to bed.

However, they didn't notice a certain man peeking from the bushes with a mischeavious smirk.

**(Day 32)**

Regina, Floyd and Kat were talking to each other.

"I am glad that we decided to make the vote unanimous." Regina said sternly. "She deserved it."

Kat nodded.

"_We were the swing votes last night. We chose to save Regina instead of Belle because we decided. We want to take Regina to the end." Kat said. "I mean, she had already backstabbed most of the contestants. At this rate, nobody would vote for her in the Final Tribal Council."_

"So what now?" The cat asked. "It is now tied so we are definitely looking forward to a tiebreaker."

"Well, we'll just target the one who seemed weakest in tiebreakers." Regina suggested. "Also, we have to practice for ourselves."

"Right. But we have to use the fire pit as much as possible." Kat said. "The others will want to use it too."

"No, they won't." Floyd piped up.

Regina and Kat looked at him in confusion.

"Of course they will. Surely they know that this tiebreaker would decide the majority of the game." Regina said. "Why blow it?"

"Because they don't need to practice. They have the Hidden Immunity Idol." Floyd said sternly.

Regina and Kat's eyes widened at this.

"_Yeah, when I saw how passive Rinky was with one of his closest friends being a schemer, I knew something was up." Floyd said raising an eyebrow. "So after Tribal Council, I spied on the others. Man, imagine my shock when I found the Hidden Immunity Idol in the possession of them!"_

"I mean think about it." Floyd said. "Rinky seemed all right with believing Belle was a schemer. Then, I actually saw them holding the Hidden Immunity Idol."

Kat's eyes widened. "You mean they actually got it?"

"Yeah, they did and they will definitely use it at the next Tribal Council." Floyd said. "Don't worry though. All we have to do is make sure that we target someone other than us."

"That's right." Kat said. "They think we are completely in the dark but the truth is that it is the other way around."

"Right! If we play our cards right, we could take them completely by surprise and make them unfocused for the tiebreaker." Floyd said. "We…"

"…It's a fake." Regina said.

Floyd and Kat looked at Regina in confusion.

"What?" Floyd asked.

"It's a fake." Regina said waving it off. "They probably made it to throw us off-guard."

Floyd blinked twice. "Say what? Regina, what good would a fake Idol do now? We all have to go through a tiebreaker anyway."

"To blindside us." Regina scolded. "I mean how else they got the Idol. It must had been swept away by the ocean by now."

"Regina, I saw Roger hold it in my hand." Floyd scolded.

"So? Did you get a good look at it?" The blonde questioned.

"Um, no…" Floyd said.

"Exactly!" Regina said crossing her arms. "It HAS to be a fake Idol!"

"Regina, I saw them. It's the real deal." Floyd scolded.

"Again, we don't know that." Regina said.

"AGAIN, what's the point of playing a fake Idol in a 3-3 situation?" Floyd said raising his voice a bit.

Regina noticed this and was not amused. "Why are you getting so upset? I am just saving you from a blindside."

"WHAT blindside? Of playing a fake Idol? We have to go into a tiebreaker anyway." Floyd scolded.

"Floyd, we had been allies since Day 7. Don't you trust me?" Regina asked.

"That's MY line!" Floyd scolded. "Why won't you believe me?"

Kat looked back and forth realizing that this was not going well.

"Guys, please calm down." The white cat said.

"I will if Regina would trust her first ally!" Floyd said.

"I trust you!" Regina insisted.

"Oh yeah like you trusted me and Kat when you and Megan voted off Blake behind our backs?" Floyd asked.

"I already told you my reasons!" Regina said.

"Or lack of…" Floyd said flatly crossing his arms. "The fact that the whole thing about Blake being a liar was just a ruse makes the whole thing worse."

"Hey, Belle tricked me just like she tricked everyone!" Regina insisted. "At least I made up for my mistake and for voted her off."

"You are missing the point!" Floyd scolded. "Whether he had it or not didn't matter! You still never should have blindsided us!"

"Floyd, please. I thought we talked about this." Kat said.

"But it doesn't even end with Blake, Kat!" Floyd scolded. "Bertha, Megan, Belle. She had betrayed them all!"

"Hey, you know as well as everyone else when they were voted off." Regina said. "Heck, they got voted off UNANIMOUSLY."

"And another thing." Floyd said. "I find it funny that you consider Megan unredeemable and yet you kept her over Nick Boy and Mikey!"

"Hey, Nick Boy deserved it!" Regina scolded. "And Roger needed to learn some humility!"

"And heck he managed to make the Final 6." Floyd said.

"That's because we had bigger fish to fry at the time!" Regina said. "Besides, if he makes jury, who would vote for him?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Floyd said. "Barry, Victoria, Rinky… Far more votes than you are going to get!"

Regina and Kat's eyes widened at this.

"Floyd, calm down!" Kat said running forward.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked.

"Ever since the merge, Roger haven't been acting like the military-head he been from Day 1!" Floyd snapped. "You on the other hand got more and more smug with each passing elimination!"

"What are you implying?" Regina asked.

"Could it be possible that you are becoming what Roger used to be?" Floyd asked.

Regina gasped appalled before getting angry. "HOW DARE YOU! Roger the way he is because he has a stereotypical male ego. I am doing this for my alliance!"

"Your…" Floyd said in disbelief. "You just BACKSTABBED four of them!"

"And I already gave my reasons for that!" Regina scolded.

"And now we are tied three-three even though we had the majority after we voted out Larka!" Floyd yelled.

"So are you blaming ME for this?" Regina asked. "I have you know that I was the one who made this alliance!"

"And one by one, you tore it apart." Floyd snapped.

"Regina, Floyd, that is enough!" Kat shouted.

"I'll say it is!" Floyd said before walking off. "Regina, come talk to me when you clear your head down!"

"MY head!" Regina said in disbelief.

"_I had it. If Regina wants to treat people that had been loyal to her from the start, then fine! She can stuff it!" Floyd said with a scowl. "I am not going to let my game go down the drain just because of that blonde egomaniac."_

Regina and Kat watched as the man stormed off.

"Hey, Floyd! Wait up! Please!" Kat begged.

"Forgot it, Kat." Regina said. "It is clear that he is a schmuck. If he wants to fall for their fake Idol, who am I to let them?"

With that, she stormed off.

"Regina, please!" Kat pleaded.

The blonde didn't listen. She merely stalked wiping her eyes behind her tears.

"_Oh right, fine! If Floyd doesn't trust me, then why should I trust him? I mean I made this alliance! I eliminated mighty threats and liabilities!" Regina scowled. "Every single person I voted for gone home! It just shows how good I am at taking out targets! Not Floyd!"_

**(Day 33)**

Roger, Victoria, Rinky, Regina, Floyd and Kat were sitting the fire pit eating breakfast. However, the feeling was awkward.

"_I don't know what happened but something had happened with Regina, Floyd and Kat. They haven't even talked to each other." Roger said. "It is very unnerving especially seeing that we all voted off two people back-to-back unanimously!"_

Rinky decided to break the silence.

"So… What about them Packers?" The ghost said sheepishly.

"I am not familiar with sports in the present time." Regina said flatly.

"I DESPISE sports." Floyd said as just as coldly.

Everyone winced at this. Kat looked around and shook her head not believing her luck.

"_It is never good to have tension between two allies but this is the worst possible time for them to do this." Kat frowned. "Regina and Floyd won't even TALK to each other."_

Roger blinked twice before leaning over to Kat. "What the HECK happened to THEM?"

Kat merely sighed. "It is really an alliance-exclusive issue."

Roger blinked twice. "Okay. Fair enough."

Floyd sighed before getting up and walking off. "I am going to make sure that we have treemail."

"Whatever…" Regina huffed.

Everyone winced at this once again. Kat merely sighed as she looked down.

It didn't take Floyd to return. "Treemail's here."

"Sweet! What does it say?" Rinky asked eagerly in an attempt to get away from the negativity as soon as possible.

"It says "are you good at shuffleboard?" Floyd read.

"All right! Let's do it!" Rinky grinned.

Victoria raised an eyebrow before crouching down. "But you don't seem like you like shuffleboard."

"Lady, I'll play chess if it means getting away from Awkward Island." Rinky whispered.

"Good point."

"_The best part of having less and less people in your tribe every three days is that it would be easier to win Challenges." Victoria said crossing her arms. "I know that I shouldn't underestimate anyone but right now the threat that has my 100% concern for in Challenges is Roger."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The six finalists made their way on the mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, contestants to your next Immunity Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Despite the fact that there would be playing an Immunity Challenge took their by surprise, they all looked. They then saw a giant board on the ground.

"Today's Challenge is simple. Using a shuffleboard stick, you will toss a puck across this board and you will score points based on how well you place the puck to the middle. If there is a tie, we will go into a tiebreaker. Whoever gets the highest score wins Immunity." Tiny said. "Now let's draw for spots.

**(Later)**

After the spots had been cast, Regina walked up holding a stick.

"All right, Regina. It is up to you to set the bar." Tiny said. "You may go whenever you are ready."

Regina nodded before shooting her puck. However, the toss was quite weak as it only landed on a four.

"Okay, work. You got a four." Tiny said. "We'll see if it holds up."

"I doubt it…" Regina grumbled before walking off.

Roger readied his stick knowing it was his turn.

"Anytime, Roger."

The soldier shot his puck as far as he could. Unfortunately, it was too strong as it passed the centre by a bit.

"Ooh! Overdid it there." Tiny said. "Still, you got a six and now hold the lead."

"Good." Roger said.

Victoria took a deep breath before stepping up.

"Anytime, Victoria."

The young woman nodded before shooting her puck. Her aim was actually quite dead-on.

"Nice one, you got an eight." Tiny said. "You now hold the lead!"

"Nice!" Victoria smirked.

Kat made her way over with a deep breath.

"Anytime, Kat."

Kat shot the puck as hard as she could. However, because of her small stature, she only got it a small distance.

"Ooh, close but barely." Tiny said. "You only got a six. Victoria now holds the lead."

Kat merely sighed. "Oh, well."

Rinky gave a big smirk as he held his stick.

"Anytime, Rinky."

The ghost had saw Kat's prowess and thought of an idea of how to improve it. Swinging his puck as hard as he could, he whacked the puck.

Only for it to hit Tiny in the face knocking him down.

"Um, oops?" Rinky said.

Tiny sat up revealing that the puck was in his mouth. He promptly spat it out. "That's a foul! You lose! Good day, sir!"

Rinky walked off grumbling. "Well, sorry!"

Floyd then stepped forward.

"It is your turn, Floyd!" Tiny said. "Remember, you need to get at least a 9."

The cameraman nodded before taking a deep breath. This was his chance to prove his worth. With a push, he sent the puck down the field. Everyone looked in awe as it landed.

"And it's on a 7." Tiny said. "Close but no cigar. VICTORIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Victoria jumped up in joy as everyone clapped for her.

**(Later)**

Tiny put the necklace around Victoria's neck.

"Congratulations, you had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-5 chance of winning." Tiny said.

"It is so grand to win a Challenge." Victoria said.

"As for the rest of you, I have nothing for you but a date at Tribal Council." Tiny said. "You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_Victoria had won Immunity which is good because that means the game of Hot Potato just got a little less risky." Roger said. "We could either give the Idol to me the obvious choice or Rinky because he seemed weaker in the tiebreaker. Well, trivia tiebreakers maybe…"_

"So should we give the Idol to myself or Rinky?" The soldier asked.

Rinky raised an eyebrow. "Why would they target me? Not only are you the strongest person left in the game, Regina had her eyes set on you for a while."

"Don't be so naïve, Rinky." Victoria scolded. "They may target you because you are weaker than Roger in tiebreakers."

"Right. We need to make sure that we got the right target otherwise we could just waste this thing." Roger agreed.

"I dunno." Rinky said. "Correct me if I am being cocky but at the rate Regina and Floyd is being, we may not even have to use the Idol for this round."

Roger nodded. "I wonder what gotten into them."

Meanwhile, Floyd was sitting on a log still looking annoyed by what happened. Then, Kat walked over to him.

"Floyd?" Kat asked.

"Hm?" The young man said.

"We have to talk." Kat said narrowing her eyes.

"_Sure, we had our disagreements but I refuse to have our alliance fall apart because of one fight." Kat said sternly. "I need to show Floyd that this is the worst possible time to hold a grudge against Regina and maybe even vice versa."_

"Look, Kat. I am sorry but she deserved it." Floyd apologized.

"Even still, you completely went out-of-line." Kat scolded.

"Out-of-line? She thinks that the Idol is fake for some absurd reason!" Floyd said in disbelief. "She refuses to listen to reason OR me!"

"Then, we have to try to show reason to her." Kat scolded.

"Do you think I haven't tried to do that?" Floyd asked in disbelief. "It is like if one thing went in my ear and went out the other!"

"Come on, Floyd." Kat scolded. "We have gone too far for you two to go against each other. I thought you guys were friends."

"What kind of friend wouldn't trust about something?" The teenager said in disbelief. "It is like all of these days out here mean nothing to her."

"Now that is just overreacting." Kat said. "I am sure Regina appreciates what you had done for her!"

"Fat chance seeing that she blindsided us both." Floyd said.

Kat blinked twice before putting her hands on her hips.

"Now, Floyd. If you don't try to make up with Regina, she may get Roger's alliance to vote against you out of spite." She scolded.

"Ugh… That wouldn't surprise me one bit." Floyd said.

"But do you know WHY she would do that?" Kat asked. "Because she thinks you cannot be trusted."

"Well, that's because she is being completely irrational!" Floyd scolded.

"Come on! You know that she is like this!" Kat said. "We need to get her to behave or Roger, Victoria and Rinky will easily have the Final 3!"

Floyd merely sighed. "Well, I guess you are right."

"And besides, remember your hero's advice?" Kat asked. "If we tolerate Regina, good things will happen to us in the end."

"Right… Even if those people are one of the most annoying…" Floyd said before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"I got an idea!" Floyd grinned.

"_Mr. West had gave me this advice. To deal with whatever problem the survivor has to get them to the safe house." Floyd said crossing his arms with a smirk. "However, I realized a way to use their weakness to MY advantage."_

"You want me to what?" Regina asked as Floyd and Kat stood in front of her.

"Ask Victoria and Rinky to vote him off." Floyd said simply.

"And how simple do you think THAT is going to go?" Regina asked.

"What? After you went out of your way telling that he has an enormous Alpha Male ego." Floyd challenged.

Regina looked offended by this. "Excuse me?"

"I am sorry, from what you were saying, I thought that Roger was the person nobody liked." Floyd said before shrugging. "But oh well… If what I said was true."

"No, it isn't!" Regina scolded. "Just sit back and prepare to have a slice of humble pie, Floyd! I will have an unanimous vote three times in a row."

With that, she stormed off. Kat then stepped forward.

"Hmm… Not that this doesn't seem like a good idea but are you 100% sure it would work?" Kat asked.

"It has to." Floyd said sternly.

"_All right, fine! Floyd thinks I am overdoing it with Roger, let me show him wrong! I am going to Victoria and Rinky and explain why they should dump Roger." Regina said sternly. "Should be easy."_

Victoria and Rinky stood in front of Regina with bored looks on their faces.

"So what I am trying to say is… Why go through the trouble of a tiebreaker?" Regina asked. "I mean we worked together to get rid of a pest and a snake so why the third time can't be a charm?"

"Because then we would be voting out one of our own allies." Rinky said flatly.

"Aw, come on. I know that he is your ally but think about it. Is Roger really that worthy to trust?" Regina asked. "The only reason that he had been so mellow with you so far is because for most of the game, he had no choice but to sit back and follow Barry's orders. Say what you wish but he will soon go back to his old ways soon enough."

"How would YOU know? Ever since the merge, you had been avoiding Roger like the plague!" Victoria countered.

"Yeah, but I was with him the longest so that means I have a good idea of what he is like." Regina said. "Look, if you let him stay for any longer, he WILL boss you around. Just think about it."

Victoria and Rinky looked at each other with unimpressed glares.

"_It's official. Regina had gone off the deep end. She seriously thinks Roger is a jerk when she is the control freak." Rinky said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, have she even stopped to considering that Roger isn't acting like a jerk like he was before the merge? That girl is headed for a fall and nobody can say that she doesn't deserve it."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six people walked into Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"We now bring in the jury." He said as the jury walked in. "Blake, Barry, Megan and Belle voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as the jury walked in. Belle actually had her hair done in a ponytail showing both of her eyes. She also wore a light blue jumpsuit that showed a bit of cleavage with matching boots. She also had a livid look on her face.

"Victoria, it seems that you were right about Belle all along?" Tiny asked. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great!" The dark-skinned woman grinned. "After what she did to Blake, it felt great to reveal her true form to everyone."

"News flash! You would had never have voted me off if it wasn't for Joanna!" Belle snarled.

"Someone's bitter." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"Of course I'm bitter!" Belle snarled.

"Kat, was it a good idea to vote her off?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, now that we see her true form, we didn't want to align with her." The feline frowned.

"Translation: I have a crush on Regina and would give my liver for her." Belle growled as the other jury members glared at her in disgust.

"So does Belle leaving change anything, Roger?" Tiny asked.

"Other than the battlefield is now even, no. Nothing had changed." The soldier shrugged. "It is now three-on-three."

"So Floyd, do you think that the best thing to do is stick together?" Tiny asked.

"Of course!" The young man sighed. "Though it is hard to do so."

"Regina, what does Floyd mean by that?" Tiny asked.

"Floyd and I had a fight with each other and each other's trust was challenged." The teenager said rolling her eyes. "Though I don't see why Floyd just won't listen to reason."

"You are the one being irrational!" Floyd scolded.

"Looks like it isn't all rainbows with Regina's alliance." Blake said.

"Rinky, with all this new tension, how is tonight's vote going to go?" Tiny said.

"Well, let's just say somebody's emotions will get in the way." The ghost said.

"That is NEVER a good sign." Barry said.

"All right. It is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Victoria, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"No." Victoria said.

"All right, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Floyd, you are up."

The cameraman nodded his head before getting up. He made his way to the voting table with a determined look. "If this fails, our whole alliance goes into smoke."

Victoria made her way over with a confident look on her face. Grabbing the pen, she wrote down a name.

Kat took a deep breath before making her way up the steps. With a nervous look, she wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Roger marched with a determined looked on his face. He took the pen. "You have dethroned me so it is up to me to return the favour." He said holding up "Regina."

Rinky stormed over looking annoyed. He then grabbed his pen. "Be careful what you wish for, Reggie."

Regina stomped over with a furious. Wiping the pen, she wrote down a name. "This will show Floyd who is truly in charge of this alliance." She said holding up "Roger" to the camera.

With that, she stormed back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for good reasons.

"I'll read them…"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to see Roger getting up.

"I would like to give you something." He said taking something out of his pocket.

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Is that?" Barry asked in awe.

"No way." Blake said shaking his head.

"So it IS true." Kat said amazed.

Roger gave a small smirk as he walked over to Tiny and handed him the Idol.

"This IS the Hidden Immunity Idol!" Tiny said. "All votes cast against Roger is now null and void."

Regina sat with her jaw wide open. "But… But Larka threw it in the ocean. You all saw it… Didn't you?"

Roger sat down.

"First vote, Roger. Does not count."

Roger gave a relieve sigh.

"Second vote, Roger. Also does not count."

Victoria and Rinky looked at each other content.

"Third vote, Roger. Null and void."

Regina buried her face in her hands not believing what was happening.

"Fourth vote, Rinky. One vote, Rinky."

Rinky's pupils shrank at this.

"Fifth vote, Regina. One vote, Rinky. One vote, Regina."

Regina slowly raised her head to revealing that there were completely misty.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury…"

Everyone looked on.

"…Is Rinky."

"Dang…" Barry frowned.

Roger and Victoria both stood stunned by the vote. But not as much as Regina who merely sat in her place. Floyd and Kat looked content with how things worked out.

"Rinky, you need to bring me your torch."

The ghost sat in his seat blinking twice. He then sighed.

"This would so be cooler if it didn't happen to me." He said getting up. "Sarge, Vicky, I better see you in the Finals."

With that, he grabbed his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Rinky, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over his torch extinguishing it. "You may now… Hey!"

The yellow figure smirked as he grabbed Tiny's glasses. "Got ya specs, Tex!"

Tiny growled as he watched Rinky scamper off. "Well, it seems not only was Blake having the Idol was a lie but the Idol was still around camp. It just goes to show. ANYTHING could happen in this game. Especially when this close to the Finals. You may head back to camp. I have to catch the limo before it reaches for Ponderosa."

The five people got up and gathered their torches. Regina brought up the rear with a deer-stuck-in-the-headlights face. She was sure. So sure that the Idol was fake. If it wasn't for the votes for Rinky, she would have probably gone home. And yet because of two people, she is still here.

"_Man, that sucked. We decided to vote against Roger just to spite Regina for getting too comfortable with her attitude but as it turns out, that was their whole plan." Rinky said adjusting Tiny's glasses on his head. "Oh well… As much as I wanted to make it to Day 39, at least I could say that it took an Immunity Idol to get rid of me."_

RESULTS

Roger: Regina, Rinky, Victoria. N/A

Rinky: Floyd, Kat.

Regina: Roger.

And Rinky is the next one to go. Woo boy, way to start. What can I say? I thought the main highlight for Rinky would be the rivalry he had with Bertha because I thought that drama-lovers well… Will love it. However, it seems that said drama got repetitive real fast and people got annoyed with it. I am sorry. I personally felt like I insulted your intelligence and I apologize for that. That's why the uploads took so long. Bertha made the jury. So I had to do a lot of revising. (In other words, cheating.) Again, I am sorry and I hope that Rinky settling the rivalry at the merge once and for all is enough for you.

NOTE: When thinking if I should cast Bertha, I KNEW that I had to put in a Pacman fan-character. I love fighting for Rinky and his mannerisms.


	14. Day 34 to 36

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

The five remaining contestants sat at the fire pit over the burning fire.

"_Tonight… Was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Regina annoyed us tonight so Rinky and I decided to vote against Roger just like she asked just to spite her." Victoria said holding her face. "Unfortunately, Floyd and Kat for some reason caught on and voted off Rinky. And we were so close from getting the majority too."_

"Wow… You sure got us good." Roger said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Floyd said.

Roger looked up. "How did you know that we had the Idol?"

"Oh, at Belle's final Challenge, we told Rinky what happened back at camp." Floyd said. "He seemed very passive about it so I knew that something was up."

"I see." Roger sighed.

"_Tonight was EPIC. Not only did we manage to save our alliance from the Hidden Immunity Idol but we gave Regina a dose of reality she desperately needed!" Floyd grinned. "I KNEW that Regina would annoy Victoria and Rinky into voting for Roger only for him to be the sole vote attempting to send Regina home!"_

"Incidentally, how DID you guys got the Idol in the first place?" Kat asked. "Larka threw it in the ocean."

"Oh, believe it or not, Rinky literally FISHED it out of the ocean the morning before the Family Visit." Victoria said.

"SERIOUSLY? Man, that kid must have a four-leaf clover at the time." Floyd said in awe.

"I know. It was just hard to believe." Roger sighed.

"Not as much as the fact that we are THIS close to the finals." Kat pointed out.

Roger nodded. "With all this talk about threats, trust and other things, we had lost track of time."

"Literally just less than a week till this thing finally ends." Floyd mused.

"Now it is time to get serious." Victoria said.

Regina was the only person who had not said a single thing since everyone got back to camp. She had her head down after what had happened from last night.

"_I… I don't know what happened. Everything was a blur. It turns out that the Idol WAS the real deal. And I just realized that I could have destroyed my alliance for good." Regina said slowly. "If it wasn't for… If it wasn't for Floyd and Kat, I would had probably gone home looking like a complete tool."_

**(Day 34)**

Floyd and Kat sat at the fire pit talking to each other.

"Wow, that was amazing." Kat said in awe.

"Yeah, I honestly thought that we were in trouble but we did it." Floyd grinned.

"Um, guys?"

The two turned to see Regina making her way over with her head down.

"Yes?" Floyd said in a sing-song tune.

Regina merely held her arm.

"I wanted to talk about what happened." She said slowly. "How did you know that they were going to play the Idol on Roger?"

"Because we knew that we needed to split the votes in some way so we could save our alliance." Floyd smirked. "So we needed to make somebody from the opposing tribe target somebody else."

Regina looked down. "So you only made me target Roger because you think that they would vote against him just to spite me."

Floyd nodded. "Yeah, that makes it 3-2-1 with our votes being the deciding votes."

"Wow…" Regina said looking down. "You really saved me."

"Yeah, we would have been in trouble if we lost you." Kat nodded. "We would have been in minority."

Floyd nodded. "Regina, this is why you should had trusted me. If you did so from the start, none of this would had happened."

"I… I realized…" The blonde said. "I am sorry."

Floyd gave a small smile.

"It's all right. Let's just focus on voting out Roger and Victoria."

Regina on the other hand gave a weak smile before nodded. Kat sighed in relief.

"_It is nice to see Regina realize the errors of her ways. Maybe now she would calm down and actually think things out before doing things." Floyd smiled. "Which is good because this close to the finals, everything had to be perfect. No time to make mistakes."_

Meanwhile, Roger and Victoria were on Rinky Island still upset that they had happened to them.

"We had it, Roger. We had it and we let it slip through our fingers." Victoria groaned slapping her head.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Roger lamented. "If we didn't want to spite Regina, we could had gotten her out normally."

"_As much as we dislike Regina, we had no one to blame but ourselves for this mess. If we didn't let Regina's annoyance get to us, we had finally gotten the majority for the first time in a while." Roger sighed. "But no… Instead we got cocky and Victoria and Rinky voted against Regina."_

"Now what? We had our chance at the majority and we blew it." Victoria sighed.

"There, there, Victoria." Roger said patting her on the back. "Sure, this is a major setback but we had come too far to just leave."

"I know…" Victoria sighed. "Still, this is very grim. I mean, maybe if there were more people left in the game, I wouldn't mind. But still this is the Final 5. There are less people to go."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "But couldn't we also use that same fact to our advantage?"

"Huh?" Victoria asked looking at the older person with a confused look on her face.

"I mean think about it. At this point in the game, most people will do whatever they can to make it to the Finals." Roger pointed out. "We just need to show one of them that keeping us is better than keeping their other alliance."

"I guess… But how can we?" Victoria said.

She then froze. She then looked down at her hands and counted her fingers.

Roger looked confused. "Um, Victoria?"

"Shh!" Victoria scolded before she continued what she was doing. "37. 38. 39!"

Her eyes then lit up. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Roger asked.

Victoria then gave a small smirk. "I know how to save us for another round."

**(Day 35)**

Kat happily made her way made her way over back to camp while holding a letter.

"_The whole Regina issue had been bugging us ever since Blake got voted out so it is nice that we had finally managed to get her to settle down." Kat said in relief. "Now maybe we could finally concentrate on bigger things."_

With that, she had made her way back to camp.

"All right, everyone! It is time for our next Challenge!" Kat announced.

It took everyone less time to gather around seeing that there were less people.

"Sweet. What does it say?" Floyd asked.

Kat read the letter. "Um, do you like auctions?"

"Ah, a good old-fashioned auction Challenge." Regina smiled. "I wonder what they will have."

"Same here." Victoria mused.

"_The thing about Reward Challenges is that if you win, you may have the choice to invite at least one person along." Victoria shrugged. "If you do that, you make get good karma from that person. Reward Challenges may be overlooked for a reason but they are still just as important as Immunity Challenges."_

**(Final Reward)**

The five people made their way onto the mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Survivors to your Final Reward." Tiny smirked while adjusting his glasses.

"I have to ask." Floyd smirked. "Did you caught Rinky before he reached the limo or did you fail and had to settle for a spare pair?"

Everyone chuckled as Tiny growled.

"Anyway… It is time for a good old-fashioned auction!" Tiny said. "Anyway, here is how this Challenge is going to work. Each of you will be given 100 hundred dollars. I will put up an item with something covered and you will bid on it. Highest bidders win the item. However, be wary. After you bid the item, you are left whatever money you have left."

Everyone nodded knowing that it is all a test of luck.

**(Later)**

Everyone sat down holding a good amount of money.

"All right. First item up for bid." Tiny said. "Let's start!"

"Ten dollars." Floyd started.

"Fifteen dollars." Kat said.

"Twenty-five dollars." Regina piped up.

"Forty dollars." Kat said.

Tiny looked around. "Any takers? Sold to Kat for forty dollars!"

The white cat excitedly got up before running over to the item and taking off the cover after paying.

To reveal that it was a piece of cake.

"Congrats, you had won a piece of cake." Tiny smiled.

"Thank you." Kat smiled taking the cake and walking back to eat it.

"All right! Next item!" Tiny sang putting up the next item. "Who would want to start?"

"Sure, why not?" Victoria shrugged. "Fifteen dollars."

"Twenty dollars." Roger said.

"Fifty." Regina piped up.

"Sixty." Roger said.

"Any more bids?" Tiny asked before smirking. "Sold to Roger for sixty dollars."

The soldier smirked before making his way over. After paying Tiny, he lifted up the top.

He then saw a couple slices of pepperoni pizza.

"Congrats." Tiny said. "You had won two giant slices of pizza."

"Thanks." Roger said taking the plate and walking back to the others.

"Okay. Next item!" Tiny said putting up the next item. "Shall we start?"

"Fifteen dollars!" Floyd said.

"Twenty dollars!" Victoria said narrowing her eyes.

"Seventy-five dollars!" Regina yelled.

Everyone looked surprised by this.

"Seventy-five dollars?" Tiny said. "Wow, that's a big leap from the previous. Well, any takers? No, all right. The item is yours!"

Regina got up excitedly and ran over to the item. After paying Tiny, she lifted it up.

To reveal a giant jar of pickle juice.

"Congrats, you had won a jar of the juice from the finest pickles around!" Tiny smirked.

Everyone did their best to hold in their laughter while Regina held the jar with a sour look on her face.

"Come on, Reg! Making your face more sour than the pickle juice isn't going to make it sweeter." Floyd smirked.

"Aw, shaddup." Regina snapped before stalking back to her seat.

Tiny grinned before putting up the next item. "All right! Bids on!"

"Thirty dollars!" Floyd said.

"Forty dollars!" Victoria said.

"Sixty dollars!" Floyd said.

"Eighty dollars!" Victoria yelled.

Everyone oohed in amazement.

"Another high bid." Tiny said. "Anyone want to top it? No, then it is yours."

Victoria smirked before she made her way over. She paid Tiny and took off the lid.

To reveal a scroll.

Everyone looked on as Victoria curiously picked it up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tiny asked. "Read it."

Victoria nodded before unrolling the scroll and reading it.

"You had won a trip to a house high in the mountains." Victoria said. "However, being that high up will be lonesome. You may choose one person to go with you. However, once you do so, you have to choose between who do you want to give your remaining money too."

"Well, you heard it. Right." Tiny smiled. "Do you want to take?"

Victoria smirked. "Kat."

Regina, Floyd and especially Kat looked stunned by this. Roger on the other hand looked unfazed.

"Um, thank you." Kat said.

"All right. Victoria, who do you want to give your money too?" Tiny asked.

"Roger." The dark-skinned woman said giving her money to him.

"Okay, Kat. Your turn." Tiny said.

"Regina." Kat said giving her money to her fellow female.

"All right. You two may head back on the trip AFTER the auction." Tiny said. "Of course. You have no money to bid on any more items."

Victoria and Kat nodded.

"All right." Tiny grinned. "Last item! Place your bids!"

"The whole sha-bang!" Floyd yelled surprising everyone.

"Wow… In that case, there is no need to express." Tiny said. "The item is yours."

Floyd ran over grinning like a look giving Tiny everything. He then excitedly raised the lid.

To reveal a giant cake.

Floyd's eyes sparkled as Tiny chuckled.

"Dig it. You win the entire cake." Tiny said.

The young man nodded before he started to eat.

"This auction is officially adjourned." Tiny said. "You may head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Roger sat on Rinky Island fishing unaware that Floyd and Regina were standing on-shore staring at him.

"Seem pretty calm for someone who just watched their only ally take someone else on a Reward." Regina said in suspicious manner.

"A little TOO calm for MY taste." Floyd said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Victoria is obviously planting seeds into Kat's head to get her to flip on us." Regina said sternly.

"Makes sense." Floyd said with a shrug. "I mean they need only one person to flip to survive the round."

"Could you not say stuff like that so casually?" Regina asked annoyed.

"_Victoria had taken someone else from other than her only ally on a Reward and it is pretty obvious that they want Kat to flip." Regina said before scratching her head. "But question is why Kat? Kat haven't done a single thing that makes her seem like she is willing to backstab us so why start not?"_

"We are never going to solve this mystery just by standing here." The bespectualed girl said sternly.

"Well, what should we do?" Floyd asked. "We are never going to know until after the next Challenge."

"Easy. We'll talk to Roger and see if he could slip up by mistake." Regina shrugged.

She was about to make her way over until she froze in her tracks.

"Um, Floyd. You are a guy." Regina said nervously. "Why don't you act like bros and that male ego talk?"

The cameraman smirked. "Someone's ashamed to go near Roger."

Regina glared at the man. "That's not it! Well, maybe…"

Floyd merely chuckled. "Don't worry. If you are not worried, then I will act like your knight in shining armour."

"Not with your face like that." Regina muttered.

Floyd remembered realized that his mouth still had chocolate on it from the cake he ate. "Dang! I thought I got rid of it all!"

"_So I decided to take the role of asking Roger what is going on. Unfortunately, I am doing a job that I normally don't do." Floyd sighed. "I mean I am the type who sneaks around scooping up dirt than actually talk directly to them, you know?"_

"Yo!"

Roger turned around to see Floyd walking over.

"Oh,hey, Floyd." Roger greeted.

"Hey." The young man said. "Listen. Can I sit with you for a while?"

"Sure." Roger said.

Floyd nodded before he sat down. The two were silent for a while.

"Um, Roger?" Floyd said.

"Yes?" The soldier said.

"Why did Victoria take Kat instead of you on the Reward?" Floyd asked.

Roger blinked twice before sighing.

"_Victoria said that she had a plan to save us and it revolves around getting on Kat's good side. So that is why she took her on the Reward instead of me." Roger shrugged. "She wants to have her all alone to talk about her idea."_

"I don't think you heard but after Tribal Council, Victoria and I had a fight." The camouflage-clad man said. "I think she took Kat over me because she didn't want to be alone with me."

Floyd blinked twice. "Roger, I may be not be as good as Mr. West but I am FAR too good a journalist to fall for a lie like that."

The older man sighed knowing that there was no point trying to hide it.

"Okay, you got me. But come on, do you honestly expect us to just sit back and let you get the Final 3?" Roger asked.

"I guess it WOULD be very anti-climactic if you just sit back and give up." Floyd shrugged. "But what I want to do is why Victoria took Kat."

"Why? Is there any reason not to take her?" Roger asked.

"No, nothing like that." Floyd said. "It's just… Random."

Roger merely shrugged before looking at the ocean. "Perhaps… But like I said, we are kinda desperate so we are not picky."

Floyd groaned before holding his head.

"_This talk accomplished absolutely nothing! We are still in the dark as to why Victoria took Kat on the Reward." Floyd said holding his head. "It is really nerve-wracking when you ally is taken on a Reward by somebody on the OPPOSING alliance."_

**(Mountain Trip)**

To get to the mountain, Victoria and Kat took a ride on a helicopter. They sat amazed at the view below.

"Wow… It's lovely!" Kat said in awe.

"I'll say!" Victoria smiled.

"_I more or less live in the middle of nowhere so I rarely see anything other than desert as far as the eye could see." Victoria smiled. "I actually forgot what it was like to see stuff what you can't see back at home."_

After the two had got off the helicopter, they both stood on top of the edge of the cliff overlooking the great view below them.

"Wow… I had never seen the jungle from this angle before." Victoria said.

"Yeah, it looked better when you are standing over it than actually in it." Kat said in awe.

"Heh… Truth." Victoria smirked. "Still, it is nice to see that nature isn't all bad."

Kat nodded before looking down.

"_Victoria had taken me on the Reward and I have to ask. WHY? I thought Victoria and Roger were friends. Why take me over him?" Kat asked. "Obviously it is because she wants to plant ideas in my head to flip so I thought that I should listen to her side of the story."_

"Victoria?" The white cat asked.

"Yes, Kat?" The dark-skinned woman asked.

"Why DID you bring me here?" The feline said.

Victoria merely sighed. "Won't resist cutting to the chase do you? Well, might as well do the favour. Kat, we would appreciate with you spare us for this round?"

The band player blinked twice. "Um, sorry. I know that you brought me on a nice Reward but do you think that is going to make me betray my closest allies out here?"

"I know. Just asking would be futile." Victoria said before looking stern. "But you have to realize something."

Kat blinked twice. "Realize what?"

"First things first, Kat, what Day is it today?" Victoria asked.

"Huh? Um, it should be Day 35 today." Kat said.

"Exactly and how many people are left?" Victoria asked.

"Um, five?" Kat asked wondering what Victoria was getting at.

"Very good now is there going to be a Final 3 this season or a Final 2?" Victoria quizzed.

Kat's eyes widened realizing what Victoria was getting at.

"_Counting down the days and the number of people left made me realize something. This season is going to be a Final 2." Victoria said sternly. "Which means that if you are in an alliance of three and you make up the FINAL 3, you will have to choose one person to backstab."_

"Now you get it?" The young woman said.

"I think so." Kat said. "What does that mean? It is just one more person to vote off."

"Yeah, but think about it." Victoria said. "If you vote off me and Roger, then you, Regina and Floyd would be competing for the Final 2."

Kat looked surprised at this.

"That's right. And when did you become Regina's ally?" Victoria asked.

"Um, just before Mikey's final Tribal Council." Kat said.

"And when did Floyd's become Regina's ally?" Victoria said.

"Um, I don't know. But they had definitely been hanging out before they talked to me." Kat said.

"Exactly! There are been together more than you!" Victoria said. "Which means if you three make the Final 3, they would take each other than you."

Kat's eyes widened in realization.

"Which is why we want you to vote with us." Victoria said.

"But if what you say is true, my fate will be the same regardless of who I go with." Kat said.

"That may be true but if you go with Regina and Floyd, they will dump you in a heartbeat to take each other to the end." Victoria said.

Kat looked down. "I dunno."

"Look, there is still one more day before the Challenge." Victoria said. "You have all of the time to think."

"Y-Yeah." Kat said.

"_My main strategy is to be nice and stay loyal to my alliance. However, what Victoria said brought up a major point." Kat frowned. "If I stay Floyd and Regina, my days would be numbered at the Final Tribal Council but I can't go back on my word to stay loyal to Regina after going through the trouble of trying to save her."_

**(Day 36)**

Roger made his way over to the treemail box in thought.

"_Victoria told that it will be a Final 2 this season so that means you can only bring one person instead of two with you at the Final Tribal Council." Roger mused. "Victoria only said to try to convince Kat to save us."_

"I sure hope that her plan actually works." He said grabbing the letter out of the treemail box.

With that, he walked back to camp.

"All right." Roger said. "Treemail."

Floyd and Regina walked over.

"Well, what does it say?" Regina asked.

"It says… "Do you get motion sickness?" Roger said.

Regina blinked twice. "I do NOT like the sound of that."

_We got another Challenge but that's not my main worry. My main worry is that I could find out if Kat would stay loyal to us despite being taken on the Reward." Regina said. "Roger and Victoria could either go for this round so I wouldn't be too upset if one of them won Immunity."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Roger, Floyd and Regina made their way over to the tribe mat.

"We now bring in Victoria and Kat from the Reward." Tiny said as the two walked in.

"Hello!" Kat sang.

"We will now go to your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see a giant slippery-looking pyramid with a series of different coloured pieces on it five platforms around it.

"Here is your next Challenge. This giant pyramid will start spinning. You would have to climb up and collect puzzle pieces and put them together." Tiny said. "Don't worry, you need one piece from each colour and there is enough for everyone. You may choose to grab more than one piece in one go but I strongly recommend doing it one at a time. Whoever finishes their puzzle first win Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-4 chance of winning this game."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, let's draw for spots!" Tiny smirked.

**(Later)**

Everyone got into position.

"All right. For Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready! Go!"

All five had started to run towards the spinner and started to climb up on it. However, they all realized how slippery it really was and kept falling on their faces at first.

"Sheesh, what is on this thing? Syrup?" Victoria said in disgust.

"How am I supposed to grab a piece when I can't even reach halfway?" Regina whined.

However, Roger, Victoria and Floyd had managed to get a decent way up the pyramid. Only for Victoria to slip and fall down.

"This is ridiculous! This is hard enough with the thing spinning around!" Victoria said.

"All the more fun!" Tiny smirked.

"For who?" Regina asked in exasperation.

"ME!" Tiny smirked.

Everyone growled as Roger and Floyd had grabbed their first piece respectively and slid down. They then crawled their way over to the respective tables. Floyd got there and placed it there.

"All right so purple is out." Floyd said before running back out onto the spinner.

Roger did the same before running out. Meanwhile, Regina was trying to get up the pyramid. However, it was too slippery for her. Kat trying to climb up only to slip off leaving unsightly scratches on it.

"Hey! Do you know what how much that cost us?" Tiny asked angrily.

"Sorry!" Kat said as Victoria grabbed her first piece.

As she goes back, Roger and Floyd had grabbed their next pieces. As they slid down, Regina stared at Floyd.

"How the heck are you keeping up with ROGER?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Floyd merely shrugged. "I climb a lot of things."

The Challenge continued on. Roger, Floyd and Victoria continued to get as many puzzle pieces as they could. Regina and Kat on the other hand pretty much had no luck no matter how hard they tried.

Soon, it was between Roger and Floyd. The two had rushed over to their respective platforms and started to work on the puzzle. Victoria was close behind but it was too late for her.

The two men started to work on their puzzle. Everyone looked on wondering who would win Immunity this time along.

However, one man completes it. "DONE!"

Tiny ran over to inspect the puzzle.

"He has it! ROGER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Roger smiled as he clenched his fist. "Yes."

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Roger." Tiny said putting the necklace around Roger's neck. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-4 chance of winning."

"Thanks, I really needed this." The man smiled.

"As for the rest of you, the chances of making the Finals will fall short for one of you." Tiny said. "You have all day to figure out who. You may now head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_I won Immunity which left a lot more better than the last time I won it because I believed I needed this more than ever this time around." Roger said. "Unfortunately, that means my only ally is the target by default."_

"Good work winning Immunity." Victoria said.

"Thanks." Roger said. "But what about you? That means you are the target by default."

"I know." Victoria said crossing her arms. "I had already spoken with Kat at the Reward about the Final 2. If she votes us off, she may get picked off next."

Roger blinked twice. "But isn't that her fate anyway if she joins us?"

"Perhaps…" Victoria frowned with a sigh.

"_I had already done everything in my power at the Reward. Next is completely up to Kat." Victoria said with a sigh. "There is nerve-wracking that even though you did all you could do at the time, you STILL have no power over your game."_

Meanwhile, Floyd and Regina were talking to Kat.

"So what was that about?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, why did Victoria took you on the Reward?" Floyd asked crossing his arms.

"Victoria just wanted to see if I could flip." Kat said.

"Yeah, we kinda figured." Floyd mused.

"_After Kat had returned to camp, she said that Victoria told her that she would think about it but that's about it." Floyd said. "Kat just said that how much threats Regina and I are seeing that the game had been in our hands for a long while."_

"Victoria said that you and Floyd had been controlling the game ever since Larka got voted out so that's why she thinks keeping her and Roger over you is a bad idea." Kat said as she and Regina walked down the beach.

"Well, I can see her reasoning but I don't think that is true." Regina said looking down. "Having power in the game does not equal automatic jury votes."

"Regina…" Kat said.

"I am fine!" The blonde said. "I am just glad that I can trust on people like you and Floyd."

Kat slowly nodded. "Yeah… I am glad to hear that. Listen, can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Regina said.

"How long have you and Floyd been together?" Kat asked.

"Oh, we had been together on Day 7." Regina said.

"Had he been a good ally to you?" Kat asked.

"Of course! I would have never gotten as far as I could without him!" Regina said. "I owe a lot to him from start to finish!"

Kat slowly looked down. "I see…"

She then brightened up.

"Well, I am glad that we had finally managed to fix the tension between you too." Kat said.

"Me too." Regina said with a sigh. "Though you are just as important to me, Kat."

"Really?" The white cat asked looking up.

"Of course." Regina said. "If it wasn't for you, things would had been nasty for everyone."

Kat blushed. "Um, thank you…"

"_I had just learned how much Floyd means to Regina. On the other hand, I also learned how much Regina trusts me." Kat frowned. "I am confused. What should I do? Should I vote with Victoria and Roger and backstabbing my closest allies? Or should I stick with them and may get pick off third?"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five finalists walked into Tribal Council.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said. "Blake, Barry, Megan, Belle and Rinky voted off at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as the jury walked in. And their eyes widened in shock. Rinky was wearing a black sports robe with a pipe in his mouth. However, that was not what caught their attention.

Belle's face was completely red complete with drawn on glasses, goatee, moustache, freckles and lipstick. She was a completely mess. The contestants blinked twice.

Victoria then let out a miffled laugh.

The five then started to laugh out loud.

"Oh my gosh! Is that?" Victoria said trying to control herself. "Oh my goodness! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

Belle blinked twice. "What? Have they inhaled laughing gas or something? Rinky's outfit is ridiculous but not by that much."

"Oh, you are just jealous that it makes me look mature." Rinky said blowing into the pipe sending bubbles up.

"Oh, yeah. Real mature." Belle said swatting away the bubbles. Blake and Megan snickered and Barry merely sighed.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Tiny scolded.

Everyone slowly settled down.

"Okay, let's start." Tiny said. "Floyd, what happened?"

"I figured out that the opposing alliance had the Idol." The journalist grinned. "So it split the votes, we had Victoria and Rinky for Roger thinking it would be 5-1."

"But how did you found the Idol, Roger?" Tiny asked.

"Rinky fished it out of the ocean the day of the Family Visit." The soldier sighed.

"I see." Tiny said. "But why go through all this trouble, Regina? I mean how come the vote was 3-2-1?"

The blonde looked to the side. "Floyd told me that they had the Idol but I wouldn't believe them. So I voted for Roger even though he was going to use the Idol."

"She left out the part where she annoyed Victoria and I into going with her plan." Rinky muttered.

"I see." Tiny said. "So Victoria, you are in the minority again?"

"Yeah, we got cocky and we paid for it nearly." The woman sighed. "While this was a failure, it was our own fault."

"Hang in there, Victoria." Blake said.

"So Floyd, how is your alliance?" Tiny asked.

"Much better now." The cameraman smiled. "We finally managed to calm things down and talk out our issues without losing each other."

"I wish that they could have done the same for me." Megan pouted.

"They SHOULD have done the same for me." Belle snarled.

"So Kat, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, the tension between Regina and Floyd is mostly gone." The white cat said. "Everything seemed to have gone back to normal."

"Then everything should be happy for you, right?" Tiny asked.

"You're right, I am." Kat said before frowning. "I also realized something very important."

"And that is?"

"When you are trying your best to be the peacekeeper between two people, you tend to be the third wheel of them despite they were being appreciated." Kat said.

Everyone looked shocked at this.

"I mean normally I don't mind. I like trying to make people happy." Kat said. "But there are sometimes I ask "Is it worth it for me in the end?"

"I see. Well, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Regina, you're up."

The futuristic girl nodded before getting up and walking over to the voting table with a worried look on her face. "I sure hope what Kat meant was merely a warning." She said holding up "Victoria" to the camera.

Victoria walked over looking determined. She grabbed the pen before writing down a name. "Nothing personal but I don't want to go home after coming so far." She said holding up "Floyd" to the camera.

Floyd made his way over with a worried look on his face. With a sigh, he grabbed the pen. "Sorry but with Roger winning Immunity, you are the target by default." He said holding up "Victoria" to the camera.

Roger walked over worried for his only ally. With a sigh, he took the pen. "I sure hope this works." He said holding up "Floyd" to the camera.

Kat sighed before making her way over. Grabbing the pen, she took a deep breath. "I just KNOW that this is going to bite me back in the tail almost immediately."

With that, she made her way back. Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Victoria."

Victoria nodded her head.

"Second vote, Floyd. One vote, Victoria. One vote, Floyd."

Floyd crossed his arms.

"Third vote, Floyd. Two votes, Floyd. One vote, Victoria.

Floyd and Regina looked at each other.

"Fourth vote, Victoria. Two votes, Floyd. Two votes, Victoria."

Kat merely sighed.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and sixth member of our jury…"

Everyone looked on.

"…Is Floyd."

"Thank goodness…" Blake said sighing in relief.

Regina merely sighed as Kat looked away. Roger and Victoria looked at each other in relief.

"Floyd, you need to bring me your torch."

"Floyd, I am sorry…" Kat apologized.

"It is all right." The cameraman said. "Whether it is at the juror house or at the Final Tribal Council, you can explain your side of the story."

With that, he grabbed his torch and made his way over to Tiny putting his torch in front of him.

"Floyd, the tribe has spoken…" Tiny said before putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"This should be an interesting Finale." He said walking off casually.

Tiny watched him go off before turning to the others. "Floyd was in a 3-2 majority and yet he was the one to go home. It just goes to show that people aren't just going to let the prize money slip out of their fingers. You better remember this because you are now in the Finale. You may head back to camp."

The four remaining contestants gathered their torches before heading back to camp. Tiny's words were ringing in their ears. At this point, you have to do everything in your power to get to the Finals. Nobody wants to go home empty-handed after coming so far.

"_Am I surprised that I got voted out? No. Listening to Kat's speech made me realize that she was thinking about flipping on us." Floyd said. "And I was so close to making the Finale. Still, I had managed to sneak past to the Final 5 without getting a single vote. That is impressive enough."_

RESULTS

Floyd: Kat, Roger, Victoria.

Victoria: Floyd, Regina.

So Floyd just missed out on the finale. Floyd was an interesting case. I wanted him to seem like a background narrator with a lot of insightful confessionals. I only made come out of his role because Regina was taking too far. Also, Floyd was a more subtle comedy relief. He cracks a few jokes here or there and sometimes gets himself in said jokes.

NOTE: Floyd was ANOTHER character from my scrapped Total Drama Island story. Surprisingly, I had no story for him other than being comedy relief. He was very nosy with a camera and often got himself in trouble.

**Next Time… We are having our Finale! Who will win?**

**Regina The Backstabber**

**Roger The Dethroned King**

**Victoria The Cassandra**

**Or Kat The Kind One?**

**Only The Finale Know!**


	15. Day 37

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

Everyone walked back to camp knowing that they had finally reached the Finale.

"_My plan worked and man what a relief it was! The idea was to get Kat to vote with us because it was going to be a Final 2." Victoria said in relief. "Now that the playing field is even again, we may have a shot of making the finals after all."_

"_This is EXACTLY what I was afraid of. Kat betrayed me and Floyd and voted him off. I know this is VERY hypocritical considering the way I had been acting but she had better have a very good reason for doing so." Regina said crossing her arms._

The blonde decided to take Kat for the side.

"All right, Kat. What gives?" Regina asked crossing her arms.

The white cat looked down. "Listen, I know you are mad at me…"

"Darn right I am!" Regina scolded. "I DO however hope that you at least voted out Floyd for some reason."

Kat slowly looked up and nodded.

"_Tonight was the hardest decision of the entire game. I had to choose between being sticking to my alliance or getting a better chance into the Final 2." Kat sighed. "I chose the latter because I knew that I couldn't take on Regina and Floyd in the Final Tribal Council."_

"Okay, I admitted that I fibbed a bit." The band player sighed.

"About what Victoria told you?" Regina said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes…" Kat said before looking serious. "Regina, if you are mad at me, you have every right to be but I just want to know one thing."

"And that is?" The blonde said.

"If we make the Final 3 with Floyd and you win Final Immunity, who would you take?" Kat asked.

Regina's eyes widened at this before she looked away not knowing how to answer that question.

"I am embarrassed to say that I haven't even thought that far." She frowned.

"Me either until Victoria brought it up." Kat sighed.

Regina merely paused. "I am afraid that I can't answer your question, Kat."

"I understand. But I am now hoping that you do." The feline pleaded.

Regina looked down. "Well, since you put it like THAT, I can't really be bitter."

She then glared up.

"I do hope that we have to worry about a tiebreaker all over again." She scolded.

"I know that." Kat said. "Don't worry, THIS time you have my 100% loyalty."

With that, the two girls joined Roger and Victoria in the shelter to go to sleep.

"_I am officially the last man standing now that Floyd is gone. And a strong one at that. Usually those types get picked immediately at the merge but I somehow managed to make it all the way to the finals." Roger said crossing his arms. "In fact, the other girls had their fair way of obstacles as well. Which makes it more harder for us to go home empty-handed."_

**(Day 37)**

Victoria sat at the fire pit making a fire with Roger looking on.

"Good work, Victoria." Roger noted. "You had made that flame was bigger than the last one."

"_Now that we are on even grounds again. It is clear that no matter what there WILL be a tiebreaker this time around." Victoria said. "We all need to be at our best if we don't want to go home in a tiebreaker."_

"Do you think I have a chance against Regina and Kat?" Roger asked.

"We will if we practice hard enough." Roger said. "Those two may have been out of their element but from what I learned from this experience is NEVER underestimate your enemies no matter where they are from."

"Agreed. Surely they had been in the majority for a reason." Victoria said.

"Right." Roger mused.

"_I don't want to make the same mistake we made last time. It cost us the Immunity Idol, Rinky AND the majority." Roger said holding his head. "We have to be on our best game because one slip-up and it is all over."_

"I guess hope that we will make it." Victoria said slowly.

"Same here."

Meanwhile, Regina and Kat was heading over to the treemail box.

"So who do we target?" Kat asked.

"Well, Roger is the bigger threat…" Regina said before shaking her head. "Unfortunately, he is also the harder person to beat in a tiebreaker."

"Yeah…" Kat sighed. "All we do is see who wins Immunity and see who to target."

"Right…" Regina said looking to the side.

"_Even though I had explained my reasons, I still think Regina doesn't trust me. I have to show that I am willing to take her to the end with me." Kat said looking determined._

Regina then grabbed the letter out of the treemail box.

"Well, there is no time like the present." Regina said before walking back to the others.

"All right, guys!" Kat called out. "It is time!"

Roger and Victoria walked over.

"Well?" Victoria asked.

"It just says "Are you afraid from heights?" Regina read before groaning. "Great."

"What's wrong? I thought you are from a world where you are literally miles off of the ground." Kat asked.

"I know but these Challenges have more than dealing with climbing and stuff." Regina sighed.

"Yeah…" Victoria grumbled.

"_This is it. Just one more Immunity Challenge before the Final Challenge and frankly, the pressure is piling on big time." Regina said with a sigh. "Fortunately, that means that this is almost over but not by much."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The four finalists made their way on the mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Hello, finalists and welcome to your next Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone looked on to see four tall pillars standing high over the ocean. At the end of each of them, there was a rope bridge connected to each of them joining up at the middle making a X where there were four keys.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "You have to climb those narrow rope bridges to those keys in the centre. Once you had gotten the one in your respective colour, you may head back to your lock. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. These bridges are more difficult than it looks. You must be have precise control over the bridge to get across. Now let's get into positions."

**(Later)**

Everyone stood at their respective platforms ready for the Challenge to begin.

"For Immunity! Survivors, ready, go!" Tiny shouted.

Everyone immediately started to climb the rope ladder realizing almost instantly that the bridge was quite wobbly indeed. Regina even had to hold onto the rope ladder with both arms to avoid falling in.

"How am I supposed to get across if I can't even make it past the first step?" Regina yelled afraid to move.

Roger, Kat and Victoria on the other hand had no problem making their way over.

"Carefully… Carefully…" Roger said.

"Don't look down… Don't look down…" Victoria said.

"Just a bit to go." Kat said mused.

The three made their way on slowly while Regina was hesitating to move. However, slowly she inched her way over to the keys.

"Come on, girl…" Regina muttered. "You can do it…"

Tiny looked on to see how the castaways were doing. Everyone but Regina was doing fairly well.

"Come on, Regina." Tiny yelled. "Surely you don't want to lose this Challenge?"

"Do you think I WANT to!" Regina snarled.

With that, she tried to go even faster.

Only for her to shake the bridge and send her falling into the ocean below.

"Well, not that it would had mattered but you are definitely not winning now." Tiny said looking to the side.

"Aw, shaddup!" Regina snapped poking her head out of the water.

As she swam back to shore, the others were making their way towards the centre. One by one, they grabbed their keys before making their way back to the top.

"So seeing that you are out of the Challenge, who do you think is going to win?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I don't know. I think that it is pretty even so far." Regina mused.

"But who do you WANT to win?" Tiny asked.

Regina looked down. "I don't know. Kat and I don't even know who to target in a tiebreaker."

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that it will be a tiebreaker this time around?"

"I am!" Regina said. "It is me and Kat versus Roger and Victoria. I am sure that this time it will be a tiebreaker."

"I don't know. The last time you were SO sure, you got blindsided BIG time." Tiny said.

Regina glared at the host. "Hey. Seriously. Screw you, you Jeff Probst wannabe!"

Tiny blinked twice before looking back at the Challenge. "Haven't heard THAT insult for a while."

The two looked up to see the three heading back. It looked quite close and it may come down to the wire.

Then, one person had made it across and used their key to unlock it releasing the tribe's flag much to their surprise.

"Roger has it!" Tiny yelled. "ROGER WINS IMMUNITY!"

The soldier clutched his fist in victory.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Roger. You had won Immunity guaranteeing an one-in-three chance of winning." Tiny said putting the headdress on him.

"The third time is a charm." The camouflage-clad man smiled.

"As for the rest of you, the journey will end for one of you today." Tiny said. "You have all day to figure out who. You may now head back to camp."

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"_Roger has Immunity again. Should be no surprise. We had already gotten rid of all of the major threats." Kat sighed. "But that is not my main problem. My main problem is trying to get Regina past to the Final 2."_

Regina watched as Kat used the flint and Machete to make a fire.

"Well, how was that?" Kat asked after she had made a fire.

"Well done. Your speed is now increasing nicely." Regina noted.

"Good." Kat said before giving flint and Machete to Regina. "Now it is your turn."

"Um, right…" The blonde said.

Kat merely sighed. "Regina, don't worry. We just need to practice as much as we can."

"Well, what do you think Roger and Victoria had been doing?" The futuristic girl countered.

"Regina, if you think negatively like that, you will be in serious trouble if they select you as the target." Kat scolded.

"I know…" She said. "I am just nervous…"

Kat nodded.

"_When I got into the game, I actually completely forgot my main problem with coming here. I was not used to a less-modern environment." Regina said looking down. "If I am the target, this could be my ultimate test to see if being here changed me for the good."_

Meanwhile, Roger and Victoria looked over to the two.

"What do you think?" Victoria asked. "I mean I think I could take Regina and Kat in the Final Challenge."

"I honestly don't know…" Roger frowned. "On one hand, Regina had backstabbed a lot of people but on the other hand, Kat had made very few moves compared to her."

Victoria nodded her head. "Right… Targeting the right person is crucial."

"_It is a no-brainer that there is going to be a tiebreaker tonight. It is between Victoria and either Regina and Kat." Roger said. "Both girls have their strengths and weaknesses with their gameplay but if we win the tiebreaker, only one of them will make it to the Final 3."_

"I must admit, I am a little nervous." Victoria mused. "I mean whoever gets the majority of the game counts on this tiebreaker."

"You know, if you are that worried, why don't I give you Immunity?" Roger asked.

Victoria's eyes widened at this. "But that means you would be the target."

"It is all right. I know that I may seem cocky but I have full-confidence in my skills." Roger said.

However, Victoria shook her head.

"No, I had come this far. I refused to go back out like that." Victoria said sternly. "If I let you do that, everyone would think I practically let you carry in a pram. I appreciate the thought though."

"_This may be the biggest ordeal I had ever since I finally exposed Belle to the others. A tiebreaker also shows how much you had learned over this time." Victoria said sternly. "I had come too far to just go home. Even though I never even wanted to be here in the first place."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The four finalists made their way over to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Blake, Barry, Megan, Belle, Rinky and Floyd voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury sat down. Floyd was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt with blue palm trees on it with white khakis and sandals. He also had his trademark camera around his neck.

"Regina, I guess that you weren't expecting Floyd to leave." Tiny said.

"Yeah, he had been with me since the early stages of the game." The blonde frowned. "I really miss him."

The jury looked at Floyd in confusion.

"Didn't you tell us that she BLACKMAILED you?" Megan asked in confusion.

"Let's just call it a vitriolic partnership." Floyd shrugged.

"Kat, why did you betray one of your allies even though you went through so much trouble to save another?" Tiny asked.

The feline merely sighed. "Well, I knew that if the Final 3 were made up of Floyd, Regina and me, I would be the third-wheel and would automatically lose if I didn't win Final Immunity."

"So basically it was either you or him." Tiny said.

"Yes…" Kat sighed.

"Wow. The kitten's claws are sharper than I thought." Rinky said in awe.

"Not sharp enough…" Belle muttered.

"So Victoria, you had made it past another vote." Tiny said. "However, from what I gathered, you aren't in the clear just yet."

The dark-skinned woman nodded. "We still have to a tiebreaker. This time, it will be one."

"I see." Tiny said. "So have you prepared?"

"Of course. This could be make-or-break for everyone here!" Victoria said.

"Agreed." Barry nodded.

"I take it that you and Regina had prepared, Kat?" Tiny asked.

"Yes. It is just like Victoria said." The tambourine-player said.

"Roger, you are practically just sitting back and watching the tiebreaker." Tiny said. "How does that feel?"

"It feels nerve-wracking but you have to trust your ally to pull through for you." The soldier said.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny smirked. "Roger, do you intend to keep it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, let's do it." Tiny smirked. "Roger, you are up."

The soldier nodded his head before making his way over the voting table. "Victoria, I am counting on you."

Kat made her way over to the stool not looking forward to the tiebreaker. "It all comes down to this."

Victoria looked determined before heading with a stare. "This is it. All or nothing."

Regina walked up to the table looking worried. She then grabbed the pen. "I just hope this works."

With that, she made her way back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said.

Nobody looked worried because they knew how the vote is going to go.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Regina."

Regina's eyes widened in shock.

"Second vote, Victoria. One vote, Regina. One vote, Victoria."

Victoria nodded her head.

"Third vote, Regina. Two votes, Regina. One vote, Victoria."

Regina looked at Kat in worry.

"Don't worry…" She whispered.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and seventh member of our jury."

Nobody looked concerned.

"…We have a tie. Regina and Victoria at two votes each."

"This should be interesting…" Barry noted.

"Okay, here is how the tiebreaker is going to go. We have two tables where you can build fires. You will be given a flint, a Machete and lots of coconut husk." Tiny said. "Your goal is to build a big enough fire to burn through the rope ringing a bell."

The two girls nodded.

"Just relax…" Kat smoothed.

"You can do it, Regina…" Roger offered.

The two then made their way over to their respective fire pits.

"All right. For your right to stay in the game. This Challenge starts…" Tiny said. "NOW!"

The two women wasted no time getting as much coconut husk as they can and placed them on the tables. Everyone looked at the end of their seat.

After the two had collected enough coconut husk, they both grabbed their Flint and Machete and started to click them together making as many sparks as they could. However, one of those sparks had turned into a small flame.

Regina's eyes widened realizing that she was behind and Victoria had a flame only. The latter carefully blew on it trying to spread the flames. Regina on the other hand continued the progress faster.

Then, she had gotten a flame as well. With a big grin, she blew on it trying to fan the flames to the rest of the husk. She then started to feed it some more coconut husk to make the flames bigger. Regina and Victoria did everything in their power to fan the flames to make it larger. It was almost a tie. Everyone was getting eager.

Suddenly, a bell rang. Everyone turned their heads to see who had won.

Regina was standing over a burning fire looking perplexed.

"Regina has it! She had officially won the tiebreaker!" Tiny said.

"Yay, Regina!" Kat cheered.

"Whoa… Really had me worried there." Floyd said with a smirk.

"I won…?" Regina said slowly before smiling. "I won?"

Victoria on the other hand hanged her head.

"Which means…" Tiny started.

"…That by default, I am officially the Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and seventh member of our jury." Victoria sighed.

"Dang…" Blake frowned.

She then grabbed her torch. "Sorry, Roger."

"It's all right." The soldier nodded.

With that, she made her way over to Tiny and put the torch in front of him.

"Victoria, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Just one more Tribal Council, Roger." Victoria said walking off.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "We just had our first and last tiebreaker of the season. That is how close you are to the Final Tribal Council. You had better bring your game because you will need it for the Final Immunity Challenge. You may head back to camp."

The three finalists got up and picked up their torches knowing that this was it. Just one more Tribal Council before the biggest one yet. However, that means one more person was needed to fall in order to win.

"_Dang… So close. I was in this much reach of making the Finals, it wasn't even funny. All I could hope is that Roger makes it one more round." Victoria said. "Still, at least I could say that I had fought my way here."_

RESULTS

Victoria: Kat, Regina.

Regina: Roger, Victoria.

So Victoria is the next boot. Victoria was one of my favourite characters to write for. She was snarky yet nice. She had to learn to accept playing the game. And I especially loved how she reacted after Blake got voted out.

NOTE: Victoria is another character from my scrapped TDI idea. She had the same story and relationships with Blake and Belle but she was a textbook studyholic.


	16. Day 38

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

The three finalists made their way back to camp.

"_Tonight was AWESOME! I had actually won a tiebreaker against Victoria to save myself in the game!" Regina said with a grin. "And it was a FIRE-MAKING challenge as well which makes it even more better because the minute I had set first on the dock at the start, I was already sweating bullets."_

"Oh, Regina! I am so proud of you!" Kat said congratulating her friend.

"Thank you, Kat." The blonde smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to actually win a fire-making tiebreaker."

"I must say I am impressed, Regina." Roger said. "Especially since you were clearly panicking in there."

Regina blushed before looking down. "Well, I was nervous. Save for the trivia Challenges, I had done horribly in the Challenges."

"Hey, still done better than Megan and Bertha." Roger supplied with a smirk.

The two giggled at this while Roger sighed.

"_Victoria went home tonight after she lost the tiebreaker. And I must say, I am quite upset. She was the only ally I had left and now I am all alone." Roger sighed. "I know that she was trying to keep her integrity but I should had been more stubborn and forced the headdress onto her."_

"Well, this is it." Kat smiled. "Only two more days left."

"And only one more Challenge." Regina mused.

"With just one more person to go." Roger concluded. "Let's go to bed."

"Yes, these next two days will be our biggest ones yet." Regina said as the three headed off to the bed.

"_The game is finally reaching its final stage. There are only two more days left and I don't want to go home after coming so close." Kat frowned. "In fact, NOBODY does. It just gives you more reason to bring your A-game."_

**(Day 38)**

Kat and Regina were sitting on a log talking to each other.

"All right. We had gotten the majority." Kat noted.

"Yeah, too bad it is near useless now." Regina sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Well, we are having our Final Challenge today right?" Regina asked. "Whoever wins it gets to choose to take to the Finals."

Kat frowned at this. "And you are worried that Roger would win."

"Of course! He had won THREE Immunity Challenges!" Regina exclaimed. "And the final Immunity Challenge is almost always physical!"

"Now, now. I could understand your worry but calm down." Kat said comforted. "I mean remember Fuuka? If she cost her tribe the first Challenge badly and yet she had won the Final one against two athletic men."

"Do you really think we could beat a military-head?" Regina asked.

"We HAVE to." Kat said sternly. "Otherwise, all chances of making the Final 2 together goes straight out the window."

"Yeah…" Regina nodded. "We have to try."

"_The problem with letting someone like Roger go anywhere near the Finals are that there is a big chance that he will dominate in the Challenges." Kat sighed. "If we want to together in the Final Tribal Council, we have to beat him."_

Speaking of the final Challenge, Roger was lying on his back on Rinky Island thinking about it.

"Hmm… What should be my gameplan…" The soldier said. "I COULD try to get Kat or Regina to keep me if I lose but they seem have to close to betray each other now."

He then sat up looking at the ocean with a sorrowful face.

"Looks like Immunity is once again my only salvation." He mused. He then looked determined. "Now hold on! The Final Immunity Challenge is always a physical one. My progress in those types of Challenges had been FAR more greater than both of them put together."

He then looked down.

"But if it involves something like balancing, Kat could be a match for me." Roger said. "Also, Regina had won a tiebreaker signalling that she is just as capable in the Challenges as in the tiebreakers."

"Still, I had won Immunity THREE times already." He said sternly. "I won it before and I could win it again."

"_My entire game resides on having the Immunity headdress on my head again. Seriously, I NEED to win it." Roger said sternly. "I had gone through too much just to go home now."_

"Hey, Roger!"

The soldier turned his head to see the girls on the end of the shore.

"We got treemail!" Regina said waving a letter in her hand.

Roger brightened up before getting up and making his way over. "All right. What does it say?"

"It says get ready for the Fallen Comrades path." Regina read.

"Ah, such a refreshing part." Roger said. "What do we have to do?"

"It said to go to the Challenge area and follow a marked path to a mountain path." Regina read. "After we had made our tributes, we can have our last Immunity Challenge."

"All right so let's do it!" Kat smiled.

"_The Fallen Comrades path helps you realize how you had come. I had overcome fifteen different people each with their own strengths, skills and strategies." Regina said. "I am proud to came across such obstacles are is able to make it this far."_

**(Fallen Comrades Path)**

The three finalists made their way to the Challenge area.

"The marked path should be over there." Regina pointed out as they walked out.

"All right." Roger said. "Is there anything we need to do?"

"No, just pay our tribute as we continuing up the mountain." Regina read.

"What an interesting concept." Kat said. "As we keep going higher and higher, we notice how much we had changed."

"Yeah." Roger said. "Well, ladies. Shall we?"

The two nodded before making their way up the start of the mountain path.

They first came across their first torch. It had a picture of a grinning young man with shades and a white beanie. Regina and Kat immediately went sour.

"Roger, say what you will about keeping Megan the first time around but I felt keeping her over Nick Boy was the best idea." Regina sneered.

"I must admit that he was quite annoying." Roger shrugged.

"Quite? He was more than that!" Regina snapped. "Every time we talked, he kept checking out my body!"

"He even straight up told me that Larka and I make him want to perform bestiality." Kat grimaced. "I know that it was a compliment but to say that I wasn't flattered was an understatement."

"And his rapping is SO annoying." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"If you could even CALL that dribble rapping." Regina said as they went up the mountain. "Seriously, I haven't seen a stereotypical white boy rapper since Vanilla Ice."

"_This is messed up, yo! My strategy was to make it nice with the ladies and swoon them over into getting into an alliance with me. But instead I got voted out by said girls! I don't know what went wrong. Maybe my bling isn't big enough."_

The three then went to the next torch that had a picture of a smiling girl with brown spongy hair.

"Okay, don't tell me." Regina said rubbing her head. "Bunny, right?"

"Honey." Roger said. "The others told me about what happened pre-merge at the Robur camp."

"Poor girl. She seemed nice." Kat frowned.

"Yeah, they praised her." Roger said shaking his head. "Unfortunately, she was voted out in a harsh way."

"Really? What happened?" Kat asked.

"Bertha wanted to vote Rinky out and managed to convince Blake, Victoria and Honey to vote her way." Roger explained. "However, Barry refused to lose his best friend and convince the other half of the tribe to vote off the weakest of Bertha's side."

"That's why?" Regina winced. "Ouch. That was harsh."

"Yes…" Kat said as they continued up. "But it just have to show that you have to do more than just be nice…"

"_I am really disappointed that I didn't last longer as I did because there was so much more that I wanted to experience but I guess that it wasn't meant to be. I just wished that I didn't got voting WITH Bertha. She is mean."_

The next torch had a young man with purple shades and a hat with a big grin.

"Um, Dan's this hippy guy right?" Regina asked.

"Yes and he was doomed the second he was on the Robur tribe." Roger lamented.

"Why do you say that?" Kat asked.

"Well, I'd been told that his gameplay was based around avoiding any and all conflict and go through the game without it." Roger said shaking his head.

Regina frowned. "Oh dear… The poor sap was doomed was the start."

"Yes… He was completely unprepared for the hardships of the game." Roger said as they walked on.

"_You know what? After hearing about how things happened after I left, I am actually glad I was an early boot. I know Survivor sometimes have some big conflicts but I don't think even my positive vibes could make the tension blossom into rose petals."_

The others went to the torch that had a picture of a young man with a big grin and an orange visor. Everyone's face fell.

"Poor Alan." Regina frowned. "Having to go home because he was injured."

"Yeah… It always stinks to see someone's chances blow away like that." Kat said sadly.

"And even when he was in pure pain, he still wanted to keep going." Roger said before saluting. "That is a true trooper."

"Yeah…" Regina said before narrowing her eyes. "I still can't believe that witch tried to keep him."

"Yeah but at least something good came out of this." Roger said.

"And that is?" Regina said.

"It showed Barry and Rinky that Bertha needed to leave immediately after that." Roger said. The two girls nodded before they moved on.

"_I am very upset that I gone out like this. I wanted to last as long as I can and I knew I could if it wasn't for my injury but I guess that it wasn't meant to be. I just hope that my tribe had been doing well without me."_

Everyone walked over to a torch that had an Asian girl on it. She had dark hair with pigtails and a gentle position on her face.

"I really liked Yuri-Chan." Kat smiled.

"Yes, she was a nice girl despite extremely timid." Regina added.

"I liked Yuri-Chan too. Unfortunately, Megan had been given Immunity and I had no choice but to boot her out." Roger frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't like it either but I literally had no choice." Regina sighed.

"Have you noticed that most of the more cheery people left early?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, it sucks." Regina said as they walked on.

"_Even though I was an early boot, I had no regrets with how I fared. Sure, I didn't lasted very longer but I had a lot of fun and made quite a few new friends even though they were some people that scared me."_

The next picture had a dark-skinned young man with trimmed hair and a big grin.

"Ah, Mikey. The definition of a go-getter." Roger smirked.

"That is ONE way of putting it nicely." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I enjoyed his enthusiasm." Kat said. "He really loved the Challenges, didn't he?"

"Yeah, a little too much." Regina said. "I mean he was literally basing his entire gameplan around it."

"Yeah, his motive was pretty one-note and he probably wouldn't last any much longer." Roger said before glaring at Regina. "But he would at least last longer than he did if SOMEONE didn't voted him out."

"Hey, you were getting too comfortable. You needed to be knocked off your pedestal." Regina scolded.

"So you voted off him instead of me. Oh yeah. Real smart." Roger said rolling his eyes and walking off. Regina growled before she followed with Kat shaking her head.

"_What can I say? Survivor isn't all about Challenges. Sure, they are very important but they do not make a Sole Survivor. Looking back, my "strategy" was kinda stupid. But could I at least learn that lesson the hard way a little later on! I was in the zone, man!"_

The next torch had a dark-skinned woman with a dread-locked ponytail with a sour expression. Everyone's faces soon turned the same.

"What can we say about Bertha?" Kat asked.

"Worst person to ever get on a season of Survivor?" Regina quizzed.

"Yeah, that is pretty much it." Kat said shaking her head.

"I only known the woman for so little and I am wishing that I never met her." Roger snarled.

"Yeah, she was mean, deluded, petty, rude, weak, and uncooperative." Regina said. "I don't see how she made merge."

"Trust me. Barry and Rinky were kicking themselves for letting her get so far." Roger said shaking his head.

"I still can't believe she hated Rinky that much to KEEP an injured player." Kat said sticking out her tongue.

"Guys, as much as I loved bashing Bertha, can we go?" Regina asked. "Even standing near her torch gives me cancer."

The other two nodded before they walked off. However, as they were leaving, Roger spat at the torch hitting the picture head-on.

"Because Rinky didn't have the privilege." Roger smirked before heading off.

"_I was on a season with a bunch of sissies! So what if I tried to keep an injured player? So what if my reasons for hating Rinky were based on prejudice? He doesn't deserve to last so far! Especially over me! I DEMAND justice! I deserve to be in the Finals!"_

The group walked over to a torch with a blue lioness-like creature. She had white hair and a horn.

"Ah, Larka." Roger said with a grin. "My best friend out here."

"I must admit, when I first saw her, I thought she didn't know how to feel." Regina mused. "Then, I noticed that she actually DO have emotions."

"Larka said that it was a Ronso thing to hide as much emotion as they can." Roger said.

"I see. I wonder how she decided to thaw off the ice." Kat said.

Roger merely shrugged. "I guess it just happened."

"Well, I am glad that we managed to see the real Larka before she gets voted out." Kat smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Roger said as they walked off. "I owe her a lot. If it wasn't for her, I may have never learned to lighten up."

"_Larka not surprised. Larka strong and won two Challenges back to back so Larka knew that she was on borrowed time. Larka only wished Roger was okay on his own. Larka shudder at thought of Regina outlasting Roger."_

The next picture on the torch was a young man with dark hair and a stoic expression. Everyone's faces fell.

"Poor Blake…" Kat frowned. "Got voted for something he didn't do."

"Yeah, I felt horrible for voting him out after hearing that Belle lied about him having the Idol." Regina said.

"Even though I mostly did it to save myself, the thought that I wrote down his name that night gives a bad taste in my mouth." Roger said shaking his head.

"I can't believe Belle got him voted out just because he accidentally made her lose the Idol." Kat said shaking her head.

"Yeah, the poor guy was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Roger said shaking his head as they walked off.

"_Yeah, it sucked being voted out the way I did because I still wanted to last a bit longer for Alan's sake after he had been voted out. Still, at least I made jury so the adventure more or less continues on for me."_

The finalists walked over to a picture of a black-furred bear.

"Ah, Barry." Roger smirked. "A jack-of-all-trades."

"I still can't get over how nice he was even though he was a mob boss." Kat said.

"Yeah, maybe Belle should take some lessons from him." Regina said as they all laughed.

"I owe Barry because when Larka was my only ally, he accepted us with open arms." Roger said.

"You know, I think they openly accepted you because they were desperate for allies as well." Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps but I am still grateful." Roger said as they walked on.

"_I had a lot of fun out here. I had made a lot of friends, a couple of enemies AND I got voted out in a huge blindside. What more could a mob boss ask? I am just glad that my alliance hasn't completely broken apart since my absence."_

The next torch had a blonde woman with a pink sunhat.

Kat shook her head. "Megan was just unprepared for this game."

"In more ways than one." Regina said rolling her eyes. "Even now, I don't think she had grasped the concept of this game. It's a good thing I had good reasons to keep her otherwise I would had made myself look like a real tool."

"I WANT to like her because I could tell that even though she was failing miserable, she was TRYING to be nice." Kat noted.

"…But all she came up is annoying." Regina said rolling her eyes. "I think she sometimes forgets what show she is on."

Suddenly, the two girls noticed something. Turning their head, they saw Roger coolly leaning against the side of the mountain with his head down covering his eyes and a reed in his mouth.

He then looked up. "Oh, you guys are done? Shall we move on?"

With that, he took the reed out of his mouth, dropped it and headed his way up the mountain without another word. Kat shook her head in hopelessness as Regina rolled her eyes.

"_Being on Survivor is like being on another world. Oh wait, that makes sense because this IS another world. Still, I am upset that things had ever gone my way ever since I came here. Even now, I don't see how everyone wouldn't praise the earth I elegantly walk on. Is it a Survivor thing or something?"_

The three went over to a picture of a white-haired woman with her right eye covered.

"I STILL can't believe that Belle was not only a schemer but also working for the bad guys." Kat said in awe.

"I know." Roger agreed. "All I heard from Barry and Rinky is how much of a nice, genuine woman she was."

"And that only that she was a sniper but she was also voted out Blake for a petty reason." Regina snarled. "Seriously, that was uncalled for."

"Do you know what is the scary part?" Kat asked getting the two's attention. "If it wasn't for the Family Visit, Belle may have not only made the Finals but also WIN."

"Ugh… What a headache-inducing idea." Regina said holding her head.

"Be grateful for that Joanna woman. If she didn't come, she would had continued to play the entire tribe for fools." Roger said as they walked on.

"_I was playing the perfect game. Most of the castaways liked me. I was in the majority. And it all fell apart because of that tramp, Joanna. Well, don't worry. When this stupid game is over, I will plan my revenge for costing me the prize money like that."_

The next torch had a picture of a grinning yellow ghost.

"Ah, Rinky. Even if you only knew him for a day, you would never forgot him." Roger smiled.

"ANOTHER nice way of putting it." Regina muttered.

"I must say, I am impressed that you of all people befriended him." Kat said.

"True, at first we didn't see eye-to-eye but when he and I were the only allies he had, we started to get close." Roger said. "In fact, he helped me get back at Megan."

"Wait. So the whole "tsundere and bisexual hooker" thing was HIS doing?" Kat asked.

"Yep. You know, I could see why most people would find him annoying but in reality, most people could use a little Rinky in their personality." Roger smiled.

"It's not that I don't get what you are saying but I just take a little and leave it at that." Regina said walking off.

Roger chuckled before following.

"_Looking back, I had a blast. I had done a lot of stuff I never done before, made a few cool friends and sent a major blow to Bertha by outlasting by six places. Sure, it sucks that I just missed out on the money but I could say that it took an Immunity Idol to finally get rid of me. Heh. Heh."_

The next picture had a smirking young man with brown hair.

"Ah, Floyd. My first ally." Regina smiled. "I must admit, when we first aligned with each other, we weren't that good as friends but he had proven time and time again that he was a great ally."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Um, maybe it is because I never interacted with your alliance much but how was he useful?"

"Have you noticed that he was almost never around camp? That is because he was hiding in the bushes spying on everyone." Regina said.

Kat and Roger's eyes widened at this.

"So THAT'S how Bertha found out about what Belle told us!" Roger said in awe.

"Yeah, and that is probably how he found out you had the Idol." Regina said before looking down. "The real one, of course."

"There, there." Kat comforted. "At least you had made peace with him before he got voted off."

"Yeah…" Regina said before they walked on.

"_What can I say? I am proud of what I done. I mean people take one good look at me and think I wouldn't make it past merge but here I am. Final Five. And the best part is with all the hidden dirt I had uncovered out here, no matter what I still win."_

The three finalists had made their way over to the final torch. It had a picture of a dark-skinned woman with dark hair.

"And who can forget Victoria?" Roger asked.

"Nobody after her blow-up after Blake got voted out." Regina said.

"Hey, her best friend had been blindsided by people she was voting with." Roger scolded.

"I know but still, that was VERY out-of-character of her." Regina said.

"Well, she DID say that she was a real fire-cracker if her match got lit." Kat shrugged.

"And boy, did she ever explode." Regina groaned.

"I am just glad that she was able to reveal to everyone that Belle is not a nice person and avenge Blake." Roger smiled.

"_It sucks just missing out of the Finals. Which is weird considering that I was FORCED to be here in the first place. But I am glad that I stuck around anyway. Once I got into the swing of the game, I never wanted to go home anytime soon."_

The three people made their way up the mountain.

"I still can't believe that we outlasted so many people bigger than me." Kat mused.

"And was more adaptable to the environment than me." Regina added.

"And knew the social aspect of this game better." Roger concluded.

"It's just goes to show how much we had all blossomed ever since coming here." Kat said.

"Yeah, we HAVE learned quite a bit, haven't we?" Roger asked.

"Right. When we go home, we could take away these life lessons." Regina said.

"But for now, you have only one thing on your mind."

Everyone looked ahead to see Tiny with a grin.

"The Final Immunity Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone walked over to the top to see three giant rings. However, they were all different sizes.

"Here is what you will have to do. You will stand on these rings as they slowly turn around with all four limbs on the ring at all times. If by any chance one hand or foot comes out, you are out of the Challenge." Tiny said. "Now, to make things fair, the rings are equalivent to your size and you have a minute to choose any formation you see fit to go around."

Everyone nodded before they climbed themselves onto the ring.

**(Later)**

It didn't take the three too long to choose their formation.

"All right… For Final Immunity…" Tiny said. "GO!"

The rings started to slowly turn at a very slow pace. The finalists hardly even noticed.

"The Challenge has officially begun." Tiny said. "Roger, do you think you are going to win this?"

"I HAVE to win this. My last ally had been voted out last night." The soldier said sternly.

"I see. Kat, how about you?" Tiny asked.

"Perhaps. Still, it would be cool if I actually won the Final Immunity Challenge." The cat mused.

"Regina?" Tiny quizzed.

"Aside from the hockey Challenge, I haven't won a single Challenge post-merge." The blonde said determined. "I want to win a Challenge for once."

"I see. It seems that all of you want to win this Challenge badly." Tiny nodded.

The host watched as the three continued to ride in their rings. With each second, the ring turns. By the time it had already reached half a hour, the three were now sideways.

"All right, it had already been thirty minutes." Tiny said. "Are you feeling the burn?"

"Ugh… Yeah. My limbs are on fire!" Regina groaned.

"Kat, what about you?" Tiny asked.

"Same here. Who knew it was this hard just to stand in a ring…" The feline groaned.

"Roger?" Tiny said.

"I feel the pain as well. However, I am a soldier. I am used to harsh training like this." The camouflage-clad man said.

"Well, we'll see how comfortable you are after another thirty minutes." Tiny smirked.

"Ugh. He is enjoying every minute of this." Regina grunted.

The host watched in anticipation as the rings continued to turn. The looks of pain on their faces were now as clear as day. To make matter worse, they were all upside-down and the blood was quickly rushing to their heads.

"Good work, everyone." Tiny grinned. "You had done passed the hour mark! How do you feel?"

"In pain. But like I said before, I faced worse Challenges than this." Roger noted.

"What about you, Regina?" Tiny asked. "Have you ever done anything like this?"

"No, I came to this island with full knowledge of how to do Challenges like…" The futuristic girl said before scowling. "OF COURSE I NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! HAVEN'T THE HINTS I LEFT YOU WEREN'T ENOUGH!"

Tiny blinked twice before turning to Kat. "Um, Kat…?"

"Kinda. I mean I AM a cat so I used to hanging around." The white-furred girl shrugged. "But never anything like this.

"Well, that's because…"

CRASH!

Everyone looked down to see who had fallen.

Regina was on her side looking exhausted.

"And Regina is out of the Challenge."

"There's blood in my head." Regina whined.

Kat and Roger knew that this mean that the three-way Challenge had been turned into two. They only have to outlast each other to win the last Challenge of the season.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Tiny and Regina could see that they were suffering from the pain and fatigue.

"Hey, anyone want to give up now?" Tiny asked.

"Aw, heck no!" Roger snapped. "If I don't have Immunity, I am dead! What am I going to tell everyone on the jury that I just gave up at the last hurdle?"

"Yeah, nobody wants to give up the Final Immunity." Kat agreed.

"Karen did." Tiny said.

"That's because Karen has no appreciation for Survivor." Regina countered.

Tiny blinked twice before shrugging. "I guess that is true. Anyway, who do you think is going to win?"

"Well, I am hoping for a Kat win here but Roger may win it." Regina frowned. "He WAS being an Immunity hog for a while now."

"Maybe it is because he is the strongest person in the Final 6." Tiny reasoned.

"Ugh… Don't remind me."

The two watched as the rings continued to spin. By now, the movement had been too much for both of them. However, they didn't want to give up.

Then, they saw one person fall onto the ground.

The two looked in surprise to see who it was.

It was Roger.

"Roger is down!" Tiny said. "KAT WINS IMMUNITY!"

The white cat sighed in relief as she got down with a sigh of relief as Regina cheered her on.

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

"That was amazing!" Regina grinned.

"I know! It feels so good to win Final Immunity!" Kat smiled.

"I must admit, you have really surprised me back there." Roger said.

"Thank you. So did I…" Kat nodded.

"_Kat had won Final Immunity which is great because after Floyd had been voted out, we had unofficially agreed to go to the Final 2 together." Regina smiled. "However, I doubt Roger would take this lying down."_

Roger had decided to take Kat into the shelter to talk.

"Listen, I know that you were getting this anyway so I'll just cut to the chase." The soldier explained. "Is there a chance you could take me to the Final 2?"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Um, why? Sorry but I already have a Final 2 deal with Regina."

"Because Regina had been in power for the majority of the game. She had only been blindsided twice and was rarely in the minority." Roger pointed out.

"Yeah but while she had been in the majority for a long time, she had made a lot of moves that made everyone mad at her." Kat pointed out. "I mean she had backstabbed Bertha, Blake, Megan and Belle. Three of which are on the jury."

"That may be true but she still managed to make it all the way to the end despite most people hating her attitude." Roger said.

"But what about you?" Kat asked. "You probably have Barry, Rinky AND Victoria's vote locked."

"Just because we were aligned doesn't mean I would get their votes automatically." Roger pointed out. "Remember Schokolade?"

"Even still, the only locked vote I think Regina could get is because Floyd…" Kat shrugged.

Roger merely sighed. "Look, please think about it. Listen, you don't always have to make the nice girl to win."

Kat nodded. "Don't worry, I know that at least."

"_This is it. I had made my word. All I could do is cross my fingers and hope that Kat would take me to the end." Roger said sternly. "I don't want to go when the end is this close in my fingers."_

Kat and Regina then walked down the shore talking to each other.

"So I saw you talking with Roger." Regina said.

"Yeah. Of course he isn't going to take this lying down." Kat shrugged.

"I could imagine." Regina said. "We are still cool, right? I mean we are still going to the Finals together."

"Of course. I would have never voted out Floyd if I didn't want to go with you." Kat said.

"I know. I was just checking." Regina shrugged before walking ahead.

However, Kat was thinking.

"_This is without a doubt the most important decision of my entire game. Whoever gets my vote will go home leaving the other sitting next to me in the Finals." Kat said sternly. "I have to make the right choice because some people tend to look down on people who played the game like me."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The three finalists made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, finalists. Sit down." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Blake, Barry, Megan, Belle, Rinky, Floyd and Victoria voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The three watched as the jury sat down. Victoria was wearing a black cowgirl dress with a light grey cowboy hat and brown gloves.

"Kat, what does it feel like to make the Final Tribal Council?" Tiny asked.

"It feels great!" The musician beamed. "Everyone looked at me and may have pegged me for an early boot but not only did I make the Finals but I had actually won the Final Immunity Challenge which is always a chore to do!"

"She's BA…" Victoria said.

"Now, Kat, you have the most important job here. To vote off one person and bring them to you to the Final Tribal Council." Tiny said. "However, it is a very big deal and your rivals get to say one last thing before the vote. Roger, you are first."

The young man nodded. "When I first came into this game, I had made a big mistake by treating my tribe like soldiers instead of tribemates which was why I got dethroned in the first place. I tried my best to redeem myself for this even though I had been in the minority since the merge while Regina had the most control in the game. Vote off me and you may keep the dominant player."

"All right, Regina." Tiny said. "It is your turn.

The blonde merely sighed. "Aside from the fact that we unofficially decided to go to the Final 2, I honestly don't see the logic in Roger's speech. Mainly because even though I was in power more times than him, he is the better player. I mean, yes, he had a very bad start. Yes, he made a lot of people mad early on but he improved over time. Not only that he was more cautious of his actions, he learned how to befriend people who he would never even give the time of day before coming here. I honestly rarely saw him talk like a drill sergeant ever since Mikey had been voted out. Though I never really actually seen him because I kept avoiding him like the plague. He… He deserves the win."

Everyone looked stunned by Regina's speech.

"Well, there you go, Kat." Tiny said. "Any luck?"

"Yes, in fact. I know exactly what to do." The white cat nodded.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said.

Kat nodded before making her way over to the voting table and bounding up the steps. She then grabbed the pen.

"I really wish I could say that this choice was hard." She said before putting the vote in the urn and running back.

"I'll get the votes." Tiny said getting up.

Everyone waited anxiously for the sole vote knowing that this was it. Tiny then made his way back.

"I'll read it out. Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor and final member of our jury…"

Everyone looked on in amusement.

"…Is Roger."

"Dang it!" Rinky cursed as a few people looked upset.

Regina sighed in relief as Roger merely sighed.

"Roger, you need to bring me your torch." Tiny said.

The soldier nodded before getting up and grabbing his torch. "Congratulations, girls. Best of luck at the Final Tribal Council."

With that, he walked over to Tiny and put his torch in front of him.

"Roger, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said before putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"It was fantastic." He said walking off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "And that was the final vote-off. There is nobody left in the game but you two. You two had both came across a lot of obstacles but now your power in this game had been shifted to the jury."

Everyone either smiled or smirked at this. Belle on the other hand looked unhappy.

"Eight people who you had a hand in voting out. You have all day together to think about what your jury speech and how to answer questions. As of now, you may head back to camp."

The two girls grabbed their torches and made their way back looking pleased. Not only that they get to go the Final Tribal Council together but this series will have its first female winner. However, both girls want to be Sole Survivor. The time for alliances are over.

"_What can I say? The minute I heard Regina's speech about me, I knew that I was a goner. Then again, I WAS one either way." Roger said before chuckling. "Oh well… To say that I never had an adventure like this is an understatement. And I think I know who to work for but I also need to make sure that she earns the million dollars."_

RESULTS

Roger: Kat.

So Roger is the final member of the jury. I was trying to make him the ultimate winner distraction because he was so similar to Ace and Stinky. He had a strong friendship with a strong feline just like with Ace and Mark and he put his foot in his mouth early on but soon went on a redemption arc like Stinky. Of course, despite a deliberate distraction, I still loved writing for him from start to finish.

NOTE: Final character from my scrappy TDI story, promise! Roger had the same story as he did in back then only he was a teenager of course AND he had a HUGE rivalry with Duncan.


	17. Day 39

**(Tyjet Tribe)**

The two girls made their way back to camp happy with how things worked out.

"_Roger just went home tonight. Which is a relief because now I don't have to worry about who to vote off anymore." Kat said with a sigh. "Now it is just me and Regina with the entire island to ourselves."_

"Isn't this great, Kat?" Regina asked holding Kat's hands and doing a little dance. "Final 2!"

"Yeah!" The cat agreed happily. "AND it is an all-female one so no matter who wins, we will have our first female winner of Survivor Xover Version!"

"Agreed!" Regina smirked. "I think the winner's circle could use a good old-fashioned feminine touch."

"Right." Kat said. "Oh, by the way."

"Yes, Kat?" Regina said.

"Did you mean all that stuff back there?" The feline asked.

Regina sighed before looking down. "Yes."

"_A part of the speech was made out of desperation but I truly mean most of it. I haven't seen anyone but Megan gets into an argument." Regina said shaking her head. "I honestly don't recognise the man who Kat sent home last night."_

"I mean when he kept better with his allies, I had been worse and worse." Regina said looking down. "I wanted to protect my allies but in reality, I had been shunning them out."

"Regina…" Kat said.

"But thanks to you and Floyd, I was still able to be here." The blonde said. "Both of us are here."

"Right!" Kat nodded. "We are here nonetheless of what happen would say."

"Agreed." Regina said. "Now let's go to bed. We have to get ready to face eight angry jurors tomorrow."

"That's right." Kat smiled.

With that, the two girls went to bed.

"_I came onto this show from another timeline. I know that I am not the only person to do so but that doesn't make me even less nervous in the first place." Regina said. "Sure, I may quite a few mistakes out here but I am despite what I done, I am still here."_

"_A few people have concerns about me coming here because my type gets targeted almost immediately." Kat explained. "But I just use my nice personality to get on people's good side and not only did it made it here but I was also the swing vote multiple times."_

**(Day 39)**

Kat was sitting on a log enjoying the peace and quiet. However, Regina came over to her.

"Hey, Kat. How are you doing?" Regina said.

"Oh, seeing that we are only going to be here for one more day, I thought why not spend enjoying the peace and quiet while we can." Kat smiled.

"Yeah, after Rinky went home, things had been more peaceful but the stress of the game didn't help." Regina said. "It is nice to sit back and appreciate what nature has to offer."

With that, she sat down.

"By the way, there is something that I had been meaning to ask you." Regina said.

Kat raised an eyebrow turning her head. "Yes?"

"Why did you save me?" Regina asked.

"Why? Because you are my friend, of course!" Kat asked.

"If THAT'S the case, then why did you vote off Floyd?" Regina asked.

Kat shrank back at this.

"I mean, why bring me over Floyd?" Regina asked.

"_Yeah… Part of the reason I brought Regina to the end was because I knew that I would have an easier time beating her than Regina." Kat explained. "Of course, no way am I not going to say that to her face. I'm just not that kind of girl."_

"I just felt that Floyd is a bigger threat." The white cat explained. "I mean he was the resourceful person in the game knowing more about our rivals than anyone else. I thought if he brought that info to the finals, he would be a big threat."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I guess that makes sense."

"_My boot! Sure, Kat tried to sugar-coat as she could but all I saw was "you are more easier to beat."." Regina said sternly. "Now that I don't mind. I knew that the jury would bash me more than her but I can take it. I just have to prove that I deserve to be here."_

"Anyway, it is nice to see this place for all of its beauty." Kat said.

"Yeah…" Regina said in awe. "This… You rarely see this in the future."

Kat looked at Regina in awe. "You mean to tell that you rarely have stuff like this."

"Well… We DO have observatories. But even with all of their high-tech technology could not recreate the same thing." Regina said.

"Agreed." Kat nodded. "Some of the people back at home would LOVE to be here."

"_I think I can win this. I know that I made a lot of moves that made the jury mad at me but at least there still counted as moves." Regina said crossing her arms. "Kat had done much less than I in this game and I just have to show the jury that. Of course, I have to make sure I don't overdo it."_

"_I think I have a pretty good shot at the million. Sure, I didn't make as many moves as Regina but her moves involved making a lot of people angry." Kat said putting her hands on her hips. "I have to also show that I made moves of my own. It won't be easy but it can be done."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The two girls made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Hello, girls." Tiny smirked. "Take a seat."

The two sat down.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Blake, Barry, Megan, Belle, Rinky, Floyd, Victoria and Roger voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The girls watched as the jury sat down. Roger was now wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and grey camouflage pants. He had also lost his trademark cap showing a bit of hat hair.

"Tonight, your power over the game had been shifted to these eight jurors." Tiny said. "However, before they could ask question, you have a chance to give a final statement. Kat, we are going in alphabetical order so you are first."

The cat nodded. "Coming into this game, I have made it my strategy to be nice as I could to make up for my weakness in the Challenges. And it worked because I had not only made merge but got into a majority alliance before doing so. And I continued to do so keeping true to my alliance and stopping most arguments occurring to it. I know that I had made little moves but I still made a few and did so without stepping on the toes of anyone and keeping as much integrity as I can."

"Regina."

The teenager took a deep breath. "I think I have said this multiple times before but I am from a world where everything is automated and we use machines to even trivial stuff. Which is why it was a big step to come onto Survivor in the present. It was scary at first but once I got the hang of it, I started to make a lot of moves and was even the leader of my alliance. I know that I made moves that you are not proud of but most of said moves were to benefit my alliance."

Tiny nodded. "Thank you, girls. Now the jury will ask you a question regarding whether they should vote for you or not. Barry, you are up first."

The bear smirked before getting up and making his way towards the ladies.

"Congratulations, ladies." Barry said. "My question is simple. Which pre-juror would you like to see on the jury?"

"Yuri-Chan even though that I voted her out." Regina explained.

"Yes, I definitely would like to know her longer." Kat agreed.

"Neither of you even hesitated. I am impressed." Barry said before walking off. "Good luck, girls. You are going to need it. I am done."

"Floyd, you are next."

The cameraman grinned before walking over.

"We meet again, girls." Floyd said. "Kat, I think you already knew that you were getting this but I have to ask. Why did you betray me?"

The cat merely sighed. "I am sorry, Floyd but if I voted with you and Regina and got rid of Roger and Victoria as planned, we would had been at the Final 3 and I knew that both of you would take each other to the end than me."

"Even though you had won Final Immunity." Floyd countered with a smirk.

"I didn't know that the Challenge would benefit my skills as a cat. In fact, nobody did." Kat insisted. "It would be cocky just to let my fate in the game rely on a Challenge."

"Okay, you made your point." Floyd shrugged before heading back. "I am done."

"Victoria, may you?"

The dark-skinned woman nodded before walking over.

"Okay, now that I don't like friendship or anything but let's see a bit of conflict." Victoria said crossing her arms. "Regina, tell me why I SHOULDN'T vote for Kat."

"Kat made have made some moves but to be honest, I only remember a couple of them." The bespectacled girl said. "In fact, I think most of the jury had made more moves than her. Her game relied on avoiding conflict and in the end, she was a coattail rider for most of the game."

"Uh-huh. Kat?" Victoria said.

"Regina may have made a lot of moves but most of them involved backstabbing her own allies. She had backstabbed four people plus me and Floyd." The band player sighed. "Also, some of her moves were completely unnecessary. We would have a normal tiebreaker at the Final 6 but Regina just wouldn't listen and we had to resort to tricking the opposing alliance to stay alive."

"All right, I am done." Victoria said walking off.

"Megan, it's your turn."

The aristocrat got up and elegantly made her way over to the jurors looking stern.

"Regina, I know you saw this coming but you deserved it." Megan scolded. "Why did you vote me out?"

The blonde sighed before looking stern. "Megan, I know that you are probably going to hate me for eternity for this but there is no way to say it nicely. You are everything an ally SHOULDN'T be."

Megan gasped as Regina continued.

"You refused to participate in the Challenges and help us stop threats from winning. You didn't join us in strategy talk. AND you kept blabbing our plans to the OPPOSING alliance." Regina snapped.

"That's because I didn't wanted them to feel bad!" Megan insisted. "And when you approached me to help you dethrone Roger, you said I didn't had to do anything!"

"The last time I checked, not telling our opponents our plans counted as not doing anything." Regina said.

Megan's eyes widened realizing that she was right. "Um, well, FINE. Y-You are still a meanie. Kat, I want to vote for you because you are the nicer of the two but there is something that is stopping me from doing so."

"And that is?" The feline asked.

"You said that you played this game with integrity and yet you also admitted to Floyd that you backstabbed him to get a better spot in the game." Megan scolded. "That is a major… a major… That word you use when two things you say don't match up."

"Contradiction?" Kat asked.

"Right! Contradiction!" Megan nodded.

"Megan, I could see your logic but if I voted off Roger and Victoria as planned, I would have been voted out at the Final 3." Kat said. "Don't get me wrong, I value my integrity. But to the point where people would step all over me."

The blonde narrowed her eyes before heading back. "Humph. I am done."

"Rinky, it's all yours."

The yellow ghost smirked as he blew bubbles out of his pipe before walking over.

"Okay, here's the deal." Rinky explained. "When this is over, no matter who wins, you will BOTH be millionaires, right? Of course, you have to celebrate your success with a big party! You will still have money to burn afterwards."

The two girls looked at each other not sure whether to be amused or bewildered.

"Okay, here is my question. If you win the million, what kind of party would you throw?" Rinky asked.

Regina paused to think. "Well, as you know I am from the future so lasers will definitely be present. I will also invite some of the hottest bands to ever rock the solar system and we will even have floating dancing floors. We will even have a robot butler."

"Sweet!" Rinky smirked. "Kat?"

"Well, Shrek technically takes place in the past so we won't have any of that high-tech stuff but we can easily make due." Kat said. "My band will take care of music before and I am sure I could rent out a big castle to have the party in. And if you are a really big fan of fairy tales, we will invite nearly every fairy tale character imaginable. We will even have a good old-fashioned jousting duel."

Rinky grinned. "Cool! All right. I think I got all I need!"

Kat and Regina couldn't help but roll their eyes despite smiling as the ghost walked off.

"Blake, it's your go."

The dark-skinned nodded before getting up and making his way over.

"Regina, I know that I am going to sound bitter but I have to ask." Blake said. "Why did you vote me out?"

The blonde sighed. "I am sorry, Blake. I honestly thought that you had the Idol and was too much of a threat to keep."

"I know. I know the whole story." The dark-skinned man said. "What I want to know is why you went around Floyd and Kat's back."

Regina's eyes widened at this.

"Okay, completely forgot that the "schemer" was me." Blake said. "Was taking down a schemer really that important that you have to resort to backstabbing your own friends?"

"They wouldn't listen! They were so intent of voting off Roger instead!" Regina insisted.

Blake merely shook his head. "Maybe it is because I never been there but from what Floyd told me, I don't think that's the case. I am done."

With that, he walked off.

"And uh-oh… Belle time."

The sniper snarled before stomping over.

"This is NOT how I envisioned myself in the game. I was NOT supposed to give my vote to a couple of wannabe goody-goodies." Belle snarled. "I am supposed to BE the wannabe goody-goody answering questions."

"You sound bitter." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am bitter! Not only could I have won this game if it wasn't for that stupid Family Visit but I am stuck with the most vomit-inducing choice ever!" Belle snapped. "But all right, I will humour you. Regina, why should I vote for you after you voted me out?"

The futuristic girl narrowed her eyes. "It should be obvious, Belle. Not only are you a schemer that played us all for fools but you are a petty one at that. Seriously, your response to Blake making you lose that Idol was out-of-line."

"Oh, and like YOU'RE one to talk!" Belle scolded. "You may have never killed anyone before but in this game, your hands are more blood-stained than mine!"

Despite disgusted by the comment, Regina continued. "That may be true but I backstabbed to protect my alliance. YOU backstabbed to save yourself. And by the way, even though I admit that I would be miffed, I would have never come after Blake like that."

"Say what you want but you would have done the same." Belle said before glaring at Kat. "Kat, why didn't you and Floyd vote with me?"

Kat merely sighed. "We felt that Regina was easier to control than you."

"And yet you two have to trick the opposing alliance because that brat wouldn't listen to reason!" Belle snapped.

"But everything turned out in the end after that." Kat countered.

"Save it. Everyone could see that Regina is one of the biggest goats." Belle snapped. "But may I remind you that you not that different. Seriously, I would rather vote for that perverted wannabe-rapper than you!"

With that, she stormed off with everyone glaring at her.

"Um… Roger, care to wrap it up?"

The soldier nodded before making his way over.

"Okay, I both have different questions for the both of you." Roger said. "Regina, why should I vote for you even though you made most of my game miserable?"

Regina sighed. "First off, like it or not, you deserved it. Sorry but you did. You were far too smug at the double Tribal Council and I felt that you needed to be knocked off your pedestal and be taught a lesson about humility."

"Trust me… I did." The soldier said.

"Also, after I told you off the night Mikey went home, the only person who made your life miserable was Megan. And that was because she was literally all over the place." Regina said. "I didn't like you at the time but you are just another player just like the rest of your alliance."

"All right." Roger said crossing his arms. "Kat, why should I vote for you even though you focused more of your energy on your social game rather than your strategic one?"

The white cat took a deep breath. "I know that my game was weak in terms of gameplay but sometimes you don't have to be a mastermind to be a great player. Even if I only aligned with those people for a day or two, I had gotten to know them and tell how they really feeling. Some people were so busy strategizing that they don't even know that much about their own allies. Like Floyd keeps a electric guitar as a reminder of what he used to be before meeting Frank West and Megan got her job at Wario Ware for herself and her bodyguard via PAYING the boss. Sure, this is a strategic game but this is also a social game as well. If you are weak in my category, why not highlight your strengths to the fullest?"

Roger raised an eyebrow before heading back. "All right. I am done."

Tiny watches as Roger sat down.

"Okay, that is everyone. You two had done everything you can." Tiny said before turning to the jury. "Now it is your turn. Remember, you are VOTING for a winner. Make sure that you think it through because you WILL be giving one of these girls a million dollars. Blake, you are up."

The dark-haired man nodded before getting and making him way over to the voting table with a neutral face. "I wish I could I say that this is hard but it really isn't."

Barry rotated his neck before heading over. With a small smirk, he grabbed the pen. "I couldn't be more happier with this choice."

Megan pouted before heading over looking unsure about the vote. Elegantly grabbed the pen, she took a deep breath. "I wish I could vote for the lesser of two evils but both of you are kinda mean."

Belle snarled before stomping still upset by how things are going to go. "Can't I just put "N/A" as a vote?"

Rinky excitedly ran over and bounded up the stool and grabbed the pen with a grin. "Both parties sound awesome. Good thing I had already decided who to vote for."

Floyd smirked before he casually walked over and grabbed the pen. "What can I say? We were partners-in-crime to the end." He said holding up "Regina".

Victoria walked over not looking like she was thinking about her vote at all. She then smirked. "Hardly even a brain-teaser!"

Roger proudly made his way looking determined about the vote. He firmly grabbed the pen. "Your answer had confirmed it. You truly deserve my vote." He said holding up "Kat" with a salute.

He then walked back. Tiny smirked before he got up to fetch the urn. He then walked back with it and set it down.

"The votes are final. Now I am sure that you all want me to read these votes but not here." The host said. "But not here."

"As usual." Rinky said rolling his eyes.

"You just have to wait until we go back to civilization." Tiny said.

Suddenly, a hook slowly descended from above until it was right in front of Tiny. Putting the urn under his arm, he grabbed the hook.

"Until then. Farewell."

With that, everyone watched as Tiny rode the hook as it slowly rose up. Everyone blinked twice.

"Okay, is Tiny actually TRYING to break the world's lamest exit record?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"It is absolutely fascinating how he would do something original and yet still look boring and lazy." Kat said flatly.

**(Reunion)**

Everyone watched the whole thing on a television. Tiny turned it off while standing on a stage at a seaside resort. The finalists, the jury and a large audience were cheering for him.

Regina was wearing a chrome futuristic dress sleeveless with matching boots and purple upside-down triangle earrings. She also let her hair down letting springs all over her hair.

Kat was wearing a red beret with a black sweater and a plaid skirt. She also had a bag attached to her hip that looked like the size of a tambourine.

In the crowd were the Jetsons plus various teenagers from Judy's school. Also, the main cast of Shrek were there along with Kat's gang.

"Okay! Here we are at the reunion and finale of Survivor: Xover Version 2!" Tiny grinned. "Here we have our finalists, Regina and Kat along with our jury of 8!"

Everyone clapped for the two.

"Kat, how did everyone react to how well you did?" Tiny asked.

"There were surprised. They were worried that my personality would not be enough to even make it past the first stages." The cat smiled.

"Regina, what did your friends thought of your gameplay?" Tiny asked.

"I got scolded a lot for a few moves I did but most of the reactions I got was surprisingly positive." The blonde explained.

"I see. Any idea how the vote is going to turn out?" Tiny asked.

"No." Kat said shaking her head.

"Negative." Regina added.

"I see. Now before I read the votes, one more question. Would you ever want to do this again?" Tiny asked.

"Of course!" Regina smiled.

"That's right!" Kat beamed.

Tiny grinned at this. "Okay. For the last time, I will read out the votes. Remember, you WANT to see your name come up here if you want to win."

"Best of luck to you." Kat encouraged.

"You too." Regina winked.

"First vote, Regina."

Regina gave a small smile.

"Second vote, Kat. One vote, Regina. One vote, Kat."

Kat smiled and put her hands together.

"Third vote, Kat. Two votes, Kat. One vote, Regina."

Kat literally started bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Fourth vote, Regina. Two votes, Kat. Two votes, Regina."

Regina smiled clenching her fists.

"Fifth vote, Regina. Three votes, Regina. Two votes, Kat."

Regina started to get really nervous.

"Sixth vote, Kat. Three votes, Regina. Three votes, Kat."

The two girls looked at each other knowing that this was it.

"Seventh vote, Kat. Four votes, Kat. Three votes, Regina. One vote left."

"Wow…" Regina said.

Everyone looked anxious as Tiny read the last vote.

"Eighth and final vote. Winner of Survivor: Xover Version 3."

The two held each other in suspense.

The jury inched forward.

The audience were on their feet.

"KAT!"

The cat's eyes widened as she put her hands to her mouth in shock. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Congratulations, Kat!" Regina smiled hugging her friend.

"I… I won…!" Kat said with tears of joy running down her face. "I actually won…!"

After hugging Regina for a bit, she ran over to her friend who looked extremely happy.

"Woo! You go, girl!" Fiona cheered.

"That's our Kat! I knew you could win it!" Donkey grinned.

The jury watched the tambourine player speak with her friends.

"Yes! A truly deserved win!" Roger grinned.

"Agreed. It just goes to show that size doesn't matter." Barry nodded with a smile.

"Well, at least one of our allies won it." Floyd said taking a picture.

Belle on the other hand looked around. "Hmm… I wonder where is the exit?"

After talking for a bit, she bounded up the stage to re-join Regina.

"Well, jury. What are you waiting for?" Tiny asked. "Celebrate the winner!"

The jury got up and ran over. However, somebody decided to shout "Toss time!" and almost everyone reacting immediately grabbing the surprised Kat and tossing her in the air multiple times.

"In fact, why not the whole gang?" Tiny said.

With that, Nick Boy, Honey, Dan, Alan, Yuri-Chan, Mikey, Bertha and Larka walked in.

"Yay, Kat!" Yuri-Chan cheered.

"Larka happy for Kat." Larka said with a small smile.

"Oh, great. A weakling had won this game." Bertha said rolling her eyes. "The name of Survivor had been…"

That was all she got before Larka swung her fist into her face without looking knocking the ex-cop unconscious which resulted in a cheer.

Kat despite taken back to the large tossing at first, started to get used to it and even started to laugh while being flung in the air.

Tiny chuckled before looking at the camera.

"So Kat is the Sole Survivor of this season. She may have been overshadowed by many players at the start but using her kind personality and quick wits, she made great bonds with most of the cast and used it to her advantage to became the first female winner."

Tiny then smirked.

"I hope you loved this season because you may like the next one. Again, you may have to wait a long while before I could start uploading chapters so for now, farewell! Thank you for watching my season and I hope to see you at the next one!"

RESULTS

Kat: Barry, Blake, Rinky, Roger, Victoria.

Regina: Belle, Floyd, Megan.

**Kat The Winner**

And thus Kat is this season's winner. I loved writing for her. I know that she wasn't the most visible of people but that was the point. I wanted to portray her as a nice UTR girl with a couple of insightful confessional. When the merge hit, that was when her game kicked off and we saw her kind personality she is known for. However, despite being a sweetheart, she isn't afraid to pull a couple of sneaky stunts as well. She was great to write for.

Coming into this season, I automatically wanted the winner to be female due to the last two being male. However, I wanted to make her different. But question is… How to do it? That was when I got this bright idea to give the winner a Natalie White edit. Correct me if I am wrong but I have not seen an Edgic Type B winner in a fan-made Survivor story. Ace and Stinky were clear Type A so it would be a great addition to the winner's circle. And I knew that Kat could pull it off.

Kat… I think she was my first fan-character believe it or not. She was also a Shrek fan-character though despite this, I had never developed her character other than people a girlfriend for Puss in Boots.

**Regina The Runner-Up**

Regina, Regina, Regina. I know most of you guys hated her and to be honest, that was my intention. But after fighting for her a bit, I had grown to like her. Even though she was the Russell Hantz to Kat's Natalie, she was far more complex than Russell.

Sure, she made a lot of moves that were not only infuriating but also made no sense but that was mainly because of Regina's paranoia. She wasn't trying to be the villain, she was trying to protect her alliance. Albeit she failed quite a bit. After Rinky got voted out, she cooled down a bit but it was far too late in the eyes of most of the cast and possibly readers.

My favourite part is that early on, she was nice and had her head on straight while Roger was a Major Pain. However, when Roger went through his redemption arc, Regina gets worse and worse in terms of personality and Floyd even points out that she is not that different from Roger in the first two episodes. In a way, she is a bit of a tragic villain.

I remember getting Regina's design from something called Zoog Disney. I barely remember it but I DO remember most of the characters there. I just went and fixed up her design from there.

**What To Expect Next Season**

18 characters on two tribes each with their own personality.

Plenty of different heroes, anti-heroes and villains.

Blindsides galore.

Exile Island is back. With an Immunity Idol for pre-merge and post-merge.

Ponderosa.


End file.
